A lei da Honra
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Após Jiraya batizar a bebida da festa de Neji, eles aprontam uma loucura. Só que eles não contavam que havia uma Lei da Honra, eles que em vão te que se casar! O será a vida daqui em frente? Muita brigas, amores, diferenças e Confusão!Atualizada *-*
1. Ínicio

**Casais: **Sasuke e Sakura

Neji e Tenten

Naruto e Hinata

Sai e Ino

Shikamaru e Temari

Gaara e Céu (personagem original)

E outros com o desenrolar da fic

**Título: **A Lei da Honra

**Autora: **Hadassa M. Vaz

**Resumo: **Após Jiraya batizar a bebida da festa de Neji, eles aprontam uma loucura. Só que eles não contavam com a Lei da Honra, em que eles vão-te que se casar. Como será a vida daqui em frente?Muita confusão, brigas, amores, diferenças e principalmente **CONFUSÃO**

**Baseada em Naruto**

**1-Início**

**oOo Sasuke e Sakura oOo**

Sasuke e Sakura estavam lutando um com o outro enquanto Naruto lutava com Kakashi sensei e Sai treinava tiro ao alvo com sua kunai. Todos eles possuíam já 16 anos.

**Sasuke: **Deveria se concentrar mais na luta Sakura-chan.

**Sakura:** É quem lhe disse que eu não estou?

**Sasuke:** Bem simples! Até agora você não me acertou nenhum golpe

**Sakura:** O Orichimaru te deixou muito convencido Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke havia voltado à vila da Folha fazia dois meses, pois a Hokage lhe absorveu das acusações alegando que ele era muito jovem ainda na época e se deixou levar pelas promessas de Orichimaru e também deixou Sasuke voltar a treinar novamente com o time 7.

**Sasuke: **Ora Sakura você me parecia ser mais forte!

**Sakura: **Eu sou mais forte que você imagina Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Pelo visto você ainda continua irritante.

**Sakura: **Palavra errada Sasuke! Esse é meu território, minha área, e você está querendo ultrapassar! Pensa rápido: com quantas árvores se faz um barco?

**Sasuke: **O que isso tem haver com a luta Sakura?

Sakura com toda a sua força deu um soco na árvore em que Sasuke estava fazendo a árvore em vários pedaços e com um sopro fez os vários pedaços atingir Sasuke que não havia percebido o golpe e havia caído da árvore. Sakura chegou perto de Sasuke e deu uma risada

**Sakura: **Uma árvore apenas é necessária para se fazer um barco simples Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **Vou me lembrar da próxima!

Nisso Sakura percebeu que um dos pedaços da árvore havia atingido com força o braço de Sasuke e este sangrava

**Sakura:** De… desculpa Sasuke eu não pensei que tivesse usado tanto chacra

**Sasuke: **Não foi nada isso foi só um aranhão.

**Sakura: **Isso pode infeccionar! Deixe-me ver isso

**Sasuke: **Não preci…

**Sakura:** Deixe de ser bobo!

Sakura começou a curar o machucado de Sasuke

" _Ela tem as mãos tão suaves… Sasuke por que você está pensando nisso agora… Ela á uma irritante" _pensava Sasuke que começou a corar.

**Sasuke:** Pronto já está bom

Disse já tirando as mãos de Sakura de cima do seu machucado

**Sakura:** Sasuke larga de ser criança! Eu ainda não terminei! Pronto agora sim.

Sakura se virou com tudo e viu que tinha feito besteira, pois agora seu rosto estava bem próximo Sasuke tanto que ambos podiam ouvir a batida descompassada do coração do outro e a respiração ofegante.

"_**Inner Sakura**__: Agarra-o _

_**Sakura**__: Se comporte se eu fizer isso ele vai me odiar depois_

_**Inner Sakura:**__ Ele é tão gostoso! Beija logo"_

Sakura e Sasuke aproximavam seus rostos pouco a pouco.

"_**Inner Sakura: **__Falta pouco"_

"_O que eu faço agora?… se controle Sasuke… ela está se aproximando também… ah que se dane "_

Sasuke estava quase beijando Sakura quando chega Naruto

**Naruto: **SAKURA-CHAN! VOCÊ… atrapalho algo?

**Sasuke: **Já que você perguntou: SIM! Seu Baka.

**Sakura: **O QUE VOCÊ QUER NARUTO?

**Naruto: **É que o Lee está ai na frente e…

**Sakura: **E… o que houve Naruto?

**Naruto: **Ele está com um buquê de flores e com um violão! Acho que ele está fazendo uma serenata

**Sakura: **Aí que fofo! Vou lá ver.

" _O que deu nela? O Lee é um idiota e ela fica toda boba com uma serenata… E por que ela está sorrindo?… Ela só pode sorrir assim para mim… Mas o que eu to pensando?... Isso está ficando irritante… Eu juro que mato aquele sobrancelhudo"_

**Naruto:** Se eu fosse você não ia!

**Sakura: **o.O Por que não?

**Naruto: **Ele canta muito mal! Quase me deixou surdo! E para o bem dos seus ouvidos! Tó certo!

Nisso Sasuke e Sakura vêem Lee se aproximando cantando

" _O Naruto tem razão ele canta super mal"_

**Naruto: **Se esconde.

**Sakura: **Valeu! Mais para onde eu vou?

**Sasuke:** Vem comigo! Eu conheço um atalho para a cidade no meio da floresta! Enrola ele Naruto.

**Naruto: **Deixa comigo! Tó certo!

Sakura nem respondeu e Sasuke já a puxava para longe dali enquanto Naruto inventava uma desculpa para Rock Lee.

**Na cidade…**

**Sakura: **Obrigada por me ajudar Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Não sei como você suporta aquele chato do Lee no seu pé?

**Sakura:** Ele nem sempre é tão chato! E eu não gosto de ser grossa.

**Sasuke: **E por isso você não dá um fora nele?

**Sakura: **Eu não sou uma insensível.

**Sasuke: **Como assim?

**Sakura:** Eu não gosto de pisar nos sentimentos de ninguém! Já pisaram nos meus e eu não gostei nem um pouco por isso eu não desejo e nem quero dar a mesma dor a alguém assim como vo… outras pessoas.

**Sasuke: **Assim como eu que você quis dizer!

**Sakura: **Desculpa Sasuke não era minha intenção te mago… Ops!

**Sasuke: **Como assim Ops?

**Sakura: **o Lee vem vindo aí!

**Sasuke: **Então vamos correr antes que ele nos veja e volte a cantar.

Mas ao se virarem perceberam que o fã clube de Sasuke estava se aproximando.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes se concentrou e puxou Sasuke!

Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu que Sakura os havia transportado para longe, olhou para baixo e viu que a jovem estava caída de joelhos:

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem?

**Sakura: **Tudo! Acho que na hora do nervosismo eu usei mais chacra que necessário.

Sasuke percebeu que Sakura os havia levado para a saída da cidade perto do banco aonde ele a havia depositado

" _Eu deveria ter dito mais que um simples obrigado a ela naquela hora… Ela foi forte… Cumpriu a promessa dela… E eu fui um covarde por não ter dito que a amava"_

**Sasuke: **Por que você nos trouxe para cá?

Disse tentando demonstrar que não estava abalado pelas lembranças que aquele lugar trazia

**Sakura: **Foi o único lugar que eu me lembrei na hora,

**Sasuke: **hum...

**Sakura: **Voltou a ser monossílabo agora?

**Sasuke: **Sakura larga de ser irritante.

**oOo Naruto e Hinata oOo**

Naruto estava voltando do treino e ia comer ramen quando encontrou Hinata perto de uma árvore

**Naruto: **Oi Hinata-chan.

**Hinata: **Ah… Oi… Naruto-kun.

"_Por que ela sempre fica vermelha quando eu falo com ela… ela está bonita… Será que eu a convido para comer ramen comigo?… Seu idiota é claro que ela não vai aceitar "_

"_Coragem Hinata… Convida ele… Vamos você consegue"_

**Hinata: **Ah… Naruto-kun?

**Naruto: **Sim?

**Hinata: **.

**Naruto: **o.O poderia falar mais devagar

**Hinata: **Você… Po... Pode ir ao aniversário do Neji comigo?

**Naruto: **FESTA? OBA É CLARO QUE EU VOU! TÓ CERTO!

**Hinata: **Você avisa a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-kun para mim?

**Naruto: **PODE DEIXAR COMIGO! Ei Hinata você quer ir comer ramen comigo?

A pergunta pegou a mais nova do clã dos Hyuuga de surpresa que corou rapidamente.

"_Ele me convidou para comer ramen! Reage e responde logo que sim"_

**Hinata: **Cla... Claro.

**Naruto: **Ótimo! Eu só preciso ir avisar o Sasuke-teme e a Sakura-chan do aniversário do Neji!

**oOo Neji e Tenten oOo**

O jovem Hyuuga treinava com sua companheira de equipe Tenten

**Tenten: **Por que a gente não vai embora! Estamos a um tempão aqui já.

**Neji: **Em vez de você reclamar por que você não continua a treinar.

**Tenten: **Argh... Chega tó indo embora

Tenten estava indo embora, mas acabou tropeçando levando o Neji junto.

Quem visse a cena de longe concerteza pensaria besteira. Tenten estava em cima de Neji ambos com as pernas enlaçadas.

Eles se aproximavam lentamente, as respirações se confundiam e só se podia ouvir o barulho do coração de ambos no lugar.

O beijo começou tímido mais logo o beijo ficou cheio de desejo daquela paixão reprimida durante tanto tempo.

**Neji: **Tem certeza que quer ir embora?

**Tenten: **Acabei de mudar de idéia!

E voltaram a se beijar dessa vez com mais calma, mas mesmo assim na mesma intensidade

"_Eu morri e fui para o céu?… Não! Espera eu não quero está morta… Aqui é bem melhor que o céu… Ai… Ai... Eu não sabia que ele beijava tão bem… Será que ele já beijou outras garotas antes de mim?"_

"_Ela gostou do beijo… Se ela soubesse que esse é o meu primeiro beijo acho que ela surtaria… E se eu não me engano esse é o primeiro beijo dela também"_

Os dois se afastaram em busca de ar.

Tenten pode ver que o Hyuuga tinha um belo sorriso no rosto

**Tenten: **Você deveria sorrir mais vezes!

**Neji: **Por quê?

**Tenten: **Porque assim você fica mais bonito.

" _Para não dizer sexy e gostoso"_

**oOo Shikamaru e Temari oOo**

**oOo Sai e Ino oOo**

**Temari:**…Você é um preguiçoso Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru: **É você é uma problemática.

**Temari: **Bebê chorão.

**Shikamaru: **Problemática.

**Gaara: **Chega! Vocês estão aí discutindo já faz quase uma hora.

**Temari e Shikamaru: **ele (a) que começou.

Disseram um apontado para o outro para depois lançarem olhares mortais uma para o outro

**Gaara: **Será que vocês não podem agir como um casal de namorados normais.

**Temari: **Eu sou normal ele que é um bebê chorão

Nisso chegam Sai e Ino este primeiro carregando um livro. Gaara conseguiu ler bem o título "Homens fazem sexo Mulheres fazem amor"

"_O que ele quer com um livro desses?"_

**Sai: **Oi

**Ino: **O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Gaara: **Esses dois estão a quase uma hora discutindo que filme assistir

Eles estavam todos em frente do cinema e o casal nunca que decidia que filme ver.

Shikamaru insistia em "Crônicas de Nárnia" e Temari em "Piratas do Caribe - o fim do mundo"

**Ino: **Por que cada um assiste ao filme que quer sozinho?

Sugeriu Ino.

**Temari: **Porque nós queremos assistir juntos!

**Sai: **Acho melhor irmos Ino!

**Ino: **Ah claro! Vocês vão ao aniversário do Neji?

**Temari**: Vamos!

**Ino: **Todos?

**Gaara**: Eu não vou! Não gosto de festas.

**Ino e Sai: **Tchau pessoal.

Eles se virarem e Temari e Shikamaru voltaram a brigar.

Ino sentiu pena de Gaara por ter que suporta aqueles dois.

**Sai: **Ino?

**Ino: **O que?

**Sai: **Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Ino**: Sim! Pode.

" _Será que ele vai me chamar para ir junto com ele no aniversário do Neji? Tomara que sim"_

"_Se eu convidar ela para sair será que ela aceita?"_

**Sai: **Como se convida uma garota? Sabe para sair!

**Ino: **É só você chegar nela e perguntar " quer sair comigo?"

**Sai: **Ah tá entendi! Quer sair comigo?

**Ino: **Vejo que você aprendeu rápido.

**Sai: **Não! Sério: Você quer sair comigo?

**Ino: **Pensei que nunca ia pedir.

**Sai: **o.O Isso é um sim.

**Ino: **É! Eu aceito sair com você.

**oOo Sasuke e Sakura oOo**

**oOo Naruto e Hinata oOo**

**Naruto: **SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! EI…

**Hinata: **Oi pessoal

**Sakura: **Olá Hinata-chan

**Sasuke: **O que houve Naruto?

**Naruto: **A Hinata e eu viemos avisar que o Neji convidou a gente para o aniversário dele

**Sasuke: **Hum...

**Naruto: **o.O vocês brigaram de novo?

**Sakura: **Ele que começou me chamando de irritante

**Sasuke: **Hum...

**Naruto: **Vocês dois são piores que crianças

**Sasuke:** Hum…

**Sakura: **Aff…

Naruto ficou espantando com atitude de ambos

**Naruto: **Sasuke? O que você fez com a Sakura?

**Sasuke: **Como assim?

**Naruto: **Ela respondeu com uma única palavra! Igual a você

**Sasuke: **Eu percebi.

**Naruto: **SOCORRO A SAKURA ESTÁ FICANDO IGUAL AO SASUKE AHHH

Nisso Naruto começou a balançar Sakura pelos braços deixando a garota bastante nervosa com atitude de Naruto.

**Naruto: **SAKURA VOLTE POR FAVOR! VOLTE A SER COMO ANTES! NÃO FIQUE IGUAL A ESSE TEME.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes: deu um belo soco na cabeça de Naruto para que ele sossegasse

**Naruto: **Aí Sakura não precisava bater com tanta força!

**Sakura: **Da próxima eu quebro seus dentes vai ver assim você cala a boca seu BAKA!

**Naruto: **Aí! Mas isso só comprova o que eu disse você está ganhando manias do Sasuke.

**Sakura: **Pare de me comparar com o Sasuke, Naruto! Eu não sou nada parecida com ele.

**Naruto: **Vocês ouviram? O mesmo mau humor do Sasuke a Sakura nunca foi tão mal humorada.

**Sakura: **Chega! Eu vou embora! Só o que me faltava nessa vida ser comparada ao Uchiha... Hinata pode contar comigo na festa… Adeus.

**Continua…**

**P.S: Capítulo revisado.**


	2. Os casais começam a se formar

**2 - Os casais começam a se formar **

Sasuke estava andando pela cidade tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

"_Por que ela ficou tão nervosa quando o Naruto disse que ela estava parecida comigo?... O que é uma grande mentira… Ela tem apenas algumas manias iguais a minhas… Por que eu tó pensando nisso afinal? "_

Sasuke interrompeu seus pensamentos ao perceber que Sakura tinha ido justamente para área de treinamento do time 7.

" _Ela realmente está ficando igual a mim… Isso é assombroso"_

Sasuke ficou ali parado observando as técnicas da garota, ela havia aperfeiçoado bastante e já não era mais aquela garotinha de antes.

Sakura agora possuía os cabelos longos chegando até a costa, o corpo possuía belas curvas e os seios haviam crescido, estava mais alta, mas mesmo assim ainda era um pouco baixa em relação aos garotos do time e também possuía seu próprio fã clube o que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

"_Ela fica linda com os cabelos aos ventos… Chega isso já está irritante…"_

**Sasuke: **Olá Sakura.

Sakura se virou com tudo e viu aqueles pares de olhos que tanto mexiam com ela a encarando, mas de um jeito diferente. Ele a analisava e isso a deixou corada.

"_Ainda bem que ela ainda cora quando me vê… Por que eu tó pensando nisso?… Eu nunca gostei dela…"_

**Sakura: **Oi Sasuke-kun… O que você…

**Sasuke: **O que eu faço aqui?

**Sakura:** Isso! O que você faz aqui?

**Sasuke: **Eu vim treinar mais um pouco!

**Sakura: **Ah…

Sasuke notou que ela havia machucado o braço enquanto treinava.

**Sasuke: **Você deveria se cuidar mais Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** Ah… Isso… Foi só um arranhão

**Sasuke: **Deixe-me ver isso!

**Sakura: **Não precisa.

**Sasuke: **Ora Sakura deixe de ser irritante

**Sakura: **EU NÃO SOU IRRITANTE! ORA SEU… SEU BAKA

**Sasuke: **Sakura me dá longo esse braço!

Sasuke puxou Sakura e acabou tropeçando e caindo com Sakura em cima dele.

**Sakura: **Aí essa doeu.

**Sasuke: **Você teve sorte que eu amacie sua queda.

**Sakura:** Bem feito para você! Não pedi para você me puxar daquele jeito.

**Sasuke: **Muito engraçado da sua parte!

**Sakura: **Ra... Ra... Ra... Fazer o que eu sou uma ótima comediante.

**Sasuke: **Eu tenho que rir então?

**Sakura: **Sasuke…

**Sasuke: **Sim?

**Sakura: **Vá se dana… Agora me faz um favor?

**Sasuke: **Depende!

**Sakura: **Cala a boca!

**Sasuke: **Tente! Quero vê se você consegue.

**Sakura: **Desafio aceito.

Nisso Sakura começou a beijar Sasuke que ficou meio espantando com o ato da amiga, mas logo ele a beijava com a mesma ternura.

O beijo começou tímido, mas logo eles colocaram naquele beijo toda a paixão reprimida durante tantos anos.

" _Ele beija tão bem… e os lábios dele têm um sabor de chocolate meio amargo… Mas tudo bem… Eu amo chocolate mesmo… Doce, amargo… Não faz diferença"_

"_Os lábios dela tem um sabor de cerejas… O cheiro do seu cabelo vai me deixar louco… Não pensei que a Sakura beijasse tão bem… Eu deveria ter feito isso antes… É tão bom que chega a ser __**irritante"**_

**Sakura: **Consegui te fazer calar a boca! Não?

**Sasuke: **Eu percebi.

**Sakura: **Sasuke… fique sabendo de uma coisa: eu não recuso desafios!

Disse Sakura se aproximando mais dos lábios de Sasuke, mas parou no meio do caminho se levantou e virou-se para Sasuke que ainda estava estático no chão

**Sakura: **Vai vir treinar ou vai ficar ai olhando?

**Sasuke: **Tentando mexer comigo Sakura?

Sakura deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

**Sakura: **Pense o que quiser Sasuke-kun! E se estivesse eu teria conseguido?

**Sasuke: **Pense o que quiser Sakura-chan.

**Sakura: **Vou encarar isso como um sim.

Logo os dois treinavam e Sasuke ficou surpreso ao perceber que dessa vez ela estava mais concentrada conseguindo acertar diversos golpes em Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Eu proponho um desafio: aquele que acertar um golpe no outro primeiro tem direito a um prêmio.

**Sakura: **Desafio aceito! Mas o que vai ser o prêmio?

**Sasuke: **Qualquer coisa!

**Sakura: **Feito

Nisso eles começaram a lutar, Sasuke era mais rápido, mas deixou-se ser apanhado para saber o que Sakura iria pedir.

**Sakura: **Você vai ter que ir comigo no aniversario do Neji.

**Sasuke: **Feito! Te pego ás 08h00min.

**oOo Naruto e Hinata oOo**

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun… Você acha que eles vão se entender?

**Naruto: **Confie em mim eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

**Hinata: **Co... Como assim?

**Naruto: **Concerteza a Sakura vai ir treinar e o Sasuke também! Daqui a pouco ela volta a todo sorrisos com o Sasuke já bem mais humorado! Tó certo! Mas eu não me esqueci que você disse que iria ir comigo comer ramen.

**Hinata: **Ah... Cla... Claro Naruto-kun

" _Por que ela sempre fica vermelha?… Será que ela está doente?"_

" _Ele me chamou de novo para ir comer ramen!… Que fofo… Ah Naruto se você percebesse que eu te amo… Ah"_

Havia se passado algum tempo e Naruto falava sobre os diversos tipos de ramen enquanto Hinata só ouvia.

Eles estavam saindo do restaurante onde Naruto a havia levado para comer, foi quando Naruto viu Sasuke e Sakura vindo em direção a eles.

Hinata não pode deixar de reparar que Naruto tinha razão, Sakura estava rindo e conversando com o Sasuke enquanto esse só ouvia só que mais calmo.

" _Eles devem ter se acertado assim como falou o Naruto"_

**Naruto: **Olha aí os dois! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME

**Sakura: **Largue de ser escandaloso Naruto!

**Sasuke: **Você é um verdadeiro Baka Naruto!

**Naruto: **Vejo que vocês se acertaram! Que bom! Afinal só a Sakura para suportar esse teu mau humor Sasuke-teme! Por isso que eu falo: vocês um dia vão cair na real e ver que se amam e vão se casar de um modo ou outro! Tó certo!

Naruto só ainda não sabia que a sua previsão estava certa e que ocorreria bem antes do imaginado.

Sakura e Sasuke deram um belo soco em Naruto, fazendo este ganhar dois novos "galos"

**Sakura e Sasuke: **Fica quieto seu dobe.

**Naruto: **Vocês tiraram o dia para agirem da mesma forma hoje einh!

**Sakura: **E se fosse verdade o que você teria contra?

Disse Sakura com uma cara de " Fica quieto e não se intrometa a aonde não foi chamado"

**Naruto: **Na… Nada Sakura.

**Sakura: **Acho bom então! Ei Hinata aonde vai ser a festa do Neji?

**Hinata: **Vai ser no clube novo que abriu em Konoha! O Jiraya que recomendou! Ele é sócio lá.

**Sasuke: **Vamos então Sakura?

**Naruto: **Vocês vão aonde?

**Sakura e Sasuke: **Nada que te interesse Naruto-kun

**Naruto: **Nossa não precisava ser tão rude.

**Sasuke e Sakura: **Adeus Hinata-chan e adeus Naruto-kun.

**Hinata: **Adeus.

Nisso Sasuke e Sakura se afastaram deixando Naruto e Hinata sozinhos

**Naruto: **Hinata?

**Hinata: **Sim Naruto-kun!

**Naruto: **Por que você sempre fica vermelha quando eu falo com você?

**Hinata: **É… Por que eu gos… Gosto de vo… Cê Naru… to.

**Naruto: **o.O SÉRIO?

**Hinata: **Sim… Desde… Cria… Criança

**Naruto: **QUE BOM! POR QUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ TAMBÉM.

Naruto foi se aproximando de Hinata para lhe dar um beijo, mas Hinata não agüentou a emoção daquelas palavras e acabou desmaiando deixando Naruto sem saber o que fazer.

**Naruto: **HINATA! ACORDE! ACORDE HINATA! AÍ POR QUE ISSO SEMPRE ACONTECE COMIGO! JÁ SEI VOU LEVAR ELA PARA O NEJI! ELE DEVE SABER O QUE FAZER!

**oOo Neji e Tenten oOo**

Neji e Tenten haviam se esquecido totalmente do treino, eles estavam apenas se curtindo aproveitando todo aquele tempo em que eles guardaram aquele amor escondido.

**Tenten: **Neji?

**Neji: **Sim?

**Tenten: **Você… você me ama?

**Neji: **Tenten eu tenho que te dizer que…

Mas Neji não pode terminar de falar, pois Naruto chegou correndo interrompendo o que Neji iria dizer.

**Naruto: **NEJI! NEJI ME AJUDE.

**Neji: **O que você aprontou dessa vez Naruto?

**Naruto: **A HINATA…

**Neji: **O QUE TEM A HINATA?

**Naruto: **ELA DESMAIOU! EU FUI DAR UM BEIJO NELA E ELA DESMAIOU...

**Neji: **VOCÊ FEZ OQUE? SEU IDIOTA!

Nisso Neji começou a correr atrás de Naruto enquanto Tenten ficou cuidando de Hinata

" _Nessa confusão toda Neji nem respondeu minha pergunta… E se ele não me amar?… E se ele só estiver me usando?… Concerteza ele não quer nada sério comigo… O clã dele é importante… E eu não vim de berço de ouro… A família dele deve querer algo melhor que eu para ele… E o Neji concerteza vai acatar todas as ordens da família… Orgulhoso do jeito que é… Fazer o que! Eu nunca que vou conseguir chegar aos pés dele"_

**oOo Shikamaru e Temari oOo**

Após quase duas horas brigando Shikamaru e Temari finalmente decidiram ver o filme que queriam, para sorte de Gaara que não estava suportando mais aquela situação.

**Gaara: **Então está decido vai ser "Indiana Jones"

**Temari e Shikamaru: **Certo!

**Temari: **Vamos entrar então! Ah Shika me desculpa por ter te chamado de bebê chorão

**Shikamaru: **E você me desculpa por tudo!

Nisso Temari e Shikamaru começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente deixando Gaara enojado

**Gaara: **Caham… Podemos ir

**Shikamaru e Temari: **Cla... Claro

**oOo Sai e Ino oOo**

Ino e Sai caminhavam lado a lado cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, mas nenhum dos dois tinha intenção de invadir os pensamentos de ambos, eles apenas desfrutavam da presença de cada um em silêncio observando as pessoas passando, conversando, rindo e brincando aproveitando o maravilhoso dia de sol que se fazia em Konoha

" _Eu ainda não acredito que ele me convidou para ir com ele… Yes… Ai ele é tão lindo… Pena que não entenda nada de sentimentos… Não vai conseguir entender se eu disser que eu o amo… Mas vamos devagar certo!… Pouco a pouco ele vai entender o que é amor e eu quero estar lá... Ele já deu sinais que me ama praticamente está escrito na testa dele… Ele só ainda não percebeu os sinais"_

"_Eu não acredito que fiz isso… Por que eu quis convidar ela?… O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?… É tão novo e tão diferente… Por que eu sinto tanta vontade de beijar ela?… E por que eu sinto que meu coração vai sair bela boca de tanto que ele pula quando ela está perto de mim?… E que sensação estranha é essa de borboletas voando no meu estômago"_

**Continua…**

**N/A Adorei escrever a Sakura totalmente sedutora e dona de si mostrando suas garras RSRSRSR**. **Arigatou pelas reviews.**

**P.S: Capítulo revisado.**


	3. Karin! A quatro olhos

**3 Karin! A quatro - olhos **

Sakura se olhava no espelho e possuía lágrimas nos olhos, mas não tinha vergonhas delas deixando- as correr livremente por sua face. Sentia um imenso nó na garganta, queria gritar, falar mal, mas, não tinha voz suficiente nem para falar.

**Sakura: **Por quê? Por que ele voltou? Só para me fazer chorar de novo! Eu queria tanto ser perfeita para ele, mas eu nunca consegui! Eu vou ser sempre o estorvo, a fraca! Chega! E depois ela é melhor que eu! NUNCA! Aquela quatro olhos pode conseguir o Sasuke para ela eu não me importo mesmo! Só não sei por que ele ainda a defende! Argh que péssimo gosto.

_**Inner Sakura: **__Para Sakura ele não merece nenhuma dessas lágrimas! Vamos garota erga essa cabeça, vá à rua, sorria e mostre a todos o quão forte você é! _

**Sakura: **Isso mesmo eu consigo! Eu sou a melhor kunoichi dessa vila! Eu fui reconhecida como a pupila de Tsunade! E se eu consegui isso é por que eu sou forte e capaz! E se ele é assim tão… **Bom** quanto ele diz, vai conseguir achar um par novo para o aniversário de Neji! Argh! Sabe o Lee é uma ótima pessoa, será que ele vai ao aniversário de Neji? Se ele for eu convido ele para ir comigo… e ele se quiser que convide aquela vaca da Karin… Como ele disse mesmo "é uma boa pessoa" e depois dizem que eu que sou cega… Quem ela está querendo enganar, por que eu nunca que vou acreditar naquela... quatro olhos! HEHEHE!

Sakura estava se sentindo assim tão mal, pois Sasuke não havia a defendido e ainda a tratou friamente enquanto a Karin que havia zoado da testa de Sakura e Sasuke apenas olhava. Quando Sakura perguntou por que ele não a havia defendido eles acabaram brigando de novo e ambos trocaram palavras duras entre si: Sasuke a chamou de irritante e ela o havia chamado de vingador idiota e etc.…

Karin estava na cidade trabalhando como médica de Konoha após ser permitido ficar na cidade e ser livre das acusações e agora morava em um pequeno apartamento perto do clã Uchiha e vivia jogando seu charme para cima de Sasuke

**Flash Back On**

_Após deixarem Naruto e Hinata a sós Sasuke e Sakura foram tomar sorvete, melhor Sakura foi tomar sorvete enquanto Sasuke apenas ficava olhando para frente ouvindo Sakura falar, foi quando Karin veio correndo e agarrou o pescoço de Sasuke_

_**Karin: **__Oi Sasuke! Eu estava louca para te ver!_

_**Sasuke: **__Sério!…por que eu não?_

_**Sakura: **__Você não deveria estar no hospital?_

_**Karin: **__Ora Sakura você não é a única que tem suas formas para fugir do hospital para tentar ficar perto do Sasuke!_

_**Sakura: **__o.O você fugiu?_

_**Karin: **__Claro! Assim que eu vi o Sasuke por aqui eu arranjei uma forma de sair sem ninguém perceber_

_**Sakura: **__Você está louca ou o que? Você sabe muito bem que isso é errado! Alguém pode precisar de sua ajuda no hospital, uma pessoa pode morrer!_

_**Karin: **__Todo mundo morre um dia mesmo!_

_**Sakura: **__Você foi irresponsável Karin e você sabe disso!_

_**Karin: **__Olha aqui você não é a minha mãe ou minha chefa para dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer e você também fugiu do hospital... TESTUDA!_

_**Sakura: **__Primeiro: eu não fugi do hospital, eu fui liberada. Segundo: Eu não sou sua mãe ou sua chefa realmente e fico muito feliz quanto a isso, afinal eu nunca que te suportaria. E terceiro: NÃO ME CHAMA DE TESTUDA OUVIU BEM!_

_**Karin: **__Eu sei que você está com ciúmes só por que eu dormi com o Sasuke e você não?_

_**Sakura: **__Isso não vem ao caso! E se você o quer pode ficar! Eu tenho vários outros que dariam tudo para sair comigo! Não preciso correr atrás de ninguém e nem ficar usando jutsu para mostrar com quem eu fiquei só para intimidar alguém! FAÇA BOM PROVEITO!_

_**Karin: **__Você está dizendo isso, mas eu sei que na verdade você está morrendo de ciúmes! Sasuke você lembra-se daquela vez no pântano…_

_**Sasuke: **__O que tem?_

_**Karin: **__Foi incrível né! Sakura acho que você adoraria ter estado lá!_

_**Sakura: **__E por que eu adoraria?_

_**Karin: **__Deixe-me te mostrar o motivo._

_Nisso Karin usou um jutsu que fez Sakura ver tudo o que rolou entre Karin e Sasuke a deixando enojada._

_Assim que Karin foi embora ela reclamou com Sasuke por que ele não impediu da Karin entrar na mente dela e acabaram brigando_

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Sakura: **Ele foi um grosso! Inútil e mal educado! E eu não sou irritante ele… Ele que me irrita!

-**-:** Você reclama demais!

Sakura se virou e viu que alguém estava sobre uma árvore que dava para a janela do seu quarto

**Sakura: **Sasuke… Há quanto tempo você está aí?

**Sasuke: **Acabei de chegar e ouvia a parte que você disse que eu te irrito/

**Sakura: **O que não deixa de ser verdade… Mas você veio fazer aqui? Jogar na minha cara o quanto eu sou irritante… Se foi por isso espere até a manhã por que assim você se prepara para as respostas que eu vou te dar…

"_Ela está na defensiva! Isso é péssimo! Nunca pensei que pedir desculpa fosse tão irritante! O Naruto me paga por ter me convencido dessa idéia idiota"_

**Sasuke: **Sakura será que você pode ficar em silêncio apenas um minuto!…Assim está bem melhor… eu não vim te chamar de irritante! Mesmo que seja verdade!

A última frase Sasuke disse bem baixinho, não queria que a garota se irritasse e ficasse magoada.

"_Por que eu estou preocupado com isso afinal… Eu sou um Uchiha… Uchihas não possuem sentimentos"_

**Sakura: **Ahñ o que você disse?

**Sasuke: **Nada não… Eu vim tepedirdesculpa.

**Sakura: **o.O Ahñ será que você pode falar mais devagar!

**Sasuke: **Eu vim pedir desculpa! Pronto.

**Sakura: **o.O… Ah já entendi! Naruto não tem graça, desfaz logo esse jutsu idiota! Eu sei que é você.

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou o Naruto!

**Sakura: **Prove?

**Sasuke: **Bom… Você quando era criança teve um coelho de estimação chamado Pomposo

**Sakura: **Tudo bem! Convenceu-me! O Naruto nunca que ia prestar atenção nas minhas histórias! Ainda mais sobre coelhos enquanto um prato de ramen está na frente dele! Mas quem te convenceu a vir pedir desculpas, por que você concerteza não viria se alguém não estivesse lhe falado sobre isso e tentando fazer você por a mão na consciência

"_Como ela consegue me entender e me conhecer assim?"_

"_Aposto que ele nem fazia idéia que o reparava tanto assim nele… hihihi! Por essa ele não esperava"_

**Sasuke: **O Naruto... Sakura dá pra parar de rir... Assim está bem melhor... O Naruto ficou me atormentando e só parou quando eu concordei com ele.

**Sakura: **O Naruto… Eu não sabia que ele tinha tanto poder de persuasão para consegui de convencer a pedir desculpas… O que ele usou para isso?

**Sasuke: **Isso não vem ao caso Sakura.

Disse Sasuke ficando rubro com a pergunta da garota.

**Sasuke: **Você deveria começar a se arrumar para a festa do Neji! Te pego as 08h00minh

Nisso Sasuke foi embora não dando tempo de Sakura reclamar.

**Sakura: **ele tem razão já são 07h00minh vou começar a me arrumar

**Continua...**

**N/A Aí pessoal mais um Cap. de ****Lei da Honra. ****Esse ficou curtinho, mas acho que ficou bem legal**

**Sakura: ****Você tinha que mencionar a idiota da Karin?**

**EU: ****Pode deixar que essa daí vá sossegar o facho! Já estou pensando em quem eu posso colocar como par dela!**

**Sakura: ****Mas quem?**

**EU:**** Ainda não sei! Ei pessoal quem tiver uma idéia e só mandar uma reviews se eu gostar da idéia posso até colocar na história.**

**Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews de:**

**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**

**Mari Vasconcellos**

**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS**

**daniela lopes**

**Lovenly**

**harunoliliana**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo pessoal**

**P.S: Capítulo revisado**


	4. Conhecendo Céu e o visual

**4- Conhecendo Céu e o visual**

*** Naruto e Hinata ***

*** Neji e TenTen ***

Naruto esperava Hinata conversando com Neji que esperava TenTen já que as jovens resolveram se arrumar juntas na casa da primeira.

Eles estavam conversando sobre o fato de que eles ainda não haviam sido enviados a missões a quase 3 meses pelo Hokage mais que o treinamento estava cada dia mais puxado.

Naruto usava uma calça preta, com uma blusa laranja e um paletó escuro com al stars laranja dando um ar maduro mais mesmo assim brincalhão.

Já Neji usava uma calça jeans com blusa de gola alta azul clara que realçava bem o corpo do jovem e uma jaqueta branca com um tênis esporte escuro com detalhes em branco , deixando Neji sensual e sério.

Foi quando Hinata apareceu deixando Naruto pasmo

"_Eu não sabia que a Hinata era assim tão… sedutora"_

" _A TenTen tem razão! Esse vestido é perfeito tanto que o Naruto ficou pasmo! YESSSS! Hahaha eu sou demais Sakura se prepara por que o Naruto é meu hihihi"_

Hinata usava um vestido verde, que possuía um X nas costa, o vestido era longo com uma abertura que chegava até perto do joelho mostrando as pernas bem torneadas da garota, usava os longos cabelos soltos com uma fita branca e sandálias de salto alto também brancas combinando com a fita do cabelo, usava uma maquiagem verde limão e nos lábios um pouco de gloss. Usava um brinco de pedrinha e uma correntinha **(N/A o clube que eles iam são daqueles clubes formais tá pessoal por isso ela não está exagerada)**

**Naruto: **Você…está…linda!

**Hinata: **Obrigada.

**Neji: **Fecha a boca Naruto se não daqui a pouco você vai afogar todos nós com essa sua baba! Olha só já dá até para encher uma piscina

Neji que estava prestando na conversa levou um susto ao perceber que TenTen havia chegado.

"_Uauuu eu não sabia que a TenTen iria ficar assim tão deslumbrante neste vestido! Ela está fantástica"_

TenTen usava um vestido que amarava atrás do pescoço roxo, com as costas decotadas, que pegava a um palmo a baixo do joelho e um bolero cinza, calçava uma rasteirinha cinza para combinar com o bolero. Os cabelos havia sido preso em um rabo e cacheados. Usava uma sombra prata nos olhos e nos lábios também tinha posto um pouco de batom cinza e rosa deixando com um ar misterioso.

**Naruto: **Hihihi ficou falando de mim mas você é outro que vai encher uma piscina desse jeito! TÓ CERTO!

CAPOW

**Naruto: **Aí essa doeu

**Neji: **Na próxima vai ser pior

**TenTen: **acho melhor a gente ir logo não acha

**Neji: **Mas eu tenho que esperar a Céu

**Hinata: **A Céu ligou avisando que assim que chegasse no aeroporto ia para a festa e que era para irmos sem ela

**TenTen: **Quem é essa Céu?

Disse TenTen tentando não demonstrar o ciúmes

**Hinata: **É a filha da irmã mais nova da papai! Ela vive viajando junto com os pais que são arqueólogos! Mas papai achou melhor que ela morasse em Konoha para pode aperfeiçoar seus jutsus e como os pais dela iam morar no Egito por 2 anos antes de voltarem para a cidade eles concordaram em deixar a Céu vir morar conosco!

**TenTen: **Bom acho que podemos ir então a final ela falou que não precisávamos esperar ela

**Hinata: **A TenTen tem razão! Vamos

Nisso Neji deu o braço a TenTen enquanto Naruto empurrava Hinata a segurando pela mão já que a jovem ao ver que ele havia pego em sua mão havia ficado corada e não conseguia mover as pernas tamanha a emoção

*** Shikamaru e Temari ***

Shikamaru usava uma calça preta e uma blusa verde e tênis preto com a gravata um pouco afrouxada! dando a ele um ar despojado e despreocupado mas formal.

Gaara usava uma calça preta e blusa vermelha com uma jaqueta branca e tênis branco!

Shikamaru esperava Temari terminar de se arrumar! Ele achava problemático essa mania das mulheres demorarem a se arrumar e mais problemático ainda era ficar olhando para a cara de Gaara !

Ele percebeu que Gaara estava bastante nervoso, afinal ele só estava indo a festa por que ele havia sido forçado a ir por Temari, mas só havia concordado após quase 2 horas de sermão que lhe foi dado pela garota.

Foi quando Temari apareceu na sala. Usava uma blusa vermelha, com a manga longa desfiada, como se parece asas e uma saia preta rodada e botas pretas! Dando um ar de rockeira com charme.

**Temari: **Vamos?

**Shikamaru: **Tema você está linda

**Temari: **obrigada Shika! E você vê se desemburra essa cara Gaara! Você vai ver que eu tenho razão

**Gaara: **hl…

***Sai e Ino ***

Sai estava bastante elegante em um terno preto, mas não usava gravatas e estava de al stars e os primeiros botões da camisa branca desabotoados!

**Mãe de Ino : **a Ino já irá descer! Aceita um chá

**Sai: **Obrigado! Mas não Yamanaka -sama

**Mãe de Ino: **me chame de Estela

**Sai: **Agradeço mais não Yama… desculpa Estela

**Estela: **Olha ela aí

Nisso Sai se virou e viu Ino descendo as escadas!

"_Ela está …LINDA! O que é isso por que meu coração está batendo tão rápido"_

Ino usava um vestido tomara -que -caia amarelo com uma fita verde! Os cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma sandália branca.

**Sai: **Você está linda

**Estela: **Realmente filha você está maravilhosa

**Ino: **Obrigada! Vamos?

**Sai: **Claro

*** Sasuke e Sakura ***

Sasuke foi buscar Sakura as 8:00h e ponto e por pouco não caio duro no chão com a boca aberta.

Sakura usava um belíssimo vestido azul cetim, com um belo decote em V, a parte da frente vinha até um palmo acima do joelho, enquanto a parte de trás era longa, possuía uma fita cor rosa bebê que ficava amarrada próximo ao busto, usava uma sandália baixa que possuía uma fita que amarrava no calcanhar cor rosa combinado com a fita do vestido, os brincos desciam em forma de cascata também eram rosa com uma pedrinha azul no meio destes, e usava o cabelo preso em um cóque com alguns fios desfiados caindo sobre o cabelo. Usava uma sombra azul e rosa e um gloss com um batom carmim realçando os lábios. Em outras palavras ela estava simples e ao mesmo tempo esbanjando elegância sem deixar o seu lado meio bebê usando cores claras.

Sasuke não estava atrás: usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de gola branca que apesar de ser um pouco solta definia os músculos de Sasuke, com uma jaqueta couro negra por cima e al stars branco com detalhes em negro, os cabelos estava bagunçados dando um charme a mais! dando a ele uma aparência jovial, despojado sem deixar de ser elegante! **(N/A e gostoso huahuhauhau!eu quero um Sasuke para mim buá buá)**

**Sasuke: **Vamos?

**Sakura: **Claro!

**Sasuke: **Ah Sakura?

**Sakura: **Sim?

**Sasuke: **Você… você está bem… elegante

" _Não era bem o elogio que eu queria ouvir mas mesmo assim é um elogio"_

"_Seu idiota por que você não disse que ela estava maravilhosa ou deslumbrante?…Elegante! Que tipo de elogio é esse"_

**Sakura: **Obrigando Sasuke… você também está…. Elegante.

**Gaara e Céu**

**Sasuke e Sakura **

**Naruto e Hinata **

**Neji e TenTen**

**Shikamaru Temari**

**Sai e Ino **

Todos se encontraram na porta do clube e as meninas elogiaram a roupa de uma das outras! Enquanto eles esperavam começarem a servir o bufe e Céu chegar os meninos resolveram ir conversa em um canto em quanto as meninas foram para o outro

**Conversa das meninas**

**Ino**: Meninas vocês tinham que ver a cara do Sai quando eu desci a escada ele estava totalmente chocado

**Temari: **Isso aí Ino! Agarra o bofe para você ele já está caidinho

**Sakura: **Meninas?

**Todas: **Sim?

**Sakura: **o Sasuke me elogiou!

**Todas: **o.O

**Temari: **o.O Jura?

**Sakura: **Juro por Kami

**TenTen: **sabe o Neji me beijou hoje de manhã mas ele não falou nada até agora sobre o beijo

**Hinata: **O Naruto disse que gostava de mim mais até agora ele não me beijou

**Sakura: **Também você desmaia sempre… mas e eu… eu beijei o Sasuke e eu sei que ele gostou, mas ele não deixa ninguém chegar realmente perto do coração dele.

**Ino:** Meninas vamos fazer uma promessa: De que hoje nós que vamos ser as donas da situação e que hoje vai ser inesquecível e que vamos com carga total para cima!

**Hinata: **Como assim?

**Ino: **VAMOS SEDUZIR !

**Sakura: **E se eles nós derem o fora depois?

**Ino: **E se eles ainda sim não quiserem nada com a gente nós damos ó troco em grande estilo!

**TenTen: **Isso aí!

**Temari: **Garotas unidas jamais serão vencidas.

**Hinata: **A Irmandade das guerreiras da Luz voltaram **(N/A essa irmandade ainda vai dá muito a falar então aguardem)**

Nisso uma após uma foram pondo as mãos sobre as outras.

**TenTen: **Sol

**Temari: **Terra

**Hinata**: Sonhos

**Ino: **Desejo

**Sakura: **Lua

**Todas: **LUZ

_Conversa dos meninos_

**Sasuke: **Eu não acredito!

**Neji: **Acredite ou não eu beijei a TenTen

**Gaara: **Então porque ela não está lá tão feliz?

**Neji: **Nós ainda não esclarecemos alguns pontos.

**Naruto: **Vocês deveriam ter visto a cara que ele fez quanto viu a TenTen! foi show parecia que ele ia come-la com os olhos! TÓ CERTO

**Neji: **Não fui eu que fiz uma piscina de babas por onde a Hinata passava! Ei Sasuke por que você tanto olha para aonde as meninas estão?

**Sasuke: **hl…

**Shikamaru: **Ou melhor por que você tanto olha para a Sakura?

**Sasuke: **hl…

**Lee: **Eu vou lá falar com ela

Lee estava indo na direção de Sakura quando foi interrompido por Sasuke que o segurou pela gola da camisa

**Sasuke: **Não vai não!

**Lee: **Por que não?

**Sasuke: **hl…

**Shikamaru: **Por que não Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **hl…

**Neji: **Ela está sozinha!…

**Gaara: **E pelo que eu saiba você não é nada dela…

**Naruto: **Nem namorado, noivo, esposo e muito menos DONO…TÓ CERTO!

**Sasuke:** Mas ela é a minha acompanhante não do Lee! Ele que arranje uma companhia.

**-: **Isso está parecendo ciúmes!

**Gaara: **Alguém te pediu a opinião garota?

**-:** Nossa você deveria ser mais educado! Isso foi muito grosso da sua parte.

**Gaara: **Por que você está se metendo aonde não deve o pentelha.

**-: **Grosso! Eu e eu não sou pentelha coisa nenhuma! Já sou bem grandinha tá?

Nisso os garotos se viraram para ver com quem Gaara discutia e virão uma jovem de cabelos de cabelos vermelhos com os olhos azuis pérola vestido um vestido vermelho de frente única parada em frente a eles

**-: **Oi

**Neji: **Céu! Que bom que veio!

**Céu: **Desculpa a demora Neji e que teve um cara no avião que ficou me atormentando querendo meu telefone aí eu tive que dá um jeito nele e acabei tendo que me explicar com o policial do aeroporto por isso eu demorei! Ufa pronto!

Gaara estranhou o modo que aquela menina falava _" Parece uma papagaio…mas até que é bonita "_

**Neji: **Deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal! Esperai

Nisso Neji foi chamar as meninas para apresentar Céu

**Neji**: Pessoal essa é a minha prima Céu! Ela irá morar conosco aqui em Konoha

**Céu: **Olá!

**Neji: **Esses são Sasuke! Sakura! TenTen …

**Céu:** TenTen? Peraí ela não é aquela garota que você sempre mencionava nas cartas dizendo que ela era linda e maravilhosa! Pelo jeito você não exagerou

Nisso TenTen e Neji ficaram vermelhos rapidamente com o comentário da garota

**Neji: **Caham… bem a Hinata você já conhece!

**Céu: **Oi ! Como vai meu pequeno sonho?

**Hinata: **o. O Você ainda se lembra do meu apelido!

**Céu: **mais é claro! E você se lembra do meu?

**Hinata: **Claro que sim pequeno demônio de asas.

**Céu: **É Você se lembra pequeno sonho.

**Neji: **Bem o resto do pessoal é o Naruto! Ino! Sai! e

Nisso Lee veio até Céu e beijou a palma da mão da garota e fez uma reverência com a voz mais sensual possível

**Lee: **Rock Lee! Ao dispor desta bela donzela.

**Céu: **o.O Obrigada… eu acho!

**Neji: **Shikamaru e sua namorada Temari! E bem por ultimo Gaara.

**Gaara: **hl..

**Continua...**

**N/A Mais uma capitulo postado**

**Eu: **É pessoal uma nova personagem! A Céu! Afinal eu resolvi que o Gaara também precisa de um par né

**Gaara: **Eu não preciso não ainda mais essa daí

**Céu: **Olha aqui vê se fica quieto por que eu tbm não pedi isso.

**Eu: **Melhor vocês começarem a se entender que a história de vocês vai longe ainda

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

_**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira **_**- que bom que tenha gostado aí esta mais um cap. **

_**LadyMilleh - **_**vc tem razão a Karin é uma mocréia e continue lendo tem bastante surpresas pela frente**

_**harunoliliana - **_**eu pretendo explicar mais para frente como isso aconteceu e pode ter certeza o Sasuke não estava consciente de si e obrigada pela idéia é bem interessante **

_**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS**_ -**obrigada! E que bom que tenha gostado! tem mais por ai**

_**Sasusakumaniac15 - **_**huahua vc é malvada einh! Mas até que vc tem razão a Karin é insuportável e ela merece o pior mas como minha filosofia de vida é ser gentil eu vou ser boazinha com ela ainda vai ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha na fic**

_**Yuesales-**_** a festa começou! Agora que a história começa a pega fogo huhaua! Pode ter certeza de uma coisa eles vão aprender a dura penas que o PORRE não termina no 1º dia e sempre tem consequências **

**P.S: Capítulo revisado**


	5. Seduzir é a solução?

**5 - Seduzir a solução?**

Todos Estavam bebendo o ponche foi quando Jiraya apareceu na área reservada da festa para dar os parabéns a Neji.

Naruto havia notado que o seu antigo sensei, já que agora ele havia voltado a treinar com Kakashi, havia posto algo no ponche, mas deixou levar pensando que fosse apenas suco.

**30 minutos depois**

Estavam todos um pouco bêbados, mas mesmo assim ainda lúcidos.

Cada garota foi para um canto iam resolvendo por que o Plano de Ação em Conquista!

Céu ficou super amiga das garotas, mas disse que não daria em cima de ninguém porque ninguém ali a atraia mais deu várias dicas para as garotas para saberem se estava funcionando ou não o plano dizendo a elas os prováveis "sintomas".

**Naruto e Hinata**

**1º sintoma de apaixonado - Ciúmes**

_**Ele sempre dá uma desculpa para te tirar de perto de algum garoto como "ele estava afim de outra coisa" e etc!**_

Hinata havia ido até o ponche beber um pouco mais! Foi quando chegou um garçom E começou a conversar com uma garota.

**Garçom:**Olá boneca posso saber o seu nome?

**Hinata:**Eu me chamo Hinata e você?

**Garçom:**Astregildo

**Hinata:**Hihi Olá Astregildo... Seu nome é bem estranho hehehe

**Astregildo:**Ora... Você não quer ir lá fora comigo?

**Hinata:**Eu não quero não!

Disse com uma voz manhosa e arrastada, mas o rapaz em vez de solta-la apertou ainda mais o braço de Hinata

**Hinata:**Mim. Solta. Agora!

Sibilou uma garota com raiva

**Astregildo:**Qual é? Vem Comigo?

**Hinata:**Eu já disse para me soltar!

Disse Hinata puxando o braço, mas como estava um pouco alcoolizada acabou perdendo os sentidos quase caindo, fazendo que Astregildo segura-se a garota novamente, esta já sem forças.

Naruto que estava observando ao longe não agüentando mais foi até o rapaz dando um soco na cabeça fazendo deste o fazendo desmaiar depois pegou Hinata no colo que já está bastante tonta e a levou para varanda do clube.

**Naruto: **Hinata... Hinata... Você está bem?

**Hinata: **Ahn... Sim estou! Mas eu podia muito bem me defender sozinha!

**Naruto: **Deu para perceber!

Ironizou Naruto.

**Naruto:**Se eu não tivesse chegado àquela hora não sei o que poderia ter acontecido

**Hinata:**Eu não sei o que teria acontecido, mas eu sei o que vai acontecer...

Disse toda provocante Hinata **(N/A ela bebeu um pouco por isso está bem solta e também por causa da proposta de Ino! Então não estranhem o modo que ela está agindo: ela apenas está soltando as garras)**

**Naruto:**o.O

**Hinata: **Beije-me!

**Naruto: **Hinata você bebeu e mesmo que eu te beije você não irá se lembrar de nada amanhã.

**Hinata: **Eu posso está bêbada, mas mesmo assim eu estou bem lúcida como você assim! Ora... Você bebeu também e mesmo assim ainda consegue raciocinar! Todos nós aqui somos ninjas na festa: a bebida só nós deixa bem alegre! Agora me beije...

Disse Hinata encostando seus lábios nos lábios de Naruto para provocar. Este que já não estava resistindo a Hinata a puxou para um beijo ardente que assustou tanto ele quanto Hinata que achou que ele iria lhe dar o fora.

Aquele beijo transmitia desejo... Luxúria... Pecado.

Era um beijo ardente e provocante, mas logo eles tiveram que se separar em busca de ar.

Em seus olhos se podia ver o quanto ambos desejavam um ao outro e o quanto se amavam. Voltaram a se beijar dessa vez com mais calma, este demonstrando o carinho e a ternura de ambos com outro par.

**Gaara e Céu**

**2º Sintoma de apaixonado - Implicante**

_**Implica com ele por que você na verdade gosta de te ver zangada, curte a sua companhia e quer ouvir sua voz!**_

Céu estava procurando por Hinata foi quando viu que ela e Naruto Estavam se entendendo "resolveu sair de mansinho e aproveitar a beleza do jardim e passear por este.

Foi quando avistou uma bela fonte, com um anjo de fechas simbolizando o Cupido no meio desta que jorrava água de uma harpa que estava presa ao anjo, mas era uma área que tinha muitas árvores que impossibilitava de ver o outro lado da fonte.

Céu aproveitou que não estava ninguém para cantar local, ela adorava cantar quando estava com a cabeça cheia, ajudava a pensar e aliviar o estreasse.

**Céu: **A luz que acende o olhar!

Vem das estrelas no meu coração, Vem de uma força que me fez assim,

Vêm das palavras, lembranças e flores regadas em mim.

O tempo pode mudar,

A chuva lava o que já passou, resta somente o que eu já vivi,

Resta somente o que ainda sou.

Gaara estava um pouco tonto por causa da bebida e resolveu andar um pouco para espairecer parou em frente uma fonte **(N/A acho que não preciso dizer qual? Rsrsrs).**

Estava olhando havia já um bom tempo lá as estrelas, e como estava entre as árvores do lugar ninguém podia ver o, em compensação podia observar todos que por ali passavam, foi quando uma voz o chamou certa atenção.

Ele se virou e viu que era do Céu que cantava sentada enquanto que mexia nas águas da fonte, dando uma impressão Gaara de estar vendo uma pintura de arte, com uma imagem daquela beleza, e sentiu que estava flutuando com uma melodia que embalava e o local Com a voz suave da garota.

**Céu: **A luz que acende o olhar

Vem pelos cantos da imaginação, Vem por caminhos que eu nunca passei

Como se a vida soubesse de sonhos que eu nunca sonhei.

Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente, do espelho, da alma, dos filhos, da gente, de algum lugar

Só pra iluminar.

Céu cantava olhando as águas que podia ver seu reflexo como se estivesse olhando para um espelho em Nas águas foi quando uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, ela não queria, mas estava se lembrando novamente _**dele.**_**(N/A Mistério no ar! Dessa vez sobre o passado de Céu! Pessoal se preparem por que durante toda uma história mais e mais segredos Serão revelados)**

**Céu: **Uma força vem de onde eu venho de tudo que acende e a vida calada

Me olha, e entende o que eu sou, tudo o que maior

Vem é do amor, vem do amor.

Gaara caminhava lentamente em direção a garota quando viu que Céu secou uma lágrima e voltou a cantar só que dessa vez a voz saiu mais triste e magoada.

**Céu: **A luz que acende o olha

Vem dos romances que viram poesia,

Vem quando quer se quiser, se vier, vem pra acender e mostrar o amor que a gente não via.

Vem como um passe de pura magia, como se eu visse e jurasse que há tempo já te conhecia.

Logo as lágrimas que ela insistia em secar como desceram como uma cachoeira, mas ela ainda continuava a cantar queria desabafar toda a dor que estava sentindo.

Não podia conversar com ninguém ali já que pelo pouco que as todas as meninas lhe contaram elas tinham inúmeros problemas em relação aos garotos e Céu não queria preocupar sobre elas seu ex-namorado.

**Céu: **Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente, do espelho da alma,

Dos filhos, da gente, de algum lugar só pra iluminar.

A força vem de onde eu venho de tudo que acende e a vida calada,

Me olha e entende o que eu sou,

Tudo que é maior... Vem da luz que acende o olhar,

Vem das histórias que me adormeciam,

Vem do que a gente não consegue ver, Vem e me acalma me traz e me leva pra perto de você... E me leva, mais pra perto de você.

Nisso Céu que estava olhando para as estrelas olhou para a água e viu que havia outro reflexo além do dela na água um susto dando uma garota, rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas que caiam.

**Céu: **Você não sabe que é falto de educação espionar e invadir a intimidade de alguém não?

**Gaara: **Eu havia chegado aqui bem antes de você! Você que estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não prestou atenção uma piralha seu redor!

**Céu: **NÃO ME CHAMA DE PIRALHA

**Gaara**: Vai fazer o que? Bater-me?

**Céu: **Foi você que pediu!

Nisso Gaara e Céu começaram lutar. Gaara percebeu que apesar de não ser muito rápida a garota era bastante forte, e como não havia trazido sua mochila de areia para se defender eles tinham uma luta corpo a corpo.

Céu ia desferir um golpe a Gaara quando acabou tropeçando levando Gaara junto.

**Gaara: **Você é uma desastrada!

**Céu: **Se eu não tivesse tropeçado uma hora essa você iria segurar esse seu risinho para esconder uma sem dente,

**Gaara: **Como se você fosse capaz de tal ato, você é muito lerda!

**Céu: **Seu estúpido!

**Gaara: **Piralha.

**Céu :**Imbecil.

**Gaara: **Bebê.

Gaara e Céu ficaram trocando "apelidos" um para o outro e até que Gaara começou a pensar na beleza da jovem a frente sua e quão bela ela ficava quando brava, o que estranhou o jovem Kazekage pelos pensamentos que ele estava tendo.

Enquanto Céu se sentia perdida naqueles olhos tão frios, naquele rosto que belo do jovem uma sua frente e o quanto a cara séria do rapaz dava há ele muito mais charme, mas o rapaz não percebia que o jeito que ele estava agindo fascinava ainda mais a sua frente um jovem.

**Céu: **Mostro.

**Gaara: **Você realmente acha que eu sou um monstro?

**Céu: **Alguém que não tem sentimentos, expressão não tem, tem sonhos não é o mesmo que ser um monstro aposto que você nunca vai se apaixonar ou beijar uma garota...

Mas Céu não pode terminar de falar sendo interrompida por Gaara que se deixou agir por impulso e vendo aquela bela jovem que estava sobre ele, tão próxima, tão sensual e encantadora sendo sem perceber mesmo fez com o que ele perdesse o controle e se aprofunda - se naqueles lábios tão convidativos.

No começo Céu não correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo se deixou se envolver por aqueles lábios. Era um contraste entre os lábios frios de Garra e os lábios quentes de Céu.

Mas tiveram que parar de se beijarem em busca de ar, nisso Céu olhou para Gaara com raiva e se levantou.

**Céu: **Devolve-me!

**Gaara: **QUE O o.O?

**Céu: **Devolve-me meu beijo.

**Gaara: **Como?

**GOTA -_-**

**Céu: **Assim..

Nisso Céu agarrou Gaara lhe deu um beijo, que foi correspondido pelo garoto.

**Sasuke e Sakura**

**3º Sintoma de apaixonado - Possessivo**

_**Ele não suporta que outro garoto chegue a você ficando sempre do seu lado e olhando de cara feia para o concorrente!**_

Sakura era a mais animada do grupo por ter sido uma das que mais bebeu "ponche", ou melhor, vodka, já que este havia sido "batizado" com vodka.

Ela e Sasuke estavam lado a lado, mas o garoto apenas uma respondia com curtas resposta foi quando chegou Lee em Sakura a convidando para dançar fazendo Sasuke lançar um garoto um dos seus mais frios olhares que seriam capazes de congelar o inferno fazendo com que ele desistisse.

Foi quando o apresentador da noite falou que haveria um concurso de karaokê e quem quisesse participar bastava apenas se inscrever.

Sakura ficou meio em dúvida entre cantar ou não cantar e decidiu se escrever escondida esperando que Sasuke saísse para pode cantar já que estava com vergonha do garoto a ouvisse e depois a criticar.

**Sakura: **Sasuke, você poderia pegar uma bebida para mim?

**Sasuke: **Você já bebeu o suficiente por hoje não acha?

**Sakura: **Eu não bebi tanto assim

**Sasuke: **Bebeu sim! Tanto que você está até bêbeda!

**Sakura: **Eu não estou bêbada.

**Sasuke: **Largue de ser irritante

**Sakura: **POIS É ISSO QUE EU SOU PRA VOCA NÉ? IRRITANTE A GAROTA, A FRACA DO TEMPO, O IDIOTA QUE Corria ATRÁS DE VOCÊ QUANDO CRIANÇA! ENTENDA UMA COISA EU CRESCI E DETESTO QUE ME Tratem COMO CRIANÇA **(n a ela bebeu então pessoal a bebida está ajudando Sakura a ficar mais solta por isso ela está "colocando para fora" tudo o que ela sente)**

Sasuke ia falar algo mais Sakura não o deixou falar indicando que ainda não havia terminado.

**Sakura:**... E NÃO PRECISA FICAR AQUI DO MEU LADO **ESPANTANDO** OS GAROTOS POR QUE A NOITE JÁ ESTÁ ACABANDO E LOGO VOCÊ VAI PODER PARAR COM ESSA **ENCENAÇÃO** DE QUE EU SOU UM POUCO QUE SEJA IMPORTANTE PARA VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA** FINGIR** QUE GOSTA DE MIM SÓ POR CAUSA DOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! JÁ SEI QUE EU SOU A **IRRITANTE**! SABE SASUKE EU ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ QUANDO VOCÊ VOLTOU E DISSE QUE TUDO IA SER DIFERENTE. ERA SÓ PROMESSAS VAZIAS! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SABE O QUE É TER CORAÇÃO!

Disse Sakura irritada, mas ela continuou dessa vez mais calma

**Sakura: **Sabe Sasuke eu esperei por você todos esses anos, eu cumpri minha promessa e você nunca me agradeceu ou me deu uns parabéns por tudo que eu me tornei por você! Mas vejo que você não valeu nada disso, nenhum esforço ou lágrima! Seu coração é frio demais, eu tentei, juro que tentei quebrar essa barreira de gelo, mas nunca consegui nada! Eu desperdicei anos da minha vida à toa para receber o que? Nada, nenhum agradecimento.

**Apresentador: **A próxima concorrente é Sakura Haruno.

**Sakura: **É minha vez!

Sakura subiu ao palco e começou a cantar olhando para Sasuke. Ela tinha uma voz suave e provocante, mas a sua voz saia triste.

Ele sabia que ela queria dizer: a música era para ele.

**Sakura: ****The flowers are faded now along with your letters**

As flores estão murchas agora, juntamente com suas cartas

**They will never see the light of day 'cause I'll never take them out**

Elas nunca verão a luz do dia, pois eu nunca as levarei para fora

**There's no turning back, it's for the better**

Não há volta, é o melhor

**Baby, I deserve more than empty words and promises**

_Querido, eu mereço mais do que palavras e promessas vazias_

**I believed everything you said and I gave you the best I had**

_**Acreditei em cada coisa que você disse e te dei o meu melhor**_

Ela começou uma tímida cantar, mas no refrão da música ela se soltou e se deixou levar pela letra deixando Sasuke e outros garotos que estavam no clube impressionado coma sensualidade e a voz da garota.

**Sakura: ****So take a bow 'cause you've taken everything else**

Então agradeça, pois você tomou tudo

**You played the part, like a star you played it so well**

Você fez o papel, como uma estrela você interpretou muito bem

**Take a bow 'cause the scene is coming to an end**

Agradeça, pois a cena está chegando ao fim

**I gave you love, all you gave me was pretense, so now take a bow**

Eu te dei amor, tudo o que você me deu foi fingimento então, agora agradeça

Sasuke percebeu quando Sakura deixou escapar uma lágrima solitária na segunda parte da música que ela logo tratou de disfarçar e secar.

**Sakura: ****And the future's about to change, before you know it**

O futuro está prestes a mudar, antes de você notar

**The curtain closes, take a look around**

A cortina fecha, dê uma olhada ao redor

**There's no one in the crowd, I'm throwing away the pain**

Não há ninguém na platéia estou jogando fora a dor

**And you should know that your performance made me stronger now**

E você deve saber que sua performance me deixou mais forte agora

Sasuke percebeu que a música que ela tinha escolhido representava tudo o que ela o havia dito antes de cantar.

**Sakura: ****So take a bow 'cause you've taken everything else**

Então agradeça, pois você tomou tudo

**You played the part, like a star you played it so well**

Você fez o papel, como uma estrela você interpretou muito bem

**Take a bow 'cause the scene is coming to an end**

Agradeça, pois a cena está chegando ao fim

**I gave you love, all you gave me was pretense, so now take a bow**

Eu te dei amor, tudo o que você me deu foi fingimento então, agora agradeça

"_Eu não meti para você Sakura! Eu descobri o que é um coração e tudo graças a você só que eu nunca consegui demonstrar"_

**Sakura:** **Well, it must have been sleight of hand 'cause I still can't understand**

Bem, deve ter sido um truque de mão, pois eu ainda não consegui entender

**Why I could never see, just what a fool believes**

Como eu nunca pude ver o que só um tolo acredita

**But the lies they start to show**

Mas as mentiras começam a aparecer

**Tell me how does it feel to know, right now**

Diga-me como é a sensação de saber agora

**That I won't be around, so baby before where ever you are**

Que eu não estarei por perto, então, querido, diante de onde você estiver...

"_Eu nuca fui nada para ele! Acho que foi melhor assim eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu iria consegui guardar isso"_

**Sakura: ****So take a bow 'cause you've taken everything else**

Então agradeça, pois você tomou tudo

**You played the part, like a star you played it so well**

Você fez o papel, como uma estrela você interpretou muito bem

**Take a bow 'cause the scene is coming to an end**

Agradeça, pois a cena está chegando ao fim

**I gave you love, all you gave me was pretense, so now take a bow**

Eu te dei amor, tudo o que você me deu foi fingimento então, agora agradeça

**'Cause you've taken everything else**

Agradeça, pois você tomou tudo

**You played the part, like a star you played it so well**

Você fez o papel, como uma estrela você interpretou muito bem

**Take a bow 'cause the scene is coming to an end**

Agradeça, pois a cena está chegando ao fim

**I gave you love, all you gave me was pretense, so now take a bow**

Eu te dei amor, tudo o que você me deu foi fingimento então, agora agradeça

**Take a bow**

Agradeça

Sakura tinha acabado de descer do palco e iria passar reto por Sasuke, ela não conseguiria falar com ele depois de tudo, seus sentimentos estavam confusos e sua mente ainda mais, mas quando ia passar este a segurou pelo braço.

**Sakura: **O que você quer?

Sasuke não respondeu apenas puxou Sakura para fora do salão.

**Sakura: **O que você quer? Se você veio até aqui jogar na minha cara que eu sou irritante...

Mas Sasuke não deixou Sakura terminar de falar um puxando para um beijo ardente.

**Neji e Tenten**

**4º Sintoma de apaixonado - Dis****traído**

_**Ele não presta atenção em nada que você fala pois na verdade ele está mais preocupado em olhar para os seus olhos e lábios!**_

**Tenten: **A Sakura tem uma voz linda não é? Não pensei que ela cantasse tão bem! Você acha que ela vai ganhar?

Mas Neji nem percebeu o que a garota havia falado ele estava mais preocupado em observar os olhos chocolates da garota como se tentasse ler uma alma dela. Ele observava cada movimento da garota que estava a sua frente tentando se controlar para não beijá-la.

**Tenten: **Neji? Neji? Terra chamando astronauta.

**Neji: **Ahm... Hai?

**TenTen: **Eu estou tentando falar com você já faz um tempão!

**Neji: **Estava?

**Tenten: **Onde que você está com a cabeça? Na lua?

**Neji: **Tenten eu posso fazer algo que eu estou tentando fazer desde que te vi hoje à noite?

**Tenten: **Po... Pode.

Neji chegou bem perto de Tenten e olhou nos olhos dela para depois unirem em um beijo avassalador.

**Shikamaru e Temari**

**5º Sintoma de apaixonado - Acompanhante**

_**Ele adora a sua companhia e ficar do seu lado!**_

Shikamaru estava esperando Temari voltar do toalete.

**Temari: **Demorei?

**Shikamaru: **Só um pouco.

**Temari: **Cadê o Gaara?

**Shikamaru: **Ele saiu.

**Temari: **Eu vou ver se acho ele...

**Shikamaru: **Se eu fosse você não faria isso!

**Temari: **o.O por quê?

**Shikamaru: **Ele não vai gostar de ser interrompido.

Shikamaru apontou para uma fonte ao no jardim e quando Temari se virou para ver quase levou um susto ao ver o irmão e Céu se beijando.

**Shikamaru: **Por que a gente não aproveita a idéia e dele faz o mesmo?

**Temari: **Adorei!

Disse Temari já chegando perto de Shikamaru e iniciando um beijo.

**Sai e Ino**

**6º Sintoma de apaixonado - Brincalhão**

_**Ele sempre tenta te fazer rir para ganhar a sua atenção**_

Sai estava contando várias piadas a Ino que ele havia lido em um livro.

**Ino:**...Assim você me mata de tanto rir.

**Sai: **Você fica linda rindo sabia?

**Ino: **Obrigada.

**Sai: **O seu sorriso é lindo queria ser capaz de rir tão puramente como você!

**Ino: **Você só precisa experimentar o que é felicidade e será capaz de rir puramente!

**Sai :**Ino... O que é felicidade?

**Ino: **Felicidade é quando você sente feliz, e se sente bem em nenhum lugar que você está ou com quem você está!

**Sai: **Mais isso não é amor?

**Ino: **É que a alegria e o amor são parecidos e diferentes,

**Sai: **o.O Como assim?

**Ino: **No amor e você se sente bem em qualquer lugar com quem você está, mas a questão é que o amor é a própria perdição e salvação de alguém. Já a Felicidade não é tão contraditória como o amor que é movido pelo ódio e pela paixão.

Sai percorreu os olhos pelo salão e viu vários de seus amigos se beijando: Sasuke e Sakura na varanda do clube, Gaara e Céu se beijavam já um pouco ao longe numa fonte, Neji e Tenten se beijavam no meio do salão, Hinata e Naruto se beijavam sentados em um banco no jardim enquanto Shikamaru e Temari nenhum canto do salão aproveitando a companhia de um e outro.

**Sai: **Ino eu posso te beijar?

**Ino: **Pode.

Ino e Sai se uniram em um beijo calmo como se o tempo estivesse parado apenas para aproveitarem aquele momento.

**Continua...**

**N / A desculpa a demora pessoal! Mas dessa vez eu tenho uma boa explicação:**

**Na verdade esse capítulo ia ser dividido em dois capítulos, mas eu quis fazer apenas um capitulo, as músicas desse capítulo são:**

**1º Deborah Blando- A Luz Que Acende O Olhar**

**2 º Leona Lewis - Take a Bow**

**Obrigado pelas opiniões:**

**Chihiro Haruno - que bom que vc esteja gostando e sim eu pretendo por o Sasuke e a Sakura juntos eles são perfeitos um para o outro! Uauu metade da sala mesmo? O.O se for verdade eu estou pasma rsrsrs**

**Brendok - Ela realmente pegou o Sasuke só que este não estava bem lúcido! Pretendo depois explicar o porquê. Acompanhe!**

**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira- Que bom que tenha gostado da história! Continue acompanhando vai rolar muita água ainda por essa cachoeira**

**harunoliliana - A Irmandade ainda vai dar o que falar! Pode ter certeza! Mas quanto a se unir eu, como presidente da Irmandade, terei que me comunicar com as outras! Mas acho que se vc mandar bastante reviews vai favorecer sua aceitação rsrrsrssrsr acompanhe a história**

**YueSalles - Olá Yue. Bom como vc pode ver eu usei um pouco da sua idéia nesse cap com algumas modificações, espero que goste.**

**Como vocês puderam perceber começaram as confusões! Essa noite vai dar muito o que falar!**

**Mandem-me opiniões isso me motiva bastante!**

**OBS: cap. Revisado**


	6. Uma noite inesquecível parte I

**6º - Uma noite inesquecível parte I**

**A locadora**

**Naruto: **Você beija muito bem!

Disse Naruto enquanto entrava no salão do clube já que Neji havia chamado todos eles.

**Hinata: **Você ainda não viu nada!

Provocou a garota, que ia beijar Naruto quando viu Gaara e Céu chegando e pareciam bastante zangados.

**Gaara: **Você que me agarrou!

**Céu: **Você me agarrou primeiro!

**Gaara: **Eu apenas queria calar essa sua boca oh piralha.

**Céu :**Já disse para não me chamar de piralha… Hinata meu Pequeno sonho… HINATA!

Gritou a garota para que a prima a ouvisse já que Hinata estava mais concentrada em beijar Naruto dando um susto nos dois.

**Neji: **Que grito foi esse?

Perguntou Neji chegando ao salão abraçado a Tenten.

**Hinata: **A Céu que resolveu fazer jus ao apelido e me atormentar…

Nisso Neji percebe que Naruto estava com as mãos na cintura da prima

**Neji: **Quem te deu essa intimidade com minha prima einh?

**Hinata: **Eu… por quê? Vai beijar a Tenten e me deixa em paz Neji!

**Gaara: **Qual é mesmo o apelido da Céu?

**Neji: **pequeno demônio de asas!

**Gaara: **Realmente combina com você piralha.

Disse Gaara olhando para Céu

**Céu: **Alguém fala para esse imbecil que eu não sou PIRALHA nem aqui nem no Brasil.

**Gaara: **Porque você não vê se cresce o bebê.

Nisso Temari e Shikamaru entram na conversa

**Shikamaru e Temari: **Problemáticos.

**Gaara e Céu: **hl…

**Temari: **Há uns 20 minutos atrás vocês pareciam que iam se engolir naquele beijo e agora já estão ai brigando.

**Tenten: **Espera!…Gaara e a Céu estavam se beijando?

**Shikamaru:** E como estavam!

**Tenten:**Céu o que você fez com o Gaara? Ele nunca beijou ninguém pelo que se saiba por mais de 2 minutos.

Céu e Gaara coraram rapidamente, mas trataram de disfarçar. Céu ia revidar o que Tenten havia dito quando chegaram Sasuke e Sakura.

**Sakura: **Por que exatamente você me beijou?

**Sasuke: **hl…

**Sakura: **Até quando você vai me ignorar?

**Sasuke: **Por que você não para e pensa! Talvez você ache a resposta.

**Sakura: **T.T Em vez de me dá cortes por que você não responde essa simples pergunta?

Nisso chega Lee e tenta puxar conversa com Sakura.

**Lee: **Sakura! Eu estou indo embora você não quer vir comigo!

**Sakura: **Mas a minha casa fica a seis quarteirões da sua Lee!

**Lee: **Não tem problema! Afinal eu gostaria muito de conversar com você sobre o fogo da juventude.

**Sakura: **o.O Obrigada… Mas eu não vou para casa agora!

**Lee: **Mas é muito perigoso, uma moça linda, perfeita, engraçada, maravilhosa….

Quanto mais Lee falava mais Sasuke fechava a cara.

"_Quem o Lee pensa que é para falar assim da__**minha**__Sakura… melhor desde de quando a Sakura é __**minha**__?"_

**Sakura: **Dá pra ir aos finalmente Lee?

**Lee:** …Com fogo da juventude como você andar sozinha por aí

**Sasuke: **Eu a levo. Afinal é no caminho da minha casa mesmo.

**Sakura:**Obrigado pela gentileza Lee, mas realmente eu não vou agora.

Nisso Lee foi embora muito tristonho por Sakura não o acompanhar.

**Neji: **Pessoal?

**Sakura: **Ah! Oi Neji! Por que você chamou todos?

**Neji: **Bom eu chamei todos para avisar que o clube vai fechar…

**Todos: **AH NÃO!

**Neji:**Espera pessoal, eu ainda não terminei de falar.

**Todos: **Então continua né!

**Neji: **Eu queria saber se alguém tem uma idéia de como curtir o resto da noite?

**Hinata: **Nós podíamos ir ao parque de diversões que tem na cidade!

**Neji: **Há essa hora ele já fechou.

**Tenten: **Podíamos ir à boate?

**Neji: **Ninguém aqui tem 18 anos ainda Tenten!

**Temari: **Que tal irmos treinar?

**Todos: **Não vem Temari!

**Gaara:**Assistir filmes?

**Neji: **Gostei da idéia! Mas vamos assistir a onde?

**Naruto: **Poderíamos assistir na casa do Sasuke, ele tem uma TV enorme que mais parece cinema! Tó certo!

**Sasuke: **o.O Você está louco por acaso?

**Todos: **Qual é Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Nem pensar.

**Sakura: **Por favor!

Sasuke por mais que não admitisse não conseguia negar nada a Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Aposto que isso vai trazer confusão, mas vamos logo por que assim vocês param de me perturbar!

**Neji: **Então vamos à locadora que fica aberta 22 horas que fica aqui perto!

**Todos: **Vamos!

_**Na locadora**_

A locadora era enorme dividida em três andares, divididos por gêneros de filmes.

_No 1º andar:_comédias, infantis e ação

_No 2º andar:_Terror, romance e aventura

_No 3º andar:_Conteúdo adulto, suspense e drama

**Neji: **O seguinte: vamos nos dividir, e nos encontramos no terceiro andar na parte de dramas!

**Tenten: **Tá, Ino você divide os grupos

"_Perfeito! Assim eu posso ir com o Sai! Acho que vou dar uma forcinha para as meninas"_

**Ino: **Na sessão de comédias: Naruto e Hinata, na sessão de ação: Eu e o Sai, na sessão de terror: Gaara e Céu! Ah Céu… Cuidado com o filme que vão escolher!

**Céu: **Pode deixar! Vou pegar um bem leve.

**Hinata: **Olha lá einh pequeno demônio de asas!

**Céu: **Não confia em mim priminha!

**Ino: **Voltando… na sessão de romances Sakura e Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Por que eu tenho que ir à sessão de romance? Eu nem não sou bom em escolher filmes desse tipo.

**Ino: **Não tem problema! A Sakura sempre sabe escolher filmes desse gênero

**Temari: **É mesmo… lembra na nossa ultima reunião?

**Tenten: **Verdade a Sakura escolheu um filme muito lindo!

**Hinata: **Eu chorei o filme inteiro!

**Shikamaru: **Qual foi o filme?

**Meninas: **Um amor para recordar.

**Shikamaru: **Problemáticas!

**Ino: **A Temari vai com o Shikamaru na sessão de suspense e Neji e Tenten vocês ficam com a sessão de dramas! Lembrem-se: _Um filme por sessão._

**Sakura: **Nós já entendemos porquinha, agora podemos ir?

**Ino: **Tá! Vamos então!

_**Na sessão de comédia**_

Ino estava olhando os filmes da sua sessão quando passou pela sessão de comédia para perguntar a Hinata o que ela achava do filme que ela estava pensando em locar.

Foi quando viu que Naruto e Hinata estavam mais ocupados se beijando do que procurando o filme

**Ino: **Caham… Caham

Hinata e Naruto levaram um susto e com um pulo já estavam a quase um metro de distância do outro

**Hinata: **Ino… Não é nada disso que você está pensando… A gente… a gente estava…

**Naruto: **o.O A gente estava…

**Ino: **Não precisam se desculpar! Eu já entendi! Naruto você estava vendo se _**"Caiu um cisco no olho da Hinata!"**_Dá próxima vez tenha cuidado, o Neji não vai ser tão bonzinho e entender bem a… Situação.

**Naruto e Hinata: **Está bem!

**Ino: **Agora escolham logo o filme, não podemos demorar… E Naruto?

**Naruto: **Sim?

**Ino: **Você vai ter tempo suficiente para ver se _**"Caiu um cisco no olho da Hinata"**_depois que sairmos da locadora e quanto o Neji não estiver tão perto!

**Naruto :**T.T Pode deixar que eu entendi! Tó Certo!

Ino resolveu ir ver o que Sai achava do filme que ela havia escolhido.

**Hinata: **Essa foi por pouco!

**Naruto: **Se fosse o seu primo eu estaria morto agora.

**Hinata: **O Neji tem que parar com a mania dele de querer se meter na minha vida!

**Naruto: **Acho que ele está bem ocupado lá em cima com a Tenten no momento…

Disse Naruto já se aproximando de Hinata que sentia que cada passo que ele dava em sua direção seu coração aumentava o ritmo do batimento cardíaco.

**Hinata: **Você… têm toda… razão.

**Naruto: **Eu tenho?

Disse com uma voz provocante

**Hinata: **Ele deve estar bem ocupado coma Tenten para vir aqui para baixo!

**Naruto: **Então acho que devemos aproveitar! Tó certo?

Naruto nem deu tempo para Hinata responder e já havia rompido o espaço que os separavam tomando os lábios de Hinata.

_**Na sessão de ação**_

**Sai: **A onde você estava?

**Ino: **Eu fui falar com a Hinata.

**Sai: **E você viu se eles ainda estavam se beijando?

**Ino: **Você também flagrou os dois?

**Sai: **No maior amasso!

**Ino: **Só quero ver quando for o Neji a ir falar com eles! Riririri

**Sai: **ah! Ino o que você acha desse filme?

Disse Sai mostrando o filme _**"Mandando bala"**_

**Ino: **Nossa! T.T

**Sai: **O que foi?

**Ino: **Eu não acredito que você pegou o mesmo filme que eu tinha escolhido.

Disse Ino mostrando o filme que estava segurando.

**Sai: **Verdade! Isso prova que temos coisas em comum.

**Ino: **QUE BOM!

**Sai: **Então vamos levar esse?

**Ino: **Claro!

_**Na sessão de romance**_

**Sakura: **O que você acha desse filme?

**Sasuke: **Eu não entendo nada sobre romance!

**Sakura: **Pode apenas me dar uma opinião?

**Sasuke: **Tá! Que filme você escolheu?

**Sakura: **Obrigada Sasuke! Eu escolhi _**"O clã das adagas voadoras"**_

**Sasuke: **Uau esse filme é muito bom! Eu o vi uma vez quando criança!Mas ele não é de romance!

**Sakura: **É sim Sasuke. Você que deve ter prestado atenção apenas nas cenas de luta e não prestou atenção no resto.

**Sasuke: **Que seja! Vai levar este?

**Sakura: **Vou!

Foi quando Sakura ouviu uma música que estava tocando na rádio

**Rádio: **com vocês agora Suddenly de Ashley Tisdale!

**Sakura: **Não acredito! Minha música favorita.

Nisso Sakura começou a cantar junto com a música

**Sakura e Rádio:**De repente eu estou na frente das luzes

_Suddenly I am in front of the lights_

Tudo parece assustador e bonito ao mesmo tempo

_Everything I'm feeling Scary and beautiful at the same time_

E todo o dia eu tento apenas respirar

_And every day I try just to breathe_

Eu quero mostrar pra todos a verdade que está em mim

_I want to show the whole world The truth inside of me_

De repente as pessoas sabem meu nome

_Suddenly, people know my name_

De repente tudo mudou

_Suddenly, everything has changed_

De repente me sinto tão viva

_Suddenly, I feel so alive_

Em um piscar de olhos

_in the blink of an eye_

Meus sonhos se realizam

_My dreams begin to rain_

Sakura cantava baixinho apenas para ela, mas Sasuke conseguia ouvir utilizando sua audição aguçada.

**Sakura e Rádio: **De repente o tempo é como o vento

_Suddenly time feels like the wind_

Ele muda em qualquer lugar que eu vou

_It changes everywhere I go_

Eu apenas estou tentando me adaptar

_I'm just trying to fit in_

Agora aqui eu estou de pé e continuo sendo aquela garota

_Now here I stand I'm still just that girl_

Eu estou seguindo meu coração neste maravilhoso, mundo louco

_I'm following my heart In this amazing crazy world_

De repente as pessoas sabem meu nome

_Suddenly, people know my name_

De repente tudo mudou

_Suddenly, everything has changed_

De repente me sinto tão viva

_Suddenly, I feel so alive_

Em um piscar de olhos

_in the blink of an eye_

Sakura estava tão distraída que nem percebeu um meio sorriso que Sasuke deu ao perceber que a garota estava se soltando cantando um pouco mais alto e mais animado.

**Sakura e Rádio: **De repente eu estou no centro do palco

_Suddenly, I am center stage_

De repente eu não tenho medo

_Suddenly, I am not afraid_

De repente eu acredito novamente

_Suddenly, I believe again_

Num piscar de olhos isso está acontecendo agora

_In a blink of an eye It's happening now_

Como meus sonhos se realizaram

_As my dreams begin to rain_

Sasuke percebeu que quando Sakura cantava, ele se sentia mais leve, como se ele tivesse ouvindo um coral de anjos!

**Sakura e Rádio: **Eu quero dizer "Ame-me pra mim"

_I wanna sing Love me for me_

O que está dentro

_What's inside_

E eu serei positiva, não vou fugir

_I wanna Be Positive Love right away_

Demais pra você É a vida

_So Much for you This is Life_

De repente eu estou no centro do palco

_Suddenly, I am center stage_

De repente eu não tenho medo

_Suddenly, I am not afraid_

De repente eu acredito novamente

_Suddenly, I believe again_

Num piscar de olhos isso está acontecendo agora

_In a blink of an eye It's happening now_

Como meus sonhos se realizaram

_As my dreams begin to rain_

**Rádio: **Aqui foi a KM sua estação de rádio favorita com a música Suddenly de Ashley Tisdale! Estou indo, mas volto amanhã no mesmo horário, neste mesmo canal com mais músicas aqui da KM rádio! FUIII

**Sakura: **Vamos?

**Sasuke: **Estava apenas te esperando.

_**Na sessão de Terror**_

**Gaara: **Eu estou te falando esse é muito leve!

**Céu: **Pelo que eu me lembre, pediram para não levar um filme muito pesado

**Gaara: **Então o que a piralha sugere?

**Céu: **Eu já disse para não me chamar de piralha... Bom voltando ao assunto principal: eu sugiro levarmos _**Doom - a porta para o inferno**_

**Gaara: **Vamos levar esse então que eu não suporto ficar mais nenhum minuto aqui com você.

**Céu: **Ei essa fala deveria ser minha! Por que eu não agüento ficar mais nenhum segundo aqui com você.

Nisso um garoto passou com tudo por Céu empurrando ela para cima de Gaara.

**Céu: **Ei seu imbecil, não sabe olhar por onde anda não palerma?

Gaara não resistindo ver aquela garota ali praticamente sobre ele, tão brava, que a deixava ainda mais linda, quis calar a boca dela, e não achou melhor solução que um beijo, que nem percebeu duas pessoas na sessão do lado muito feliz com o ocorrido.

_**Na sessão de suspense**_

**Temari: **Rrsrsrs! Eu não falei para você que era uma boa utilizar um clone da sombra para empurra a Céu sobre o Gaara!

**Shikamaru: **É você tem razão! Só não quero estar perto do Gaara quando ele descobrir que tem dedo da gente no meio disso.

**Temari: **Ele ainda vai me agradecer por isso!

**Shikamaru: **Tá, mais acho melhor a gente ir encontrar o resto do pessoal!

**Temari: **Tá, vamos então.

_**Na sessão de Drama**_

**Neji: **Se o Naruto tentar se aproveitar da minha prima ele que me aguarde!

**Tenten: **Neji, larga de ser ciumento!

**Neji: **Mas…

**Tenten: **Mas nada, ela gosta muito dele e finalmente o Naruto percebeu isso, deixa eles serem felizes

**Neji: **E se ele magoar a Hinata

**Tenten: **Ela já é bem grandinha para se defender e tomar decisões sozinhas

**Neji: **Ta, então vamos logo.

**Tenten: **Tá

**Neji: **Mas antes… eu tenho que te dar algo.

Nisso Neji se aproximou de Tenten e iniciou aquele beijo de cinema.

**Continua…**

**N/A desculpa a demora pessoal e que eu estou em semana de provas e fica difícil arranjar tempo para escreve**

•**Chihiro Haruno- muito obrigada pela reviews e esta aí mais um cap.**

• **Yuuni Dakaro- Obrigada pela reviews e agradeça Sayumi Arakaki por mim! Fico feliz que ela tenha falado da minha fic para o pessoal**

• **Jaqueline Dulci Vieira - continua ligada que ainda tem muito pela frente**

• **brendok - ai mais um cap como vcs pediram**

• **Maria Lua- huahua eu tbm adorei aqueles sintomas! Espero que curta esse cap tbm**

•**YueSalles - olá parceira! Pode deixar que falta pouco para vcs entenderem sobre os casamentos! aguarde**

• **harunoliliana-****que bom que vc gostou! Espero que curta este tbm!**

**OBS: Capítulo revisado!**


	7. Uma noite inesquecível parte II

**7º - Uma noite inesquecível par**t**e II**

**Beijos e desejo**

**Neji: **Acho que já estão todos aqui! Certo! Ino você começa!

**Ino: **eu e o Sai decidimos locar _**"Mandando Bala" **_

**Sakura: **Eu e o Sasuke ficamos com _**" O clã das adagas voadoras"**_

**Hinata: **Eu e o Naruto com _**" As aventuras de Dick e Jane"**_

**Céu: **Como vocês pediram para não trazer algo muito pesado, trouxemos _**" Doom- a porta para o inferno"**_

**Tenten: **Locamos-nos _**" Orgulho e Preconceito"**_

**Temari: **pensamos em locar _**" O amigo Oculto"**_

**Neji: **então acho que já podemos ir!

_**Na casa de Sasuke**_

A _"casa" _se assim podemos chamar de Sasuke era enorme, melhor dizendo era uma mansão imensa. Sakura percebeu que Sasuke era bastante organizado, mas apesar da casa ser bela, ele mantinha a mesma decoração de sempre, tornando o ambiente frio devido às lembranças tristes daquele lugar.

Apesar de Sasuke ter voltado à vila após uma batalha com Orichimaru em que Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi e Sai estava presente, junto com o grupo de Sasuke, ele ainda não havia conseguido matar Itachi, mantendo a decoração da casa para poder se lembrar de sua promessa!

**Naruto: **Sua casa é enorme Teme! Tó certo!!!

**Temari: **_Casa?! _Isso é uma mansão.

**Shikamaru: **Problemático

**Gaara: **hl…

**Céu: **Como você não se perde?

**Tenten: **Você deve ter um mapa para pode se localizar!

**Neji: **Ou deve ser muito bom de memória para decorar todos os lugares da casa!

**Hinata: **A decoração é linda!

Sakura que até então estava quieta resolveu dar sua opinião

**Sakura: **Eu achei muito triste, fria! Como você consegue andar por tantas lembranças e não sentir nenhum friozinho na espinha? Ela me dá uma sensação ruim, como se gritos de dor invadissem meus ouvidos mesmo nesse silêncio! Como se a tempo não houvesse risos nessa casa!

Sasuke olhou espantando para Sakura

" _Como ela conseguiu perceber o que nenhum deles percebeu? Como com um simples olhar envolta ela pode captar toda a dor e a tristeza da casa? Pelo que eu saiba, apensas quem perdeu alguém importante ou tem uma lembrança ruim pode sentir a dor que um simples objeto ou lugar possui . O que você esconde Sakura? O que você tanto guardar? Por que eu nunca percebi essa tristeza escondida no fundo do seu olhar?" _**( N/A Qual o segredo que Sakura guarda em relação a seu passado?!!Continuem lendo e saberão!!!)**

Ficou divido assim: Temari e Shikamaru ficaram sentados no chão perto do sofá, enquanto Naruto e Hinata dividiam um futon, Neji e Tenten sentaram-se em outro futon, Céu e Gaara sentaram também no chão mais não muito perto um do outro, já Sasuke e Sakura ficaram com o sofá.

Eles resolveram assistir primeiro **" O amigo oculto"**, Sasuke que havia apostado que o pai que era o amigo oculto acabou ganhando a aposta, depois assistiram **" As aventuras de Dick e Jane" **, fazendo as todos darem altas risadas, até Sasuke deu vários de seus sorrisos de lado. Eles deliraram nas cenas de luta e tiro de _**"Mandando Bala" **_e em _**" O clã das adagas voadoras" **_enquanto as meninas se emocionaram no fim do filme enquanto os garotos estavam mais interessados na cena de luta, em _**" Doom- a porta para o inferno" **_Sakura agarrava a mão de Sasuke toda vez que um dos monstros apareciam, em _**" Orgulho e Preconceito" **_os meninos acharam um filme um tédio enquanto as garotas se emocionaram!

**TenTen: **Ei Neji o que é isso?

Disse TenTen apontando para uma garrafa que estava embrulhado que Neji segurava

**Neji:** O presente que o Jiraya me deu!

**Naruto: **E o que é?

**Neji: **Eu ainda não sei!

**TenTen: **Então abra!

**Hinata: **Isso mesmo! Até eu fiquei curiosa.

**Sakura: **Vindo do Jiraya não pode ser coisa boa!

**Shikamaru: **Problemático.

Neji abriu o presente e viu que era uma garrafa que possuía um líquido dentro, quando Neji chegou perto percebeu que este possuía cheiro de rum!

**Neji: **Dever ser rum!

**Naruto: **Acho que não vai fazer mal nenhum bebermos um pouquinho

**Shikamaru: **Nunca imaginei que diria isso, mais eu concordo com o Naruto.

**Sakura: **Nós somos de menores, não sei se seria certo e faz pouco tempo que o efeito do ponche começou a passar!

**Hinata: **A Sakura tem razão, eu ainda estou me sentindo um pouco zonza por causa do ponche!

**TenTen: **Acho que um pouquinho não vai fazer nenhum mal

**Céu: **Nós nem sabemos o que tinha ao certo naquele ponche, pode ser perigoso a mistura!

**Sasuke: **A questão é: bebemos ou não?

**Shikamaru: **Problemático

**Temari: **Bebemos.

**Sasuke: **Todos concordam?

**Sakura: **Acho que só um pouco não deve fazer mal!

**Hinata: **Então bebamos!!!!

**20 minutos depois**

**N/A Aviso: a partir de aí em baixo haverá Hentais! Se você não curte pule as partes em itálico**

_**Sakura e Sasuke**_

Sakura e Sasuke estavam se beijando em um canto da sala

**Sakura: **Está quente aqui não!!

**Sasuke: **Você tem razão!!Acho que a gente podia ir para um lugar mais calmo

**Sakura: **acho… que … você… tem toda… razão

Dizia Sakura entre beijos. Nisso Sasuke e Sakura foram se beijando até o quarto do garoto que ficava no segundo andar.

_Ele a beijava com intensidade explorando toda a boca, ele precisava sentir mais da pele de Sakura o cheiro dela o estava sendo inebriante para o vingador._

_Com as mãos ele acariciou sua pele e abriu o vestido fazendo-o deslizar pelo corpo deixando o caminho livre para o contato entre eles._

_Sakura sentiu Sasuke debruçar seu corpo sobre o dela com cuidado, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama, enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos indo da barriga de Sakura, parando no pescoço desta que ele logo percebeu ser seu ponto fraco, arrancando gemidos da garota, que ele abafava com seus beijos._

_Sasuke estava sedento de prazer, durante todo tempo que estivera afora da cidade ele sempre pensava em Sakura, por mais que ele tentasse afasta-la de sua mente e agora tendo ali tão próxima de si era atordoante para ele e também pela deliciosa essência que sua Sakura exalava, que havia se tornado uma bela mulher deixando-a ainda mais bela, atraente e desejável._

_Sakura gemia enquanto era agraciada mais uma vez pelas carícias e pela paixão de Sasuke, que a fez sentir prazer como só ele podia fazer. As mãos dele tocavam seu corpo delicadamente, assim como seus lábios, os movimentos dele em seu interior proporcionavam uma sensação de plenitude que a faziam gemer enquanto os orbes onix e verdes se fitavam com paixão, desejo, luxúria e __**amor?!**_

Quando ambos estavam saciados e exaustos Sasuke deitou-se ao lado de Sakura, ela se virou deitando-se de lado e ele a envolveu por trás colando seu peito as costas dela e depositando o braço sobre a curva da cintura da mulher e acariciando sua barriga. Sakura colocou sua mão sobre a dele o que a fez sorrir enquanto seus olhos se fechavam sendo dominados pelo sono.

**Temari e Shikamaru**

**Temari: **Shika…para… por favor

**Shikamaru: **Por que?

**Temari: **alguém pode nos ver

**Shikamaru: **Então vamos para outro lugar

**Temari: **Devagar! O Gaara pode nos ver

**Shikamaru: **Acho que ele está muito ocupado para isso

Disse Shikamaru apontando para Gaara e Céu que se beijavam calorosamente no sofá

**Temari: **Eu não entendo estes dois! Hora estão aos tapas e depois estão aos beijos!!

**Shikamaru: **Então!

**Temari: **Então o que?

**Shikamaru: **Vamos para um lugar mais reservado!

**Temari: **Que Problemático… Mais sabe de uma coisa: Vamos logo

Nisso Shikamaru e Temari foram andando pela casa, tropeçando já que nenhum dos dois estavam disposto a se soltar dos lábios dos outros.

Shikamaru andava com as mãos para frentes com medo de bater em algo ou alguém já que daquele jeito ele não podia enxergar direito daquele jeito, acabou apalpando uma porta.

Pararam de se beijar para olhar ao redor e viram que haviam chegado a cozinha.

Nisso Shikamaru deu um sorriso malicioso a namorada.

**Shikamaru: **Sabe acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa…

**Temari: **e o que seria?

**Shikamaru: **De um filme

**Temari: **de um filme! E que filme seria?

**Shikamaru: **_**O Ultimo tango em Paris **_

**Temari: **Já ouvi falar!!!!

_Nisso Shikamaru foi beijando a namorada desesperadamente, ele não sabia de onde vinha tanta necessidade de contado._

_Shikamaru foi pousando Temari sobre a mesa enquanto tirava rapidamente sua roupa._

_Ele trilhava uma caminho de beijos sobre a namorada que se deliciava com as carícias do rapaz._

_Temari estava totalmente entregue aquela sensação, nunca imaginou que o namorado pudesse beija-la com tanta luxúria, sendo que ele sempre que parava quando as carícias do namoro começava a passar do limite._

_Ele se movimentava com estremo cuidado para não machucar a namorada._

_Quando ambos estavam exaustos, ficaram trocando beijos até que o coração se acalma-se dormindo logo após._

**Continua…**

**N/A Bom pessoal aí está mais um cap.! Tentei fazer uma hentai mais não sei se ficou muito boa rsrsrsr **

**Bom o que aconteceu com os outros casais vocês vão saber no prox. Capítulo.**

**Prestem bastante atenção em Sakura durante a fic, vou deixar pistas espalhadas pela história sobre o segredo dela, acreditem vocês vão ficar de boca aberta quando for revelado o mistério sobre a clã dela! Acho que já dei dicas demais**

**Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora, mas eu estou em semana de provas e meu computador ficou em coma por um bom tempo mais felizmente ressuscitou!!**

**Não vou responder as reviews hoje por que tenho que estudar para um teste, então vai um agradecimento geral para todos que deixaram um comentário**

**OBRIGADOOO !! **

**Bujus**

**OBS: Cap. Revisado**


	8. Lembranças de uma noite

**8- Lembranças de uma noite**

Neji acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça e enorme foi o seu susto ao perceber que suas roupas estavam caídas pelo chão, mas susto maior foi perceber que não eram só suas roupas que estavam pelo chão.

Sentiu alguém se mexendo no seu lado, desceu os olhos e percebeu que suas pernas estavam enroscadas, quando se virou deparou com uma jovem de olhos chocolates o mirando com uma cara de espanto enorme!

**Neji: **_o.O Tenten!_

**Tenten: **_Neji T.T!_

Percorreu os olhos pelo belo corpo da garota, foi quando visões do que tinham ocorrido na noite interior lhe invadiram a mente fazendo-o corar rapidamente!

**Tenten: **Aí minha cabeç está toda dolorida! Que foi realmente que a gente bebeu?

**Neji: **Seja o que for não é rum!

**Tenten: **Neji… você viu… as minhas roupas?

Falou a jovem extremamente corada, evitando olhara para o rapaz a sua frente, o que segundo Neji lhe dava ainda, mas charme, pois lembranças da noite anterior apareciam em sua mente toda vez que olhava para o corpo bem esculpido de Neji.

**Neji: **Ah… claro… elas estão ali

Disse o jovem admirado pelos belos cabelos da jovem a sua frente, que desciam em formas de cascatas até as costas.

" _Quando foi que ela soltou os cabelos mesmo? Eu acho que estou conseguindo me lembrar agora"_

" _Por Kami que corpo! Ai melhor eu parar de olhar"_

**Flash Back on**

_**Lembranças de Neji:**_

_Neji e Tenten estavam procurando Temari e Shikamaru pela casa, resolveram entrar em um dos quartos para ver se o encontravam, Neji não se lembrava direito o que tinha acontecido, mas se não enganav-se a Tenten havia tropeçado indo parar no colo do garoto._

_Logo Neji beijava com estrema volúpia sua companheira de equipe, não sabia de onde vinha tanta necessidade de tocar, beijar e sentir cada parte daquele corpo, suas mãos corriam o corpo sentindo a textura daquela pele tão macia. _

_Com um movimento soltou os cabelos da jovem que caíram ondulados em forma de cascatas até as costas._

_Nisso começou a tocar uma música no rádio que estava no quarto que por coincidência ou destino Sasuke havia esquecido ligado naquela tarde._

_**Rádio: Com vocês a 7º música mais pedida esta semana: a força da paixão de Wanessa Camargo**_

_**Rádio: **__Deus fez a terra e o mar_

_O céu e o sol pra brilhar _

_Eu e você e o amor pra gente se amar_

_A chuva que molha o chão a força dessa paixão _

_Que alimenta o teu e o meu coração_

_E mandou você pra mim_

_Sonho que não vai ter fim_

_Te amo, te quero, pra sempre_

_Nosso amor é lindo demais_

_E a mágica do prazer_

_Me prende a você _

_Que tanto bem me faz que mais posso querer?_

**Lembranças de Tenten:**

_A jovem se sentiu um arrepio quando Neji passou as mãos sobre suas costas que devido ao vestido que usava era bem fácil tocar aquela parte da pele da garota __**( n/a para quem não se lembra dêem uma relida no cap. **__**4- Conhecendo Céu e o visual).**_

_Quase perdeu o fôlego quando Neji começou a retirar sua camisa, nunca tinha notado que Neji tivesse tanta força._

_Mas apesar de parecer insensível e rude com as pessoas Neji a tratou com muito carinho naquela noite, que concerteza será apenas a ponta do iceberg da confusão toda, só que ela nem pensava nisso, pois Neji com um beijo. E a música que tocava pelo ambiente dando ainda mais mágica aquela noite lhe tirava todo o resto do raciocínio._

_**Rádio: **__Deus fez a terra e o mar_

_O céu e o sol pra brilhar _

_Eu e você e o amor pra gente se amar_

_A chuva que molha o chão a força dessa paixão _

_Que alimenta o teu e o meu coração_

_E mandou você pra mim_

_Sonho que não vai ter fim_

_Te amo, te quero, pra sempre_

_Nosso amor é lindo demais_

_E a mágica do prazer_

_Me prende a você _

_Que tanto bem me faz, que mais posso querer? (2x)_

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Neji: **acho melhor… a gente… ir ver comoo está o resto do pessoal!

**Tenten: **Tá… vo..você espera eu trocar de roupa?

**Neji: **Tá

**Tenten: **Você poderia se virar?

Tenten e Neji coraram rapidamente com a frase da garota. Neji resolveu se virar para garota se trocar de roupa, mas ás vezes olhava para trás por curiosidade. Logo depois resolveram descer para ver o que tinha acontecido com o pessoal e levaram um susto enorme ao verem Céu e Gaara dormindo agarrados no sofá com suas roupas caídas sobre eles.

**Neji: **_**T.T CÉU **_

Céu levou um susto enorme com o grito de Neji despertando rapidamente, quando percebeu que estava praticamente nua e agarrada com Gaara levou um susto enorme caindo com tudo do sofá despertando assim Gaara.

**Gaara: **NEJI! TENTEN!

**Céu: **O que aconteceu?

**Gaara: **CÉU!Agora que eu não estou entendo mais nada

**Neji: **Não se preocupe a memória vai voltando com o tempo! Vistam-se, por favor.

Nisso Gaara percebeu que ele e Céu estavam nus, sem querer começou a analisar o corpo de Céu, a garota apesar de nova tinha um corpo de mulher, corou com as lembranças que voltaram a sua mente.

Céu também analisava o corpo de Gaara, mas ao perceber que Gaara estava olhando para seu corpo corou rapidamente, colocando uma almofada que estava no chão sobre o corpo, foi quando se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, para disfarçar o rubor resolveu brigar com Gaara.

**Céu: **Tá olhando o que einh?! Você já viu tudo o que tinha para ver ontem a noite então pare de me encarar!

Gaara ficou furioso com o comentário da garota

**Gaara: **OLHA AQUI PIRALHA NINGUÉM PEDIU TUA OPINIÃO!

**Céu: **VAI LAMBER SABÃO!

**Gaara: **VAI VOCÊ PRIMEIRO!

**Enquanto isso no jardim…**

Naruto acordou e acabou batendo a cara de uma envergonhada Hinata.

" _O que aconteceu com ela?"_

Foi quando percebeu que ambos estavam nus, corou rapidamente e se lembrou da noite anterior. Foi quando ouviram gritos dentro da sala resolvera se arrumar rapidamente e ver o que tinha acontecido.

Naruto entra puxando uma envergonhada Hinata para dentro, ambos com as roupas todas amassadas e alguns botões da camisa do Naruto desabotoados

**Naruto: **VOCÊS QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE CALAR A BOCA!

**Neji: **E O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM A MINHA PRIMA EINH?!?!

**Hinata: **Nós... Nós acordamos - mos assim Neji!

**Neji: **ASSIM COMO?

**Naruto: **dormindo agarrados em baixo da árvore e…

**Tenten: **NUS?!

**Naruto: **o.O Como você sabe disso?

Nisso entram na sala Ino e Sai também todos desarrumados pela sala

**Ino: **Vocês também?

**Céu: **Parece que todo mundo resolveu acordar nu agarrado em alguém hoje!

Nisso desce um Sasuke com uma cara de que não está entendendo nada acompanhado de uma Sakura bastante envergonhada

**Naruto: **Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Sakura: **parece que eu não sou a única que acordei sem entender nada não!

Nisso eles ouvem alguém batendo a porta, quando Naruto abriu levou um susto: A sua frente estava Tsunade segurando a orelha de Jiraya com uma cara que congelaria até o inferno.

**Todos: **T.T TSUNADE! JIRAYA

**Tsunade: **Acho que algumas coisas precisam ser esclarecidas. Principalmente sobre a_** Lei da Honra**_

**Continua...**

**N/A Desculpa a demora pessoal, mas sabem como que é! Estudos em 1º lugar!!**

**Mas em compensação fiz um cap. Bem grande dessa vez para matar um pouco a curiosidade de vcs!**

**É pessoal finalmente vcs vão entender o que aconteceu com nossos heróis!!**

**O mistério de Sakura ainda vai demorar para ser descoberto mais prestem bastante atenção em Tsunade ela dará grandes pistas…bom isso já é uma pista! **

**Acho que já falei demais!**

**NÃO PERCAM O PROX. CAP. E PREPARESSEM PARA GRANDES EMOÇÕES!!**

**Chihiro Haruno - espero que goste deste tbm!! E eu entendo sua amiga srsrs podemos dizer q eu tbm sou um pouco beata e aquelas hentais me custaram bastante estudo para saber o que escrever !! Fico feliz q o resultado tenha agrado vc!! **

**Saiumy Arakaki - eu entendo a sua ansiedade eu tbm estou louca para escrever a parte do casamento mais para q isso aconteça eu tenho q explicar alguns detalhes da história!! Mais não desanime… pretendo escrever o mais breve possivel sobre o casamento!!**

**YueSalles- Yue, sempre presente ! Que bom q gostou amiga… obrigado pela review!! Espero que goste deste tbm**

**Lokininha- olá!! Adorei saber que tem outras pessoas que estão gostando da fic… quero te ver sempre por aqui… espero q goste deste**

**harunoliliana - Oi Harunoliliana! Adoro saber q vc ainda não desistiu desta autora e continua mandando reviews!! Bom acho q já dei uma dica para vc seguir agora não!!**

**Maria Lua - como eu disse para lokininha adoro ver pessoas novas por aqui!! Espero q curta este e quero te ver mais por aqui einh!!**

**Guino Mio - Guino que bom q tenha amado a fic… vc não faz ideia do quanto me deixou feliz!! Espero q goste deste**

**Obs.: Cap. Revisado**


	9. A Lei da honra

**9 - A Lei da honra**

**Todos: **LEI DA HONRA?!

**Tsunade: **Vamos por parte! Jiraya…?

**Jiraya: **O que eu fiz agora?

**Tsunade: **Conte tudo a eles!

**Jiraya: **Mas eles vão fazer picadinho de mim!

**Tsunade: **Eles não vão fazer nem parte do que eu vou fazer com você seu hentai!

Nisso Jiraya engoliu seco e resolveu contar a todos o que estava acontecendo

**Jiraya: **Eu "batizei" o ponche do Neji com vodka!

**Céu: **Eu sabia que aquilo não era ponche nem aqui nem no Brasil!

**Tsunade: **Continue…

**Jiraya: **O que eu te dei foi uma poção?!

**Neji: **POÇÃO TT. TT!

Nisso Neji estalou os dedos indicando o quanto queria bater em Jiraya, Tenten percebendo isso resolveu intervir afinal Jiraya ainda devia mais explicações

**Tenten: **Que poção era aquela?

**Jiraya: **Era uma **poção do desejo!**

**Todos: **POÇÃO DO DESEJO o.O!

**Sasuke: **Você vai se ver comigo!!

**Sakura: **Só depois que eu quebrar alguns ossos dele!

**Gaara: **Espere Sakura e Sasuke, eu quero saber o que faz essa maldita poção?!

**Jiraya: **Essa poção faz a pessoa que a toma desejar ardentemente quem ele mais deseja para si

**Naruto: **Isso significa que eu sempre desejei ardentemente a Hinata?!

Nisso todos perceberam o que Naruto quis dizer com aquela frase: todos ali desejavam um ao outro o.O!

Jiraya confirmou com um movimento de cabeça

**Hinata: **Espere… O Naruto sempre foi louco pelo Sakura-chan desde criança

**Jiraya: **Então você se tornou o mais novo objeto de desejo mais profundo de Naruto mesmo sem ele perceber… o que é muito comum!

**Naruto: **O que você quis dizer com isso einh?!

**Sasuke: **Que você sempre foi um lerdo Naruto!

**Naruto: **Cale a boca seu teme

**Sasuke: **BAKA

**Sakura: **CALE A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS AGORA!

Gritou Sakura já cansada daquelas brigas infantis dando medo em todo mundo

**Tsunade: **Isso aí **Hamuru **pulso firme! **( N/A pista no ar pessoal! Guardem esse sobrenome ainda vai ajudar muito no mistério da Sakura! Acho que já dei dicas demais vou ficar quieta e deixar vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha)**

Quando Sakura ouviu aquele nome gelou na hora e seu coração parou umas 4 batidas, ninguém mais percebeu o assombro de Sakura além de Sasuke, Gaara e Tsunade que acabou percebendo a mancada que deu e resolveu concerta a besteira

**Sasuke: **Por que você chamou a Sakura de Hamuru?

**Tsunade: **Eu disse Hamuru?! A cabeça a minha… na verdade eu queria dizer Haruno!

**Sakura: **Tudo bem Shishou, mas você ainda não explicou o que é a tal Lei da Honra

**Tsunade**: 2º o parágrafo b do artigo 1445 da 2º ordem de Konoha na linha 154 do subparágrafo c os meninos desonrarão as jovens aqui presente ao tomaram uma poção proibida a menores sendo que eu como Hokage desta vila devo aplicar a punição!

**Neji: **e que punição seria?

Perguntou Neji se arrependo logo após com a resposta que mudaria sua vida

**Tsunade: **Vocês vão-te que se casar com as moças que desonrarão

**Todos: **CASAR TT. TT

**Continua...**

**N/A EU AVISEI QUE ESSE CAPITULO TERIA FORTES EMOÇÕES**

**Ele já estava pronto mas pretendia postar apenas na proxima semana !**

**Mas como eu sou boazinha resolvi postar logo!**

**ESPERO QUE ME AGRADEÇAM MANDANDO VÁRIAS REVIEWS SRSRSRS**

**É pessoal dica nova no ar! Eu avisei q a Tsunade ia dar dicas e ela já deu uma primeira mancada para aliviar um pouco a curiosidade de vcs rsrsr mentira deve ter aumentado mais não?!**

**BOM HJ EU NÃO RESPONDER AS REVIEWS MAS AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM!!**

**Obs: Capítulo revisado**


	10. A conversa de Naruto e Um segredo!

**10 - A conversa de Naruto e**

**Um segredo !!**

**Sakura: **Shishou você está brincando não?!

Nisso Tsunade virou para Sakura com uma cara de que não estava de brincadeiras e se não obedecessem seria bem pior!

**Tsunade: **Como o Jiraya que arranjou toda essa confusão, como punição ele terá que arcar com todas as despesas da festa de casamento.

**Jiraya: **Eu vou o.O?!

**Tsunade - com uma cara assassina: **alguma objecção contra?

**Jiraya: **Não… não tudo bem!

**Tsunade: **Shikamaru o seu casamento com a Temari irá reforçar nossa aliança com a vila de Suna, então terei que ir falar com os anciões do país da areia!!

Mesmo com essa notícia ninguém se animou, então Tsunade tentou mais uma vez, afinal eles teriam que aceitar a punição de um modo ou outro e ela não podia perder seus melhores ninjas.

**Tsunade: **ótimo! Ah para animar vocês eu tenho uma ótima notícia: todos vocês irão sair em missões, parece que alguns engraçadinhos resolveram roubar alguns documentos importantes de nossa vila!

**Gaara: **Que tipos de documentos?

**Tsunade: **Documentos ultra confidenciais

Nisso Tsunade olha para Sakura, fazendo a garota levar um susto, que Sasuke como sempre percebeu

" _Não acredito! Se eles lerem aqueles documentos saberão tudo sobre mim! Por Kami isso pode por minhas irmãs e meu irmão em perigo! Se aqueles documentos sumiram eu nunca mais poderei salvar eles das garras daquele loucos! E se foi ele? Será que ele já descobriu sobre mim! Preciso recuperar logo esse documento antes que descubram quem sou eu!"_

" _Isso está cada vez mais estranhos! Que documentos são esses que fez a Sakura levar um susto tão grande? Que sobrenome era aquele? Tenho impressão de já o ter ouvido ele em algum lugar"_

**Neji: **Quando saímos?

**Tsunade: **cada um de vocês devem ir aos seus respectivos sênseis em uma hora, eles lhe darão as informações necessárias!

Nisso Tsunade foi embora "carregando" um Jiraya pela orelha. Assim que ela saiu todos se sentaram rapidamente como se tivessem ensaiado, eles se olhavam um para o outro ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, foi quando o ninja mais hiperactivo da vila resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor com uma piadinha muito sem graça **(n/a resumindo Naruto).**

**Naruto: **Vejam pelo lado bom, quem quer que tenham roubado os documentos vai se arrepender amargamente se depender do mal humor de vocês. Tó certo!!

**Sasuke: **hn…

**Gaara: **hn..

**Neji: **hn…

**Naruto: **Ei se animem não deve ser tão mal assim se casar!

**Sakura: **Não acredito que você está gostando desta história de se casar tão jovem enquanto ainda tem muito que curtir ainda mais sabendo que você é obrigado a isso?

**Naruto: **Ora eu vou me casar com a Hinata, que é a menina mais doce e paciente que eu conheci e que me esperou todo esse tempo, por que eu não estaria feliz?! **(n/a que lindo!! Eu quero ele pra mim)**

**Hinata: **Obri…brigado Naruto!!

**Naruto: **E Sakura olhe só você vai se casar com o Sasuke, você sempre foi louca por ele…

**Sakura: **Bom nesse ponto eu posso até concordar com você…

**Naruto: **E Sasuke você vai poder ficar junto com a Sakura e eu sei muito bem que por mais que você disfarce que você gosta dela e finalmente você vai pode reconstruir o seu clã e quem melhor para o papel se não a Sakura ?! …

**Sasuke: **Hum…

**Naruto: **Céu e Gaara vocês vão poder ficar brigando e depois se agarrando na hora que quiser…

**Céu e Gaara: **NÓS NÃO FICAMOS NOS AGARRANDO!!

**Naruto: **Vou fingir que acredito… Shikamaru você não me disse que a vila da Temari não estava aceitando muito bem o namoro de vocês, dessa vez os anciões terão que aceitar e concordar! Ainda mais que esse casamento irá reforçar os laços de união entre nossas tribos!!

**Temari: **Vendo por esse lado vai ser uma ótima forma de calar a boca daqueles imbecis!

**Naruto: **E Neji você vai pode ficar com a TenTen e sua família que sempre foi ligada a tradições não vai pode falar nada contra!

**Neji: **Dessa vez eu vou te que concordar com o Naruto! Aqueles anciões não vão pode se meter na minha vida

Nisso as meninas foram todas para de baixo da mesa

**Neji: **vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo!!

**Sakura: **O Neji concordou com o Naruto de primeira…

**Céu: **E ainda concordou em enfrentar os anciões do nosso clã…

**TenTen: **Isso só pode significar uma coisa…

**Hinata: **Que é melhor nós protegermos se quisermos ficar vivos…

**Ino: **Por que é o fim do mundo!!

Nisso as meninas começaram a rir

**Neji: **engraçadinhas!!

**Naruto: **Vamos fazer uma promessa, de que vamos curtir bastante e de que vamos nos divertir com essa história de casamento, já que somos obrigados a nos casar pelo menos vamos tentar ver o lado bom da coisa…

**Sakura: **E que vamos gastar uma fortuna com esse casamento!

**TenTen: **Pra que?

**Sakura: **Ora o Jiraya vai ter que arcar com tudo não! Então pelo menos vamos nos vingar!

**( n/a **_**Eu:**_**coitado do Jiraya rsrs **_**Jiraya: **_**Tudo culpa sua, onde já se viu escrever uma história em que eu me dou mal!!Só podia ser idéia de maluca!! **_**Eu: **_**Me desculpe Jiraya mais eu não resisti com a idéia de fazer um pequena vingançazinha huahuauahua)**

**Céu: **Gostei da coisa toda, tó dentro rsrs

**Naruto: **Feito então?

**Todos: **FEITO!!

**Sasuke: **Acho melhor começarmos a nos arrumarmos afinal temos uma missão a cumprir!

**Shikamaru: **Verdade! Eu já estava enferrujando afinal faz 3 meses que não temos nenhuma missão!

**Hinata: **Verdade!

**Neji: **Eu já estava sentindo falta de bater em algum idiota!!

**Temari: **Mas Neji ontem mesmo você bateu no Naruto!!

**Naruto: **Ei eu não sou nenhum idiota

**Neji: **Fica quieto Naruto! E Temari como você sabe disso?

**Temari: **Metade da cidade viu você correndo atrás do Naruto ontem

Com a conversa TenTen acabou se lembrando da pergunta que ela fez a Neji.

" _Bom acho que esse casamento prova que pelo menos ele me deseja! Isso é um bom começo YESS EU VOU ME CASAR COM O NEJI SHOWWW!'_

**TenTen: **Não sei quanto a vocês mas eu preciso ir me arrumar! Afinal nós ainda temos uma missão!

**Sakura: **Verdade!! Posso falar com vocês meninas

**Meninas: **Pode!

**Meninos: **e nós

**Ino: **Ela disse meninas! Isso significa que vocês não estão incluídos

**Hinata: **Vamos conversar lá fora! E nem pensem aparecer por lá!

Nisso as meninas foram para fora, deixando os meninos curiosos

Neji: Alguém mais além de mim está achando isso suspeito?

**Sasuke: **Acho que sei como podemos descobrir sobre o que elas estão falando!

**Naruto: **como?

**Sasuke: **usando um jutsu de ampliação de som **( n/a eu não sei se esse jutsu existe, mas se não existe acabei de inventar rsssrsrs)**

Gaara: Então faça

Nisso Sasuke fez o jutsu permitindo a todos ouvirem o que as meninas conversavam

**No jardim:**

**Sakura: **Ah meninas na minha casa hoje! Ás 7:00 h

As meninas sabiam bem o que significava: **Reunião da irmandade das guerreiras da luz!!**

**Hinata: **em que nível ?

Toda reunião havia um nível de emergência para saber se era realmente muito necessário ou não a presença de todas!

**L- emergente: **quando era um assunto sério de extrema urgência

**U - perigo: **quando era um assunto simples mas exigia a presença de todas

**Z - normal: **reunião de amigas, para porém as fofocas em dia

**Sakura: U**

**TenTen: **podemos levar a Céu?

**Sakura: **sim! Ino você sabe o que fazer

**Ino: **Sei! Céu sua senha será: Jardim

**Sakura: **Todas decoraram?

**Todas: **sim

**Sakura: **Perfeito! Palavras?

**TenTen: **Sol

**Temari: **Terra

**Hinata**: Sonhos

**Ino: **Desejo

**Céu: **Jardim

**Sakura: **Lua

**Todas: **LUZ

**Na sala: **

**Neji: **Vocês sabem o que fazer?

**Todos: **sim

**Neji: **perfeito!!

**(n/a o que será que eles estão aprontando?!**

**Neji: você sabe muito bem afinal você que é a autora / **

**Eu: disso eu sei só estou tentando fazer um pouco de mistério então me dá licença Neji!)**

**Continua…**

**N/A Bom dessa vez eu fui bem rápida não?!**

**Para sorte de vocês minha imaginação resolveu dar o ar de sua graça e me fazer uma visitinha , então antes dela ir embora eu estou aproveitando esse momento!! **

**A Irmandade das guerreiras da luz resolveu aparecer na história e dentro de alguns cap. Vocês irão saber mais sobre esta irmandade!**

**Dica nova no ar: o que tem naqueles documentos que põem a Sakura e as irmãs e irmão em perigo? O que houve com eles? Por que estão atrás do passado de Sakura?**

**Bom isso vcs são vão saber lendo!!**

**carol-chan - dessa vez não demorei não! Espero que goste desse e espero te ver mais por aqui**

**harunoliliana**- **vocês duas chegarão bem perto! Acertaram umas coisas e erraram outras, mas devo dizer que é mais ou menos por aí a linha do raciocínio! Bom dei dessa vez várias dicas espero que você possa analisa-las para tentar chegar perto denovo!! Ah obrigada pelo veneração rsrsrs tó me sentindo poderosa huhauhuahua**

**B.maciel- que bom que esteja gostando!! Continue acompanhando vc vai se surpreender ainda mais com a historia rsrsr**


	11. Que Sakura é essa?

**11- Que Sakura é essa?**

Logo depois todos se dispensaram para suas casas, deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos enquanto se arrumava para se encontrar com seu time, de repente começou a tocar **Tarde demais de Liah **na rádio fazendo Sasuke se lembrar de Sakura.

**Rádio: **Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão

Senti na pele, então, me fechei na solidão

Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar

Mas reconheço e me conheço bem

Como evitar

Quando o corpo fala

Quando os olhos traem

Quando faço planos

Tarde demais

"_A Sakura é tão linda! Ela mudou muito todo esse tempo , cresceu e amadureceu! Não é mais aquela menina boba e irritante de antes! Como será que ela está nas lutas?… Ela me pareceu tão frágil hoje de manhã ! O que será que aconteceu com a Sakura? Como fui que eu nunca percebi que por trás de cada sorriso seu tem um pouco de melancolia?… Por que eu estou me preocupando com a Sakura?… Não , eu não posso estar apaixonado pela Sakura! POSSO o.O?"_

**Rádio: **Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei

Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração

É inútil negar que me apaixonei

Se não posso mais fingir que não

Não, não, não...

Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor

A minha última defesa se esgotou

Quando o corpo fala

Quando os olhos traem

Quando faço planos

Tarde demais

Enquanto isso Sakura também refletia enquanto segurava um pingente em forma de um coração, nunca colocava ele no pescoço mantinha escondido, com medo que alguém descobrisse seu passado além de Kakashi Tsunade e Gaara!

"_**Aiko, Yuky e Serene **__eu juro que irei salvar vocês! Está perto o dia que eu poderei cumprir minha promessa! Mama, Papi me ajudem, me dêem força! Não deixe que Sasuke desconfiem, não posso por a vida dele em risco! Mama eu tenho tanto medo de não conseguir, de falhar, eu sou tão fraca! Me ajudem!!"_

**Rádio: **Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei

Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração

É inútil negar que me apaixonei

Se não posso mais fingir que não

Se o amor me sorriu

Vou deixar ele me levar

Simplesmente sentir

E amar

Eu caí numa cilada, só agora eu sei

Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração

É inútil negar que me apaixonei

Não, não, não...

Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor

**40 minutos depois**

Sakura havia acabado de chegar a ponte onde se encontraria com seu time e viu que Sasuke já havia chegado.

"_Ela está tão estranha… é impressão minha ou ela chorou?…por que eu estou me importando com isso afinal?!"_

**Sakura: **Oi Sasuke-kun!

Disse Sakura extremamente séria, durante todo o tempo em que Sasuke havia ficado fora ela havia aprendido que em uma missão era necessário manter a cabeça fria com apenas um objetivo cumprir a missão! Se ela se deixar levar pelas emoções ela se acabaria se tornando um alvo fácil para o inimigo!

**Sasuke: **hn…

Sakura foi para o outro lado da ponte afiar ainda mais sua kunai, era uma ótima forma de relaxar antes de ir para uma missão e também a impedia de pensar em seus irmãos!

Enquanto isso Sasuke observava a garota pelo canto do olho, ela mantinha a expressão fria e concentrada, pode perceber que o chacra da garota aumentava consideravelmente enquanto ela fazia isso, mesmo ela tentando camuflar Sasuke havia melhorado bastante em relação a percepção!

" _O chacra dela é incrível, ela possui um nível parecido com do Naruto! Eu sempre soube que ela tinha um enorme controle do chacra, mas não sabia que seu chacra havia aumentado a esse nível! Como será que ela está nas lutas? "_

Nisso chega Naruto e Sai interrompendo o pensamento do rapaz!

Naruto assim que viu o rapaz foi correndo na direção deste com um enorme sorriso no rosto!

**Naruto: **Ei Teme!?

**Sasuke: **O que foi dessa vez?

**Naruto: **Nossa que mal humor! Pensei que estivesse feliz já que finalmente irá cumprir uma missão conosco! desde de que voltou a Konoha não havíamos saído para nenhuma missão! Fique avisado que eu não irei salvar sua pele!

**Sasuke: **duvido que precise de você para algo

**Naruto: **Pois eu aposto que sim! Afinal você já deve estar enferrujado! Rsrsrsrs

**Sasuke: **Dobe!!

**Naruto: **Teme!!

Sakura que até então estava mais preocupada em afiar sua kunai resolveu por fim aquela picuinha de ambos

**Sakura: **Eu juro que se vocês não ficarem quietos vocês vão se arrepender!

Disse Sakura com uma voz bastante gelada de quem não estava para brincadeira, fazendo Sasuke e Naruto ficarem quietos rapidamente, mas Sai ignorando o aviso resolveu implicar com a garota!

**Sai: **Huahua a feiosa resolveu por moral!

Sasuke e Naruto só viram a hora em que Sai foi parar do outro lado da ponte com vários galos após um soco de Sakura e quando a poeira abaixou a garota estava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto limpando as mãos!

**Sakura: **Dá próxima vez eu vou esquecer que você é um ninja dessa vila e noivo da minha amiga e bato com mais força!

Sasuke levou um susto com o que a garota disse, ela quase enviou Sai para o outro lado do mundo e ainda dizia que havia pegado leve!

" _Essa não é a Sakura que eu conheço! Aquela garotinha que eu sempre precisava salvar! Que Sakura é essa"_

Mas diferente de Sasuke, Naruto não estava impressionado e sabia que Sasuke ainda ia se espantar bastante com Sakura.

" _hahaha o dobe levou um susto! Eu te avisei que ela já não era mais a mesma quando ele voltou, isso que dá ele não acreditar"_

****

N/A desculpe a demora pessoal mais estava sem tempo para escrever!

Vocês poderão perceber que a Sakura está bastante diferente não! Até eu fiquei com um pouco de medo dela nessa cena huahauha

Bom acho que todos perceberam dicas novas no ar: os nomes das irmãs e irmão da Sakura! Descobrimos sobre um colar e sobre quem sabe do segredo de Sakura e tbm que ela fez uma promessa que pode por a vida de quem descobrir em risco hauhauha espero ter deixado vcs bem curiosos ! eu sou Má hahahahaha brincadeira

Bom acho q eu mereço várias reviews pelas várias dicas não!!

Jaqui-ih - Tem razão o Jiraya merece um lição! Srsrs mas veja pelo lado bom graças a ele nossos ninjas se uniram! Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui!

YueSalles- vou ter que deixar curiosa por mais um pouco de tempo hauahuahua mais não desista!!

harunoliliana- fico feliz por ainda não ter desistido dessa autora e continuar a enviar reviews! Envie meus agradecimentos a Amaya por favor tbm e fique sabendo que eu sentiria sua falta se vc fosse levado embora hahahaa acho que vc vai adorar dizer isso para amaya não?! Bom beijos e não desistam dessa fic!

-chaan- me perdoe por não ter respondido a sua review mais por algum motivo ela não apareceu na minha pág de reviews! Espero q me perdoe e não desista da fic por causa dessa autora atrapalhada!

carol-chan- vou cobrar o que vc disse einh!! Rsrsrs! Bom quanto a Sakura só posso te dizer q acompanhe a fic e vc saberá huahauhaua estou sendo má não?! Rsrsrs bem espero q fique feliz pelas dicas desse cap!

Chihiro Haruno- td bem então! Pode deixar que eu não esquecerei disso e espero ler suas histórias quando vc se inscrever no site assim como havia em dito!!

BUJUS E ATÉ MAIS!!


	12. Revelações!

**12-Revelações!!**

O time 7 esperava o seu sensei já fazia 30 minutos e nada de Kakashi aparecer, o que já estava deixando o time bastante irritado, foi quando Kakashi finalmente chegou.

**Sakura: **KAKASHI!

**Kakashi: **Ah olá!

**Naruto: **Você está atrasado! Como sempre!

**Kakashi: **Me perdoem, mas é que eu me perdi no caminho do destino!

**Naruto e Sakura: **MENTIRA!!

**Sai: **A onde está o resto do pessoal?! Pensei que eles fossem conosco!

**Kakashi: **Eles foram designados para levar a Céu, o Gaara, a Temari e o Shikamaru até a vila de Suna, para discutir sobre os casamentos com os anciões da vila!

**Sasuke: **Qual documento precisamos recuperar?

Nisso Kakashi lançou um olhar significativo a garota como se perguntando se ele já sabia de algo! Sakura fez um movimento quase imperceptível indicando que não.

**Kakashi: **É um documento muito importante para a vila! Nós temos vários documentos como este que conta todos os segredos guardados e protegidos por todos Hokages da nossa vila. Roubaram um desses documentos, um dos mais valiosos para nossa Hokage.

**Naruto: **Como vamos reconhecer esse documento?

**Kakashi: **Este documento possui algo diferente dos demais, ele é selado por um jutsu secreto que tem o desenho de uma grande pétala de Sakura com dois anjos, um de cada lado segurando espadas ambas decoradas com escritas antigas. Lembrem-se: jamais abram este documento!! Encontro vocês em 20 minutos fora da vila!

**Sai: **Quando voltaremos?

**Kakashi: **não sabemos quando voltaremos, tudo depende do tempo que precisaremos para completar a missão.

Nisso Sai e Naruto foram para suas casas preparem suas coisas, já Sasuke havia se escondido em cima de uma árvore após fazer todos acreditarem que já havia ido embora para poder ouvir a conversa de Kakashi e Sakura, já que a garota pediu para falar com seu sensei após o fim da explicação.

**Kakashi: **Não temos mais ninguém aqui, pode falar!

**Sakura: **VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO POR ACASO KAKASHI?!

**Kakashi: **O que foi agora?

**Sakura:** Você falou para eles sobre o símbolo sagrado!

**(n/a Alguém tem alguma idéia do que ela está falando? Rsrsrs)**

**Kakashi: **Que mal a nisso ?

Sasuke estava cada vez mais curioso com a conversa

**Kakashi: **E eu também duvido que algum deles reconheçam o significado desse símbolo!

**Sakura: **Eu vou partir, voltarei a vila da alma!

**( n/a Vila da alma! Sim a Sakura não é de Konoha! Então que Vila é essa?)**

**Kakashi: **Você está louca, você ainda não é forte o suficiente para derrota-lo! Você precisa esperar! Se você for agora porá tudo a perder! Se você for, tudo esse tempo em que você se escondeu para se tornar forte será em vão! Se ele por as mãos em você, ele irá conseguir aquilo que sempre quis!

Sasuke estava cada vez mais abismado com o que ele ouvia! Sakura de repente começou a chorar e Kakashi foi consola-la.

**Sakura: **Eu não aguento mais Kakashi, eu não aguento! Não tem um dia que eu não peço para que esse pesadelo acabe! não há uma noite em que eu não lembro dele rindo enquanto matava meus pais! Eu fui fraca se eu não tivesse fugido ele deixaria minha família em paz!

**(n/a Fugido pq? Quem é ele? O que ele quer? Rarara vão ficar curiosos por que não será nesse cap que eu revelarei)**

**Kakashi: **Você sabe que não é bem isso! Se você tivesse ficado você e seus irmãos morreriam!

**Sakura: **E você acha que eles estão melhor com aquele sádico?!

**Kakashi: **Pelo menos nós temos certeza que nada de mal ocorrerá a eles, afinal eles são as únicas " iscas" que ele tem para te atrair!

**Sakura: **Ele vai me pagar, a vai! Eu ainda ei de me vingar!

**Kakashi: **Cuidado Sakura o ódio pode ser mortal!

**Sakura: **Não cometerei o mesmo erro que o Sasuke! Ele precisava de poder, isso eu já tenho!

**(n/a Poderes? Quais? Rarara desculpa mais não resisto em deixar vocês curiosos)**

**Kakashi: **Mas ainda não sabe usa-los…

**Sakura: **Por isso tenho você e Tsunade para me ajudar!

**Kakashi: **E nós vamos te ajudar pequena! Agora vá lavar esse rosto e se preparar para a missão!

**Sakura: **Adeus Kakashi - sensei

Sasuke estava cada vez mais cismado, e agora tinha plena certeza de que Sakura escondia algo de muito grave sobre seu passado e ele iria descobrir custe o que custasse!

Mas para sua extrema falta de sorte um gatinho que estava subindo na árvore assusto Sasuke que estava distraído e com isso ele acabou caindo da árvore onde estava revelando a Sakura e Kakashi que havia escutado a conversa.

**Sakura: **Sasuke?! T.T

**Kakashi: **Sasuke?! T.T

**Sasuke: **Ferrou!!

Continua…

**n/a Antes de me matarem permitam me explicar: eu estive doente e foi dificil eu escrever com a minha mãe me obrigando ir para a cama sempre que chegava perto do computador e por isso o cap. Ficou bem pequeno!**

**Vejam pelo lado positivo vocês tiveram várias dicas nesse capitulo: a perseguição que Sakura enfrenta, poderes, uma Vila desconhecida, um símbolo de grande mistério!!**

**espero ter garantido o meu lugarzinho no céu por isso rsrsrs**

**Leiam as resposta das reviews coloquei algumas dicas nelas!!**

**Chihiro Haruno (uchiharuno) - Vc sabe que se precisar de ajuda não precisa ficar com vergonha de pedir minha ajuda até pq eu adoro poder ajudar, afinal eu tbm cortei um dobrado para traduzir todas as instruções!! Tive que utilizar o meu inglês enferrujado**

**harunoliliana - Sim Gaara sabe e você e Amaya logo entenderão só não posso contar agora pq se não estraga a surpresa! Realmente a Sakura foi show no ultimo cap. Hauahua pode deixar que eu não vou escrever a Sakura destruindo o mundo mais vc me deu uma bela idéia!! Mas não direi qual hahahahahaha afinal se eu contasse perderia a graça!! Não me mate por isso**

**YueSalles- Não me mate! Mais não posso revelar ainda amiga!! Mais continue acompanhando e espero que este cap ajude a vc ter uma idéia do q ocorre com Sakura! AJUDOU?**

**Saiumy Arakaki - Desculpa mais ainda não irei contar o segredo mais as dicas não acabam de aparecer! em cada cap. Tem uma dica! Espero q este ajude a sanar sua sede de curiosidade! E obrigado por achar a fic d+d+d+d+ rsrsrs**

**carol-chan- realmente a Sakura foi de assustar, mas ela ainda vai mostrar o quanto mudou! Sim o gaara sabe e ele é peça fundamental do mistério! Já disse demais!!**

**Jaqui-ih- tadinho do Sai!! Hahaa mais bem que ele mereceu!! Bom quanto ao mistério? Vai demorar mais um pouco para contar tudo mais pode deixar que deixarei dicas espalhadas pela história!**

**Isadora- Agora vc me pegou! Nessa até eu fiquei em dúvida!! T.T Se vc descobrir qual o certo me passe por favor!**


	13. Lascado e Um romance no ar!

**13- Lascado e**

**Um romance no ar!!**

**N/A Obs: para quem não sabe lascado significa com a corda no pescoço! Se deu mal! Aqui na minha cidade.**

**Sakura: **O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Sasuke: **Caindo de uma árvore!

**Sakura: **Você acha que eu não sei que você está dando uma de intrometido e ouvindo a conversa dos outros!

**Kakashi: **Bom… eu vou indo… me lembrei que esqueci o fogão ligado!

**Sakura: **KAKASHI FICA AI E NEM OUSE SE MEXER

**Sakura: **Pode tratando de ir se explicar!

Sasuke resolveu bolar um plano rapidamente, não sabia se daria certo mas resolveu tentar.

**Sasuke: **Explicar o que?

**Sakura: **COMO ASSIM EXPLICAR O QUE?! VOCÊ ESTÁ OUVINDO A CONVERSA MINHA COM O KAKASHI!

**Sasuke: **Que conversa?! Eu acabei de chegar aqui!

**Sakura: **Então por que você falou ferrou quando caiu da árvore?

**Sasuke: **Por que eu sabia que você ia me perturbar!! E por que eu teria interesse nessa conversa?

Depois de um tempo Sakura acabou acreditando no que Sasuke havia dito, indo assim para casa se arrumar para a missão!

**Enquanto isso…**

Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Hinata e Kiba haviam sido designados pelo Hokage a levarem Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Céu até Suna.

A missão era muito importante já que além de estarem levando o Kazekage e sua irmã, eles estão levando Céu e Shikamaru que se unindo aos dois unificaria ainda mais as duas vilas.

Como Céu ainda não era uma ninja eles tinham que ir por terra, o que fazia a viajem ser um pouco mais longo do que esperado, o que estava deixando a ruiva muito entediada.

Como todos estavam concentrados na missão e Temari e Shikamaru estavam mais preocupados em namorar, a única pessoa que Céu tinha para conversar era Gaara.

**Céu: **Oi!

**Gaara: **Hum…

**Céu: **Essa reunião é realmente necessária?!

**Gaara: **Eles são os anciões da Vila e eu como Kazekage devo respeito a eles, os anunciando de todas as decisões que eu tomar!

**Céu: **Mas é realmente necessária a minha presença nesta reunião?

**Gaara: **Você como minha noiva deve ser apresentados a eles para aprovação!

**Céu: **Aposto que eles são um bando de velhos sentados em bando que gostam de fofocar e se meter na vida dos outros!

Disse Céu torcendo a cara o que fez Gaara rir, mesmo que por dentro!

" _Não posso negar que ela sabe ser engraçada"_

**(N/A Para tudo, vamos colocar uma música para animar o nosso casal! Vão lá no you tube e digitem (Everything I Do) I Do It For You do Bryan Adams! Maestro por favor! )**

Look into my eyes - you will see

_Olhe nos meus olhos - você verá_

What you mean to me

_O que significa para mim_

Search your heart - search your soul

_Procure no seu coração, procure em sua alma_

And when you find me there you'll search no more

_E quando você me achar lá, você não procurará mais_

**Céu: **Acertei ou não?!

**Gaara: **Bom podemos dizer que você fez uma descrição malvada, mas mesmo assim uma bela descrição!

**Céu: **Ei você acabou de fazer uma frase engraçada!

Disse Céu dando um grande sorriso pela frase do garoto!

"_O que é isso?! Eu não posso estar gostando do Gaara! Posso?!"_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

_Não me diga que por isso não vale a pena tentar_

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

_Você não pode me dizer que por isso não vale a pena morrer_

You know it's true

_Você sabe que é verdade_

Everything I do - I do it for you

_Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você_

Look into my heart - you will find

_Olhe dentro do meu coração - você encontrará_

There's nothin' there to hide

_Não há nada lá para se esconder_

Take me as I am - take my life

_Aceite-me como sou - tome minha vida_

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

_Eu daria tudo - eu sacrificaria_

**Gaara: **Fiz?!

Disse Gaara fazendo uma cara de dúvida

**Céu: **Sim! Rsrsrsrs

" _Que sorriso! Ela é linda…Espera o que é isso?! O que eu estou sentindo"_

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

_Não me diga que por isso não vale a pena lutar_

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

_Não consigo evitar - não há nada que queira mais_

Ya know it's true_'_

_Cê¹ sabe que é verdade_

Everything I do - I do it for you

_Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você_

There's no love - like your love

_Não há amor como seu amor_

And no other - could give more love

_E nenhuma outra poderia dar mais amor_

There's nowhere - unless you're there

_Não há lugar nenhum - a menos que você esteja lá_

All the time - all the way

_O tempo todo - sempre_

**Gaara: **É acho que sim!

**Céu: **Por que você decidiu se tornar Kazekage… sabe deve ser complicado… todos te verem como exemplo, ter que tomar decisões importante que por um mínimo erro pode por a vida de todos em riscos!

" _Como ela pode saber tanto sobre algo que ela mal conhece? Como ela pode saber tanto sobre mim?"_

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

_Oh, você não pode me dizer que por isso não vale a pena tentar_

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

_Não consigo evitar - não há nada que queira mais_

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

_Eu lutaria por você - eu mentiria por você_

Walk the wire for you - yea I'd die for you

_Andaria na corda bamba por você - sim, eu morreria por você_

Ya know it's true

_'Cê sabe que é verdade_

Everything I do - I do it for you

_Tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você_

**Gaara: **Acho que foi por que eu queria mostrar a todos que eu era capaz de tomar grandes decisões!

**Céu: **Ah… ei me fale mais das feras que eu vou ter que enfrentar!

Eles passaram o resto da viajem conversando sobre diversas coisas, o que causou um pouco de estranheza ao resto do grupo ver Gaara manter uma conversa com alguém, mesmo que ele nunca sorrisse com as piadas de Céu mantendo sempre a expressão fria no rosto!

E para Céu a viajem já não estava mais tão entediante assim….

**N/A Tudo bem podem me matar, admito que demorei muito dessa vez, mas ai está o 13º capitulo da fic!**

**É pessoal Sasuke escapou por pouco dessa vez! Quase que Sakura descobre que ele esta investigando!**

**Romance no ar: Céu e Gaara!! Sério, eles realmente estão começando a se entender acho que vocês puderam observar nesse capítulo isso não!**

**Agora preciso da opinião de vocês: O que vocês estão achando desse casal???**

**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira**** - Vou ter que deixar você na curiosidade, mas pode ter certeza que o símbolo será de grande ajuda!**

**carol-chan - que bom que você continua a acompanhar essa autora, é menina o Sasuke está me saindo um belo de um detective e que BELO não?! Rrsrsrs**

**Natii-chan - fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic! É menina e quase que ele perde a cabeça dessa vez, passou bem perto!!**

**Yue_Salles - desculpa Pri mais vou ter que continuar sendo malvada, mas não desista está quase lá a hora de revelar o segredo, nem eu estou me aguentando de vontade de contar!!**

**Alissa - ebaaa gente nova!! Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, e obrigada pela melhora! Acho que vou atender ao seu pedido mais lá pra frente, eu também não vejo a hora de fazer a Karin sofrer um pouquinho rsrsrsrsr sou má não?!**

**harunoliliana**- **salve! Salve ! Harunoliliana sempre mandando reviews! Muito obrigada e desculpa pela curiosidade, bom nesse capitulo não teve nenhum pista! É você é boa: apostou na morte dos ´pais da Sakura e acertou! E agora em que você vai apostar?!**

**daniela lopes - ai está mais um capitulo fresquinho saindo do forno! Rsrsrs espero que goste e que bom que está curiosa em relação ao mistério!!**


	14. Os anciões da Vila!

**14 - Os anciões da Vila!**

**Aviso: Hentai leve nesse capitulo, se você não curte pule !!E por favor não matem essa autora mais é que eu não tenho jeito para hentai!!**

Ino ficou calada boa parte da viajem pensando no quanto Sai havia sido tão romântico e carinhoso na noite anterior.

**Lembranças de Ino:**

Ela não se lembrava exatamente do momento em que ela e Sai foram parar numa outra sala, só sabia que eles haviam chegado lá aos beijos.

Sentiu Sai soltar a faixa que segurava seu vestido tomara que caia, dando leve beijos no ombro de Ino o que fazia a loira tremer dos pés a cabeça.

Ela sabia que estavam indo longe demais mais não conseguia parar.

De repente Sai a olhou e começou a cantar olhando para os olhos de Ino.

**( N/A Perai! Antes de continuarem vão no you tube ou no Kboing e digitem When I Fall In Love -****Nat King Cole e Natalie Cole)**

Ino se sentia cada vez mais embalada pela melodia, eles dançavam juntos enquanto Sai cantava entre um beijo e outro.

**Sai: **Quando eu me apaixonar, será para sempre

_When I fall in love, It will be forever _

Ou então eu nunca me apaixonarei

_Or I'll never fall in love _

Em um mundo agitado como este

_In a restless world like this is _

O amor acabou antes de começar

_Love is ended before it's begun _

E tantos beijos ao luar

_And too many moon light kisses _

Parecem esfriar no calor do sol

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

De repente Ino se uniu a Sai cantando com ele a outra parte da música que ela sabia, enquanto Sai apenas ouvia a doce voz da garota

**Ino: **Quando eu der meu coração será completamente

_When I give my heart, It will be completely _

Ou eu nunca darei meu coração

_Or I'll never give my heart _

E no momento ... eu posso sentir que você também se sente assim

_And the moment... I can feel that You feel that way too _

A música dizia tudo aquilo que eles queriam dizer a outro, que naquele momento eles entregavam o coração um ao outro, que apartir daquele momento ambos eram um!

**Ino e Sai: **É quando eu me apaixonar por você

_Is when I fall in love with you_

Ino sabia que Sai não entendia muito de sentimentos , mas juntos eles iriam descobrir como entender aquelas sensações!

**Ino e Sai: **Quando eu me apaixonar, será para sempre

_When I fall in love, It will be forever _

Ou então eu nunca me apaixonarei

_Or I'll never fall in love _

Em um mundo agitado como este

_In a restless world like this is _

O amor acabou antes de começar

_Love is ended before it's begun _

E tantos beijos ao luar

_And too many moon light kisses _

Parecem esfriar no calor do sol

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

Quando eu der meu coração será completamente

_When I give my heart, It will be completely _

Ou eu nunca darei meu coração

_Or I'll never give my heart _

E no momento ... eu posso sentir que você também se sente assim

_And the moment... I can feel that You feel that way too _

Ambos tiravam lentamente a roupa enquanto cantavam, sendo que Sai estava sempre distribuindo beijos no ombro, pescoço e colo de Ino que se sentia incendiar a cada toque

**Ino e Sai: **É quando eu me apaixonar

_Is when I fall in love (3x)_

por você

_with you_

Nisso ambos se tornaram um naquela noite, unindo não só seus corpos como também sua alma e coração!

**Fim das lembranças de Ino!**

Ela foi retirada de seu devaneio por Neji que veio avisa-la que estavam quase chegando a Vila de Suna, mas que eles iriam parar para discutir sobre quem entraria com Gaara, Shikamaru, Céu e Temari para conversarem com os anciões representando Konoha.

Depois de muita conversa foi decidido assim:

Neji, TenTen, Hinata e Ino entrariam com o grupo.

Enquanto Shino, Kiba, Chouji e Rock Lee esperariam do lado de fora.

**Neji: **Certo! Todos entenderão?

**Todos: **Hai

**Neji: **Céu!?

**Céu: **Eu já disse que sim!

**Hinata: **Promete que não vai aprontar?!

**Céu: **Nossa Hinata do jeito que você fala parece até que eu sou louca…. Tá! tudo bem…. Talvez um pouquinho assim?!

Disse Céu fazendo um sinal com os dedos!

Mas Hinata e Neji acabaram fechando a cara

**Céu - emburrada : **Tá também não é para tanto…!

**Neji: **você atacou o filho de um ancião de uma vila!

**Céu: **Ora Neji ele que implicou, eu falei para ele não me chamar de pirralha… e isso já faz tanto tempo… eu tinha o que 10 anos?!

**Neji: **Vou tentar acreditar dessa vez que você não vai aprontar!!

**Céu: **Obrigado Sensei !!

Disse Céu batendo continência!

**Neji: **Sem gracinhas Céu!!

Céu fez a maior cara de santa e se virou para Neji

**Céu: **O que eu fiz?!

**TenTen: **Vamos logo!!

**Na vila…**

Céu olhava tudo muito curiosa, prestando atenção em cada mínimo detalhe da Vila de Suna.

Quando chegaram ao local que iriam conversa com os anciões da Vila, Céu se sentiu um pouco temerosa, ela teria que responder a várias pergunta para que os anciões da Vila a aceitasse, isso concerteza ia ser problemático como diria Shikamaru, e foi só pensar nele…

**Shikamaru: **Isso vai ser problemático!

**Céu: **HEHEHE

**Shikamaru: **Por que dá risada?

**Céu: **Por que parece que você estava lendo meus pensamentos!!Nós quatros vamos ter que enfrentar aquele bando de urubus que estão lá dentro!!

**Gaara: **você está exagerando!!

**Temari: **Eles não são tão ruins assim!

**Céu: **Então por que você fica mexendo toda horas as mãos em sinal de nervosismos einh?!!

**Temari: **Eu não estou nervosa!!

Disse tentando parecer segura de si, mas a verdade é que ela detestava aquelas reuniões pois eles sempre arranjavam um motivo para criticar ela e seu irmão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Neji

**Neji: **Já podemos entrar!

**Shikamaru: **problemático!!

**Céu: **Que se inicie a carnificina!

**(N/A carnificina significa: mortandade; matança; morticínio; chacina.! Acho que agora vocês podem entender o que a Céu quis dizer né)**

**Gaara: **Vamos entrar !!

Disse Gaara se segurando para não rir do que Céu disse, afinal a garota sabia ser bem divertida e engraçada.

**Na sala dos anciões**

Céu já estava pé da vida com tantas perguntas, o interrogatório de Shikamaru e Temari havia durado 2 horas, mas ele foi aprovado, e agora era vez dela e de Gaara.

**Ancião 1: **Sua cor preferida?

**Céu: **Vermelho

**Gaara: **Preto

**Ancião 2: **cabelo natural ou tingido?

**Céu: **Natural é lógico!

" _Só queria saber de onde eles tiram essas perguntas idiotas" _Pensava Céu cada vez mais entediada.

**Ancião 3: **comida predileta?

**Céu: **lasanha

**Gaara: **Sushi

**Ancião 4: **Uma palavra?

**Céu: **Sonho

**Gaara: **Amor

**Ancião 2: **Filhos?

**Céu: **Muitos

**Gaara: **Muitos

Nisso Céu e Gaara se olharam, e coraram rapidamente mas logo viraram ao perceberem que estavam cada vez mais corados e que se perdiam cada vez mais nos olhos do outro.

**Ancião 3: **Me diga meu jovem, você é parente desta garota não?!

Perguntou o ancião a Neji

**Neji: **Sim ela é minha prima!

**Ancião 3: **E vocês são de que clã?

**Neji: **Hyuuga!!

Nisso os anciões fecharam a cara rapidamente e se viraram para Gaara

**Ancião 1: **Gaara o que deu em você para desonrar uma regra …?!

**Ancião 2: **Você com Kazekage desta Vila deveria servir de exemplo…

**Ancião 3: **Você ainda por cima desonrou uma Hyuuga …

**Ancião 4: **Sendo que este clã possui grande influência entre várias vilas!!

**Ancião 1: **Isso pode prejudicar nossos negócios, o que pode trazer ruína a nossa Vila!

Céu estava se segurando, tudo bem que Gaara devia respeito a eles por serem mais velhos mais nem por isso significava que ele tinha que sofrer todas aquelas acusações, quando o outro ancião foi falar Céu não se aguentou e resolveu acabar logo com aquilo.

**Ancião 4 : **E…

**Céu: **NÃO OUSE DAR MAIS UM PIO!

**(N/A Isso aí Céu põem moral!!)**

**Ancião 4: **O que houve o.O ?

**Céu: **O eu houve é que eu não posso ver pessoas sendo injustas e me calar! Tudo bem o Gaara errou… mas ele é humano!

**Hinata: **Céu por favor você só vai complicar as coisas…

Disse Hinata segurando o braço de Céu para que ela se acalma-se, mas Céu puxou o braço com tudo e voltou a falar olhando severamente para os anciões, o que causou espanto em todos pela garota estar defendendo Gaara.

" _O que deu nela para me defender?"_

**( N/A não tá na cara que ele está gostando de você não?!)**

**Céu: **Olhe eu sei que isso pode trazer problemas a sua Vila, mas vejam só… o Gaara fez de tudo por essa vila, ele deu não só seu corpo por esse povo ele … deu seu suor e seu sangue por todos aqui! Vocês não pode reclamar dele quanto isso!!

Nisso os anciões trocaram olhares entre si antes de falarem

**Ancião 2: **A senhorita terminou?!

**Céu: **Sim

**Ancião 3: **Então podemos dar nosso veredicto…

**Ancião 2: **… nós chegamos a decisão de que você

**Ancião 4: **… está **aprovada!!**

**Céu e Gaara: **Ham o.O?!

**Ancião 1: **após tudo isso percebemos que você é perfeita, afinal você saiu em defesa daquele que será seu marido isso prova sua lealdade a seu futuro esposo!!

Enquanto isso em Konoha…

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e Kakashi iam para a missão que foram designados , após Naruto demorar quase uma hora para escolher que ramén levar e ter decidido pela opção mais simples: **Todos…**

**Naruto: **vamos pessoal! Está na hora desses ladrões verem a forçar do futuro Hokage dessa vila!

**Continua….**

* * *

**N/A dessa vez ****foi rápido não?!!**

**Naruto realmente é Hilário demorar 1 hora para levar Todos T.T!**

**A Céu era uma peste quando criança pelo visto! acho que por isso que ela recebeu o apelido rsrsrsr! louquinha ela não?**

**Gente a Céu saiu em defesa do Gaara o.O isso sim que é novo!!Ela tá caidinha por ele, mas como sempre tenta não demonstrar!! Sem muito sucesso huahuahua**

**E ai, o que acharam: eles formam um belo casal ou não?**

**O time 7 finalmente saiu na missão em busca dos documentos, alguns mistérios irão começar a se esclarecer, então não percam o próximo capitulo: ****O Documento Sagrado!!**

**Mas preciso da opinião de vocês: o que estão achando desse mistério todo? E o que vocês acham que é esse documento?!**

**Tivemos uma pequena hentai nesse capitulo nada demais, para que eu pudesse falar um pouco de Ino e Sai! Apesar dele não entender muito de sentimento ele foi super romântico não? mas preciso da opinião de vocês: o que vocês acharam de Ino e Sai? E da hentai? ( na minha opinião não ficou muito boa rsrsrsr)**

**Yue_Salles - ai está Yue, um pouco mais de outro casal: Ino e Sai!! Gostou? Agora o futuro de todos os casais você vai ter que acompanhar!! Mas obrigado pela review Pri!!**

**carol-chan - acredite você não é única que estranhou!! Mas eles ficam lindos juntos não? Mas pode ter certeza que ainda não desisti das brigas desse dois!! **

**Merrick Kirie- que bom que gostou!! Espero que goste desse!!**

**Chihiro Uchiharuno - Pode ter certeza que ainda vai ter muito SasuSaku pois como você eu amo esse casal que é tudo de bom!! Mas o que você está achando dos outros casais? **

**harunoliliana - Dessa vez você passou longe, mais gostei da idéia do sequestro do Sasuke, talvez use mais para frente!! Mas sim ele vai investigar como um bom detective que ele é rsrsrs! Que bom que gostou da música, eu amo ela!! E ai o que achou da Céu e do Gaara nesse cap? E do Ino e Sai?**

**Jack-Tequila - que bom que você gstou do GaaCéu! E ai o que você achou do cap? **

**AninhaxD - ebaaa adoro quando tem pessoa nova por aqui! Espero te ver mais vezes!!**


	15. O Documento Sagrado!

**15 - O Documento Sagrado!!**

**Aviso: antes de iniciar eu aviso para aqueles que tem problema cardíaco que este capítulo pode lhe trazer graves complicações!! Também terá cenas de violência, tortura e drama psicológico! Eu não queria escrever essas partes mais elas são necessárias para entender o passado de Sakura!! Aviso dado lá vamos nós!!**

O time de Kakashi havia recebido a informação de que os prováveis ladrões estariam numa floresta próximo ao fim do país do fogo e resolveram ir conferir.

**Kakashi: **Certo! É aqui , precisamos saber quantos a no local! Naruto, Sasuke vão vocês! Sai você fica para proteção de Sakura, Sakura você sabe o que fazer assim que eles trazerem as informações necessárias!

**Sakura: **Hai!

" _O que eles estão aprontando?!"_

Pensava Sasuke que após tanto tempo longe do seu antigo time, não sabia quais técnicas de ataque e defesa eles haviam desenvolvido.

Nisso Sasuke e Naruto foram recolher a informação necessária, enquanto Kakashi, Sai e Sakura ficavam esperando as informações para agirem.

Uma hora depois eles voltaram com as informações necessárias.

**Sasuke: **São seis! 5 estavam discutindo e pelo que eu pude ouvir era sobre um documento!

**Kakashi: **Achamos quem procuramos!

**Sakura: **Nível de chacra?

**Naruto: **Um pouco elevado, esses vão dar problema! Finalmente ninjas do meu nível! Tó certo

**Sakura: **Onde se encontra o 6?

**Sasuke: **perto do lago!

**Sakura: **Sensei! Posso?!

**Kakashi: **A vontade!!

**(N/A O que eles estão tramando!!??)**

O time 7 se dirigiu ao local onde estava o 6 integrante do grupo.

**Sakura: **5 minutos no máximo!

**Sai: **Te dou cobertura!!

**Naruto: **Esperamos você aqui

Nisso Sakura rasgou um pedaço do seu short passou um pouco de terra nas pernas e braços e foi em direção do ninja, o que fez Sasuke ficar um pouco receoso pois não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Kakashi ao perceber a aflição de seu pupilo resolveu explicar:

**Kakashi: **Sakura é uma ótima ninja e possui uma beleza exótica isso a ajuda bastante nesse método não se preocupe!

**Sasuke: **que método? Como assim?

**Kakashi: **Ela sabe melhor do que ninguém usar sua arma mais letal, que toda ninja que se preze utiliza : **a sedução**

Nisso Sasuke se pós a observar o que ocorria

**Sakura: **Com… licença moço…você poderia me dizer aonde eu estou?

Disse Sakura colocando a melhor cara de frágil e desprotegida que possuía.

O ninja ao ver a bela garota a sua frente ficou um pouco sem fôlego

" _ela deve ter se perdido pelas roupas rasgadas… e que pernas"_

**Ninja: **Em que posso ajuda-la?

**Sakura: **Eu… eu me…perdir do meu grupo!!

Sasuke se controlava para não avançar no ninja que parecia engolir Sakura com os olhos, mas seu esforço maior foi quando ele se aproximou de Sakura e começou a acariciar as pernas da garota e dizer coisas obscenas a kunoichi em seu ouvido, que devido a sua boa audição pode ouvir perfeitamente, o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso mesmo tentando disfarçar e pode perceber que a garota também ficou um pouco corada com as palavras.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que o ninja jazia morto aos pés de Sakura com uma kunai no pescoço.

Nisso todo grupo foi até a garota.

**Sai: **Você já foi mais rápida feiosa!

**Sakura: **O imbecil estava me apertando, ficou difícil eu alcançar alguma arma!

**Kakashi: **não temos tempo para isso os outros estão se aproximando do local.

Mal Kakashi terminou de falar e quatro ninjas apareceram.

**Ninja 1: **Ninjas de Konoha! Posso ver pela badana

**Ninja 2: **Vieram buscar o documento…

**Ninja 3: **Terão que passar por nós primeiro!

**Ninja 4: **Eu fico com aquele de laranja!

Disse um ninja de cabelos longos pratas, gordo e de olhos negros que possuía uma espada para atacar.

Nisso Cada Ninja foi em direção a um dos garotos, mas Sakura percebeu estava faltando um e resolveu procura-lo, concerteza este que estava com o documento.

**Ninja 4: **Antes de iniciarmos gostaria de me apresentar… me chamo Konor!

Disse o ninja que havia ido em direção a Naruto

**Naruto: **Eu me chamo Naruto… então guarde bem esse rosto, pois será a ultima coisa que verá antes de morrer! Tó certo

Nisso ambos começaram a duelar destruindo tudo por aonde passavam, já que o ninja era um renegado do país da areia, utilizando a terra para atacar Naruto e se defender dos golpes desse.

Já Sasuke invocava suas cobras para lutar contra um ninja de cabelo curto loiro e olhos azuis chamado Victor que invocava insetos venenosos enormes.

Kakashi copiava todos os jutsus de seu inimigo, que era um gordinho baixinho de cabelos negros usando uma mascara, mas que era muito veloz o que dificultava um pouco para Kakashi.

Sai desenhava seus desenhos rapidamente para atacar um ninja de cabelo castanho alto que atacava utilizando gelo.

**20 minutos depois…**

Sasuke finalmente havia conseguido matar o ninja com qual lutava após uma distração deste o atacando por trás.

Olhou ao redor e não encontrou Sakura, se concentrou para ver se achava a kunoichi e percebeu o chacra de Sakura e um outro mais ao longe e pelo que parecia estavam duelando.

Resolveu ir conferir o que estava acontecendo, chegando lá viu que Sakura estava ajoelhada no chão bem machucada enquanto um ninja de cabelos vermelhos longos com uma cicatriz no rosto ria da kunoichi, ele ia se aproximar mais se escondeu para ouvir melhor o que o ninja dizia.

**(N/A Antes de continuar vão no Kboing ou no you Tube e procurem Never Too Late - Three Days Grace)**

_This world will never be_

Esse mundo nunca será

_What I expected_

O que eu espero

_And if I don't belong_

Se eu não pertencer

_Who would have guessed it_

Quem iria adivinhar

_I will not leave alone_

Eu não vou abandonar

_Everything that I own_

Tudo aquilo que eu possuo

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

Pra fazer você sentir como se não fosse tarde demais

_It's never too late_

Nunca é tarde demais

**Ninja: **Desista!

**Sakura: **Nunca! Eu não vou abandonar tudo que acredito…

**Ninja: **Pensei que sua clã fosse a mais forte que existe…

**Sakura: **E somos! Pode continuar rindo mais assim que eu me levantar eu vou fazer mais do que essa cicatriz dessa vez!

**Ninja: **Você é uma tola por achar que pode derrotar Yuko! Já é tarde para isso!

**Sakura: **nunca é tarde para nada!

**Ninja: **Você acha realmente que pode me derrotar?

**Sakura: **Ora parece que você se esqueceu quem sou eu… olha para o seu rosto! Eu só tinha 5 anos quando deixei esse presentinho… você era tão fraco que não conseguiu destruir uma pobre criança! Hahahaha

" _A Sakura é ótima! Acabar com um ninja e deixar uma cicatriz no rosto com apenas 5 anos de idade não é para qualquer um" _pensava Sasuke que observava tudo de longe.

**Yuko: **Hahahaha se esqueceu que você não pode usar todo o seu nível de chacra! Você se escondeu bem todos esses 11 anos Hamuru… mas logo você e todo o resto do seu clã estúpido vão virar pó! Você teve sorte por continuar viva todo esse tempo, mas agora é seu fim! De você e de seu clã inútil.

_Even if I say_

Até se eu disser

_It'll be alright_

Que vai ficar tudo bem

_Still I hear you say_

Ainda te ouço dizer

_You want to end your life_

Que você quer acabar com sua vida

_Now and again we try_

Agora e mais uma vez eu tento

_To just stay alive_

Apenas continuar vivo

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima

_'Cause it's not too late_

Porque não é tarde demais

_It's never too late_

Nunca é tarde demais

**Sakura:** NÃ...CLÃ!!

Sibilou Sakura se levantando com muita fúria contra o ninja o segurando pelo pescoço. Sasuke levou um susto ao perceber que a íris de Sakura estavam vermelhas.

**Sakura: **Você sabe muito bem que eu posso ler sua alma e fazer você sentir toda a dor que causou!

" _Então foi assim que ela pode perceber toda a dor que o distrito Uchiha me fazia sentir" _Pensava Sasuke.

**(N/A huahuahau aposto que teve muita gente que deixou escapar esse detalhe não?! Explicado o nome da vila! Primeiro poder de Sakura revelado: Ler almas; tipo o poder do Motoqueiro Fantasma, mas a diferença é que do mesmo modo que ela faz a pessoa sentir a dor e a culpa ela também pode fazer a pessoa sentir suas alegrias! O que acharam?)**

**Yuko: **Vamos… o que você está esperando… leia minha alma…hahhaha mostre-me o seu lado que você esconde! Você foi uma covarde

" _Como eu nunca vi esse seu lado Sakura? Essa sua dor? Eu não deveria ter te abandonado nunca" _pensava Sasuke.

_No one will ever see_

Ninguém nunca vai ver

_This side reflected_

Esse lado refletido

_And if there's something wrong_

Se há algo errado

_Who would have guessed it_

Quem iria adivinhar

_And I have left alone_

E eu tenho abandonado

_Everything that I own_

Tudo aquilo que eu possuo

_To make you feel like_

Pra fazer você sentir

_It's not too late_

Com se não fosse tarde demais

_It's never too late_

Nunca é tarde demais

**Yuko: **Ah.. Claro me esqueci… você não pode fazer! Se não te acham e matam seus irmãos hahahahahha

**Sakura: **Fique quieto!

Disse Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, por saber que se a descobrisse todo seu esforço de anos iria por água abaixo! Ela tinha que continuar vivendo aquela vida miserável até que se aprende-se a controlar perfeitamente todos seus poderes, mas quantas vezes ela já não tinha desejado morrer? Quantas vezes desejou que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido?

De repente Sakura caiu no chão chorando.

_Even if I say_

Até se eu disser

_It'll be alright_

Que vai ficar tudo bem

_Still I hear you say_

Ainda te ouço dizer

_You want to end your life_

Que você quer acabar com sua vida

_Now and again we try_

Agora e mais uma vez eu tento

_To just stay alive_

Apenas continuar vivo

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima

_'Cause it's not too late_

Porque não é tarde demais

_It's never too late_

Nunca é tarde demais

Sasuke olhava para tudo sentindo uma imensa raiva do ninja que estava a frente de Sakura. Viu que de repente a garota estava no chão em prantos, logo percebeu que Sakura havia caído em um jutsu.

Como Yuko estava mais concentrado em manter o jutsu nem percebeu a aproximação de Sasuke.

Sakura chorava sem parar preso no jutsu que fazia ela rever a morte de sua clã, Sasuke para tentar ajudar a kunoichi resolveu usar um jutsu secreto e entrar na mente da jovem para ver o que ela via!

**Na mente de Sakura **

_Sakura saia escondida de um guarda-roupa em que a mãe a havia colocado para protege-la._

_Andou com as pontas dos pés para que ninguém a visse, quando se viu fora da mansão correu o mais rápido que podia até a grande árvore de Sakura que havia no jardim, uma homenagem feita pelo primeiro Hamuru a sua esposa, que havia sido mantida todo esse tempo entre as gerações como uma homenagem a matriarca do clã!_

_Chegando lá ela não aguentou e gritou._

_**Sakura: Okaa-san!!**_

_Um ninja batia violentamente em sua mãe, enquanto sua irmã mais nova, Serene, jazia desmaiada no chão com o rosto roxo de tanto apanhar , seu pai estava com as mãos presas e nada podia fazer para ajudar a esposa, sua irmã mais velha e seu irmão choravam num canto amarrados!_

**Na realidade**

**Sasuke: **Isso é passado! Não se prenda a isso! Você pode superar! Você não pode voltar no tempo! Você tem que parar de sofrer por isso!

Mais Sakura não o ouvia, ela estava presa demais as lembranças daquela **maldita noite!!**

**Sakura: **Okaa-san! Otou-san!! Me perdoem! Me perdoem!!

_The world we knew_

O mundo que nós conhecíamos

_Won't come back_

Não vai voltar

_The time we've lost_

O tempo que nós perdemos

_Can't get back_

Não pode voltar

_The life we had_

A vida que tínhamos

_Won't bleed us again_

Não vai sangrar-nos outra vez

**Na mente de Sakura**

_**Ninja: **__Finalmente você apareceu! Eu estava te procurando e seu Otou-san e sua Okaa-san não queriam me dizer!_

_**Okaa-san: **__Fuja Sakura! Fuja!!_

_**Ninja: **__Yuko! Segure a criança enquanto eu procuro os pergaminhos!_

_**Yuko: **__Hai_

**Na realidade:**

**Yuko: **Se lembra disso?

Perguntou mostrando um colocar com o símbolo idêntico ao do documento!

**Sakura: **Otou-san!

**Sasuke: Sakura por favor desperte! **

_This world will never be_

Esse mundo nunca será

_What I expected_

O que eu espero

_And if I don't belong_

Se eu não pertencer

**Na mente de Sakura**

_Yuko se aproximou do pai de Sakura e arrancou o colar que esse possuía_

_Nisso um outro ninja se aproximou de Sakura e a segurou pelo queixo olhando para os olhos da garota, que de repente ficaram vermelhos, fazendo o ninja se debater no chão e urrar de dor!_

_**Sakura: **Sua alma é impura! Suas maldades tomaram conta de seu ser! Sinta a dor que você causou, sinta o ódio das pessoas que te detestam por todo mal que você fez! Κοίτα του Doom_!

_Após essas palavras o ninja jazia morto no chão com os olhos sem vida totalmente negros! _

_Sakura numa agilidade incrível pegou a kunai do ninja e avançou em cima de Yuko, fazendo um corte no rosto desse que ia atacar Sakura quando um ninja apareceu por trás e o desmaiou_

_**Sakura: **__Sensei Haruno!_

_**Haruno: **__Eu senti que algo estranho estava acontecendo e pedi ao Hokage para vir ver se estava tudo bem por aqui! Vamos Sakura!_

_**Sakura: **__Vamos Otou-san!_

_**Otou-san: **__Eu não posso ir! Se eu for ele nós alcançará! Vá Sakura, se torne forte e vingue nosso clã!_

_**Sakura: **__Mas Otou-san…_

_**Okaa-san: **__Vá Sakura! Ele não fará mal a seus irmãos! Esconda consigo o documento sagrado!! Você vingará nosso clã!!_

_Nisso ela foi embora, mas devido a sua ligação com seu clã pode ver a morte de seus pais e o ninja responsável por tudo dizendo que manteria os irmãos de Sakura vivos como isca!_

_Ela aproveitou e mandou uma mensagem aos irmãos " eu voltarei e vingarei nosso clã! Eu juro! Esse é meu destino"_

_De repente Sakura ouviu uma voz ao longe a chamando!!_

**--- :Sakura por favor desperte! **

**Na realidade**

Sasuke viu quando a kunoichi abriu os olhos rapidamente, estes totalmente vermelhos se dirigir a Yuko e com seu chacra criar uma lâmina e decepar a cabeça de Yuko rapidamente, logo após retirar dele o colar!

**Sakura: **Eu juro que irei me vingar! É meu destino! E eu não falharei!!

Logo após isso a kunoichi iria cair ao chão, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido a acudindo antes que caísse.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun!!

**Sasuke: **Descanse Sakura

Nisso Sakura fechou os olhos e dormiu!!

_Even if I say_

Até se eu disser

_It'll be alright_

Que vai ficar tudo bem

_Still I hear you say_

Ainda te ouço dizer

_You want to end your life_

Que você quer acabar com sua vida

_Now and again we try_

Agora e mais uma vez eu tento

_To just stay alive_

Apenas continuar vivo

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima

_'Cause it's not too late_

Porque não é tarde demais

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

Nunca é tarde demais (Nunca é tarde demais)

_It's not too late_

Não é tarde demais

_It's never too late_

Não é tarde demais

**Continua….**

**N/A mini - dicionário: **

**Κοίτα του Doom! - vêm do grego e significa Olhar do castigo!!**

**Otou-san: Papai**

**Okaa-san: Mamãe**

**Agora vamos aos comentários:**

**Espero que ninguém tem há tido um enfarte nesse capitulo!!Por que até eu estou de boca aberta ainda :O!! Eu avisei logo no início para se prepararem! Descobrimos dois poderes de Sakura, descobrimos sobre a promessa e destino de Sakura!**

**Alguém ai sentiu imenso ódio do Yuko além de mim? Além de humilhar o clã de Sakura, ele a fez rever tudo que ela passou no dia do assassinato dos pais!! Argh que ódio dele, mas ele teve o que mereceu!!**

**Sim pessoal : Haruno não é o pai da Sakura e sim seu sensei! Vocês vão entender depois mais pra frente esse mistério!!**

**O Sasuke foi tão fofo tentando ajudar a Sakura! Ele ganhou nota 1.000 dessa vez!!**

**E ai o que acharam? Gostaram??!!!**

**carol-chan- Realmente a briga dos 2**** São hilárias!! O que vc axou desse cap?**

**Yue_Salles- ai está a continuação espero que goste!!**

**Mari-Sousa - muito obrigada e espero te ver mais vezes por aqui!**

**Jack-Tequila - por um lado até que eu te entendo, pq do mesmo modo que curto InoSai eu curot InoGaa, mas como resolvi por InoSai nessa fic resolvi criar a Céu que acabou caindo no gosto!!**

**Kai Hiwatari- huahauhau pode deixar! Espero que este cap. Tenha te surpreendido!**

**harunoliliana- vc tá indo pelo caminho certo Lili ( posso te chamar assim?) espero que esse cap tenha ajudado atirar algumas dúvidas!**

**Alissa -huahuahau gostei da música! Eu tbm gosto muito do GaaraCéu!**

**Naat Uchiha**** - pode deixar que eu vou tentar ser o mais leve possivel até pq eu não me dou bem com hentais!!**

**Merrick Kirie****- huahuahua eu sei das suas hentais! Já li algumas delas ( abafa o caso!!) mas que bom que gostou**


	16. Aceitando sentimentos e um dia divertido

**16 - Aceitando sentimentos **

**e um dia divertido!!**

Sasuke estava sentado ao lado da cama de Sakura, esperando a companheira de time acordar. As memórias dos últimos acontecimentos ainda divagando por sua mente…

**ALGUMAS HORAS ATRÁS…**

Sasuke ainda estava boquiaberto com tudo que havia visto na mente da jovem, e com a morte fria e rápida de Yuko pelas mãos da jovem que a minutos atrás se debulhava em lágrimas clamando por perdão!

Foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da kunoichi que mesmo tendo se libertado justu ainda não havia notado a presença de Sasuke no local.

**Sakura: **Eu juro que irei me vingar! É meu destino! E eu não falharei!!

Logo após isso a kunoichi iria cair ao chão, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido a acudindo antes que caísse.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun!!

**Sasuke: **Descanse Sakura

Nisso Sakura fechou os olhos e dormiu!!

Logo após a kunoichi cair desmaiada em um sono profundo , Sasuke notou que a jovem havia se machucado durante a batalha no braço, que estava cada vez mais ficando roxo e infeccionado, quando tentou curar o ferimento com seu chacra pode perceber que a jovem estava cada vez mais fraca e seu batimento cardíaco diminuía.

Resolveu mexer nas coisas de Yuko e percebeu que ele carregava um vidro de veneno, conferiu a arma que havia ferido Sakura e pode sentir o mesmo cheiro.

Isso só significava uma coisa: **Sakura havia sido envenenada**

_**(n/a antes de continuar vão no you tube ou no Kboing e digitem **__**Crawling Back To You -**__**BACKSTREET BOYS**__**)**_

Everybody knows

Todos sabem

that I was such a fool

Que eu fui um tolo

to ever let go of you

por te deixar ir

But baby I was wrong

Mas, querida, eu estava errado

And yeah I know I said

E, sim, eu sei que disse

"We'd be better off alone"

"É melhor ficarmos sozinhos"

It was time that we moved on

Estava na hora de nós seguirmos em frente

Quando Sai, Naruto, Kakashi chegaram e ele explicou o que havia acontecido, omitindo a parte que havia invadido a mente da kunoichi, eles resolveram retornarem com Sakura rapidamente a vila.

Enquanto Sasuke carregava Sakura em seus braços, que a cada segundo ficava mais fraca e pálida, ele se lembrava do que havia visto na mente da kunoichi.

Logo que chegaram a Konoha a kunoichi havia sido levado as pressas até uma cama onde Tsunade veio correndo logo após para ver o que podia fazer e muito preocupada com a saúde de sua pupila.

Depois disso as últimas horas pareceram ser anos para Sasuke, enquanto aguardava por notícias.

Os médicos haviam com seguido tirar o veneno do corpo da kunoichi apenas a pouco tempo, sendo que durante o processo ela quase havia morrido, mas agora esta descansava tranquila.

Sasuke acariciava a mão da kunoichi se lembrando de quando se encontrava numa situação semelhante.

I know I broke your heart

Eu sei que quebrei seu coração

I didn't mean to break your heart

Eu não pretendia quebrar seu coração

But baby, here I am

Mas, querida, aqui estou eu

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto e Sasuke lutavam ferozmente contra Orichimaru, quando num golpe conjunto eles acertaram Orichimaru ferozmente._

_Mas devido a força do golpe o teto da caverna começou a desabar, fazendo os jovens fugirem rapidamente._

_No instante seguinte todo o teto desabou, concerteza Orichimaru não sobreviveria aquilo._

_Quando Sasuke chegou do lado de fora, viu que Kakashi e Sai haviam travado uma difícil luta com a equipe da vila do Som e Sakura curava os ferimentos de ambos._

_**Naruto: **__Ganhamos! ?_

_**Kakashi: **__Mais ou menos, os idiotas fugiram no instante que viram a força de nossa bela médica-nin… ai Sakura isso dói!_

_Sasuke olhava para as costas da kunoichi, que havia deixado os cabelos crescer novamente, e ainda não havia percebido a presença do Uchiha!_

Banging on your front door

Batendo na sua porta da frente

My pride's spilled on the floor

Meu orgulho está derramado no chão

My hands and knees are bruised

Minhas mãos e joelhos estão machucados

And I'm crawling back to you

E eu estou rastejando de volta pra você

_**Naruto: **__O que você fez?!_

_**Sakura: **__fique quieto Kakashi … e eu não fiz nada demais Naruto._

_**Sai: **__Você acha que destruir metade de uma montanha , acabar com parte da vegetação do local e abrir várias crateras com um único golpe não é nada?_

_**Sakura: **__Arigatou Sai, agora o Naruto vai encher minha paciência por pelo menos um mês…_

_**Naruto: **__SAKURA! VOCÊ ME JUROU QUE NÃO USARIA DE NOVO ESSE JUTSU!!TÓ CERTO_

_Lembrava - se do quanto seu coração disparou quando a jovem se virou_

_**Sakura: **__Naruto, você não é meu pai, não é meu dono e nem meu sensei_

_**Naruto: **__Mas sou seu amigo! E você me agradece assim senhorita…_

_De repente Sakura se virou para Sasuke, levando um susto que foi preenchido depois com um belo sorriso no rosto._

_**Sakura: **__Que bom que resolveu se unir novamente a seu antigo time Sasuke - kun! _

_No outro segundo Sakura já estava abraçando Sasuke, fazendo o coração do moreno parar pelo menos quatro batidas e o deixando embriagado com o perfume de cereja da jovem._

_Foi quando se sentiu tonto, foi quando sentiu de novo aquele cheiro… o cheiro de __**sangue.**_

Begging for a second chance

Implorando por uma segunda chance

Are you gonna let me in?

Você vai me deixar entrar?

I was running from the truth

Eu estava fugindo da verdade

And now I'm crawling back to you

E agora eu estou rastejando de volta pra você

_Ele havia se ferido gravemente na batalha mais estava distraído demais em olhar para a kunoichi que nem havia percebido._

_Sakura o sentou encostado em uma árvore para analisar o ferimento, de repente sentiu o chacra da garota fluindo de suas mãos tentam cicatrizar o ferimento, mas Sasuke sabia que ela não conseguiria pois este era enorme e concerteza Orichimaru havia utilizado veneno pois sentia a boca cada vez mais seca._

_**Sasuke: **__desista Sakura_

_**Sakura: **__Nunca , eu prometi de levar são e salvo de volta para a vila e eu cumpro meus objetivos… pode ter certeza quanto a isso!_

_**Kakashi: **__Sakura isso pode ser perigoso… você já está muito fraca!_

_**Sakura: **__Eu consigo!!_

_Disse a jovem ignorando o que seu sensei havia dito_

_**Sasuke: **__Sakura ouça o que Kakashi falou… pelo menos uma vez na vida deixe de ser irritante!_

_**Sakura: **__Sasuke, cale a boca!! E você não faz idéia da falta que me fez todo esse tempo de você me chamar de irritante!_

_Disse a jovem o que fez Sasuke se espantar com que ela disse sem se abalar com o antigo apelido._

_**Sakura: **__Precisamos leva-lo até Konoha… lá saberei o que fazer!_

_**Sai: **__Como? Todos já estamos muito fracos e quase sem chacra!_

_**Sakura: **__Eu levo…_

_Falou Sakura decida, dando certeza que estava consciente do que fazia._

_**Kakashi: **__Mas Sakura__…_

_**Sakura: **__Eu sou a que estou em melhores condições aqui e você sabe disso sensei_

_**Naruto: **__Eu vou com vocês!_

I know you're in there

Eu sei que você está aí

And you can make me wait

E você pode me fazer esperar

But I'm not going away

Mas eu não vou embora

It's the least that I can do

O mínimo que eu posso fazer

Is to tell you face to face

É falar para você, cara a cara, que

I was lying to myself

Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesmo

Now I'm dying in this hell

Agora estou morrendo nesse inferno

_**Sakura: **__Não! Você fica… precisa se recuperar… dentro de alguns minutos o time de Sasuke mais o time do Neji e do Kiba devem chegar… eles haviam ido atrás da Akatashi assim que eles apareceram por aqui… havia uma jovem no seu time Sasuke…_

_**Sasuke: **__Karin!!_

_Falou Sasuke estranhando o fato de Sakura não estar com ciúmes de Karin, já que quando ela e Karin se viram pela primeira vez a segunda estava agarrada ao braço de Sasuke._

_**Sakura: **__percebi que ela sabe a técnica médica-nin de cura…_

_**Sasuke: **__Sim ela é a médica do nosso grupo!_

_**Sakura: **__Ela pode ajudar Kakashi e Sai?_

_**Sasuke: **__Sim!!_

_**Sakura: **__Perfeito… precisamos partir rapidamente antes que o veneno se alastre pelo seu corpo… Suba nas minhas costas!!_

_**Sasuke: **__Nani?!_

_**Sakura: **__Você não pode se mexer muito… isso apenas pioraria a situação!!_

_**Sasuke: **__Você não aguentaria me carregar!!_

_Nisso todos começaram a rir do que Sasuke disse, foi quando Sakura colocou Sasuke em suas costas como se ele fosse um simples pena._

_**Kakashi: **__Sasuke, tem muita coisa que você ainda não sabe sobre a Sakura…_

_**Naruto: **__Sakura tome muito cuidado e não vá muito rápido seu chacra já esta se esgotando. _

_**Sakura: **__Adeus!!_

_Nisso Sakura sumiu como num raio por entre as árvores, mas Sasuke ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Naruto ao longe enquanto se afastava._

_**Naruto: **__EU FALEI PARA VOCÊ IR DEVAGAR SAKURA!! TÓ CERTO_

_**Sasuke: **__Sakura vá mais devagar… desse jeito seu chacra se esgotará!_

_**Sakura: **__Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso agora!_

_Sakura correu com Sasuke a noite inteira aquele dia para salva-lo sendo que quando Sasuke e ela chegaram ao hospital está estava exausta, mas mesmo assim em vez de ir dormir ela ficou a noite inteira do lado de Sasuke, cantando músicas de ninar enquanto este fingia que estava dormindo e que não escutava a voz dela, para poder ouvir melhor Sakura.._

Girl, I know you're mad

Garota, eu sei que você está brava

I can't blame you for being mad

Não posso te culpar por estar brava

But baby, here I am

Mas, querida, aqui estou eu

Banging on your front door

Batendo na sua porta da frente

My pride's spilled on the floor

Meu orgulho está derramado no chão

My hands and knees are bruised

Minhas mãos e joelhos estão machucados

And I'm crawling back to you

E eu estou rastejando de volta pra você

**Fim do Flash Back**

Sasuke estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando Karin entrou no quarto.

**Karin: **O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

**Sasuke: **Karin vê se fica quieta!

**Karin: **Por que você ficou a noite toda aqui?

**Sasuke: **Não se esqueça que eu tenho uma dívida de sangue com Sakura! Apenas paguei essa dívida!

**Karin: **Você está apaixonado por ela não está?

Nisso Sasuke parou para pensar no que Karin havia dito _" Será que estou realmente apaixonado por ela? Será que é isso que eu estou sentindo"_

If you could see

Se você pudesse ver

these tears I'm crying

As lágrimas que estou chorando

Touch these hands

Tocar essas mãos

that can't stop shaking

Que não param de tremer

Heal my heart

Curar meu coração

that's heavily bleeding

Que está sangrando muito

You would see a different man

Você veria um homem diferente

**Karin: **Está ou não?

**Sasuke: **Se eu estiver isso não é da sua conta!

**Karin: **Como você pode me trocar por essa vaca **( n/a alguém manda ela se olhar no espelho!)**

**Sasuke: **JAMAIS OUSE FALAR ASSIM DA MINHA NOIVA! VOCÊ OUVIU BEM??!

**Karin: **Então é verdade?! Você vai se casar com essa estúpida! Como você pode? Depois daquela noite!

**Sasuke: **VOCÊ ME FEZ PENSAR QUE ERA A SAKURA!

**(N/A acho que isso explica o primeiro mistério lançado na fic pessoal! A Vakarin… ops Karin fez o Sasuke achar que era a Sakura que estava lá! Esperem um momento - Autora enforcando a Karin!! Rsrsr)**

**Karin: **Por que você não vê que eu te amo!!

**Sasuke: **Karin… desista!!

Dizendo isso Sasuke virou a costa para Karin e voltou observar Sakura.

**Karin: **Você vai ver só… eu vou achar alguém muito melhor que você… e quando você me quiser eu que não vou te querer.

Dizendo isso sai do quarto chorando.

But baby, here I am

Mas, querida, aqui estou eu

Banging on your front door

Batendo na sua porta da frente

My pride's spilled on the floor

Meu orgulho está derramado no chão

My hands and knees are bruised

Minhas mãos e joelhos estão machucados

And I'm crawling back to you

E eu estou rastejando de volta pra você

Banging on your front door

Batendo na sua porta da frente

My pride's spilled on the floor

Meu orgulho está derramado no chão

My hands and knees are bruised

Minhas mãos e joelhos estão machucados

And I'm crawling back to you

E eu estou rastejando de volta pra você

**ENQUANTO ISSO…**

**(N/A A música do cap é Mercy da Duffy)**

Naruto passeava por Konoha bastante preocupado com Sakura, quando acabou tropeçando em alguém. Quando olhou para baixou viu uma Hinata muito vermelha.

**Hinata: **Ah… Oi… Naruto-kun!!

**Naruto: **Olá Hinata-chan… deixa que eu te ajudo… a levantar

Disse Naruto também bastante vermelho, enquanto segurava a mão de Hinata.

Yeah, yeah, yeah (4x)

Eu te amo

_I love you_

Mas tenho que continuar verdadeira

_but i gotta stay true _

Minha moral me deixou de joelhos

_my morals got me on my knees _

Estou te implorando, por favor, Pare de jogar estes jogos

_I'm begging please stop playing games _

**Hinata: **Como está a Sakura-chan?!

**Naruto: **Na mesma… estamos esperando ela acordar

**Hinata: **Ah… me desculpe… eu não queria deixa-lo triste!

**Naruto: **Não … tudo bem!! O que é isso?

Disse apontado para o livro que Hinata segurava.

**Hinata: **é um livro de receita…Ino - chan me emprestou… eu queria ver… se conseguia fazer ….empadão!! **( N/A Eu sei que não é comida japonesa, mas eu amo empadão rsrsrsrsr xD)**

Eu não sei o que é isto

_i don't know what this is _

Porque você me conquistou

_cos you got me good _

Assim como você sabia que conquistaria

_just like you knew you would _

Eu não sei o que você faz

_i don't know what you do _

Mas você faz bem

_but you do it well _

Estou sob o seu feitiço

_I'm under your spell _

**Naruto: **Quer ajuda?!

**Hinata: **Tem certeza??

**Naruto: **Não deve ser tão difícil assim! Tó certo!!

**NA CASA DE HINATA…**

**(N/A **_**alguns, (**_**não todos)****desses acontecimentos ocorreram comigo e minha irmã quando tentamos fazer empadão pelo primeira vez rsrrsrs)**

Você me deixou implorando por misericórdia

_You got me begging you for mercy _

Por que você não me liberta?

_why won't you release me _

Você me deixou implorando por misericórdia

_you got me begging you for mercy _

Por que você não me liberta?

_why won't you release me _

Eu disse "Liberte-me"

_I said release me _

Naruto e Hinata estavam fazendo uma bagunça enorme na cozinha.

**Hinata: **Não acha que essa massa está muito dura.

**Naruto: **Coloca mais leite.

Nisso Hinata virou metade da caixa de leite na massa.

**Hinata: **Agora está mole demais…

**Naruto: **Esperai… acho que se por mais trigo resolve. Tó certo!!

Naruto foi virar o trigo mais deixou metade dele cair no chão.

Agora você acha que eu

_Now you think that _

Serei algo à parte

_I will be something on the side _

Mas você tem que entender

_but you got to understand _

Que eu preciso de um homem

_that I need a man _

Que possa segurar a minha mão

_who can take my hand _

Sim, eu preciso

_yes i do _

Eu não sei o que é isto

_i don't know what this is _

Porque você me conquistou

_cos you got me good _

Assim como você sabia que conquistaria

_just like you knew you would _

Eu não sei o que você faz

_i don't know what you do _

Mas você faz bem

_but you do it well _

Estou sob o seu feitiço

_I'm under your spell _

**Naruto: **Ops…eu juro que depois eu te ajudo a limpar! Tó certo!!

**Hinata: **Tu…tudo bem…!!

Hinata resolveu pegar o livro para ver qual era o próximo passo, já que ela nunca havia feito empadão antes.

**Hinata: **Aqui diz que tem que se abrir a massa!

**Naruto: **Já sei…

Nisso Naruto pegou uma bacia cheia de trigo e jogou a massa com tudo o que fez voar varinha na roupa e cabelo de Naruto e Hinata.

Hinata com o susto acabou deixando cair toda a caixa de ovos e de leite, fazendo ela e Naruto escorregarem com tudo no chão.

**Naruto: **Hahaha… isso é… hahha… mais difícil … hhaha… que eu imaginava! Tó certo! Hahahahah

**Hinata: **Hahaha… acho melhor…hhaha… a gente desistir…. Hahhaa…antes que a gente acabe destruindo a cozinha!!hahha

**Naruto: **Deixe eu te ajudar a levantar!!

Nisso Naruto puxou Hinata com tudo fazendo seus rostos ficarem bastante próximos.

Você me deixou implorando por misericórdia

_You got me begging you for mercy _

Por que você não me liberta?

_why wont you relase me _

Você me deixou implorando por misericórdia

_you got me begging you for mercy _

Por que você não me liberta?

_why wont you release me _

Eu disse que é melhor você libertar

_I said you'd better release yeah yeah yeah _

Estou te implorando por misericórdia

_I'm begging you for mercy _

Sim, Estou te implorando por misericórdia

_yes why won't you realse me _

Estou te implorando por misericórdia

_I'm begging you for mercy _

**Naruto: **Tem… um pouco… de trigo… aqui…

Disse Naruto passando a mão pelo cabelo de Hinata.

**Hinata: **Não… tem… pro…

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e antes que Hinata pudesse terminar de falar algo os lábios de ambos estavam unidos em um caloroso beijo.

Hinata não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficaram ali se beijando pois só se afastavam quando o pulmão precisa de ar para depois se unirem em um novo beijo.

**Naruto: **Acho… melhor … a gente limpar tudo isso! Tó certo

Você me deixou implorando

_you got me begging (3 x)_

Misericórdia Por que você não me liberta?

_Mercy, why wont you realease me _

Estou te implorando por misericórdia

_I'm begging you for mercy _

Por que você não me liberta?

_why won't you release me _

Você me deixou implorando por misericórdia

_you got me begging you for mercy _

Disse Naruto muito vermelho, mas Hinata não ficava a atrás, parecia que estavam competindo para ver quem chegava ao maior tom de vermelho.

Hinata: Você tem razão… acho… melhor… a gente limpar tudo… antes que meu…Otou-san chegue!

" _Por Kami!! Que beijo__…__ o Naruto é perfeito__…__ ele é como um vício!!__"_

" _Uauau a Hinata é demais! Eu devo ter me auto enfeitiçado por essa deusa!Tó certo!!__"_

Nisso eles se puseram a limpara cozinha, quando estavam quase terminando Naruto teve uma idéia.

**Naruto:**Já sei… para compensar toda essa confusão… que tal a gente ir comer Lamén **( N/A e eu achando que era grande coisa!)**

Nisso eles terminaram de arrumar a cozinha e foram comer lamén.

Estou te implorando por misericórdia (3x)

_I'm begging you for mercy (3x)_

Por que você não me liberta?

_why won't you release me _

Pare com isso

_Break it down_

**Continua…**

**N/A espero que as 9 páginas do word tenham valido algo e saciado a curiosidade de vocês.**

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**Bom nesse capitulo podemos perceber que o Sasuke está começando a aceitar seus sentimentos por Sakura, e descobrimos como a Karin conseguiu dormir com ele!! Mas como sou boazinha não vou fazer ela sofrer muito: pretendo fazer ela conhecer o que é realmente o amor! Alguma sugestão para o par?!!**

**Atendendo ao pedido da Yue uma amiga minha , resolvi falar de outro casal super fofo nesse cap: Naruto e Hinata!**

**Eles são perfeitos juntos não acham?! **

**Respondendo as Reviews!!**

**Jack-Tequila - eu também estava meio insegura quanto a idéia de entrar na mente da Sakura, mas foi a única forma que eu achei para mostrar um pouco do passado de Sakura! Mas espero que goste desse!!**

**Yue salles - atendi ao seu pedido! Ai está NaruHina pra você!**

**carol-chan - realmente o Yuko era uma mala sem alça de couro rasgada rsrsrsrs mas não sei como se escreve não!! Desculpa mas não posso te ajudar!!**

**ANinhaxD - huahuahaa desculpas pelo quase enfarte!! Espero que goste desse cap.**

**harunoliliana - bom nesse capítulo não teve nenhuma dica em relação ao passado de Sakura! Mas espero que goste!! Obs: obrigada por me deixar te chamar de Lili**

**Juh Hyuuga - Ebaaa!!! Que bom que está gostando!! Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans - realmente Céu e Gaara e o casal mais imperfeito que tem, mas mesmo assim adoro o fato deles não serem iguais e se completarem, reforçando a idéia de que os opostos podem sim se atrair!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando espero te ver mais vezes!!**

**Bujus pessoal !!Já nee**


	17. O que será do futuro!

**17 - O que será do futuro?!**

**(N/A música do capítulo é Pássaros da Claudia Leitte)**

Shikamaru e Temari observavam as nuvens cada um deitado de um lado da grama.

Shikamaru pensava no quanto a vida pode ser problemática, a alguns anos atrás ele se jamais imaginaria noivo daquela ninja briguenta e durona.

Mas com o tempo percebeu que aquela era apenas uma máscara e que atrás dela havia uma garota indefesa e com medo e esperando para ser amada e descoberta por trás de sua falsa imagem.

**Eu conheço a imensidão do céu**

**Pássaros que sou**

**Mergulharei de vez**

**Uma vez ou três**

**Duzentos por hora, ou algo mais**

**Na velocidade de encontrar você**

**Te merecer**

**Voar, sem ter aonde chegar.**

**E de lá do céu**

**Formaremos dois em um só,**

**Fugirei da chuva,**

**Beijarei o sol.**

Adorava quando brigavam pois sempre faziam as pazes cada vez de uma forma diferente, e não podia deixar de acha-la problemática, assim como ela ainda o achava preguiçoso, mas eram suas personalidades diferentes: uma calma e outra explosiva, que fazia ela se acalmar com ele, e ele se movimentar para a vida com ela.

**Amanheceu**

**É hora de voar**

**Amanheceu**

**É hora de voar**

Temari também pensava no quanto ela havia se enganado em relação a Shikamaru, estava sempre o criticando em relação a ser preguiçoso, mas foi aquele preguiçoso que conseguiu enxergar muito além da garota durona e foi esse mesmo preguiçoso que a havia aprendido a compreende-la, ás vezes simples palavras para alguns, mas para ela tinha um grande fundamento.

**Sigo meu instinto animal,**

**Cruzo mil fronteiras**

**Garimpando amor,**

**Semeador.**

**De tanto voar achei você,**

**Multicolorido exatamente igual**

**Ao meu astral.**

Eles haviam se tornado um só, se compreendiam e se entendiam sem precisar nem mesmo de um movimento do outro, apenas pelos olhos.

E agora ele sabia: Não viveria sem aquela problemática.

Do mesmo modo que ela sabia: Que não viveria sem aquele preguiçoso.

**Melhor e voar a dois**

**E de lá do céu **

**Formaremos Dois em um só,**

**Fugirei da chuva,**

**Beijarei o sol.**

**Amanheceu**

**É hora de voar (repete)**

**Shikamaru: **Sabe de uma coisa, a vida é bastante problemática!!

**Temari: **Sabe Shika, eu concordo com você!!

Nisso Shikamaru se sentou e puxou Temari para seu colo e depois de trocarem alguns beijos passaram a observar juntos, como sempre queriam estar.

**( N/A a música do capítulo é ****I Want To Know What Love Is -****Foreigner)**

TenTen andava pelo parque olhando para o nada perdida em pensamentos, os ventos sopravam as folhas do chão que caia das árvores, para ela ainda era estranho saber que se casaria com o garoto que a pouco descobriu-se apaixonada sem ter plena certeza que ele sentia o mesmo.

I gotta take a little time

_Preciso de um tempo_

A little time to think things over

_Um tempo pra repensar as coisas_

I better read between the lines

_É melhor eu ler nas entrelinhas_

Incase I need it when I´m older

_Caso eu precise disso quando for mais velho _

Ohhhh

Olhou para os lados e viu Hinata e Naruto comendo algo ao longe, eles sim pareciam felizes com a situação, pois Hinata que era apaixonada pelo garoto desde de criança agora possuía a real certeza dos sentimentos desse por ela que irradiava uma felicidade que lhe chegava a ser contagiante.

Por um momento chegou a sentir inveja da jovem Hyuuga mas isto a fez levar de novo a pensar naquele que ocupava os seus pensamentos: Hyuuga Neji.

This mountain I must climb

_Essa montanha eu tenho que escalar_

Feels like the world upon my shoulders

_Parece que o mundo está nas minhas costas_

Through the clouds I see love shine

_Através das nuvens eu vejo o amor brilhar_

It keeps me warm as life grows colder

_Me mantém aquecido enquanto a vida esfria_

In my life there´s been heartache and pain

_Na minha vida já tive desilusões e dor_

I don't know if I can face it again

_Eu não sei se consigo encarar isso de novo_

Can´t stop now

_Não posso parar agora_

I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life

_Viajei tão longe para mudar essa vida solitária_

Talvez por força do destino ou brincadeira do acaso pode perceber que ao longe se aproximava aquele que não saia de seus pensamentos caminhando em sua direção, fazendo-a por alguns instante esquecer de respirar e sentir de novo aquela sensação de borboletas no seu estômago.

I wanna know what love is

_Eu quero saber o que é o amor_

I want you to show me

_Eu quero que você me mostre_

I wanna feel what love is

_Eu quero sentir o que é o amor_

I know you can show me

_Eu sei que você pode me mostrar_

Neji pensava em quanto o destino pode ser misterioso, afinal não era todo dia que Neji Hyuuga tinha seus pensamentos povoados por alguma garota que fizesse seu coração disparar só de pensar em seus lábios e em seu sorriso.

Queria poder sorrir igualmente a garota, mas seu orgulho o impedia, talvez por medo de parecer fraco ao demonstrar sentimentos.

I´m gonna take a little time

_Eu vou dar um tempo_

A little time to look around me

_Um tempo pra olhar ao meu redor_

I´ve got nowhere left to hide

_Não tenho mais onde me esconder_

Looks like love has finally found me

_Parece que o amor finalmente me encontrou_

In my life there´s been heartache and pain

_Na minha vida j__á tive desilusões e dor_

I don't know if I can face it again

_Não sei se consigo encarar isso de novo_

Can´t stop now

_Não posso parar agora_

I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life

_Viajei tão longe para mudar essa vida solitária_

Parecia que alguém lá em cima estava de muito bom humor hoje, pois foi só olhar para o lado que viu aquela que povoava seus pensamentos e bagunçava seus sentimentos perto de si olhando para algo.

Seguiu seu olhar e viu que ela observar Naruto e Hinata ao longe, percebeu que ela carregava um sorriso que logo sumiu dando origem ao um sorriso triste.

Resolveu ver se estava tudo bem, mas quando sentiu o olhos dela sobre si seu coração falhou umas 5 batidas e a sensação de sem chão lhe invadiu.

Assim que chegou próximo a TenTen tomou os lábios dessa em um beijo profundo, não precisava falar nada, seus olhos já haviam dito tudo.

**TenTen: **Você me ama?

**Neji: **Eu não sei o que é amor mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu quero que você me mostre!!

**TenTen: **Neji! O que será do futuro?

**Neji: **Eu não sei, mas quero estar próximo a você aconteça o que acontecer!!

I wanna know what love is

_Eu quero saber o que é o amor_

I want you to show me

_Eu quero que você me mostre_

I wanna feel what love is

_Eu quero sentir o que é o amor_

I know you can show me

_Eu sei que você pode me mostrar_

**Continua…**

**N/A Tudo bem! Eu sei que acabei atacando a diabete rsrsrsrs Já estava sentindo falta de escrever algo mais romântico!!**

**Achei que ficou lindo o capítulo apesar de ser mais pequeno que o outro, mas como vocês podem ver me desfoquei um pouco da história da Sakura para falar dos outros casais.**

**No ultimo foi Naruto e Hinata, nesse Temari e Shikamaru, Neji e TenTen e uma leve insinuação de Naruto e Hinata e pretendo escrever algo para o meu outro casal que eu já estou sentindo falta e acho que vocês também: Gaara e Céu!!**

**Juh Hyuuga - Você acertou!!! Meus parabéns!! Agora quanto ao empadão, prefiro não comentar rsrsrsr**

**Natii-chan - ai está!! Espero que goste!!**

**carol-chan - realmente o Sasuke está me surpreendendo!! Espero que goste desse capítulo!!**

**Jack-Tequila - Gostei!!talvez eu use sua idéia, mas você seria a madrinha, afinal os personagens são seus, me fale mais sobre eles!! Se ficar legal eu posso colocar na história!!**

**Bellinha2345 - atendendo ao seu pedido postei no meio da semana!! Espero que goste e também que apareça mais vezes!!**

**susan - eu também espero que ela consiga controlar seus poderes!!! Mas ainda tem muita água para passar nessa cachoeira!! Espero te encontrar mais vezes por aqui!!**

**Yue_Salles -tem razão yue!! Ele está perfeito e KAWAII!! Pretendo por mais SasuSaku ainda na história!!**

**Hyuuga-Jake - bnuahuahuahua adorei a definição da Karin huahuahuahuah**

**bia-kan-kun - INFELIZMENTE é minha imaginação!! Adoraria que existisse a Céu!! E a vila da Alma, mas não existe!!**

**Bia- Realmente a Karin é uma vaca… ei perái não podemos xingar as Vacas coitadas rarararar**

**riang Hyuuga- Taí gostei!! Talvez eu ponha!!**


	18. Gaara e Céu! Será amor!

**18 - Gaara e Céu!**

**Será amor?!!**

**( N/A música do capítulo é ****from This Moment On - Shania Twain)**

Céu havia acabado de acorda e toma seu café de muito mal humor mais ele muda após perceber que havia recebido uma carta de seus pais que seu tio havia lhe entregado na hora do almoço, correu para o quarto onde se deitou na cama para ler a carta de seus pais:

" Querida Hime-sama!!

Ficamos feliz em saber que você está bem! Espero que este garoto a faça bastante feliz! Bom eu e seu pai estamos escavando uma pirâmide que parece datar de pelo menos 3 mil anos A.C!! …**-Nessa parte Céu faz uma cara de emocionante - **Quanto a Henrique ele está escavando outra pirâmide por isso não mantemos contato com ele, o que é muito bom, pois eu e seu pai ainda não nós conformamos com a dor que ele lhe causou!! - **Céu fechou a cara rapidamente ao ouvir o nome do ex - namorado**- Mas não falemos do passado! Me diz uma coisa esse tal Gaara é bonito? Te faz feliz?! **- Céu se lembra rapidamente de Gaara, o que faz ela sorrir novamente -**

Esperamos terminar de desvendar as primeiras palavras da pirâmide antes do seu casamento, para podermos pelo menos comparecer a ele! Você está comendo verduras**?! - Céu começa a rir, concerteza havia sido sua mãe que a havia escrito aquela parte - **Mas voltando ao que interessa: Eu e seu pai lhe damos nosso consentimento para o casamento!!

Beijos de sua Okaa-san e de seu Otou-san!!"

Céu fica muito feliz e resolve ir ao correio postar uma carta .para seus pais em respostas.

Calça uma sandália baixa preta, colocou uma saia rodada branca e uma blusa azul de alcinha com um bolero também branco, prendeu os longos cabelos ruivos em uma trança frouxa de lado e escreveu rapidamente uma carta para entregar aos pais.

Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado eu daria tudo

I do swear that I´ll always be there.

Qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei.

I´d give anything and everything and I will always és

da fraqueza e fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior,

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse,

Te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração

I will love you with every breath of my heart.

" Okaa-san! Otou-san

Muito obrigado pelo consentimento para o casamento!! Bom quanto ao Gaara, ele ás vezes é frio, mas ele me faz muito feliz, mesmo ainda não conhecendo direito eu sei que ele é incrível. E sim mamãe eu estou comendo verduras!! Espero que consigam realmente vir ao meu casamento!!

Eu estou tão nervosa, nenhum garoto me fez sentir o que o Gaara faz, ele é tão misterioso mas ás vezes eu tenho a impressão de que posso ler a alma dele!! Ele é único, ele é…. Sem palavras

Será que eu o estou amando? Se vocês souberem me digam!

E quanto a Henrique, já não me importa nada que venha dele, para mim meu futuro marido é o único que me importa,

Beijos de sua Céu"

Depois de terminar a carta saiu para a rua correndo para colocar logo no correio a carta que havia escrito ao seus pais, estava com tanta pressa que nem notou que alguém caminhava em sua direção se chocando com tudo contra a pessoa.

A partir deste momento a vida começou

From this moment life has begun

A partir deste momento você é o único

From this moment you are the one

E bem ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço

Right beside you is where I belong

A partir deste momento em diante

From this moment on

Olhou para baixo e viu que havia topado com Gaara, e que agora estava por cima dele. Nisso Céu se lembrou de algo e começou a rir.

**Céu: **KKK…. Me desculpa… mais KKK isso me lembra que sempre eu fico por cima **(N/A Não pensem besteira em pessoal) **primeiro no dia que nos conhecemos e agora de novo…KKKK

**Gaara: **Se importa de sair de cima de mim!!

**Céu: **Desculpas!! XD!.

A partir deste momento eu fui abençoada

From this moment I have been blessed

Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade

I live only for your happiness

E pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro

And for your love I´d give my last breath

A partir deste momento em diante

From this moment on

**Gaara: **O que deu em você para sair correndo desse jeito? Não enxergar por onde anda garota?

**Céu: **Ei você também tinha que ficar logo na minha frente?

**Gaara: **Boa! Agora eu sou culpado pela senhorita não olhar pra frente enquanto anda!

**Céu: **Argh!! Você me tira do sério!!

**Gaara: **Você que me atormenta Pirra…

**Céu: **Cala a boca!

Nisso Céu pulou em cima de Gaara e lhe deu um beijo, o que causou um certo espanto no rapaz no começo mais longo ele também se unia ao beijo.

Gaara se sentia tão bem quando beijava Céu, nunca ele imaginou conhecer uma garota que mexe-se tanto consigo, apesar dele não falar adorava a presença dela e estava ansioso para estar sempre próximo a Céu, pensando nisso intensificou mais o beijo.

Eu entrego a minha mão para você com todo o meu coração

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você, não posso esperar para começar

Can´t wait to live my life with you, can´t wait to start

Você e eu nunca nos separaremos

You and I will never be apart

Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

My dreams came true because of you

Céu se sentia que ia ao paraíso toda vez que Gaara a beijava, ele era incrível mesmo ela não admitindo isso a ele, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza e ela prometia a si mesmo naquele momento: que se fosse pra ser feliz ou amar alguém, que esse alguém seria Gaara, que mesmo sem saber havia rompido a barreira que a jovem havia construído em torno do coração.

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver

From this moment as long as I live

Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isso

I will love you, I promise you this

E não há nada que eu não daria.

There is nothing I wouldn´t give

A partir deste momento em dianteFrom this moment on

Isso a fez lembrar que precisava contar a ele, não podia esconder isso, afinal se era para eles se casarem que fosse um casamento sincero.

Logo ela e Gaara tiveram que se separar em busca de ar.

**Gaara: **Sabe até que não vai ser tão ruim…

**Céu: **Nani??

**Gaara: **Me casar com você!

Céu empalideceu rapidamente ao ouvir aquela palavra: Casar!!

Para ela tudo ainda era muito estranho, ela sempre teve alergia a casamentos e agora estava preste a se casar.

" _Eu vou me casar!! OH KAMI ONDE EU ME METI!! Eu preciso de ar!! Isso é assombroso"_

Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,

You´re the reason I believe in love

Você é a resposta das minhas orações lá de cima

And you´re the answer to my prayers from up above

Tudo que nós precisamos é somente de nós dois

All we need is just the two of us

Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

My dreams came true because to you

**Gaara: **Tudo bem?

**Céu: **Tudo… só que eu ainda não me acostumei com essa história de casamento!

**Gaara: **Eu também não!!

**Céu - abre um sorriso: **Bem vindo ao grupo!! Gaara quantos anos você tem?

**Gaara: **16 por que?

**Céu: **Eu tenho 14 anos!! Você já notou que nós vamos nos casar e não sabemos nada um do outro?!!

A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver

From this moment as long as I live

Eu vou te amar, eu te prometo isto

I will love you, I promise you this

E não há nada que eu não daria

There is nothing I wouldn´t give

A partir deste momento

From this moment

Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver

I will love you as long as I live

A partir deste momento em diante

From this moment on

**Gaara: **Acho que podemos mudar isso!!

**Céu: **Nani?!

**Gaara: **bem simples me fala da sua vida!!

**Céu: **Acho que pode ser!! Eu apenas vou ao correio rapidamente para mandar uma carta aos meus pais!

**Gaara: **Eu te acompanho!!

**Céu: **Ah meus pais nos deram o consentimento para o casamento…

Nisso Céu e Gaara foram indo conversando, com Céu como sempre fazendo suas gracinhas e o mais estranho que ás vezes eles paravam apenas para se beijar, claro que longe da vista de todos!!

**Continua****…**

**N/A Como prometido aí está: GAACÉU!! ****Espero que gostem!!**

**Ai adoro essa música, achei que tinha tudo a ver com o casal, tipo como se fosse o pensamento deles!! Vocês concordam comigo?**

**Como podem ver ainda não desisti das brigas entre esse casal, que felizmente caiu no gosto do pessoal**

**( Autora agradecendo de joelhos com a mão para cima)**

**Gente o Céu está me surpreendendo, adorei a parte que ela agarrou o Gaara!! E vocês o que acharam?**

**É pessoal a Céu também tem seus mistérios!! Acho que vocês já devem ter notado que é em relação ao seu ex namorado e que ela só veio a Konoha por causa de algo que ocorreu entre eles! O QUE SERÁ?**

**Céu: **Você sabe!! Afinal você é a autora!!

**Dada: **Eu sei, não posso por um pouco de suspense na história não?

**Céu: **Não!!

**Dada: **NOSSA QUE MAL HUMOR

**Céu: **Mas que história é essa de me fazer apaixonada pelo Gaara?

**Gaara: **Isso só pode ser coisa de louca!!

**Dada: **Eu sei que vocês gostaram!!

**Céu e Gaara vermelhos**

**Dada: **Huhauahuahua coitados

**Hinata aparece**

**Hinata: **Eles resolveram competir comigo pra ver quem fica mais vermelha que eu agora!!

**Naruto chama Hinata que fica super vermelha!**

**Dada: **Não se preocupe ninguém fica mais vermelha que você Hinata

**Hinata vermelha: **Eu… vou…ver … o que… o Naruto… quer comigo?

**Dada: **Acho que ele quer te dar uns beijos

**Hinata sai super vermelha**

**Dada: **Huahuahuahu

**Céu : **Ei voltando ao nosso assunto!!

**Gaara: **Nós não temos nada a ver um com outro!!

**Dada: **Acho que o público não concorda com isso!! Ei pessoal o que acham deles: Combinam ou Não?!!

**Bom respondendo as reviews**

**JAna - muito obrigada!!! Espero ter ver mais vezes por aqui!!**

**AninhaxD - Você tem razão o amor está no ar!! Espero que goste desse capítulo e que não desista dessa autora!!**

**Yue_Salles - Calma Yue a festa já está quase chegando, por que assim como você eu estou ansiosa para escrever essa parte!!**

**harunoliliana - Oi Lili!! Realmente eu senti sua falta no último capítulo, pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim!! Fico feliz por saber que não!!**

**Jack-Tequila - adorei suas idéias!! Talvez use elas no futuro da Fic!! Pois acredite ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer!!!! Adoraria saber mais sobre as crianças! me passa seu msn!! pode deixar que não sou nenhuma psicopata!**

**Hyuuga-Jake - huahuahua coitada da Karin!! Mas tudo bem, ela é uma chata mesmo!! Mais como eu sou boazinha pretendo faze-la feliz!!**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans - realmente o Sasuke está cada dia mais fofo!! Espero que goste desse capítulo!!**

**Juh Hyuuga - por favor me diz!! Quem morreu … eu não me importo em receber spoilers!! Faz o seguinte: me conta essa história direito!!**

**BUJUS E JÁ NEE PESSOAL ATÉ A PROXIMA!!**


	19. Livros , Bombons, Flores e sorrisos!

**19- Livros , Bombons, Flores e sorrisos!!**

**(N/A música Pensando em você - Babado Novo)**

Inocuidava das flores quando sentiu que alguém havia entrado na loja. Se virou e viu que a sua frente estava a jovem Hinata bastante feliz.

**Ino: **Ohayou Hinata -chan!!

**Hinata: **Ohayou Ino -chan!!

**Ino: **O que deseja?

**Hinata: **Só vim lhe avisar que Tsunade me disse que Sakura deve acordar hoje ou amanhã!

**Ino: **ótimo! assim que Sakura acordar me avise, nós precisamos decidir os detalhes do casamento! Mas posso saber o por que de tanta felicidade?

**Hinata: **Sabe.. É que o Naruto… está sendo…perfeito!!

**Ino: **Fico feliz por você!!

Disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza, mas Hinata mesmo assim percebeu.

**Hinata: **O que houve?

Ino: Sabe… ás vezes eu… eu me pergunto onde foi que eu errei?!… o Sai é tão frio e distante… eu … eu tenho medo que ele não me ame… que seja apenas amizade.

**Hinata: **Mas você o ama?

**Ino: **Muito!! Eu posso parecer tola.. Mas eu não consigo ficar longe dele!! Era muito melhor quando éramos apenas amigos.

Tava satisfeita em te ter como amigo

Mas o que será que aconteceu comigo?

Aonde foi que eu errei?

Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado

Grande amizade com estar apaixonado

Se for só isso logo vai passa

rMas quando toca o telefone será você?

O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer

E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar

Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar

Que tola, mas eu não consigo evitar

**Hinata: **Talvez ele esteja um pouco confuso!!

**Ino: **ele não sai mais da minha cabeça… ás vezes…eu penso que tudo não se passa de uma ilusão, um sonho impossível que algum dia ele me mostre realmente seu coração! Mas apesar de tudo eu ainda não desisti de ter o coração dele… demore o tempo que demorar!!

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você

E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais

Eu só vivo acordada a sonharImaginar nós dois

Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível

Uma ilusão terrível, será?

Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração

Que as portas do seu coração

Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar

Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus

Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde

Como eu vou ter seu coração.

De repente Sai passa pela floricultura e Ino segura o ciúmes ao ver que uma garota estava se jogando toda para o rapaz.

**Ino: **Argh… que oferecida!!

**Hinata: **Se segura Ino!!

**Ino: **Ela está se jogando toda pra cima dele…. Vaca!!

**Hinata: **Fica calma!! Não vai se rebaixar!!

**Ino: **Você tem razão!!

Sai entra na floricultura e sorri para Ino, que logo se esquece da garota do lado de fora da loja ainda encarando Sai.

**Sai: **Ohayou

**Hinata e Ino: **Ohayou

De repente Sai lançou a Ino mais um de seus sorrisos. Ela não entendia por que a voz, o olhar e o sorriso dele eram as únicas coisas que fazia ela perder o seu chão.

Já Sai se encontrava confuso com todos esses sentimentos desconhecidos aflorando dentro dele e a única certeza que tinha e que precisava de Ino, como precisava de ar. **(N/A que fofo!! Snif snif!!)**

Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção

De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mão

sEngulo a seco o ciúme

Quando outra apaixonada quer tirar de mim sua atenção

Coração apaixonado é bobo

Sorriso seu ele derrete todo

O teu charme, teu olhar

Tua fala mansa me faz delirar

Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita

Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista

Coisas que ficaram para trás

Coisas que você nem lembra mais

Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito

Tanto tempo estudando teu jeito

Tanto tempo esperando uma chance

Sonhei tanto com esse romance

Que tola, mais eu não consigo evitar

Hinata percebendo o clima resolveu se retirar.

**Hinata: **Ino eu estou indo… depois … a gente.. Se fala

**Ino: **Está bem depois eu vou na sua casa!!

Disse sem olhar para Hinata mais preocupada em observar os olhos de Sai.

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você

E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais

Eu só vivo acordada a sonharImaginar

Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível

Uma ilusão terrível, será?

Hoje pedi tanto em oração

Que as portas do seu coração

Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar

Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus

Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde

Como eu vou ter seu coração

**Sai: **Ino…

**Ino: **Sim…

**Sai: **São pra você

Disse entregando a Ino flores e bombons!!

**Ino: **Kawaii!!! Mas … mas por que?

Sai: Eu li num livro que quando amamos uma pessoa, dar flores e bombons é uma forma de demonstrar afeto.

**Ino: **Você me ama?!

**Sai: **Eu não tenho certeza… mas… mas

**Ino: **Não se preocupe eu já entendi! Você vai descobrir Sai!! Eu juro!!

**Continua…**

**N/A Antes de matarem esta autora me deixem explicar o motivo da minha demora: Eu estou nas últimas semanas na escola e também por problemas pessoais!!**

**Sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno mas como já havia dito antes eu iria me desfocar um pouco do mistério envolvendo Sakura, do passado de Céu e do casamento para me focar mais na relação dos personagens e como prometido ai está o último casal que faltava comentar!!**

**A música do capítulo é linda e eu achei que tinha tudo haver com esse casal!! E vocês o que acham?!!**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS!!**

**JAna - Que bom que gostou fico feliz!!**

**Yue_Salles - Yue você sabe que eu prezo bem um segredo e mesmo você sendo minha parceira de fic eu não posso te contar tudo!! Mas espero que gostem desse capítulo!!**

**Hyuuga-Jake - infelizmente não foi nesse que teve SasuSaku pois assim como você eu sou LOUCA por esse casal e aposto todas as minhas fichas neles! Mas não desista, afinal eles são as estrelas dessa fic e ainda vão aparecer bastante**

**AninhaxD - bom vou te que deixar um pouco mais na curiosidade! Mas não desista da fic!!**

**Jack-Tequila - realmente GAACÉU são perfeitos juntos!! Eu diria que eles são igual Arroz e Feijão, diferentes mais perfeitos juntos rsrsrs**

**Juh Hyuuga - Huhauhau que maldade com o Henrique, mas já vou avisando você ainda vai morrer de ódio dele na pequena participação que ele fará na fic!! E eu não consegui entrar no site L**

**harunoliliana - Claro que eu senti saudades suas, você sempre está por aqui e estranho não te encontrar!! E aproveitando vou te pedir um favor: NÃO DEMORE A POSTAR A SUA FIC PQ EU TÓ AMANDO ELA!! (carinha do gatinho do Sherk)**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans- que bom que vc gosta de GaaCéu, eu sinceramente acho que a Céu foi a minha melhor personagem criada, afinal ela tem tudo a ver comigo!! Bom eu não curto NARUSAKU sou mais SASUSAKU, mas se der eu passo por lá sim!!**

**Alissa - muito obrigado pela dica, vou ver se coloco a música na fic!! E ainda bem que vc se lembrou do nome da fic einh!!**

**carol-chan - como já disse nos outros comentários eu simplesmente amei a Céu, na verdade a Céu é eu escrita só que um pouco mais atirada e aparência diferente!! Dá pra perceber que eu sou uma louca não!!**

**Tia Kirie - mudou de nome né!! fico feliz que tenha aparecido novamente por aqui senti sua falta!!**

**Já nee pessoal **

**Bujus**


	20. A declaração de Kiba!

**20 - A declaração de Kiba!! **

Hinata voltava da floricultura feliz pela amiga, quando Kiba a assustou parando com tudo na sua frente.

**Hinata: **Nossa Kiba que susto!!

Disse pondo a mão no peito para conferir o coração acelerado.

**Hinata: **Onde está o Akamaru?

**Kiba: **Ele está no veterinário… irei busca-lo mais tarde!!

**Hinata: **Você me deu um susto einh!!

**Kiba: **Já sei.. Como desculpas que tal tomamos um sorvete!

**Hinata: **Não sei… é que eu…

Hinata ia dizer a Kiba que ela estava noiva, pois já havia notado a algum tempo que ele estava dando em cima dela mas foi interrompida por Kiba.

**Kiba: **Só um sorvete… como amigos!!

**Hinata: **Tá bom… só um apenas!

Nisso Hinata e Kiba foram tomar um sorvete. Hinata escolheu um de morango enquanto Kiba escolheu um de chocolate.

Resolveram se sentar no banco na saída da vila para tomar os sorvetes.

**Kiba: **Sabe…você é linda Hinata!!

**Hinata: **A…Arigatou Kiba - kun!!

**Kiba: **Hinata eu acho que você já sabe mas…. Eu preciso te dizer que…Ashiteru

**Hinata: **NANI??!!

Disse se levantando com tudo com o susto e Kiba também se levanta e tenta se aproximar da garota mas está se afasta e ele repete novamente.

**Kiba: **Ashiteru!!

**Hinata: **Kiba… eu não sei o que dizer… Mas eu não posso te corresponder… eu amo o Naruto!!

**Kiba: **Mas ele não te ama, ele nunca te notou…. E eu, eu te amo!!

**Hinata: **Não fale do que você não sabe Kiba…eu e o Naruto estamos juntos!!

**Kiba: **Nani!!!??

**Hinata: **Nós vamos nos casar…

Hinata se pós a contar a Kiba todos os últimos acontecimentos.

**Hinata: **Kiba me desculpe, eu não queria que você ficasse triste!!

**Kiba: **Tudo bem!!

**Hinata: **Você vai encontrar alguém Kiba que te ame na mesma intensidade que você ou até mais… talvez seja necessário você apenas acreditar… a pessoa que você está esperando vai chegar bem antes de você perceber!

**Kiba: **Talvez você tenha razão… eu preciso… eu preciso ir buscar o Akamaru!!

**Hinata: **está bem!!

**(N/A Música do capítulo é ****MATCHBOX 20 Disease )**

Nisso Kiba se pós a caminhar por entre as ruas, de seus olhos não saiam lágrimas mas seu coração estava machucado.

No fundo ele sempre soube que Hinata jamais seria dele e agora ele precisava deixa-la partir em busca de seu sonho mesmo que ele precisa-se sofrer por isso.

Feels like you made a mistake

Parece que você cometeu um erro

You made somebody's heart break

Você partiu o coração de alguém

But now I have to let you go

Mas agora preciso te deixar ir

I have to let you go

Tenho que deixar você ir

**Kiba: **Eu vou ser forte Hinata… eu não vou chorar por você… eu tenho que me curar dessa dor!!

Disse se lembrando de todos os momentos ao lado da garota, de quantas vezes ela parecia ser fraca mas se superava.

Detestava está pensando na garota, mas ela era como uma mancha em sua vida.

"_se ela conseguiu sofrer todo esse tempo pelo Naruto e nunca desanimou eu também consigo"_

You left a stain

Você deixou uma mancha

On every one of my good days

Em todos os meus dias bons

But I am stronger than you know

Mas sou mais forte do que você pensa

I have to let you go

Tenho que te deixar ir

Ele sabia que ela não queria machuca-lo, mas por mais que ela lhe disse-se palavras que tenta-se acalmar seu coração, ela jamais entenderia por que ela jamais tinha tido o coração tão pisado como ele, pois por mais que Naruto tenha demorado a nota-la, ela havia conseguido o coração do jovem, enquanto ele…. Ele jamais teria outra chance com a garota.

No one's ever turned you over

Nunca ninguém te recusou

No one's tried

Ninguém tentou

To ever let you down

nunca te deixar mal

Beautiful girl

Garota bonita

Bless your heart

Deus abençoe seu coração

Aquele sentimento era como uma doença que tomava conta de todo seu ser, ele já não conseguia mais viver sem o sorriso de Hinata, sem aqueles olhos tímidos e curiosos o observando.

No momento a única coisa que ele queria era poder ficar longe da garota até aquela "doença" passar, ele não podia fazer mais nada para mudar seus sentimentos.

I got a disease

Eu tenho uma doença

Deep inside me

Dentro de mim

Makes me feel uneasy, baby

Me sinto ansioso, baby

I can't live without you, tell me

Não posso viver sem você, me diga

What am I supposed to do about it?

O que eu posso fazer sobre isso

Keep your distance from it

Mantenha sua distância

Don't pay no attention to me

Não preste atenção em mim

I got a disease

Eu tenho uma doença

Na sua cabeça estava uma enorme confusão, uma enorme bagunça. Enquanto uma parte sua queria odiar a garota a outra parte não deixava.

Aquilo estava o enlouquecendo.

Não podia para de pensar que sua vida estava um inferno, ele estava queimando de ódio mas sabia que não havia motivo.

Feels like you're making a mess

Parece que você está fazendo uma bagunça

You're hell on wheels in a black dress

Você é um inferno de rodas com um vestido preto

You drove me to the fire

Você me levou ao fogo

And left me there to burn

E me deixou lá para me queimar

Everything little thing you do is tragic

Todas as coisas que você faz é trágico

All my life before was magic

Toda a minha vida antes era mágica

Beautiful girl

Garota bonita

I can't breathe

Não posso respirar

I think that I'm sick

Acho que estou doente

But leave me be

Mas deixe estar

While my world is coming down on me

Enquanto meu mundo desaba sobre mim

As últimas palavras da garota não saia de sua mente.

"_Você vai encontrar alguém Kiba que te ame na mesma intensidade que você ou até mais… talvez seja necessário você apenas acreditar… a pessoa que você está esperando vai chegar bem antes de você perceber!"_

**Kiba: **Será que ela não percebe que não existe ninguém capaz de substitui-la?!

You taste like honey, honey

Você tem gosto de mel, querida

Tell me can I be your honeybee

Me diga se posso ser tua abelha

Be strong

Seja forte

Keep telling myself

Eu me digo sempre

That it won't take long 'til

Que isso vai durar somente até

I'm free of my disease

Que eu esteja livre de minha doença

Kiba só não sabia que Hinata tinha razão, e que em breve ele iria encontrar alguém que o ama-se e que esse dia estava mais perto do que ele imaginava.

**Enquanto isso no hospital…**

Sasuke estava a dois dias naquele hospital sem sair de lá para nada e ninguém conseguia convence-lo a largar a cadeira do lado da cama da kunoichi.

Ele acariciava os longos cabelos rosas de Sakura que estavam sobre o travesseiro.

Daquele jeito ela parecia tão calma, tão indefesa como se os últimos acontecimentos não tivessem acontecido.

**Sasuke: **Você sofreu tanto minha pequena… mas por que você nunca me contou sobre seu passado… o que você tanto esconde.

Sasuke havia se afastado da cama para olhar pela janela do quarto, quando ouviu uma voz fraca e cansada lhe chamando.

**---: **Sasuke?!

Sasuke se virou e viu duas esmeraldas o fitando.

**Sasuke: **Sakura o.O!!

**Sakura: **Eu sei… eu sei que você esteve na minha mente Sasuke…. Eu sei!!

**Continua…**

**N/A O que posso dizer desse capítulo… já sei!! **

**AVISO: SPOILER!!**

**1º podemos descobrir um pouco dos sentimentos de Kiba em relação a Hinata, os fãs do casal que me desculpem mas eu prefiro mais NARUHINA, mas não se preocupe que em breve o Kiba vai encontrar alguém especial. Mas como eu sou boazinha eu vou contar a vocês quem é: Yuki… pra quem não se lembra esse é o nome da irmã de Sakura!!( confiram no cap. 11) **

**Sabem o que isso significa?!! Não!! Vou dizer… significa quem em breve vocês vão poder conhecer um novo personagem criado por mim xD e também vão conhecer mais um pouco do passado de Sakura. **

**Bom quanto a música já vou explicar: a música na verdade eu usei como se fosse o pensamento de Kiba em relação a tudo!! Gostaram?!!**

**2º é pessoal… Sakura acordou e ela devidamente sabe que nosso querido espião Sasuke andou vasculhando a sua mente!! Agora como ela vai reagir? O que ela tanto esconde?… isso vocês só vão saber acompanhando!!**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS!!**

**Hoje eu estou sem tempo então vai um super-ultra-mega-hiper-power-super-mega-hiper BEIJOOOOO a todos que deixaram reviews!!**

**São vocês que me incentivam a continuar!!!**

**Já nee !!Bujus**


	21. Uma conversa de revelações!

**Aviso: Algumas coisas não ficaram totalmente explicadas e talvez os confunda um pouco, mas não se preocupe que eu não dou ponta sem nó e as dúvidas serão explicadas mais para frente!**

**21 - Uma conversa de revelações!**

Sasuke ficou surpreso com que Sakura disse, havia achado que a garota não havia notado sua presença dentro de sua mente.

**Sakura: **Como eu sei?! Bem simples eu ouvi sua voz!

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a garota visto que ele não havia dito nada nem deixado escapar nenhuma mudança que seja em sua expressão, foi quando notou que havia um brilho avermelhado nos olhos da garota e percebeu o que havia acontecido: Ela havia lido sua mente através de seus olhos!

**Sasuke: **Deveria ter cuidado com seus poderes, alguém pode nota-los!!

Disse frio como sempre, mas Sakura havia aprendido a decifrar o que ele lhe dizia, e sabia que ele estava dizendo que se preocupava com a segurança dela, visto que outros poderiam estar atrás dela ainda.

**Sasuke: **E também não lhe dei permissão para ler minha mente!

**Sakura: **Desculpa… eu ainda não controlo eles perfeitamente… eu preciso te explicar… explicar o que você viu na minha mente… sobre… minha… minha…

Por mais que Sakura tentasse dizer parecia que as palavras não saia de sua boca, Sasuke acabou percebendo o que a garoto sentia…

**Sasuke: **Família!!??

**Sakura: **Sim!! Eu preciso te contar….

Sakura iria continuar mas foi interrompida por Tsunade que passava pelo local e vendo a pupila acordada foi até ela.

**Tsunade: **Sakura!!

**Sakura: **Shishou!!

**Sasuke: **Eu vou indo, vocês precisam conversar!!

Disse já se retirando do quarto para as duas conversarem.

**Sakura: **Sasuke espere!!

Sasuke se vira para Sakura da porta assim que a ouve chama-lo.

**Sasuke: **Sim?!

**Sakura: **Arigatou!!

Nisso Sasuke vai embora, enquanto Tsunade observa o jovem casal e o clima que havia entre eles.

**Tsunade: **Acho que atrapalhei algo!!

**Sakura: **Nada demais Shishou!!… Shishou… ele sabe!!

**Tsunade: **NANI!?!

**Sakura: **Ele não sabe de tudo ainda, mas ele já desconfia e sabe de alguma coisa!

Nisso Sakura se pós a contar a Tsunade todos os últimos acontecimentos, que ouvia tudo o que Sakura dizia sem interromper a pupila, apenas quando ela terminou que Tsunade se pronunciou.

**Tsunade: **E agora o que você vai fazer?!

**Sakura**: Eu vou contar tudo a ele… só preciso me preparar!!

**Tsunade: **Sakura nós duas sabemos o quão complicado é para você falar sobre seu passado… você vai acabar sofrendo!!

**Sakura: **Eu preciso contar a verdade… e sofrendo… sofrendo eu já estou desde de que tudo isso aconteceu, não posso mais tampar o sol com a peneira, não pra ele!!

**Tsunade: **Você que sabe! Mas como você vai fazer isso?

**Sakura: **Eu preciso pensar como contar e principalmente me preparar!

**Tsunade: **Sabe eu fico feliz por vocês dois… ambos estão deixando as máscaras de lado e se mostrando um ao outro… Sasuke por exemplo: ele não arredou os pés daqui desde de que você foi posta nessa cama, e nada e ninguém o convenciam a sair daqui!!

**Sakura: **Acho que eu posso confiar nele… afinal apesar de tudo ambos temos sobre nossos ombros o mesmo peso… destruir aquele que nós tirou tudo… apenas escolhemos modos diferentes de conseguirmos o que queremos!!

**Tsunade: **Bom eu vou indo, você precisa descansar!

**Algumas horas depois…**

**(N/A Música do capítulo é De Volta Pro Amor - YAHOO e OLIVIA HERINGER)**

Sasuke estava indo ao hospital ver Sakura, mas assim que perguntou a enfermeira sobre Sakura esta lhe contou que a jovem já havia saído do hospital a bastante tempo junto com a Hokage!

Havia ido ao escritório da Tsunade, mas esta lhe falou que a pupila já havia saído a tempo e que talvez já estivesse ido treinar.

Mas assim que chegou o local onde costumavam a treinar não encontrou a jovem.

**Sasuke: **Onde será que você se meteu?!

Foi quando olhou para cima dos morros dos Hokages da Vila e viu o que parecia ser um ponto rosa sobre o moro, usou o Sharingan e viu que estava certo.

Sakura havia subido até aquele local pois de lá podia observar as pessoas ao longe e as estrelas sobre si, ela sentia que ali ela se desligava do mundo, lá podia esquecer tudo e refletir sem medo de mostrar as suas emoções: ela podia ser ela mesma, aquela garota chorona e com medo que ela havia jurado a si mesma jamais ser.

Tô vivendo com uma sombra sobre mim

E uma nuvem no meu quarto de dormir

Tanto tempo sozinha que às vezes eu acho que a culpa

É minha

Tenho andado atrás dos sonhos que criei

Tanto sentimento que desperdicei

Infinito momento

Perdido na esquina do pensamento

Tudo que eu queria era sentir de novo o amor

eu daria tudo pra sentir de novo o amor

Sasuke subiu rapidamente o monte, foi quando notou que Sakura cantava o que parecia ser uma música de ninar.

A voz da garota era tão calma e suave, tudo que ela sentia no momento podia se perceber pela voz da garota, que no momento se podia perceber uma certa tristeza.

**Sakura: Dancing bears, painted wings,**

**dança em pares, Asas pintadas **

**Things I almost remember,**

**Coisas que eu quase me lembro**

**And a song someone sings**

**E uma canção alguém canta **

**Once upon a December.**

**Uma vez em Dezembro **

**(n/a o trecho da música é Once Upon a December do filme Anastacia! Essa música vai ser uma chave bastante importante para o passado de Sakura)**

Sakura chorava baixinho enquanto cantava aquela música, que lhe traziam lembranças de sua família.

De repente Sasuke fechou os olhos e se lembrou de sua mãe e de que falta sentia de ouvir as canções de ninar dela, se perguntava agora se ainda se lembrava das músicas de sua mãe.

Sasuke percebendo que Sakura chorava, resolveu entrar na mente da garota para descobrir sobre o que ela tanto pensava para deixa-la tão distraída a ponto de nem notar sua presença.

As estrelas se recusam a brilhar

Um minuto leva horas pra passar

Tô sentindo falta

A vida ficou muito chata e fria

Eu queria alguém que acendesse a luz

Com esse tipo de energia que seduz

E que mostre o caminho

Ninguém vive feliz sozinho

Tudo que eu queria era sentir de novo o amor

eu daria tudo pra sentir de novo o amor

Se eu abrir o meu coração

Eu só te peço que não me detone outra vez ...

**Lembranças de Sakura: **

**Sakura: **Mamãe olha só o que achei !!

Disse mostrando a mãe uma borboleta.

**Okaa-san: **Ela é linda, mas você não pode ficar com ela!!

**Sakura: **Mas por que não Okaa-san?!

**Okaa-san: **Ela pertence a natureza… ela é como você…. Faz parte da natureza…nasceu para ser livre e nos encantar com sua graciosidade e força… como uma cerejeira que sempre nos encanta com seu brilho e que sempre espera humildemente que se passe o Inverno, para nos encantar na Primavera!

**Sakura: **Eu sou uma cerejeira ?!

Disse sorrindo a mãe.

**Okaa-san: **Sim… você é minha pequena … você é meu jardim!….minha Sakura!

**Sakura: **Pode deixar que vou solta-la Okaa-san!

Disse correndo em direção ao jardim para soltar a borboleta.

**Fim das lembran****ças de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Ela era uma ótima mãe…

Disse se virando para Sasuke que agora estava sentado a seu lado.

**Sasuke: **Eu pude ver!…. Por que você permitiu que eu olhasse dentro de sua mente?

**Sakura: **Você precisa se lembrar do quanto é bom sabermos que alguém nos amou…você já se esqueceu disso…. Você se lembra de sua mãe?

**Sasuke: **Eu me lembro de quando ela me dava um beijo de boa noite, me lembro da voz dela, das broncas dela, e dos sorrisos!…mas mal me lembro do seu rosto… ás vezes tenho a sensação que vou acabar esquecendo…E você? **(N/A Ai pessoal não resisti em fazer um Sasuke mais ligado a sentimentos e mais aberto!! XD)**

**Sakura: **Eu me lembro dela gritando comigo para não sujar o vestido novo, me lembro do cheiro da comida dela e do gosto e da sensação dos abraços dela… dos conselhos que ela me dava… de quando ela me chamava de pequena! mas não é por isso que você veio aqui não!?!

Tem momentos que eu não sei o que é real

Ou se alguém no mundo sente o que eu senti

Alguém de verdade

Chega de sonho pela metade

Tudo que eu queria era sentir de novo o amor

eu daria tudo pra sentir de novo o amor

E se eu abrir o meu coração

E minha alma te convidar

Todo cuidado pra não ferir

Não jogue meus sonhos fora outra vez ...

**Sasuke: **Na verdade… você me deve algumas explicações!

**Sakura: **Então acho melhor começa-las não!!… você conhece a lenda da origem de Konoha?

**Sasuke: **Não, essa história é tão antiga e tão cheia de pedaços ninguém nunca soube explicar… nem os mais velhos!

**Sakura: **E se eu te dissesse que a parte que falta da história é da minha família… você acreditaria?

**Sasuke: **NANI!! COMO ASSIM?!

**Sakura: **Bom pra te explicar eu vou te que te contar sobre o que houve a quase 500 anos atrás…

**(N/A Há partes em que Sasuke interrompe para fazer perguntas)**

**SAKURA NARRANDO O QUE HOUVE A QUASE 500 ANOS ATRÁS…**

A muito tempo atrás a Vila oculta da folha, não era uma vila de ninjas, mas sim uma vila pacata que era defendida por outra vila oculta, mas os ninjas dessa vila começaram a perseguir a vila da folha com intuito de enriquecerem á custas da vila.

Esses homens frios e sanguinários desonraram todos os códigos éticos e ninjas que havia: matavam os homens, perseguiam as mulheres como forma de se reproduzirem, e assim que as crianças mais fortes nasciam essas eram obrigadas a se separar da mãe e se unir a esse exército de ninjas e só retornavam após terem completado 50 anos, já que estavam velhos demais para batalhar…. Esse exército que pretendiam cada vez mais riquezas… mais força… mais pessoas submissas…. E mais…. Eles não se cansavam… eles se auto denominavam: AKATSUKI!

**Sasuke: **espera aí… como pode ser se a Akatsuki não é tão velha assim?!

**Sakura: **Na verdade a atual Akatsuki se auto programaram assim para se associarem ao terror que a antiga ordem promovia!

**Sasuke: **Ordem?!

**Sakura: **Sim a Ordem da Injustiça, como também eram chamados esses ninjas

**Sasuke: **Nada original pelo visto!!

**Voltando a história!!**

Isso se estendeu por 100 anos, até que dois jovens Konoha Aiko e Hamuru Yuri que não havia sido levado pelos ninjas por serem considerados fracos resolveram viajar por entre as vilas ninjas e quando se tornassem forte o suficiente para destruírem aqueles que deveriam protege-los eles voltariam.

Cada um seguiu para um lado em busca de novos poderes e de encontrarem a força dentro de si, além de claro desenvolverem habilidades próprias.

Até que eles se sentiram fortes o suficientes e voltaram a vila destruindo a ordem ao matarem os líderes deles.

**Sasuke: **Espere… Konoha…. Hamuru**…. Konohamuru **o antigo nome de nossa vila, e nome daquele fedelho que vive seguindo o Naruto

(**N/A Quem aí já vinha captado essa dica que eu dei lá no começo?! Aposto que teve bastante gente que não associou os nomes não!! Peguei vocês… XD)**

**Sakura: **Sim há uma ligação entre os nomes e o antigo nome da Vila!

**Voltando a história!!**

Em honra pelo serviços prestados a vila, ela passou a se chamar: KONOHAMURU em homenagem aos heróis daquela vila, que se tornaram os primeiros Hokages daquele lugar.

Mas Hamuru havia se apaixonado pelas viagens a ponto de não querer abandona-las, indo sempre a várias expedições. Numa delas ele conheceu: Sakuya e se apaixonou perdidamente.

Mas Sakuya apesar da forma humana, não era uma de nós: ela era um Bijuu, uma das raras Bijuu que eram mulheres e por ser uma Bijuu mais antiga ela possuía tanto forma humana quanto de Bijuu.

Ela também se apaixonou por Yuri e resolveu abrir mão de sua forma de Bijuu selando todo o seu poder Bijuu.

Mas….

Sakura ia terminar a história quando foi interrompida por Konohamuru que havia vindo chama-los a pedido de Tsunade que desejava falar algo de grande importância a eles.

**Sakura: **Já vamos! Sasuke acho que teremos que deixar o resto da história para mais tarde!

**Sasuke: **OK!

**Sakura: **Konohamaru o que a Hokage quer conosco?

**Konohamaru: **Eu não sei… ela manteve tudo em perfeito sigilo!!

**Continua…**

**N/A É pessoal Sakura começou a se abrir sobre seu passado e agora que as coisas vão começar a ficar mais explicadas.**

**Aposto que teve muita gente que não havia ligado os sobrenomes! Rsrsrs eu avisei que ele tinha um grande mistério e acho que agora vocês puderam entender um pouco sobre ele!**

**Bom a lenda tem um papel fundamental na história, mas pode deixar vocês um pouco confuso com o que tem haver, sem mais delongas: TUDO!! Então aí vai uma dica, a lenda está incompleta mais são as partes soltas que preenchem tudo, então não se esqueçam dessa lenda que mais pra frente ela vai explicar muita coisa!! Espero não ter deixado vocês mais confusos XD!!**

**E a música? Bom ela vai ser fundamental para mostrar um pouco do passado de Sakura com sua família! Outra dica legal!**

**Vou pedir 3 favores a vocês: **

*** Me mandem reviews me avisando que partes estavam mais confusas para que eu possa ir explicando-as com a Fic!**

*** Pessoal quem tiver dicas de músicas podem me enviar que eu vou escutar todas, afinal vocês já devem ter notado que meus capítulos sempre são baseados em alguma música, podemos dizer que elas me inspiram!**

*** Se alguém tiver alguma idéia de como pode ser a Yuki irmã da Sakura me enviem! só não pode ter cabelo rosa, o motivo disso vocês vão entender mais pra frente**

**O que Tsunade quer tanto com Sasuke e Sakura?! Bom isso só no próximo capítulo!!**

**Um enorme beijos a todos que deixaram reviews, mas hoje infelizmente não vou poder responder!**

**Bujus e já nee **


	22. Conhecendo Yuki e 1 visitante inesperad

**22- Conhecendo Yuki e um visitante inesperado !**

Sakura e Sasuke foram o mais rápido possível descobrir o que a Hokage queria com eles. Assim que chegaram a sala notaram que além deles, havia Kiba, Gaara e Kakashi já presentes.

**Tsunade: **já que chegaram acho que podemos começar! Kiba pode nós explicar o que houve?

**Kiba: **Claro… na verdade tudo começou quando eu fui treinar na floresta e….

**ALGUMAS HORAS ATRÁS**

**(Música do capítulo: Beyoncé e Alejandro Fernandez - Amor Gitano)**

Kiba estava treinando, um pouco longe de Konoha, quando ouviu barulhos ao longe, alguém estava em sérios apuros.

Resolveu se aproximar e viu que dois homens empurravam uma jovem já bastante machucada de um penhasco.

**Homem 1: **Não era para mata-la! Apenas se divertir!

**Homem 2: **Mas eu estou me divertindo…

**Homem 1: **Vamos embora, antes que algum ninja intrometido apareça por aqui!

AAIIIIIIII

_Gitanaaaaaa_

Ciganaaaa

_Ven y quedate conmigo_

Vem e fique comigo

_Dame corazon_

me dê o coração

_Vida mia estoy muriendo_

minha vida, estou morrendo

_Le doi mi prision_

eu lhe dou minha prisão.

Só que eles não desconfiava e que Kiba havia sido mais rápido e salvado a garota antes dela cair totalmente do penhasco.

Kiba assim que colocou a jovem em um lugar seguro, pode notar o quanto era bela, ela tinha os cabelos negros em uma traça de lado e apesar dos machucados pelo corpo pode notar que a pele dela era bem branca.

Usava uma calça ninja preta que realçava as pernas grossas da garota, e uma blusa vermelha de alça, notando assim que ela malhava bastante, pelo rosto da garota podia notar que ela possuía a sua idade.

" _Tão bela…nunca vi nada igual"_

_Anda dime lo que sientes_

Anda, me diga o que sente

_Quitate el pudor_

arranque o pudor

_Y deja de sufrir_

e deixe de sofrer

_Escapa con mi amor_

fuja com meu amor,

_Despues te llevare asta a donde quieres_

depois te levarei até onde você quiser

_Sin temor y sin fronteras_

sem medo e sem fronteiras

_Asta donde sale el sol_

até onde o sol aparecer.

_Uuuuu_

Mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção, foi quando esta abriu lentamente os olhos e ele pode ver um brilho forte de esmeralda, que o fez por um momento achar que estava olhando para os olhos de Sakura.

**Kiba: **Tudo bem?

**---:** Sim… Arigatou!

**Kiba: **Qual o seu nome?!

_Contigo estoy capaz de lo que sea_

Com você eu sou capaz de tudo

_No me importa lo que venga_

não me importa o que aconteça

_Porque ya se a donde voy_

por que eu já sei para onde eu vou.

**---:** Yuki!! **(N/A finalmente ela apareceu pessoal!! XD!)**

**Kiba: **Eu me chamo Kiba… não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar!

**Yuki: **Obrigada! Mas… por que você me ajuda sem nem me conhecer?

**Kiba: **Você está ferida e bastante machucada não posso permitir que você morra!

" _Como ele pode ser tão gentil assim com alguém que nem conhece"_

Pensou a jovem que havia sido pega de surpresa pelo jovem a sua frente, que agora observava com bastante cuidado e percebia que era bem bonito.

Ele não sabia mais havia roubado o coração da jovem a sua frente que olhava admirada para aquela pessoa tão bondosa.

_Soy tu gitano_

Sou seu cigano

_Tu peregrino_

O seu peregrino

_No me callado de tu destino_

A única chave do seu destino

_El que te cuida mas_

Aquele que cuida mais de você

_Que a su vida_

que sua vida

_Soy tu ladron_

Sou o seu ladrão

_Soy tu gitana_

Sou sua cigana

_Tu companiera_

A sua companheira

_La que te sighe_

Aquela que lhe segue

_La que te espera_

Aquela que lhe espera

_Voy a quererte aunque me sachen el corazon_

Vou querer você mesmo que arranque meu coração

**Yuki: **o.O por que não?!

**Kiba: **Se eu te deixasse morrer eu me sentiria culpado a vida inteira!

**Yuki: **Arigatou

**Kiba: **Consegue se levantar?!

**Yuki: **Acho que sim

Mas assim que foi levantar ela sentiu muita dor na perna e por pouco não caiu, graças a Kiba que a segurou rapidamente.

_Y aunque nos coste la vida_

Mesmo que nos custe a vida

_Y aunque duela lo que duela_

E mesmo que doa a quem doer

_Esta guerra la ganamos_

Esta guerra ganhou

_Nuestro amor_

o nosso amor.

_Esta guerra la ganamos_

Esta guerra ganhou

_Nuestro amor_

o nosso amor.

_Yo naci para tus ojos_

Eu nasci para os teus olhos

_Para nadie mas_

Para mais ninguém

_Siempre voy a estar en tu camino_

Sempre vou estar em seu caninho

_Alma de mio a corazon que tempesta_

Alma de meu coração que tempesta

_Que por amor..herii,_

Que por amor… herii

_Despues te llevare asta a donde quieres_

depois te levarei até onde você quiser

_Sin temor y sin fronteras_

sem medo e sem fronteiras

_Asta donde sale el sol_

até onde o sol aparecer.

**Kiba: **sua perna está bastante machucada!

**Yuki: **Eu aguento

**Kiba: **Deixe-me dar uma olhada… isso é se puder?

**Yuki: **tudo bem… pode olhar!

Enquanto Kiba examinava a perna de Yuki, ela acabou entrando na mente do jovem para saber se ele era realmente confiável.

Viu ele sempre ao lado de seu cão, quando se descobriu apaixonado por Hinata, do que a garota havia lhe dito quando este se declarou e sentiu uma grande tristeza por ele.

_Contigo estoy capaz de lo que sea_

Com você eu sou capaz de tudo

_No me importa lo que venga_

não me importa o que aconteça

_Porque ya se a donde voy_

por que eu já sei para onde eu vou.

_Soy tu gitano_

Sou seu cigano

_Tu peregrino_

O seu peregrino

_No me callado de tu destino_

A única chave do seu destino

_El que te cuida mas_

Aquele que cuida mais de você

_Que a su vida_

que sua vida

_Soy tu ladron_

Sou o seu ladrão.

Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi quando viu algo na mente do jovem que fez seu coração bater mais forte, reconhecia aquele rosto mesmo após tanto tempo.

**Yuki: **Sakura!!

_Soy tu gitana_

Sou sua cigana

_Tu companiera_

A sua companheira

_La que te sighe_

Aquela que lhe segue

_La que te espera_

Aquela que lhe espera

_Voy a quererte aunque me sachen el corazon_

Vou querer você mesmo que arranque meu coração

Nisso Yuki acabou adormecendo nos braços daquele que foi seu salvador sorrindo por ver na mente do jovem sua **irmã!!.**

_Y aunque nos coste la vida_

Mesmo que nos custe a vida

_Y aunque duela lo que duela_

E mesmo que doa a quem doer

_Esta guerra la ganamos_

Esta guerra ganhou

_Nuestro amor_

o nosso amor.

**NA SALA DA HOKAGE…**

**Kiba: **Bom foi só isso que aconteceu!

**Tsunade: **Arigatou Kiba - kun, pode se retirar agora!

Nisso Kiba saiu da sala, deixando os outros a sós. Assim que ele estava longe o bastante Tsunade finalmente se pronunciou.

**Tsunade: **Bom Sasuke-kun creio que Sakura já lhe contou sobre seu passado?!

**Sasuke: **Uma pequena parte… mas o suficiente para saber quem é esta Yuki!

**Tsunade: **Então acho que você sabe que qualquer informação que venha desta sala é totalmente restrita?!

**Sasuke: **Hai

**Kakashi: **Que o que vamos falar se cair na boca das pessoas erradas porá a vida de Sakura em perigo?!

**Sasuke: **Hai

**Gaara: **Acho que podemos confiar nele, mas é você Sakura: o que acha?!

Sakura que até então estava quieta em um canto com a cabeça baixa e bastante preocupada com sua irmã, se levantou bastante decida de sua decisão.

**Sakura: **Eu confio nele, um dia ele me confiou um segredo acho que é hora de demonstrar que também posso confiar nele.

Sasuke ficou surpreso pela consideração que Sakura depositava nele mesmo que sua face não tenha deixado demonstrar nada.

**Tsunade: **Sendo assim… podemos começar! Gaara?!

Gaara: Realmente é a Yuki, ela carregava o símbolo do clã e ela reconheceu o meu nome o que significa que ela tem boa memória!

**Sasuke: **Como assim reconheceu?!

**Sakura: **O Gaara… bem o Gaara ele é….

**Gaara: **Minha mãe era a antiga protetora da vila

**Sasuke: **o.O como assim?!

**Gaara: **A cada 20 anos a filha de uma protetora de outra vila aliada era destinada a cuidar das filhas do Kage da vila da alma, a essa pessoa era dado uma parte do poder da vila que depois passaria a sua filha assim em diante que teria o mesmo dever que sua mãe!

**Sakura: **Era como uma baba que devia manter em segredo sobre a vila e cuidar das filhas do kage quando estas saiam da vila, apenas uma vez por ano!

**Gaara: **Minha mãe foi a ultima… mas por algum motivo ela passou o dever a mim e não a Temari!

**Sakura: **Em outras palavras Gaara é meu protetor, meu e de minhas irmãs e irmão!

**Sasuke: **Mas aquela vez, quando a sua vila atacava Konoha…. Você atacou a Sakura!!

**Gaara: **Naquela época eu não sabia que era ela a minha protegida! Mas você jamais deve contar isso a ninguém!

**(N/A Acho que isso explica o motivo dele saber do segredo de Sakura desde do início)**

**Tsunade: **Voltando ao assunto principal…. Ela lhe contou como fugiu?!

**Gaara: **Ela utilizou um jutsu que fez todos acreditarem que ela estava morta durante uma troca de esconderijo, por isso não corremos o risco de que alguém venha atrás dela!

**Sakura: **Como ela está?

**Kakashi: **Chegou aqui bastante machucada mas já curamos todas as feridas, ela só necessita de um bom descanso no momento!

**Sakura: **Posso ir vê-la?

**Tsunade: **Acho que sim, contudo não demore ainda preciso trocar uma palavra com você e Sasuke… **a sós!!**

**Gaara: **Irei me retirar!

Disse já saindo da sala.

**Kakashi: **Também estou indo!! Adeus!!

Nisso ele foi embora em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando na sala apenas uma Sakura preocupada….

" _Será que ela está bem realmente?"_

… um Sasuke tentando devorar as ultimas informações…

" _Ainda não acredito nessa história toda: clã secreta, poder oculto, protetor e etc"_

… E uma Hokage ansiosa para atacar sua garrafa de saquê!…

" _Aonde eu coloquei aquela garrafa, será que a roubaram? Se isso aconteceu terei que convocar uma missão urgente de nível C para compra de uma nova garrafa"_

Sakura e Sasuke que estavam distraídos acabaram levando um enorme susto com o grito da Hokage.

**Tsunade: **ACHEI!!!!

**Sakura: **O que houve?!

**Sasuke: **Para que essa garrafa de saquê?!

**Sakura: **Shishou quantas vezes terei que te dizer que beber demais faz mal… me passe essa garrafa pra cá!!

**Tsunade: **Não se aproxime, não toque no meu precioso… precioso!! (**N/A Alguém se lembra dessa fala?!! Huhauhauahu )**

Disse com uma voz esquisita enquanto acariciava a garrafa tentando esconde-la de todos, o que causou um certo espanto em Sasuke e Sakura.

**Sakura: **Eu vou ir ver a Yuki!!

**Sasuke: **E eu preciso ir treinar!!!

**Tsunade: **Podem ir mas em breve mandarei chamar os dois!

**Sasuke e Sakura: **Hai!

**Enquanto isso…**

**(n/a música do capítulo Forever and Ever - Demis Roussos)**

Céu estava andando distraída pela cidade pensando no quanto sua vida havia mudado de uma noite para outra, admitia que estava com um pouco de medo mas de alguma forma ela se sentia segura perto de Gaara e mesmo brigando ela se sentia em paz e amada.

" _Quem diria que em menos de 5 meses após o término do meu namoro com Henrique eu iria conseguir me envolver com outra pessoa?! Talvez ainda eu não ame o Gaara como eu amei Henrique mais eu estou fazendo o que minha mãe falou: dando uma chance pro meu coração"_

Sempre e sempre para sempre

**Ever and ever, forever and ever **

você será a única

**You'll be the one **

Que brilha em mim

**That shines on me **

como o sol matutino.

**Like the morning sun **

Gaara também passeava pela cidade se lembrando de tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo desde de que conhecera Céu e de todas as sensações novas que a garota lhe trazia até então desconhecidas.

" _Como alguém que eu mal conheço pode mexer tanto assim comigo? E por que eu sinto que encontrei o __**pote do fim do arco-íris**__ toda vez que eu olho para ela?… Isso é ridículo… pote do fim do arco-íris…mas eu não sei encontrar outra maneira de me expressar!! Isso foi mais estranho ainda; eu me expressando… devo estar ficando louco… louco de amor"_

Disse dando um sorriso imperceptível ao vir esse pensamento na sua cabeça.

Sempre e sempre, sempre e sempre

**Ever and ever, forever and ever **

você será minha primavera,

**You'll be my spring**

o fim de meu arco-íris

**My rainbows end **

e a canção que eu canto.

**And the song I sing **

De repente Céu fechou os olhos ao olhar para uma nuvem e começou a se lembrar dos gostos dos lábios de Gaara e podia até parecer loucura, mas ela estava louca para sentir os lábios dele novamente sobre os seus, e se preencher da imensidão dos olhos deles.

" _Eu devo estar louca…mas ele é um sonho… um sonho real e o único que me consolou mesmo não sabendo disso"_

Me leve para bem além da imaginação

**Take me far beyond imagination**

você é meu sonho tornado real,

**You're my dream come true **

minha consolação.

**My consolation **

De repente como um estala Céu acaba se lembrando que havia algo que ela precisava contar a Gaara.

**Céu: **Como eu foi lembrar disso só agora… se ele souber pela boca de outra pessoa ele pode achar que… por Kami, que eu estava o tempo todo mentindo para ele e que eu não confiava nele!!! Preciso encontra-lo rapidamente.

Sempre e sempre para sempre e sempre

**Ever and ever forever and ever **

você será meu sonho, minha sinfonia, minha própria estima de amor.

**You'll be my dream, my symphony, my own lover's theme **

Sempre e sempre para sempre e sempre

**Ever and ever forever and ever**

meu destino o seguirá eternamente.

**My destiny will follow you eternally **

Parecia que aquele era seu dia de sorte pois foi só pensar em Gaara que ela o viu vindo do outro lado da rua e pelo visto ele estava bastante distraído já que ele parecia estar bastante sereno e nem prestando atenção ao seu redor.

Me leve para bem além da imaginação

**Take me far beyond imagination**

você é meu sonho tornado real,

**You're my dream come true **

minha consolação.

**My consolation **

" _Essa é boa… Gaara sereno!! Certo agora eu tirei a prova eu estou louca… louca por ele… se controla Céu… mas que lábios, será que faz mal eu dar pelo menos um beijo antes de contar… bom um só não faz mal… coragem garota, não vai desistir certo!?"_

Sempre e sempre para sempre

**Ever and ever, forever and ever **

você será a única

**You'll be the one **

Que brilha em mim

**That shines on me **

como o sol matutino.

**Like the morning sun **

Sempre e sempre para sempre

**Ever and ever forever and ever**

meu destino o seguirá eternamente.

**My destiny will follow you eternally **

**Céu: **GAARA… GAARA?!!

**Gaara: **Dá pra parar de gritar feito uma louca?!

**Céu: **Eu preciso falar com você!

**Gaara: **OK… vamos ao parque lá você me conta!!Feito?

**Céu: **Feito!!

Nisso ambos foram ao parque e Gaara estranhou o fato de Céu ter ficado quieta durante todo o percurso o que não era muito natural na garota, dando a deduzir que o que ela tinha a falar era realmente importante.

**Gaara: **Certo, por que o que você tem a me dizer é tão importante a ponto de te deixar super nervosa?!

**Céu: **Como você notou isso?

**Gaara: **Você ficou quieta o percurso todo, suas mãos estão tremulas, seu coração acelerado e sua respiração alterada!

**Céu: **UAU isso foi legal… ei como eu fiquei… sabe…quando a gente….

**Gaara: **Dormimos juntos?!

**Céu: **É… eu mal me lembro daquela noite, a bebida estava em grande quantidade no meu sangue!!

**Gaara: **Bom… CAHAM… você não vai querer saber!!

Disse muito vermelho se lembrando daquela noite.

**Céu: **O que eu fiz?!!

**Gaara: **Bom você me chamou de tigrão e ficou miando pra mim!!

**Céu: **T.T OK agora é oficial eu não estou em meu juízo perfeito ultimamente!

Gaara não resistiu ver Céu tão perto de si e segurando a garota com tudo lhe deu um grande beijo que deixou ambos sem fôlego, mas tiveram que se separar após ouvir alguém chamando Céu.

**---: **CÉU!?!

Quando olharam para o lado viram um jovem de uns 20 anos, olhos azuis e cabelos pretos curtos alto parado ao lado deles um pouco ao longe.

**Céu: **Henrique!!!!

**Continua…**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas como o casamento está preste a acontecer dentro de alguns capítulos eu estou tentando adiantar a historia o máximo possível por isso se preparem para capítulos maiores e maior espaço de tempo para postar!**

**Espero que este capítulo seja do agrado de todos este capítulo.**

**Eu ouvi todas as músicas que me recomendaram e se der pretendo encaixa-las na história, então pessoal continue mandando a sua música pode ser a escolhida para um dos capítulos**

**O que vocês acharam da Yuki e do Kiba? Esse casal tem futuro ou não?!**

**Como que será o primeiro encontro de Yuki e Sakura?**

**Gaara é o protetor de Sakura e agora? O que mais será revelado?**

**O que Henrique quer em Konoha? Como Gaara reagira ao deparar com um rival pelo amor de Céu? **

**Céu ainda está balançada por Henrique mas quer dar uma chance a Gaara, mas será que ela vai conseguir com o ex tão próximo de Si?!!**

**Isso vocês vão saber se acompanharem a história!**

**Vai um beijo especial a todos que deixaram reviews, mas que hoje não poderei responder!!!**

**OBRIGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bujus e já nee pessoal**


	23. Aprendendo a ouvir o coração!

**23 - Aprendendo a ouvir o coração!!**

_Lágrimas vão rolar_

_Sentimentos podem se perder_

_Mas eu ainda não consigo desistir_

_Desistir de você, de nós_

_Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui dentro_

_O velho e o novo estão lutando para um espaço que posso ceder a apenas um._

_É tudo tão confuso! Mas sei que vou tomar a decisão certa!_

_Me de uma chance para mostrar que eu posso te amar _

_Me perdoa por não ser tão perfeita!_

_Me perdoa por não ser a princesa dos seus sonhos_

_Você também não é o príncipe do meus_

_Mas quero aprender, aprender a te amar!_

_Deixa eu aprender a te ouvir, a te entender._

_Sei que o passado deixa marcas gravadas na alma_

_Mas devemos esquece-los e ver um novo futuro_

_Isso eu estou aprendendo, mas_

_Deixa eu dizer mais uma vez que_

_Estou aprendendo a ouvir o coração!_

_**By: Hadassa**_

**VOLTANDO A HISTÓRIA…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Música do capítulo -Shania Twain - Don't )**

**Céu: **O que… o que você veio fazer aqui?!

**Henrique: **Eu pensava em uma recepção mais amorosa!!

**Céu: **O que você quer?!!

**Henrique: **Nossa você já foi mais doce comigo, isso não são modos de tratar um ex-namorado!

**Gaara: **Como assim: ex-namorado?!

Disse já bastante nervoso com toda aquela situação, e principalmente por Céu não explica-lo o que estava acontecendo.

**Céu: **Gaara… eu posso explicar!

**Henrique: **Ora vejo que você não contou pro namoradinho alguns segredinhos né!

**Céu: **CALA. A. BOCA

Disse lançando um olhar mortal e furioso a Henrique, que apenas começou a rir ainda mais.

**Henrique: **Sabe eu a Céu fomos muito apaixonados… mas eu não pensava que ela se jogaria nos braços de outro assim tão rápido…a gente só terminamos o namoro a 5 meses… um namoro de 2 anos e meio!!

**Gaara: **Por que você não me contou isso Céu?!

**Céu: **eu… eu pensei… que não valia a pena contar … me desculpe! MAS O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI HENRIQUE?!!

**Henrique: **Eu vim atrás de você!

**Céu: **Por que?!

**Henrique: **Por que eu te amo… você ainda me ama?

**Céu: **Você… você me traiu!!

**Henrique: **Isso não responde a minha pergunta!

**Gaara: **Vamos diga, seja sincera apenas uma vez!

**Céu: **Eu… eu não sei!

**Gaara: **Então até você se decidi, não fale comigo… não quero que pense que estou te obrigando a cumprir seu dever… se for pra ficar comigo: que seja sinceramente… você não precisa me amar até por que nem eu ainda te amo, mas não quero casar com alguém sabendo que ela ama outro! Adeus

Disse já indo embora, sem olhar para trás, afinal Céu teria que fazer sua escolha sozinha e não queria que ela pensasse que de alguma forma estava tentando influencia-la.

Não! Você não gostaria que tivéssemos tentado?

Don't! Don't you wish we'd tried?

Você sente o que sinto por dentro?

Do you feel what I feel inside?

Você sabe que nosso amor é mais forte que o orgulho

You know our love is stronger than pride

Não! Não deixe a raiva crescer

No! Don't let your anger grow

Apenas diga-me o que precisa saber

Just tell me what you need me to know

Por favor, converse comigo - não feche as portas

Please talk to me - don't close the door

Eu quero te escutar

Cause' I wanna hear you,

Quero estar perto de você

Wanna be near you

**ALGUMAS HORAS MAIS TARDE…**

Céu estava em sua casa, observando a chuva que caía lá fora através da janela do seu quarto, se lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos.

Parecia que o tempo apenas reflectia por fora tudo o que ela sentia por dentro.

Olhava para o telefone de seu quarto pensando se devia ou não ligar para Gaara, mas sempre que chegava perto do telefone ela se retirava de perto, não podia ligar para ele.

Não Lute! Não discuta!

Don't fight! Don't argue!

Dê - me uma chance de dizer que estou arrependida

Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry

Apenas deixe - me te amar

Just let me love you

Não me despreze - Não me peça para ir embora

Don't turn me away - Don't tell me to go

"_**Céu: **__Eu… eu não sei!_

_**Gaara: **__Então até você se decidi, não fale comigo… não quero que pense que estou te obrigando a cumprir seu dever… se for pra ficar comigo: que seja sinceramente… você não precisa me amar até por que nem eu ainda te amo, mas não quero casar com alguém sabendo que ela ama outro! Adeus"_

**Céu: **Me desculpe… eu perdia a melhor coisa que aconteceu a minha vida!! BAKA! TEME! DOBE!

Disse para si mesma ao se olhar no espelho, para logo depois deslizar no chão chorando cobrindo o rosto, de vergonha, da estupidez que ela havia feito, tudo por que ainda amava Henrique enquanto ela deveria esquece-lo e seguir em frente, do mesmo modo que havia prometido a si mesma!

Não! Não desista da confiança

Don't! Don't give up on trust

Não desista de mim - de nós

Don't give up on me -on us

Se pudéssemos persistir por mais tempo

If we could just hold on long enough

Nós podemos fazer isso!

We can do it!

Nós superaremos isso!

We'll get through it!

De repente ela tomou uma decisão, não podia deixar Gaara desistir dela… melhor: deles. Ela faria o perceber que era ele quem ela queria.

Só precisava saber como, mas isso ela pensar como faria isso, mas ela resolveu ir decidindo durante o caminho para a casa de Gaara.

Eles estavam em um apartamento cedido pela Hokage, que ficava do outro da cidade, bem longe do distrito Hyuuga, seria uma bela caminhada mais ela não se importava

Vestiu o primeiro casaco que viu pelo caminho, saindo com tudo para fora da seu quarto, parando apenas quando seu tio que perguntava para onde ia com tanta pressa.

**Céu: **Eu vou ver o Gaara… preciso concertar uma burrada que eu fiz!

**Sr. Hyuuga: **Mas nessa chuva?! **(N/A eu não sei como se escreve o nome do pai da Hinata, então fica assim mesmo XD!)**

**Céu: **Eu não tenho tempo para me importar com isso agora! Devo demorar, não se preocupe comigo.

Disse já saindo da casa, correndo pela chuva sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

**Sr. Hyuuga: **Esses jovens de hoje em dia! Sempre agindo por impulso!

Não Lute! Não discuta!

Don't fight! Don't argue!

Dê-me uma chance de dizer que estou arrependida

Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry

Apenas deixe-me te amar

Just let me love you

Não me despreze - Não me peça para ir embora

Don't turn me away - Don't tell me to go

Céu corria o máximo que podia, nem notando que poderia pegar um belo resfriado do jeito que estava ficando ensopada com aquela chuva fria de fim da tarde.

Sua mente vagava a mil por horas em busca das palavras perfeitas, e mesmo quando já estava em frente a casa de Gaara, ela ainda não havia encontrado as palavras certas.

Nem havia batido a porta, quando Gaara abriu com tudo, levando um susto ao ver a jovem a sua frente totalmente molhada o encarando com uma das mãos levantadas indicando que estava preste a bater na porta.

Não! Não desista da confiança

Don't! Don't give up on trust

Não desista de mim - de nós

Don't give up on me -on us

Se pudéssemos persistir por mais tempo

If we could just hold on long enough

Nós podemos fazer isso!

We can do it!

Nós superaremos isso!

**Gaara: **Céu o.O!

**Céu: **Oi! Gaara

Disse bastante nervosa, corando rapidamente ao perceber que ele a analisava

**Gaara: **O que você veio fazer aqui?!

Disse bastante curioso ao perceber a jovem a sua frente bastante tímida e envergonhada, como se tivesse sido pega aprontando.

**Céu: **Eu…

**Gaara: **Você?…

**Céu: **eu precisava falar com você

We'll get through it!

Não Lute! Não discuta!

Don't fight! Don't argue!

Dê-me uma chance de dizer que estou arrependida

Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry

Apenas deixe-me te amar

Just let me love you

Não me despreze - Não me peça para ir embora

Don't turn me away - Don't tell me to go

Não finja que está tudo certo

Don't pretend that it's okay

As coisas não vão melhorar dessa maneira

Things won't get better that way

Não faça algo que possa se arrepender algum dia

Don't do something you might regret someday

Não!

Don't

**Gaara: **Sobre o que?!

**Céu: **Sobre hoje de manhã!

**Gaara: **Você não me precisa falar nada eu…

Nisso Céu interrompeu o que Gaara ia falar colocando um dos dedos sobre os lábios do jovem. Sentiu um leve arrepio com esse gesto.

**Céu: **Por favor não finja que está tudo certo… as coisas não vão melhorar dessa maneira!

**Gaara: **Não temos nada a conversar!

**Céu: **Espere… por favor… não faça algo que possa se arrepender algum dia, apenas… apenas me ouça… Por favor!

**Gaara: **Certo, você tem 10 minutos e nem um segundo a mais!

**Céu: **Arigatou!

Não Lute! Não discuta!

Don't fight! Don't argue!

Dê-me uma chance de dizer que estou arrependida

Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry

Apenas deixe-me te amar

Just let me love you

Não me despreze - Não me peça para ir embora

Don't turn me away - Don't tell me to go (repete)

**Gaara: **Nani!?!

**Céu: **Por te me dado uma chance de dizer o quanto estou arrependida… eu não sei o certo o que dizer, eu fiquei pensando no caminho inteiro pra cá quais seriam as palavras certas é a única coisa que me veio a cabeça foi um pedido… de que você… você apenas me deixasse te amar… eu sei que não tenho direito de lhe pedir isso, eu errei quando não te contei sobre o meu passado, mas eu não queria contar… eu sei que não devia ter escondido… mas eu não podia falar, ele… foi tudo pra mim, eu era louca… ele me ensinou o amor, me ensinou paixão, mas ele acabou com meus sonhos…. Sabe, a dor é uma lição que eu nunca quis aprender!

**Gaara: **Todos temos que aprender a conviver com as dores!

**Céu: **Eu sei… mas, ele me ensinou tudo que eu sei, mas levou meu coração aos pedaços… eu devia esquece-lo, eu quero esquece-lo mas… mas por mais que eu tente, ele é como um fantasma que vive ressuscitando, e por mais que eu diga que ele não mexe comigo eu estaria mentindo…mas dessa vez eu estou disposta a tudo para ser feliz… e eu quero ser feliz… com você! Olha eu não sei se te amo… mas se o que eu sinto é amor, então eu te amo!

**Gaara: **Para que tudo isso?!

**Céu: **Eu só quero pedir desculpas.

**Gaara:** Se você falou tudo o que tinha pra falar pode se retirar.

Nisso Céu pós se a caminhar em direção a saída e logo as lágrimas que ela teimava em segurar começaram a cair se misturando com a chuva, mas antes de sumir totalmente da vista de Gaara se virou e lançou um último olhar ao shinobi.

Gaara sentiu que uma parte do seu coração roeu ao ver aqueles olhos pérolas que ele tanto amava perdido em profunda dor e ver lágrimas neles.

**Céu: **Adeus!!

Céu já estava se virando para ir embora, quando Gaara apareceu com tudo na frente dela decido a não deixa-la partir, assustando a jovem.

**Céu: **o.O GAARA?!!

**Gaara: **Eu quero tentar…eu preciso ser feliz… com você!

E sem esperar respostas da jovem tomou os lábios dela junto com o seu ali mesmo em baixo daquela chuva, fazendo com seus corpos estivessem mais unidos e molhados!

**Gaara: **Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado!

**Céu: **Eu?! Que nada… ATCHIM!

**Gaara: **Eu avisei! Vamos entrar, ai você se seca e toma um chá quente!!

**Continua…**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas minha família estava totalmente louca com os preparativos para festa de Ano Novo que foi bem complicado achar um tempinho para digitar.**

**Mas como eu queria postar esse capítulo de presente de Ano Novo para todos vocês, corri na digitação! Então me perdoem se houver erro!!!**

**Esse capítulo foi totalmente para Gaara e Céu, afinal essa era uma forma de agradecer a todos por terem aceitado, e como eu, amado esse casal! Muito obrigado e espero que nesse 2009 possamos rir ainda mais das brigas e atrapalhadas desse casal!**

**2009 entra e com isso força total em **_**A Lei da Honra, **_**já que pretendo terminar até Setembro a história para em 2010 possa já ter iniciado a continuação da história, que tem o título provisório de **_**A Lei da Sucessão! **_

**Bom a minha outra FIC - **_**Lágrimas de um coração **_**deve estrear até Fevereiro, espero que todos também curtam a fic!!**

**Agradecimentos á:**

• **yue_salles**

•**Mari-Sousa**

•**Jack-Tequila**

•**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**

• **carol-chan **

**Obrigado pelas reviews pessoal!!**

**FELIZ 2009 - Bujus e já nee!!!**


	24. A irmandade e Arigatou!

**24 - A irmandade e Arigatou!**

**Alguns dias depois…**

Logo depois da última briga de Gaara e Céu, as meninas viajaram para a Vila da Água **(N/A não sei se essa vila existe mais deixa assim mesmo)**,para decidir e provar seus vestido de noivas que seriam feitos pelos artesãs locais com a mais pura seda da China, também comprar o enxoval que logo após seria decorado e também escolher o menu do casamento e decoração, claro que Jiraya pagaria por tudo, o que fazia-o passar mal sempre que acompanhava as jovens as compras.

Quando elas voltaram estavam entulhadas de compras e satisfeita com os resultados da escolhas que haviam feito, já que os rapazes as deram carta branca para fazer do jeito que desejavam e um Jiraya a beira de um enfarte.

**Sakura: **Bom meninas foram dias bastante exaustivos então eu estava pensando em uma reunião da irmandade lá em casa, meus pais viajaram e só voltam na véspera do casamento… Então o que vocês acham?!

**Hinata: **Por mim tudo bem!

**Céu: **Feito!!

**Temari: **Presença confirmada!

**TenTen: **Que horas?!

**Ino: **Que tal ás sete?!

**Sakura: **Perfeito, assim nós aproveitamos e emendamos uma festa de pijama!

**Todas: **Tudo bem!

Só o que elas não sabiam é que Konohamuru passava bem na hora e havia ido informar Naruto, que passou para os garotos, decidindo então que todos se encontrariam para descobrir o que elas faziam nessa tal irmandade.

**Naquela noite…**

**Sakura: **Senha?!

**---: **Sonhos

Sakura abre a porta e vê Hinata, que levava em suas mãos um pote!!

" _Será que é o que eu estou pensando?" _

**Sakura: **Olá Hinata

**Hinata**: Olá… eu trouxe uns brigadeiros!!

**Sakura: **EBAAA… faz tempo que eu não provo uns de seus maravilhosos brigadeiros!

"_ACERTEI!!! A Hinata faz os melhores brigadeiros de Konoha… e o melhor: enormes!"_

**Hinata: **Arigatou!

Mal Hinata acabou de entrar e tocam de novo a campainha!

**Hinata: **Senha?!

**---: **Sol

**---: **Terra

**Hinata: **Oi meninas!

**TenTen: **Eu trouxe uns mini - cachorros quentes e a Temari um bolo de laranja com calda de chocolate!!

**Temari: **Cadê a Sakura?!

**Hinata: **Está comendo um dos brigadeiros que eu …

**Temari: **SAKURA DEIXA PELO MENOS UM PRA MIM…

Gritou correndo em direção a cozinha, nem deixando Hinata terminar a frase, afinal aqueles brigadeiros eram super famosos por entre as meninas.

**TenTen: **Quando eu estava saindo eu vi a Céu indo a casa da Ino, parece que elas vem junto!!

**Hinata: **Então elas devem chegar aqui daqui a pouco.

**TenTen: **Eu vou ir na cozinha, se não aquelas duas comem todos os brigadeiros e deixam nada pra mim.

10 minutos depois pode se ouvir a campainha tocando novamente.

**Sakura: **Já vou esperem…. Senha?!

**---: **Desejo

**---: **Jardim

**Sakura: **Olá meninas!

**Ino: **As outras já chegaram?!

**Sakura: **Estão na cozinha!

**Céu: **Eu trouxe umas coxinhas e a Ino risonhos!

**Sakura: **Coloquem tudo na cozinha e vistam seus pijamas a reunião vai começar daqui a pouco!

Só que o que elas não sabiam era que havia seis jovens escondidos, camuflando seus chacras em cima de uma arvore usando diferentes jutsus para ver e ouvir tudo que as meninas falavam e faziam.

**Naruto: **Elas estão falando muito baixo!

Reclamou Naruto bem alto, fazendo este levar um belo soco de Sasuke.

**Naruto: **ITAI!

**Sasuke: **Seu dobe!

**Gaara: **Fique quieto Naruto!!

**Shikamaru: **Desse jeito vai acabar entregando nossa posição…

**Neji: **Teremos sorte se elas não tiverem ouvido toda essa algazarra

**Sai: **Está tudo como antes dentro da casa… elas não ouviram nada!

**No quarto de Sakura****…**

Todas as meninas usavam baby dolls e estavam sentadas em uma fila. A ordem em que elas estavam sentadas e as cores do pijama era:

**Sakura - Roxo**

**Hinata - Azul**

**Céu - Branco**

**Temari - Preto**

**Ino - Amarelo**

**TenTen - Vermelho**

Sakura se levanta e vai a frente do grupo abrindo a reunião da irmandade.

**Sakura: **Antes de iniciarmos essa reunião peço a alguma de vocês para recitar nosso juramento.

**Hinata: **Eu… faço… isso!

Disse se levantando e bastante corada já que todas se voltaram para ela

**Sakura: **Certo, pode começar!

**Hinata: **Nossa força vem de nossas derrotas, nossas lágrimas são enxugadas por sorrisos de felicidades… temos um único objectivo, superar nossos medos, fraquezas e dor …aqui somos nós mesma, aqui somos sinceras, revelamos nossos pesares a nossas mais leais amigas… nós somos uma **Irmandade**, pois unidas sorrimos e unidas choramos…somos **Guerreiras**, sempre em frente apesar das diversidades e principalmente somos **Luz**, pois jamais deixamos a escuridão invadir nossos corações… Somos a Irmandade das Guerreiras da Luz.

**(N/A Esperam que tenham gostado do juramento! ele explica o por que do nome da irmandade! Espero que tenham entendido)**

**Sakura: **Obrigada Hinata! Agora Ino que música você escolheu para abrir a reunião?

**Ino: **QUEENS OF THE STONE AGE - THIS LULLABY **(N/A Amo essa música, ela apesar de macabra e bem romântica)**

Nisso Ino foi até o rádio e colocou o CD para todas ouvirem.

**Música: **Onde, onde você está meu amor?

Where, where have you been, my love?

onde, onde você poderia estar?

Where, where can you be?

Faz muito tempo que a lua se foi

It's been so long, since the moon has gone

e o dano que você me causou

And what a wreck you've made me

Você esta ai sobre o oceano?

Are you there, over the ocean?

você esta ai em cima no céu?

Are you there, up in the sky?

Até o retorno de meu amor

Until the return of my love

Esta é uma Canção de ninar

This lullaby

Todas se levantaram e começaram a dançar junto com a música, que apesar de calma se tornava meio macabra devido a voz do cantor, fazendo elas acharem a música romântica e ao mesmo tempo divertida.

Na segunda parte da música elas se uniram em coro abraçadas e começaram a cantar

**Música e meninas: **Minha Esperança está no horizonte

My hope is on the horizon

Em Cada rosto, são os seus olhos que vejo

Every face, it's your eyes I can see

Eu oro e rezo, cada dia e cada noite

I plead, I pray through each night and day

pois nosso abraço é somente um sonho

Our embrace is only a dream

E tão seguro de que dias bons viram

And as sure as days come from moments

até lá cada hora torna-se tempo de uma vida!

Each hour becomes a life's time

Quando ela se foi eu só tinha essa canção de ninar

When she left, I only begun this lullaby

**Numa árvore…**

**Naruto: **Elas são loucas?!

**Sasuke: **Estou começando a achar que sim!!

**Neji: **Achar?! Eu tenho certeza

**Shikamaru: **Problemático!

**Gaara: **Fiquem quietos eu quero ouvir o que elas estão falando!!

**Sai: **O que será que elas farão agora?!

**No quarto…**

**Sakura: **Para dar continuidade, vamos agora fazer o jogo " Que música diz tudo?"

**Céu: **Como assim?!

**Ino: **É bem simples, você só precisa escolher e colocar qual música você acha que fala tudo o que você queria dizer pro garoto que você gosta e depois explicar o por que!! Por isso que pedimos que trouxesse as músicas que mais você gosta!

**Temari: **Se você quiser você pode começar

**Céu: **Tudo bem!!

**Numa árvore…**

**Sasuke: **Qual vai ser a música que ela vai escolher ?!

**Naruto: **Eu quero saber mesmo qual vai ser a da Hinata!!

**Gaara: **Fiquem quietos… eu quero ouvir!

**No quarto…**

**Céu: **Eu escolho então The reason – Hoobastank… faixa quinze por favor

Disse entregando seu MP5 para Sakura.

**Música: **I'm not a perfect person

_Eu não sou perfeito_

There's many things I wish I didn't do

_Existem tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito_

But I continue learning

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

I never meant to do those things to you

_Eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas a você_

And so I have to say before I go

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

That I just want you to know

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

I've found a reason for me

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão para começar do zero_

and the reason is you

_E a razão é você…_

**Numa árvore…**

**Neji: **Bela música…

**Gaara: **Fica quieto…

**Música: **I'm sorry that I hurt you

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

It's something I must live with everyday

_É algo com que eu tenho que conviver todos os dias_

And all the pain I put you through

_E toda a dor que eu fiz você atravessar_

I wish that I could take it all away

_Eu gostaria de poder levá-la embora toda_

And be the one who catches all your tears

_E ser aquele que apanha as suas lágrimas_

That's why I need you to hear

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

I've found a reason for me

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

and the reason is you

_E a razão é você…( repete)_

Nessa segunda parte da música Gaara se lembrou da ultima briga que tiveram e como Céu ficava repetindo sempre desculpa para ele naquela tarde.

**No quarto…**

As meninas correram e foram abraçar Céu que havia começado a chorar, enquanto isso Gaara teve que se segurar para não ir até lá e abraça-la e dizer que ela não deveria se sentir mais tão culpada pela última briga.

**Céu: **Eu estou bem garotas… sério

Nisso elas se sentaram enquanto tocava a ultima parte da música

**Música: **I'm not a perfect person

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

I never meant to do those things to you

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

And so I have to say before I go

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

That I just want you to know

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba _

I've found a reason for me

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

and the reason is you

_E a razão é você..._

I've found a reason to show

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

A side of me you didn't know

_Um lado de mim que você não conheceu_

A reason for all that I do

_Uma razão para tudo que eu faço_

And the reason is you

_E a razão é você..._

**Céu: **Eu escolhi essa música porque ela me faz lembrar que o Gaara me fez mudar totalmente… ele não sabe mais foi o único que me fez sorrir depois do que houve com Henrique e me deu uma razão para começar tudo de novo na minha vida… mas eu acabei o magoando e mesmo que ele diga que está tudo bem eu sei que não está, eu queria pode fazer essa dor sumir…mas não posso, então só tenho que aprender a conviver com isso e está lá quando ele chorar novamente para enxugar as lágrimas.

As meninas abraçaram Céu fortemente enquanto ela chorava nos ombros das garotas, mas elas estavam ali pra isso: para desabafar, chorar, rir…juntas.

Ao longe Gaara estava bastante orgulhoso de Céu por ela ser assim tão doce e querer estar forte e sempre perto por ele.

" _Eu também quero enxugar suas lágrimas! Mais diferente de você eu não tenho coragem pra isso… e você também me mudou… __**Arigatou Céu**__"_

**Sakura: **Quem é a próxima?!

**TenTen: **Eu quero ser a próxima!

**Sakura: **Qual a música?

**TenTen: **AMY LEE e SEETHER-BROKEN **(N/A sugerida por: Mari-Sousa )**

**Numa árvore…**

Sasuke esganava Naruto, quando Neji separou os dois bastante nervoso.

**Neji: **vocês continuam suas brigas infantis outra hora, eu quero ouvir o que a TenTen tem a dizer.

**Música: **Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Você se foi

You´ve gone away

Você não me sente aqui, não mais

You don´t feel me here, anymore

**Neji: **O que ela quer dizer com essa música?!

**Sai: **Você vai ter que esperar ela terminar para saber!

**Shikamaru: **Problemático

**Música: **O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[solo]

**No quarto…**

Mas Neji não era o único, as meninas também queria saber e entender o melhor porque da música.

Mas seja lá o que for, a música estava ali para dizer algo então elas precisavam ler nas entrelinhas para saber ao certo o que TenTen queria dizer.

**Música: **Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

And I don't feel right when you're gone away (2 vezes)

Você se foi

You´ve gone away

Você não me sente aqui, não mais

You don´t feel me here, anymore

**TenTen: **Eu escolhi essa música porque eu sempre quis poder ajudar o Neji no quando ele está triste e aliviar toda a dor dele, mas não tenho coragem… eu guardo uma foto dele de baixo do meu travesseiro em que ele está sorrindo, eu amo o sorriso dele, mas toda vez que ele se afasta de mim, toda vez que ele vai embora um parte de mim quebra, acho que não sou tão forte quanto ele pensa… eu sei que ambos temos muito que aprender ainda sobre sentimento… mas ele sempre se afasta e vai embora, é como se ele nunca perceber que eu estou ali do lado dele, que eu quero ajuda-lo! Mas eu nem sei ainda se ele me ama.

Nisso as meninas se abraçaram entre si e deixaram TenTen desabafar toda aquela dor que ela estava sentindo, ela precisava daquilo naquele momento.

Neji levou um enorme susto com aquela confissão, na verdade ele sempre se afastava da garota por achar que estaria assim a protegendo de seus problemas, mas quando na verdade ele só fazia com que ela se sentisse desprezada.

" _Eu sempre soube que você estava ali por perto, eu apenas disfarçava não queria prejudica-la com meus lamentos… mas você sempre esteve presente mesmo quando eu não queria pedir sua ajuda mesmo precisando dela… __**Arigatou TenTen**__"_

**No quarto…**

**Ino: **Eu quero ser a próxima!

**Sakura: **Tudo bem… qual a música?

**Ino: **HERO – MARIAH CAREY

Nisso Sakura colocou a música para tocar, enquanto Ino se levantava e ia para a frente.

**Música: **THERE'S A HERO

Existe um herói

IF YOU LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEART

Se você olhar dentro de seu coração

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU ARE

Você não tem que ter medo do que você é

THERE'S AN ANSWER

Existirá uma resposta

IF YOU REACH INTO YOUR SOUL

Se você procurar dentro de sua alma

AND THE SORROW THAT YOU KNOW -WILL MELT AWAY

E a tristeza que você conhece -Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força suficiente para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará seus medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

Sai ouvia a música que expressava toda a dor de Ino e sentia que seu coração se apertava pela tristeza da garota, foi então que percebeu que sentia… **Dor** porque **Amava **aquela jovem.

" _Como foi que não percebi antes que a amava?"_

**Música: **IT'S A LONG ROAD

É uma longa estrada

WHEN YOU FACE THE WORLD ALONE

Quando você encara o mundo sozinho

NO ONE REACHES OUT A HAND

Sem ninguém que estenda uma mão

FOR YOU TO HOLD

Para você segurar

YOU CAN FIND LOVE

Você pode encontrar o amor

IF YOU SEARCH WITHIN YOURSELF

Se você buscar dentro de si

AND THE EMPTINESS YOU FELT -WILL DISAPPEAR

E o vazio que você sentiu -Irá desaparecer

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará os medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você sabe que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

As meninas olharam para Ino e viram que ela se segurava para chorar.

**Temari: **Chore vai fazer bem pra você

**TenTen: **Desabafe!

**Céu: **Vai ser bem melhor.

**Sakura: **Não

Nisso ela começou a chorar baixinho, mas logo já estava com os olhos totalmente vermelhos de tanto chorar.

**Música: **LORD KNOWS

Deus bem sabe

DREAMS ARE HARD TO FOLLOW

Sonhos são duros de serem realizados

BUT DON'T LET ANYONE

Mas não permita que ninguém

TEAR THEM AWAY - HOLD ON

Os destrua - Continue, coragem

THERE WILL BE TOMORROW - IN TIME

Haverá o amanhã - E no momento certo

YOU'LL FIND THE WAY

Você encontrará o caminho

AND THEN A HERO COMES ALONG

E então um herói aparecerá

WITH THE STRENGTH TO CARRY ON

Com a força para prosseguir

AND YOU CAST YOUR FEARS ASIDE

E você afugentará os medos

AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN SURVIVE

E você saberá que pode sobreviver

SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE HOPE IS GONE

Então quando você sentir que a esperança se foi

LOOK INSIDE YOU AND BE STRONG

Olhe para dentro de você e seja forte

AND YOU'LL FINALLY SEE THE TRUTH

E você finalmente enxergará a verdade

THAT A HERO LIES IN YOU

Que um herói vive em você

**Ino: **Eu escolhi essa música porque sempre que a ouço eu me lembro do Sai, eu sei do medo que ele tem de ser ele mesmo…eu sei que ás vezes ele se sente só, perdido, confuso mas eu quero ajuda-lo e eu sei que ele consegue ser forte… ás vezes eu percebo que as pessoas não o compreendem, mas eu sei que ele consegue enfrentar tudo isso… eu sei que no momento certo ele vai entender o que eu sinto por ele, é uma longa estrada pela frente, muito para aprender…mas eu quero está lá, eu sei que na hora certa e no momento certo ele vai entender o que é o amor!

**Numa árvore****…**

" _Ino eu juro que farei o possível e o impossível e vou honrar a confiança que depositou em mim__…__ por você!! __**Arigatou Ino **__por acreditar em mim quando muitos já teriam desistido_"

**No quarto****…**

**Temari: **Eu posso ser a próxima!

**Hinata: **Claro!!

**TenTen: **Qual é a música?

**Temari: **CELINE DION - BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME

**Música: **Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou

_For all those times you stood by me _

Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver

_For all the truth that you made me see _

Por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

Por todos os erros que você fez certo

_For all the wrong that you made right _

Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais

_For every dream you made come true _

Por todo amor que encontrei em você

_For all the love I found in you _

Eu serei eternamente grata, baby

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

Você foi um dos que me ajudou a me levantar

_You're the one who held me up _

Nunca me deixou cair

_Never let me fall _

Você foi um dos que me viu através de tudo isto

_You're the one who saw me through through it all _

Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca

_You were my strength when I was weak _

Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

Você viu o melhor que estava em mim

_You saw the best there was in me _

Me levantou quando não podia alcançar

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

Eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou

_I'm everything I am Because you loved me _

Shikamaru que até estava dormindo na árvore acordou com tudo com um beliscão de Neji.

**Shikamaru: **O que foi?!

**Neji: **É a vez da Temari

**Shikamaru: **Que música ela escolheu?

**Naruto: **BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME da CELINE DION

**Shikamaru: **Problemático!

**Música: **Você me deu asas e me fez voar

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

Você tocou minha mão, eu toquei o céu

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

Eu perdi minha fé, você me trouxe ela de volta

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance

_You said no star was out of reach _

Eu tenho seu amor, eu tenho tudo

_I had your love I had it all _

Eu sou grata por esses dias que você me deu

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

Talvez eu não saiba muito disso

_Maybe I don't know that much _

Mas eu sei que este muito é verdade

_But I know this much is true _

Eu fui abençoada porque eu fui amada por você

_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca

_You were my strength when I was weak _

Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

Você viu o melhor que estava em mim

_You saw the best there was in me _

Me levantou quando não podia alcançar

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

Eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou

_I'm everything I am Because you loved me _

Os meninos estavam boquiabertos com a música escolhida por Temari, afinal quando se imaginaria que aquela durona podia ser assim tão delicada e sensível! Realmente aquela Irmandade estava dando muito que falar, pelo menos por entre os garotos.

**Música: **Você esteve sempre aqui por mim

_You were always there for me _

O rigoroso vento que me carregava

_The tender wind that carried me _

Uma luz no escuro brilhando seu amor na minha vida

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

Você tem sido minha inspiração

_You've been my inspiration _

Através das mentiras, você foi a verdade

_Through the lies you were the truth _

Meu mundo é o melhor por sua causa

_My world is a better place because of you _

Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca

_You were my strength when I was weak _

Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

Você viu o melhor que estava em mim

_You saw the best there was in me _

Me levantou quando não podia alcançar

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

Eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou

_I'm everything I am Because you loved me _

**Temari: **O Shikamaru foi um dos únicos que conseguiu ver além da casca, ele me enxergou como eu realmente sou, ele viu o melhor que havia em mim e acreditou em mim me dando fé…me fez enxergar o mundo como realmente ele é… eu não acreditava no amor e ele me fez perceber que ele existia… acho que a música já diz tudo por mim e não preciso de tanta explicação… até por que isso seria problemático!

Nisso ela abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se encaminhava para sentar.

"_Você sempre foi incrível Temari! Não foi eu que descobriu o seu "eu interior" foi você que me abriu os olhos e me fez enxergar a verdade: que eu te amava… __**Arigatou**__"_

No quarto…

**Sakura: **Hinata você pode ser a próxima se quiser!

**Hinata: **Você não se importa?!

**Sakura: **Tudo bem … eu posso ficar por último não me importo!

**Hinata: **Tudo bem! Ino pode por na faixa 4 por favor!

**Ino: **Certo!! Qual é a música?!

**Hinata: **TAYLOR SWIFT - LOVE STORY

**Numa árvore…**

**Naruto: **Que música é essa que eu nunca ouvi!

**Sasuke: **Você vai ouvir agora se ficar quieto!!

**Naruto: **Teme!!

**Sasuke: **Baka!!

**Música: e were both young when i first saw you**

Nós éramos jovens quando nos vimos pela primeira vez

**I close my eyes**

Eu fecho meus olhos

**and the flashback starts**

e começo a lembrar

**I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air**

Eu estou lá na varanda de verão

**See the lights, See the party the ball gowns**

Veja as luzes, Veja a festa, os vestidos de gala

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

Eu te vi no meio da multidão

**You say hello -Little did i know**

Você disse oi -Querido eu sabia

**That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles**

Que você era Romeu, você estava atirando pedras

**and my daddy said stay away from juliet**

E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta

**and i was crying on the staircase**

E eu comecei a chorar na escadaria

**begging you please don't go, and i said**

te implorando, por favor não vá! E eu disse

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

Romeu me leve à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

Eu estarei esperando, tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr

**You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess**

Você será o príncipe, e eu a princesa

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim

A música refletia bem a personalidade de Hinata, calma, suave e principalmente sonhadora.

A música se encaixava perfeitamente com a história de Hinata: uma princesa apaixonada que vivia a barra da calça do pai mesmo quando queria liberdade.

**Música: So i sneak out to the garden to see you**

Então eu fugi pro jardim pra te ver

**We keep quite cause we're dead if they know**

Nós ficamos quietos, pois estaríamos mortos se eles soubessem

**So close your eyes**

Feche seus olhos

**Let's keep this down for a little while**

Vamos ficar em silêncio só um tempinho

**Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter**

Porque você era Romeu e eu era uma carta escarlate

**and my daddy said stay away from juliet**

E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta

**but you were everything to me**

Mas você era tudo pra mim

**and i was begging you please don't go and i said**

e implorava, por favor não vá! E eu disse

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

Romeu me leve à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

Eu estarei esperando, tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr

**You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess**

Você será o príncipe, e eu a princesa

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim

**Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is**

Romeu me salve, e então tente me dizer como se sente

**This love is difficult, but it's real,**

Esse amor é impossível, mas é real

**Don't be afraid **

Não fique com medo

**We'll Make it out of looseness**

Faremos superar os obstáculos

**It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,**

Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim, oh,

**Numa árvore…**

**Naruto: **A Hinata tem um bom gosto para música!

**Neji: **Realmente é a cara dela…

**Naruto: **Suave, calma, sincera, perfeita…

**Sasuke: **Nós já entendemos!! Agora cale a maldita boca!

**Música: I got time to waiting**

Eu tinha tempo pra esperar

**Wondering if you would ever coming around**

Me perguntando se você chegaria até mim

**my faith in you was fading**

Minha fé estava quase acabando

**When I met you on the outskirts to town I said**

Quando te conheci no subúrbio até a cidade Eu disse

**Romeo save me i've been feeling so alone**

Romeu me salve, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

Eu continuo esperando mas você nunca vem

**is this in my head, i don't know what to think**

Isso está na minha cabeça, não sei mais o que pensar

**He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

Ele ajoelhou-se e me mostrou um anel e disse

**Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone**

Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca mais terá que ficar sozinha

**i love you and that's all the reason for i talk to your dad**

Eu te amo e esta é a única razão por eu ter ido falar para seu pai

**go pick out a white dress**

ir pegar o vestido branco

**its a love story baby just say… yes**

Essa é uma história de amor, querida apenas diga que… sim

**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**cause we were both young when i first saw you…**

Nós éramos jovens quando nos vimos pela primeira vez...

**Hinata: **Eu escolhi essa música porque ela conta praticamente toda minha vida… eu era bem jovem quando vi o Naruto pela primeira vez e desde daquele instante eu sabia que o amava…mas ele me via apenas como uma amiga e meu pai…bem ele não aceitava minha amizade com o Naruto, ele sabia que eu o amava e isso podia prejudicar o que ele tinha em mente pra mim…mas depois de um tempo quando o Naruto voltou eu ainda o amava e meu pai percebeu que ele não podia me impedir de amar o Naruto! Por muito tempo eu quase perdi a minha fé mas de repente eu me vejo noiva do meu único e verdadeiro amor… e posso dizer que todo esse tempo de amor em segredo valeu a pena!!

**Numa árvore…**

"_Você sempre esteve do meu lado, me dando apoio enquanto eu cego só tinha olhos para a Sakura, mas mesmo assim você não desistiu de mim e me esperou e agora eu posso finalmente ver a garota incrível que sempre esteve do meu lado sendo uma amiga e uma ótima conselheira….__**Arigatou Hinata**__" _

**No quarto…**

**Hinata: **Bom Sakura agora é sua vez!

**Sakura: **Tudo bem!!

Naquele instante tanto os garotos quanto as garotas ficaram curiosos e ansiosos, afinal se tinha alguém ali que tinha muito a dizer era Sakura, sendo que está era quem mais tinha sofrido todos esses anos, não que as outras sofreram menos, mas concerteza ela era quem tinha mais coisas a falar e contar!

**Sakura: **A música é WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL - RONAN KEATING E DEBORAH BLANDO!

**Música: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart **

É incrível como você pode acalmar meu coração

**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark **

Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode clarear a escuridão

**Try as I may I can never explain **

Tente como eu, Eu nunca posso explicar

**What I hear when you don't say a thing **

O que eu ouço quando você não diz uma palavra

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **

O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me **

Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall **

O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia.

**You say it best (say it best) ... when you say nothing at all **

Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor)... quando não diz nada.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud **

Durante todo dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando excessivamente alto

**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd) **

Mas quando você me segura perto, você destrói a multidão

**Try as they may they could never define **

Tente como eles, eles nunca poderem definir

**What's been said between your heart and mine **

O que foi dito entre o teu coração e o meu.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **

O sorriso em seu rosto deixa me saber que você precisa de mim

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me **

Existe uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall **

O toque de suas mãos diz que você me levantará onde quer que eu caia. **(3x)**

**You say it best (say it best) ... when you say nothing at all **

Você diz o melhor (diz o melhor)... quando não diz nada.

**You say it best when you say nothing at all **

Você diz o melhor quando não diz nada

**You say it best when you say nothing at all...**

Você diz o melhor quando não diz nada

**The smile on your face -The truth in your eyes **

O sorriso em seu rosto - A verdade em seus olhos

**The touch of your hand -Let's me know that you need me….**

O toque de suas mãos - Deixa-me saber que você precisa de mim…

**Sakura: **Eu escolhi essa música porque apesar de parecer estranho eu me sinto segura perto do Sasuke-kun, quando ele fica perto de mim, mesmo sem dizer nada pra mim é tudo…pois só a presença dele me conforta e o silêncio que ele me oferece pra mim já é o bastante até porque assim ele não está discutindo comigo!…quando estou perto dele é como se tudo sumisse e a multidão desaparece-se…mas eu tenho medo…de perceber um dia que ele nunca vai ser capaz de me amar e que na primeira oportunidade ir em direção ao irmão mesmo sabendo que talvez não volte sem nem ao menos pedir minha ajuda! Mas eu sempre vou estar por perto porque eu sei que ele precisa de mim…mesmo dizendo que não!

"_Sakura sei que não posso te dizer que vai ficar tudo bem! Nem eu sei ao certo o que faria…há alguns anos atrás eu iria atrás de Itachi sem pensar duas vezes, mas hoje…eu não sei se saberia o que fazer!! Eu tenho muito que te agradecer e na verdade eu que me sinto seguro a seu lado…__**Arigatou!! **__Por sempre estar perto quando eu mais preciso!! __**Arigatou **__por me amar incondicionalmente todos esse anos! Gostaria de um dia ser capaz de retribuir todo esse amor! __**Arigatou Sakura"**_

**Continua…**

**N/A Uauu alguém ai está com os olhos ardendo?! Se tiver eu entendo até porque eu estou com os dedos doendo de tanto digitar rsrsrsr espero que as 15 páginas do WORD tenham valido a pena!!**

**Como eu já havia avisado no capítulo anterior eu pretendo adiantar a história o máximo possível, já que segundo minhas previsões o casamento deve ocorrer dentro de 2 capítulos, mas já vou avisando que são apenas previsões não tenho nada confirmado ainda!!**

**Bom pessoal finalmente a Irmandade apareceu!! O que acharam? Gostaram das músicas? E das revelações?!!**

**Agradecimentos a Mari-Sousa pela sugestão da música… então continuem enviando, a sua música pode ser a próxima escolhida!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

• **Haruno Melonie **

•**Jack-Tequila**

• **Mari-Sousa**

• **Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san **

• **Juh Hyuuga **

**Bujus e já nee!!!**

**Até a próxima pessoal!!**


	25. Decisão,Dança, Reunião e Demonstração!

**25 - Decisão ,Dança, Reunião e Demonstração!**

As meninas passaram o resto da festa falando sobre cabelos, sobre como era e o que sentiam dos beijos dos garotos - fazendo estes por dentro se vangloriarem de cada sorriso malicioso que as meninas davam ao tocar nesse assunto - também falaram sobre o casamento e viram diversas revistas de decoração e local para ter uma idéia de onde fariam o casamento. Quando estas foram dormi já eram altas horas da noite.

**No outro dia…**

**DECISÃO… importante**

**(N/A Música do capítulo BEHIND BLUE EYES - LIMP BIZKIT)**

Sasuke voltava do treino com Kakashi pensando em tudo que havia ocorrido durante toda sua vida e se perguntava até quando ele teria que sustentar uma máscara que insistia em cair.

Ninguém sabe como é

**no one knows what it's like**

Ser o homem mau

**to be the bad man**

Ser o homem triste

**to be the sad man**

Atrás dos olhos azuis

**behind blue eyes**

E ninguém sabe

**and no one knows**

Como é ser odiado

**what it's like to be hated**

Ter que fingir que só conta mentiras

**to be faded to telling only lies**

Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios,

**but my dreams they aren't as empty**

Como minha consciência os faz parecer

**as my conscious seems to be**

Eu passo horas só de solidão

**I have hours, only lonely**

Meu amor é uma vingança

**my love is vengeance**

Que nunca será livre.

**that's never free**

Ele se perguntava até onde havia chegado por causa de sua vingança, parecia que seus sonhos havia se tornando tão vazios ,tudo porque agora eles batiam de frente com a decisão de amar, um amor que não lhe era digno.

Ninguém sabe como é

**no one knows what its like**

Sentir esses sentimentos,

**to feel this feelings**

Como eu sinto, e eu te culpo!

**like I do, and I blame you!**

Ninguém morde mais forte

**no one bites back as hard**

Na sua raiva

**on their anger**

Ninguém, para minha grande aflição

**none of my pain woe**

Pode me mostrar seus pensamentos

**can show through**

descubra l. i .m .p. diz isto (4x)

**discover l. i. m. p. say it (x4)**

Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios,

**but my dreams they aren't as empty**

Como minha consciência os faz parecer

**as my conscious seems to be**

Eu passo horas só de solidão

**I have hours, only lonely**

Meu amor é uma vingança

**my love is vengeance**

Que nunca será livre.

**that's never free**

Eram sentimentos novos até então desconhecidos pelo vingador, como insistia em se nomear.

"_Maldita hora eu que eu me apaixonei… tudo por sua culpa Sakura! ARGH… eu deveria ser Sasuke, O Vingador… mas agora eu me apaixonei… que decisão eu devo tomar Kami?! Ficar ao lado da mulher que amo ou seguir atrás daquele que destruiu o meu clã?! Einh?! O que eu faço?"_

Ninguém sabe como é

**no one knows what its like**

Ser maltratado, ser derrotado,

**to be mistreated, to be defeated**

Atrás dos olhos azuis

**behind blue eyes**

Ninguém sabe dizer

**no one know how to say**

Que eles estão arrependidos e para não se preocupar

**that they're sorry and don't worry**

Eu não estou mentindo

**I'm not telling lies**

Ninguém sabe como é

**no one knows what its like**

Ser o homem mau

**to be the bad man, **

Ser o homem triste.

**to be the sad man**

Atrás dos olhos azuis

**behind blue eyes.**

**Sasuke: **Sabe de uma coisa chega… cansei de viver a sua sombra… eu me arrependo de tudo que fiz até agora… eu não vou um ser um monstro como você Itachi… eu não vou e não quero ser mau e triste!! Eu vou viver a minha vida do jeito que eu quiser!! E dessa vez eu não estou mentindo.

**Algumas horas depois…**

**DANÇA… na chuva**

**O o O o Sasuke e Sakura o O o O**

Sasuke havia ido até a casa de Sakura pois precisava falar com a garota, melhor ele não tinha nada pra fazer lá, mas queria ver Sakura.

Tocou diversas vezes a campainha mais ninguém atendeu, foi quando ouviu o barulho do que parecia ser uma música no jardim de trás da casa e foi conferir.

Imaginem o espanto de Sasuke ao ver que na verdade era Sakura que limpava o jardim com o rádio ligado, cantando junto com a música.

Sakura cantava o último refrão da música quando se virou e viu Sasuke a observando corou rapidamente.

**Sakura: **Olá Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke: **Eu estava passando…

**Sakura: **Ah…sei…

**Sasuke: **Pensei…que estivesse no hospital…

**Sakura: **Eu estou em período de folga até o dia do casamento…

**Sasuke: **Hum…

**Sakura: **Presente… da Tsunade!!

De repente começou a tocar UNCHAINED MELODY de JUSTIN GUARINI.

**Rádio: **Oh meu amor, minha querida

_Oh my love, my darling,_

Ansiei pelo seu toque

_ive hungered for your touch,_

Por um longo e solitário tempo

_a long, lonely time._

E o tempo passa tão devagar

_and time, goes by, so slowly, _

E o tempo pode fazer tanto

_and time can do so much._

Você ainda é minha?

_are you still mine?_

Preciso do seu amor

_i need your love, _

Preciso do seu amor

_i need your love, _

Que Deus traga logo seu amor para mim

_godspeed your love, to me._

**Sakura: **Eu amo essa música!!

Disse de olhos fechados ouvindo a melodia da canção.

**Sasuke: **você… você quer dançar?!

**Sakura: **Aqui?!

**Sasuke: **Por que não?!

**Sakura: **Então está bem…

**Rádio: **Os rios solitários

_lonely rivers flow, _

correm para o mar, para o mar

_to the sea, to the sea,_

Para os braços abertos do mar

_to the open arms, of the sea, yeaah_

Os rios solitários sussurram,

_lonely rivers sigh, _

espere por mim, espere por mim

_wait for me, wait for me,_

Estou voltando para casa, espere por mim

_ill be coming home, wait for me._

Nisso eles começaram a dançar no jardim com o rosto bem próximo um do outro. Onix no esmeralda se confundindo e se tornando um só.

De repente começou a chover mas eles nem se importaram com isso e começaram a se beijar ali mesmo na chuva.

**Rádio: **Meu amor, minha querida,

_oh my love, my darling,_

Ansiei pelo seu toque

_ive hungered for your touch,_

Por um longo e solitário tempo

_a long, lonely time._

E o tempo passa tão devagar

_and time, goes by, so slowly, _

E o tempo pode fazer tanto

_and time can do so much._

Você ainda é minha?

_are you still mine?_

Preciso do seu amor

_i need your love, _

Preciso do seu amor

_i need your love, _

Que Deus traga logo seu amor para mim

_godspeed your love, to me._

**No outro dia…**

**REUNIÃO… de irmãs**

**Sakura: **Mandou me chamar Shishou?!

**Tsunade: **Hai… tenho boas notícias!

**Sakura: **Quais?!

**Tsunade: **Yuki… ela acabou de acordar, pensei que gostaria de ser avisada!

**Sakura: **Arigatou… eu posso ir vê-la?

**Tsunade: **Claro… ela está apenas terminando de fazer uns exames!

Sakura já ia se retirar, quando Sasuke entra pela porta, dando um susto nessa.

Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto aguardava um choque com o chão que não veio, quando abriu os novamente viu que estava nos braços de Sasuke que a segurava impendido-a de se chocar com o chão, ficou rubra rapidamente, enquanto Sasuke se vangloriava por dentro por saber ser o único a causar tal reação a jovem a sua frente.

**Tsunade: **CAHAM!

**Sakura: **Ah me desculpe… eu… eu preciso ir!!

**Sasuke: **Ah claro!

**Tsunade: **Sakura!!?

**Sakura: **Hai?!

**Tsunade: **Quando terminar de falar com a sua irmã, venha até meu escritório… preciso falar com ambos.

**Sasuke e Sakura: **Hai!!

Nisso Sakura se retira e vai em direção ao hospital bastante ansiosa em rever a irmã.

**No quarto de Yuki…**

**(N/A música do capítuloANASTASIA (ANIMAÇÃO) Once Upon A December)**

Yuki estava acordada quando Sakura apareceu na porta sem ter certeza que a irmã a reconheceria. Mas suas dúvidas em relação a isso foram esquecidas quando assim que chegou a porta sua irmã a olhou e a chamou.

**Yuki: **Sakura?! É você?!

Sakura ergueu a cabeça que até então manteve abaixada mostrando lágrimas nos olhos, mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza e sim de felicidade por ter de novo a irmã tão próxima de si.

**Yuki: **Venha pequena!

Sakura foi até a irmã e a abraçou enquanto colocava a cabeça no colo desta chorando, afinal a tantos anos não ouvia alguém de sua família a chamando assim.

De repente Yuki começou a cantar a canção de ninar que sua mãe sempre cantava a ela e Sakura se viu pensando e lembrando de tantos anos atrás.

**No passado… (lembranças de Yuki e Sakura)**

Dancing bears, painted wings,

dança em pares, Asas pintadas

Things I almost remember,

Coisas que eu quase me lembro

And a song someone sings

E uma canção alguém canta

Once upon a December.

Uma vez em Dezembro

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Alguém me mantém seguro e morno

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Cavalos empinam através de uma tempestade de prata

Figures dancing gracefully

Figuras dançando graciosamente

Across my memory...

Através de minha memória

_**Sakura: **__Yu__…me devolva _

_Disse correndo em direção a irmã mais velha que corria pelo jardim com a boneca de Sakura que ela havia tirado da irmã e depois saído correndo. __**(N/A me perguntaram se elas eram gêmeas: Não! Se vocês notarem eu disse como o Kiba a via mais não confirmei o que ele achava, na verdade ela parece ser mais jovem por causa dos traços infantis, mas na verdade Yuki é um ano e meio mais velha)**_

_**Yuki: **__Só se você me alcançar._

_Nisso Yuki lançou a boneca para o irmão quando Sakura se aproximava, deixando está com muito raiva._

_Sakura no meio da correria acabou tropeçando e caindo com tudo no chão. Yuki e Aiko foram correndo até a irmã para ajuda-la._

_**Yuki: **__O que houve pequena?_

_**Sakura: **__Eu machuquei o joelho! BUÁ BUÁ_

_**Aiko: **__Espera aí! _

_Nisso Aiko se pós a curar o joelho da irmã com o chacra. _

_**Aiko: **__Pronto!!_

_**Sakura: **__Arigatou Aiko - kun… agora vocês me devolvem a boneca?!_

_Aiko e Yuki se olharam e sorriram matreiros para a irmã._

_**Yuki e Aiko: **__Não!!_

_Nisso voltou tudo de novo a correria e os irmãos arremessando a boneca de um lado para o outro._

Far away, long ago,

Bem longe, há muito tempo

Glowing dim as an ember,

Esquentando turvas como uma brasa

Things my heart used to know,

Coisas meu coração costumava saber

Things it yearns to remember...

Coisas que anseiam em lembrar

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Alguém me mantém seguro e morno

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Cavalos empinam através de uma tempestade de prata

Figures dancing gracefully

Figuras dançando graciosamente

Across my memory...

Através de minha memória

_Yuki, Sakura, Aiko e Serene estavam treinando com seu pai apesar da pouca idade das crianças elas já estavam bastante desenvolvidas em seus jutsus e controles de chacra._

_Sakura era muito desastrada apesar de ter maior controle de chacra, ela observava Yuki que exercia os jutsus com enorme perfeição._

_Sakura tentava imita-la mais sempre que tentava o jutsu que a irmã fazia acabava errando deixando esta muito zangada._

_**Sakura: **__Yu porque eu não consigo fazer também?!_

_**Yuki: **__é porque esse jutsu é muito complicado e você ainda é muito pequena para executa-lo!_

_**Sakura: **__Não sou não!!!_

_Nisso Sakura com raiva acabou fazendo o jutsu rapidamente e imagine a surpresa de todos ao ver que ela havia conseguido até melhor que a irmã._

_Foi naquela tarde que seu pai a explicou o porque do cabelo rosa e como ela conseguia executar os jutsus que precisavam de maior controle de chacra com tanta perfeição._

**De volta ao presente…**

**Yuki: **And a song someone sings

E uma canção que alguém canta

Once upon a December

Uma vez em Dezembro

Yuki terminava de cantar a ultima parte da música fazendo Sakura com os olhos fechados dá um enorme sorriso, a quantos anos não ficava assim com sua irmã!

**Sakura: **Okaa - san sempre cantava essa música pra gente dormi enquanto fazia carinho nas nossas cabeças!

**Yuki: **O Aiko dizia que isso era coisa de menina mas ele adorava e não admitia…mais me diga o que a pequena fez todos esses anos?

Nisso Sakura fez um resumo de sua vida: Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, o Time 7,a prova, o corte de cabelo durante o exame, o adeus e obrigado de Sasuke, os treinamentos com Tsunade, o reencontro com Sasuke, a luta contra Orichimaru, a festa de Neji, a lei da honra e por ultimo o **casamento!!**

**Yuki: **Então minha pequena irá se casar?!

**Sakura: **Vou… eu queria tanto que Serene e Aiko estivessem aqui!!

**Yuki: **Eu também… queria poder te ajudar a encontra-los, mas ELE sempre muda de esconderijo a cada 6 meses… nós estávamos indo em direção a outro esconderijo quando consegui por meu plano de fuga em ação.

Nisso entra a enfermeira dizendo que teria que levar Yuki para mais exames.

**Yuki: **ARGH eu não aguento mais esses exames!

**Sakura: **Mas eles são necessários para a sua completa recuperação!

**Enfermeira: **A doutora que é a responsável pelo caso da paciente?!

**Sakura: **Não sou não! Eu vim aqui apenas como amiga não como médica!

**Enfermeira: **Ah sim! Bom eu terei que levar a paciente… com licença Shishou!

**Yuki: **Shishou?!

**Sakura: **É que eu sou a médica chefe do hospital…só recebo ordens directas da Hokage… falando nela, acabei de me lembrar que tenho um compromisso com a Hokage e que ela me espera… eu volto mais tarde! **(N/A Hum… a Sakura é importante einh?!!) **

**Na sala da Hokage…**

**DEMOSNTRAÇÃO… do Onikan (N/A Essa palavra não possui sentido algum, foi inventada por mim… Onikan é tipo Sharigan, só que dá linhagem da Sakura e claro com poderes diferentes) **

Quando Sakura chegou ao escritório de Tsunade, Sasuke já se encontrava no local aguardando quais seriam suas ordens encostado na parede.

**Sakura: **Com licença!

**Tsunade: **Entre Sakura… estávamos aguardando sua chegada.

**Sakura: **Espero não ter me atrasado!

**Sasuke: **Hum…

**Tsunade: **Não, você chegou na hora…sentem-se!

**Sasuke: **Prefiro ficar em pé!

**Sakura: **Não se incomode com isso eu estou bem aqui!

**Tsunade: **O que eu tenho para dizer podem pegar vocês de surpresa então… SENTEM-SE!

Sakura e Sasuke não precisaram ouvir duas vezes, afinal ninguém ali estava disposto a deixar a Hokage irritada.

**Tsunade: **Vocês se lembram que assim que Yuki chegou a vila eu precisava falar algo em particular com ambos…pois bem, eu não consegui falar com vocês antes pois estava bastante atarefada em vários assuntos da vila, mas eu consegui finalmente um tempo para falar com vocês e fazer uma proposta!

**Sasuke: **Qual proposta?

**Tsunade: **Eu quero que vocês lutem entre si!

**Sakura: **o.O como assim?

**Tsunade: **Sakura você foi treinada por mim e Kakashi com a intenção de desenvolver seus poderes e jutsus tanto da sua linhagem tanto os quais pertenciam a mim, mas mesmo assim você só consegue usar 50% de todo o seu poder total, estou certa?

**Sakura: **Hai… para alcançar o nível máximo de meu poder, meus olhos deveriam ficar negros quanto ativasse o poder máximo do Onikan e no nível em que estou eles ainda são vermelhos sangue.

**Sasuke: **Onikan? Vermelhos? Brancos? Não compreendo nada do que vocês falam!

**Sakura: **É tipo o Sharigan, linhagem sanguínea…acho melhor te mostrar: ONIKAN

Nisso os olhos de Sakura ficaram totalmente vermelho sangue com o desenho de uma pétala dentro dos olhos da jovem, causando espanto no jovem.

**Sakura: **Acho melhor faze - loa desaparecer.

Sakura fecha os olhos e quando os abre novamente os olhos da jovem haviam voltado ao normal.

**Sasuke: **Mas o que tem haver eles estarem negros ou não?

**Sakura: **O nível do Onikan é medido pela cor em que ele é activado.

**Negros: **Máximo absoluto 100%

**Brancos: **Máximo 70%

**Vermelhos sangue: **Médio 50%

**Vermelho bebé: **Mínimo 25%

**Sasuke: **Então a cor do Onikan defini tudo?

**Sakura: **Hai da mesma forma que o nível do seu Sharigan é medido pelo números de pontos nos olhos!…mas Shishou por que você quer que eu e Sasuke lutemos?

**Tsunade: **Sakura você não está conseguindo subir o seu nível pelo simples fato de que você nunca lutou usando todo seu potencial isso dificulta seu desenvolvimento de poderes…

Sakura: Por esse lado você tem razão!

**Tsunade: **… e Sasuke o Onikan de Sakura tem quase a mesma função que o nível do Sharigan do seu irmão: você não pode olhar muito diretamente por muito tempo enquanto luta, o mesmo ocorre com Sakura!

**Sasuke: **Hum…

**Tsunade: **Sakura…o Sasuke é o único além de mim, Kakashi e Gaara que sabe sobre o Onikan mas nenhum de nós tem muito tempo de sobra para treinar com você enquanto Sasuke tem tempo disponível, sabe sobre o Onikan mesmo que só partes e principalmente seria uma forma de treina-lo contra o irmão! Então o que vocês decidem?!

**Continua…**

**N/A Desculpa a demora pessoal é que eu estava bastante empolgada com outra fic e acabei atrasando a postagem desse capítulo!**

**Como hoje estou com muita pressa não vai dar para responder as Reviews, mas um obrigado do fundo do meu s2 a todos que mandaram! São vocês que me dão forças para continuar a fic!**

**Nesse capítulo podemos perceber que Sasuke está bem diferente depois de tudo que ouviu na outra noite! O que vocês acharam da atitude dele? Ele está certo?**

**E do encontro de Yuki e Sakura?! O que vocês pensam sobre a relação entre as irmãs?!**

**É pessoal mais um pouco sobre o mistério envolvendo a Sakura foi descoberto! E agora ela e Sasuke aceitaram lutar um com outro?!**

**Bujus e Ja nee**

**Até o próximo!!**


	26. O Noivado parte I

**26 - O Noivado - parte I**

**Sasuke e Sakura se olharam e tomaram a decisão que eles achavam mais compensadora para ambos…**

**Sasuke e Sakura: **Aceitamos!!!

**Tsunade: **Ótimo… a partir de hoje vocês treinaram comigo…mas para isso eu tenho uma prova em especial para o treinamento antes da batalha!!

**Sakura: **Qual Shishou?!

**Tsunade: **Treinamento Hokage!

**Treinamento Hokage**: Uma série de exercícios e provas de última geração, que tem como objetivo mostrar o controle máximo do chacra e do corpo! Todo Hokage passava por essa prova em que são necessários pelo menos 2 anos de treino avançado para pelo menos poder sobreviver ao circuito da prova ! Era utilizado pelos Hokages para se aperfeiçoar, pois se houvesse uma guerra eles seriam os primeiros alvos da batalha. Por ser muito pesado, foi extinto a mais de 50 anos e o circuito da prova fechado e lacrado e por medida de segurança apenas os Hokages sabem a real localização da arena.

**Sakura: **o.O Shishou você irá acabar matando um de nós…!

_**Tsunade: **__Ora é claro que vocês conseguem… ou não?!_

Desafio Tsunade para ver o que os jovens iriam fazer e qual seria a reação.

**Sasuke: **Vai ser moleza!

Disse com firmeza mesmo com medo, afinal o treinamento de Hokage faria qualquer corajoso borrar as calças, mas seu verdadeiro medo era por Sakura, não sabia se a jovem conseguiria e temia pela vida dela.

" _O que há com você Sasuke? Por que se preocupar tanto assim com Sakura? Ela é só uma irritante… Mas __**minha**__ irritante! Eu devo ter enlouquecido"_

**Sakura: **Eu aceito!

**Sasuke: **Hum… você é irritante Sakura… quer morrer sua louca!

**Sakura: **Argh seu…

De repente Sakura percebe que ele havia se preocupado com ela e fica super feliz se esquecendo até do que ia xingar o jovem.

**Sakura: **Esquece!!

" _O que deu nela?! Nunca vi a Sakura se acalma tão rapidamente… a minha pupila está cada dia mais mudada"_

" _Ela não ia me xingar?… vai entender essa louca"_

**Sasuke: **O que deu em você?!

**Sakura: **Você se preocupou comigo… se a minha Shishou não tivesse aqui agora eu te lascava um beijo!

Sasuke fica bastante vermelho mesmo tentando disfarçar

**Tsunade: **CAHAM

**Sakura: **Mas… eu ainda vou aceitar o treinamento! XD

**- Gota geral!!!! -**

**Sasuke: **Já que está disposta a cometer essa loucura… quando começamos?

**Tsunade: **Amanhã se possível, depois do noivados de vocês!

**Sakura e Sasuke: **Noivado?!!

**Tsunade: **Claro… se vocês pretendem se casar é necessário noivarem primeiro não?!

**Sakura: **Mas como assim " Amanhã…depois do noivados de vocês!" ?… nós não planejamos nenhum noivado.

**Tsunade: **Eu sabia que vocês haviam esquecidos desse detalhe por isso quando você e as meninas estavam viajando eu cuide de todos os detalhes para a festa… os outros devem estar recebendo uma das minhas cartas explicando tudo nesse exacto momento e as meninas seus vestidos e os meninos seus smokings, o seus devem estar nas casas de vocês….

**No mesmo instante em outros lugares…**

**GAROTAS!!!**

**TenTen **

Caiu da cadeira assim que terminou de ler a carta, olhou para a caixa que vinha junto da carta e olhou seu vestido e sapato que eram vermelhos … **(N/A Os detalhes dos vestidos vocês vão saber durante a festa!)**

**TenTen: **Ela tem bom gosto!

**Ino**

Acabou quebrando um dos vasos de flores da loja tremendo seu espanto perante a carta e seu vestido era azul, combinando com seus olhos e o sapato branco…

**Ino: **Amei o vestido… ai vai combinar perfeitamente com a minha tiara, faz tempo que aguardava uma oportunidade para usa-la!!

**Temari**

O primeiro pensamento de Temari foi matar Tsunade por ter feito tudo sem avisar ninguém, mas mudou de pensamentos assim que viu seu vestido e sapatos pretos…

**Temari: **Pelo menos não é rosa!

**Hinata e Céu**

Hinata parecia um pimentão vermelho, mais não foi por ler a carta e sim por causa do vestido rosa que combinava perfeitamente com os sapatos brancos**.( N/A o que Tsunade tanto aprontou com os vestidos das garotas einh?! Rsrsr)**

**Hinata: **Será que eu devo usar mesmo isso?!

**Céu: **É lindo Hina! Olha só o meu…

Disse tirando da caixa um vestido roxo e mostrando a prima, já recuperada do susto que a carta havia causado.

**Hinata: **Maravilhoso Céu!

**Céu: **É verdade… e combina perfeitamente com o sapato preto.

**GAROTOS!!!**

As reações dos garotos foram a mais diversas, mas eu vou resumir:

**Naruto - **acreditem ou não ele ficou pasmo e de boca fechada por quase 20 minutos!

**Neji - **mais um pouco e teriam de chamar São Jorge, pois do jeito que soltava fogo pelas ventas ia acabar se tornando um dragão!

**Shikamaru - **soltou um dos seus mais famosos bordões: Problématico

**Sai - **Pela primeira vez na vida Sai expressou uma emoção verdadeira: Raiva, por Tsunade ter feito tudo escondido!

**Algumas horas depois…**

Recuperado do susto, as meninas resolveram que todas se arrumariam juntas na casa de Sakura e que encontrariam os garotos na festa, que seria no mesmo clube que do aniversário de Neji, só que dessa vez no jardim Oeste.

A festa seria as 18:00 horas, então resolveram se unir na casa de Sakura ás 14:00 horas, os meninos acharam um exagero, mas as meninas retrucaram dizendo que aquele era o tempo mínimo para se arrumarem, elas tinha que fazer depilação, sobrancelhas, cabelo, maquiagem, colocarem as roupas, passar creme…etc;

… e não é que elas tinham razão: já estava dando 17: 45 e elas ainda estavam arrumando os cabelos.

Sakura finalmente saiu do banheiro e todas ficaram espantadas com o vestido da jovem. Ele era simplesmente lindo e combinava com os olhos esmeraldas da jovem.

**Céu: **Você está linda, mas ainda precisa dar um jeito nesse cabelo…deixe que eu cuido disso!

**Ino: **e eu cuido da maquiagem!!

**Sakura: **Vocês acham que realmente é necessário?!

**Temari: **Eu concordo com a Sakura!

**TenTen: **Confie nelas… você sabe que a Ino é fera em maquiagem e a Céu sabe como ninguém arrumar o seu cabelo… olhe o meu!

**Sakura: **Realmente está lindo…tudo bem vocês me convenceram!

**Céu: **Assim que se fala garota!… e Temari você não vai conseguir escapar da gente!

**Na festa…**

A festa havia sido decorada com várias mesas de madeira branca espalhadas pelo jardim, todas com toalhas brancas que na barra tinha o desenho de flores vermelhas, combinando com as cadeiras vermelha. Como era noite havia várias luzes vermelhas pelo local dando um certo charme ao ambiente. Num palco havia um arco de flores vermelhas e brancas e do lado o DJ que animava a festa. Os mais variados petiscos e refrescos eram servidos por garcons que trajavam smokings brancos e gravatas vermelhas.

Os garotos estavam lindos em seus smokings, que deixava os jovens bastante elegantes. Os smokings de todos era preto, usavam sapatos italianos pretos **(N/A amo sapatos masculinos italianos, eles são os melhores nisso), **blusas brancas com uma gravata preta de borboleta. **(N/A acho que vou morrer! Eles são perfeitos, se melhorar mata a gente do coração)**

**Gaara: **Eles já estão atrasadas 20 minutos!

**Neji: **Mulheres…

**Naruto: **Eu tó varado de fome e tenho que ficar esperando elas chegarem!

**Shikamaru: **Problemático

**Sasuke: **Você só pensa em comida seu dobe!

**Sai: **Fique quietos vocês dois, todos estão olhando pra cá!

Nisso Sasuke e Naruto olharam para o lado e viram que todos olhavam para onde eles se encontravam e depois olharam um para o outro.

**Neji: **Solte ele de uma vez

**Sasuke: **Vocês que pediram

Nisso Sasuke largou Naruto, mas detalhe: Sasuke mantinha Naruto erguido pelo colarinho, fazendo com que Naruto fosse com tudo ao chão quando Sasuke o largou.

**Naruto: **Vocês deveriam ter pedido para ele me largar com cuidado!

**Sasuke: **Cala a boca seu dobe!

**Naruto: **Teme você é…

Mas Naruto para no meio da frase de queixo caído.

**Sasuke: **O que houve?

Nisso Naruto apontou para a direção em que os garotos olhavam espantados e viu que era as meninas que se aproximavam e como os outros Sasuke também ficou sem reacção assim como vários outros que estavam ali e viravam as cabeças sempre que elas passavam e como por destino a música que começou a tocar na entrada das meninas era BRITNEY SPEARS - HOT AS ICE .

**Naruto: **Mulheres…Não conseguimos viver com elas, mas também não vivemos sem elas.

**DJ: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (repete 3x)_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (repete 3x)

_I'm just a girl with the ability to drive a man crazy_

Eu sou apenas uma garota com habilidade de levar um homem à loucura

_Make him call me "mama," make him my new baby_

Eu o faço me chamar de "mamãe", eu faço dele meu novo amor

_New and improved and sayin' "Thank you very much"_

Novo, melhorado e dizendo "muito obrigado"

_Living legend, You can look, but don't touch_

Lenda viva, Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar

A roupa de TenTen era um vestido vermelho longo que a baixo do joelho ficava rodado e tinha um decote na frente e nas costas vários rasgados em forma de X.

Usava o cabelo castanho solto que havia sido alisado e a franja havia sido colocada de lado dando um charme a jovem.

Sobre os lábios um batom vinho e gloss, os olhos brancos e com um lápis preto puxado sobre os olhos como se fosse uma egípcia.

**Resumindo: **estava uma gata, tipo a rainha Cleópatra só que moderna, deixando Neji totalmente sem fala.

" _Toda essa demora valeu a pena, a TenTen está linda ….e o melhor ela é a __**minha**__ garota" _

**DJ: **_' Cause I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice_

Porque eu sou fria como o fogo, quente como gelo

_If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice_

Se você já esteve no paraíso, isso é duas vezes melhor

_I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice_

Sou fria como o fogo, querido, quente como o gelo

_If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice_

Se você já esteve no paraíso, isso é duas vezes melhor

_Break it down, break it down, break it down (repete)_

Dance, Dance, Dance

Já Céu usava um vestido roxo que tinha alça apenas de um lado, era justo no busto e tinha uma faixa preta presa com um laço nas costas que ficavam parte descoberta, e soltava depois indo até um pouco a baixo do joelho de onde o tecido dava uma volta para dentro do vestido dando a impressão da parte debaixo ser bufante.

A sandália preta era estilo gladiadora dando ainda mais charme a jovem. O cabelo ruivo havia sido preso em uma charmosa trança de lado.

Usava nós lábios apenas um gloss e sobre os olhos um maquiagem roxo suave e lápis preto para realçar os olhos que ninguém nunca soube definir se eram pérolas ou azuis.

**Resumindo: **Ela tinha a sensualidade de uma deusa grega, mas só que mais solta, atirada e moderna sem ser muito provocante, fazendo com que Gaara fica-se sem ar assim que a viu mesmo disfarçando dava para notar a surpresa no rosto do garoto.

" _Resultado causado: perfeito! O Gaara ficou uma graça, mesmo tentando disfarçar deu para notar que ele ficou surpreso"_

**DJ: **_To see your foolishness and fuckery_

Para ver sua idiotice e estupidez

_And handling my business_

E lidando com meus negócios

_Holler if you hear me_

Grite, se você me ouve

_Hey, can I get a witness_

Ei, eu posso chamar uma testemunha?

_Preacher, preacher_

Pregador, pregador

_I'm the teacher, you can learn_

Eu sou a professora, você pode aprender

_Watch your fingers, boy_

Veja onde coloca seus dedos, garoto

_You might get burned_

Você pode se queimar

O vestido de Ino era azul combinando com os olhos da loira, era longo e preso na parte de trás do pescoço deixando as costas totalmente nuas, a baixo do busto uma fita branca que combinava com os sapatos, o vestido era totalmente desfiado na barra indo até parte da perna as aberturas.

O cabelo loiro havia sido cacheado e sobre eles uma tiara azul que tinha o desenho de várias flores unidas, usava um batom rosa e gloss com uma maquiagem rosa e lápis preto.

**Resumindo: **Uma princesa provocante e sensual mas sem pecar nos exageros, que fez com que Sai derruba - se parte da bebida que estava tomando no chão de tão distraído em que estava ao observa a jovem que se aproximava com um belo sorriso.

**DJ: **_' Cause I' m cold as fire baby, hot as ice_

Porque eu sou fria como o fogo, quente como gelo

_If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice_

Se você já esteve no paraíso, isso é duas vezes melhor

_I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice_

Sou fria como o fogo, querido, quente como o gelo

_If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice_

Se você já esteve no paraíso, isso é duas vezes melhor

_Break it down, break it down, break it down (repete)_

Dance, Dance, Dance

Temari tinha o vestido preto estilo anos 60 curto, bufante na parte de baixo, na cintura e na barra várias pedrinhas brancas, sobre os ombros um bolero preto de renda e sandálias pretas.

Os cabelos loiros estavam alisados e soltos, sendo que no meio do cabelo ele era preso para dentro e a frente do cabelo depois era jogada por cima dando um charme a jovem.

Como maquiagem apenas um gloss e maquiagem branca com lápis preto.

**Resumindo: **Um estilo anos 60 mais moderno e provocante com um estilo de cabelo empresarial mais moderno e desalinhado, que deixou Shikamaru pasmo

"… _as meninas realmente capricharam no visual"_

**DJ: **_As you can see, fortunately_

Como você pode ver, felizmente

_I'm cold as fire_

Eu sou fria como o fogo

_Yeah, I'm cold as fire_

Sim, eu sou fria como o fogo

_Yeah, make you believe_

Sim, faço você acreditar

_Make you stop and breathe_

Faço você parar e respirar

_I'll take you higher_

Vou te levar às alturas

_I'm just too cool_

Eu simplesmente sou tão legal

_Make you do what it do_

Faço você fazer o que faz

_I'm hot as ice now_

Eu sou quente como gelo agora

_Yeah, I'm hot as ice now_

Eu sou quente como gelo agora

_I'll make you feel like heaven 24/7_

Vou fazer você se sentir no paraíso todos os dias

_I'm twice as nice now_

Sou duas vezes mais legal agora

Hinata usava um vestido estilo saigon rosa que além de ter a frente decotada as costas também eram, e um lado da perna tinha uma abertura.**(N/A quem quiser procura lá no GOOGLE - VESTIDO SAIGON é o primeiro que aparece, que vai entender do que estou falando)** O vestido tinha vários desenhos de flores pretas e rosas com detalhe. A sandália branca estilo gladiador possuía várias pedrinhas pretas e rosas combinando com o vestido.

O cabelo havia sido preso em um belo coque que deixava vários fios soltos dando um ar rebelde a jovem, sobre os lábios um batom rosa provocante e gloss e sobre os olhos maquiagem branca.

**Resumindo: **Uma japonesa bastante sensual e provocante mas por causa das cores suaves ainda mantinha seu lado calmo e tranquilo.

" _Uma mistura perfeita de sensualidade e tranquilidade… a Hinata está ...perfeita!" _Pensava Naruto boquiaberto com aquela que ele quase não acreditava ser Hinata, tudo bem que no aniversário do Neji ela havia usado um pouco de sensualidade, mas dessa vez era mais que isso, era provocante também.

**DJ: **_Cold as fire baby, hot as ice_

Sou fria como o fogo, quente como gelo

_If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice_

Se você já esteve no paraíso, isso é duas vezes melhor

_I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice_

Sou fria como o fogo, querido, quente como o gelo

_If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice_

Se você já esteve no paraíso, isso é duas vezes melhor

_Break it down, break it down, break it down_

Dance, Dance, Dance (repete)

O vestido de Sakura era pérola longo, era decotado e justo no busto onde havia uma faixa esmeralda e solto depois em várias camadas pérola e esmeralda . As mangas eram metade esmeralda e metade pérola e davam a impressão que de que eram asas quando batia vento.

Os cabelos rosas haviam sido presos em uma traça princesa, usava uma maquiagem verde e lápis preto e gloss. A sandália era esmeralda.

**Resumindo: **Parecia um anjo sem ser muito provocante, mas que deixou Sasuke encantado.

" _Ela está…linda! Parece um anjo" _

**Sakura: **Olá pessoal!

**TenTen: **Desculpem a demora…

**Céu: **Ficou linda a decoração da festa…

**Temari: **Tsunade se superou..

**Hinata: **O que deu em vocês?!

**Sakura: **Verdade…vocês não falaram até agora!

**Meninos: **CAHAM… vocês estão…lindas!

**Meninas: **Arigatou rapazes

**Sakura: **Não acredito que ela ta aqui!

**Sasuke: **Quem?!

**Céu: **E junto com ele ainda por cima!

**Gaara: **Quem?!

Nisso Sakura aponta para Karin que vinha conversando com Henrique ao longe.

**Karin: **Não sei se vocês todos conhecem o arqueólogo Henrique?!

**Céu - com uma cara irónica : **Eu conheço…até demais, não é Henrique?!

Nisso Henrique lança um sorriso malicioso a jovem que por força do hábito acaba ficando vermelha, deixando Gaara enciumado.

"_Será que ela ainda gosta dele?"_

**Karin: **Os meninos são Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai e Gaara você já conhece

**Henrique: **Prazer!

**Meninos: **Hum…

**Karin: **Bom as meninas são Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Ino e a Céu já conhecida.

**Henrique: **Fico encantado perante tantas beldades!

Disse beijando a mão de cada menina com um sorriso galanteador, o que fez com que os meninos se segurassem para não avançar no jovem a sua frente.

**Karin: **Bom vamos indo… eu preciso que você me fale mais de sua última expedição…

Quando eles se afastam Céu que observou a reacção de Karin perante Henrique, se vira para todos e imita a última fala de Karin.

**Céu: **" eu preciso que você me fale mais de sua última expedição"… ARGH eles se merecem… só tenho dó dela!

Diz como uma cara de pena deixando os outros sem entender nada.

**Ino: **Como assim ?!

**Céu: **Ela vai gastar horas preciosas da vida dela tendo que lixar o galho ou se depender ela vai ganhar a árvore inteira.

" _Não ela não gosta dele… se gostasse não falaria isso"_

Pensou Gaara aliviado, se segurando para não rir da jovem a sua frente.

**Ino: **Céu!!! Essa foi má…. Mas eu gostei!

**Hinata: **Acho que isso explica o apelido pequeno demônio de asas…HUAHUAHUA

**Sakura: **Mas por que pequeno demônio de asas?

**Céu: **Porque quando eu era pequena eu era uma verdadeira peste!

**Sakura: **Mas por que asas?

**Céu: **Por que eu tinha carinha de anjo…. HUAHUHAUHAUA

**Hinata: **Quanto a isso você tem razão, você só tinha a cara!

**Meninas: **HUAHUAHUAU

De repente Sakura avista Lee ao longe com um ramo de flores que assim que a viu acenou e estava vindo em sua direção, não pensou duas vezes puxou Sasuke para a pista de dança que tocava uma música agitada, deixando para trás um Lee desapontado.

**Sasuke: **Por que você me puxou para cá?

**Sakura: **Olha por cima do meu ombro…

**Sasuke: **Lee!

Disse compreendendo o que aconteceu.

**Sakura: **Nós só precisamos dançar até que ele desista e vá embora…

De repente começou a tocar THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS - STICKWITU.

**DJ: **Ohhh.. Oh.. Oh..

Eu não quero deixar passar nem mais um dia

_I don't wanna go another day _

Vou dizer a você o que estou pensando

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind _

Parece que estão todos terminando

_Seems like everybody is breaking up _

E jogando o amor fora

_and throwing their love away _

Mas eu sei que tenho uma coisa boa aqui

_But I know I got a good thing right here _

É por isso que digo (Hey)

_That's why I say (Hey) _

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever _

Ninguém vai me amar mais, tenho que ficar com você para sempre

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you _

Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby _

Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu amor

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you_

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, tenho que ficar com você

**Sakura: **acho melhor a gente desisti e encarar o Lee!

**Sasuke: **Nem pensar senhorita… agora que eu tó aqui já não vou voltar para trás!

**Sakura: **Mas … é uma música romântica.

Nisso Sasuke se aproxima do ouvido de Sakura e diz bem baixinho para apenas a jovem ouvir.

**Sasuke: **Você quer dançar comigo?

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça e sentiu Sasuke pressionar seu corpo com o dela trazendo arrepios a jovem.

**DJ:**_I don't wanna go another day _

Não quero deixar passar mais um dia

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind _

Vou dizer a você o que estou pensando

_See the way we ride, in our private lives _

Do jeito que a gente vive a nossa vida

_Ain't nobody gettin' in between _

Ninguém vai se meter entre nós

_I want you to know that, your the only one for me_

Quero que você saiba, que você é o cara certo para mim

_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever _

Ninguém vai me amar mais, tenho que ficar com você para sempre

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you _

Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby _

Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu amor

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you_

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, tenho que ficar com você

Sakura percebeu que as meninas também haviam puxados os garotos para a pista de dança mesmo contra a vontade desses.

**Sakura: **Ninguém conseguiu escapar! RSRS

**Sasuke: **Aposto que elas tem grande poder de perssuação!

**Sakura: **Você nem imagina como.

Nisso Sakura começou a cantar o refrão que mais amava na música.

**Sakura: **Eu amo essa parte…

**Sakura e DJ: **_And now, ain't nothing else I can need _

E agora, não há nada mais do que eu precise

_And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me_

E agora, eu canto porque você gosta muito de mim

_I got you, we'll be making love endlessly_

Eu tenho você, vamos fazer amor para sempre

_I'm with you, baby you're with me_

Estou com você, Amor você está comigo

De repente Sasuke apertou ainda mais o corpo de Sakura ao dele e cantou no ouvindo da garota a próxima parte da música dando arrepios a jovem que se controlava para não agarra-lo ali mesmo o que a cada instante estava sendo cada vez mais difícil.

**Sasuke e DJ: **_So don't cha worry about people hanging around _

Não se preocupe com as pessoas á nossa volta

_they ain't bring us down _

Elas não vão nos prejudicar

_I know you, and you know me _

Conheço você e você me conhece

_and that's all that counts _

E é isso que importa

**Sakura: **Eu estou me controlando para não te beijar, mas agindo desse jeito você só complica as coisas para mim…

Sasuke sorriu de canto e cantou o resto do refrão .

**Sasuke: **_So don't cha worry about people hanging around _

Não se preocupe com as pessoas á nossa volta

_they ain't bring us down _

Elas não vão nos prejudicar

_I know you, and you know me _

Conheço você e você me conhece

_and that's, that's why I say _

E é por isso, é por isso que digo

Sakura não pensou duas vezes após aquele refrão, uniu os lábios de Sasuke junto aos seus e naquele momento as pessoas praticamente sumiram e como se apenas estivesse eles ali e a música.

Quanto a Lee…bem ele teve que se segurar para não abrir um berreiro.

**Lee: **Não! Sakura…o Sasuke não tem nem parte do meu fogo da juventude

**DJ: **_Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever _

Ninguém vai me amar mais, tenho que ficar com você para sempre

_Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you _

Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby _

Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu amor

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you_

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, tenho que ficar com você (2x)

**Continua…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Com vocês o capítulo 26, espero que gostem. **

**Na verdade esse capítulo deveria dar início ao casamento, mas como eu havia me esquecido do noivado tive que adiar meus planos, mas não se preocupem terminando o noivado que será dividido em 2 partes teremos início ao casamento, que deve ser dividido em 3 partes.**

**Eles aceitaram o desafio proposto pela Hokage… e agora? Bem só acompanhando para saber!**

**O que vocês acharam dos modelitos das meninas? E dos meninos?!**

**O Sasuke está um fofo e ao longo da fic não só ele como os outros mostraram um pouco mais de romantismo, isso por que eles querem provar ser dignos do amor das meninas após ouvirem a reunião…mas não se preocupe que eles ainda vão ser os mesmo grossos e rudes que tanto amamos, só que numa versão mais light!**

**Agradecimentos á:**

• **AninhaxD - dessa vez não demorou tanto né?!**

• **Uchiha Téh-chan- aí está o outro capítulo, espero que goste!! Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui!**

• **Jack-Tequila - que bom que me perdoou pela demora, e fico feliz que tenha achado MARAA o capítulo anterior… espero que este também esteja!**

• **yue_salles - Não se preocupe Yue que no próximo vamos ter mais NaruHina… e quanto ao casório, bem vai demorar só mais um pouquinho!**

• **Haruno*Girl*.*- Na verdade eu já estava pensando nisso também, mas só vai ocorrer bem mais pra frente e espero te ver mais vezes por aqui! **

•**Mimita-chan- Realmente ela está bem poderosa, e a dança foi bem romântica mesmo…espero que goste dessa dança agora!!! Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui…e obrigado por ADD a favoritos a fic e a mim e tbm a minha outra conta!**

**Bujus e já nee**

**Sayonara!!**


	27. O noivado parte II

**27- O noivado - parte II**

**Alguns minutos depois…**

Sakura e Sasuke se beijavam em um canto afastado da festa, quando Tsunade chegou ao local.

**Tsunade: **CAHAM!

Sakura e Sasuke no susto se separam com tudo do beijo.

**Sakura: **Ah! Olá Shishou!

**Tsunade: **Desculpa atrapalhar o casal mas teremos início as cerimónias do noivado…

**Sakura: **Ah…claro… nós já estamos indo…

**Sasuke: **5 minutos!

**Tsunade: **Certo… não demorem.

Disse já se virando para ir embora, assim que estava já bem longe Sasuke e Sakura se olharam e voltaram a se beijar.

**Sakura: **A gente…precisa…ir…Sasuke…eles…devem…estar…preocupados

Disse entre um beijo e outro mas Sasuke continuava a beija-la, não teve outra ideia, colocou as mãos sobre o peitoral de Sasuke e acumulou um pouco de chacra empurrando Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **EII!

**Sakura: **Eu nem usei tanta força…a gente tem que ir!

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem…mas só mais um!

Disse já puxando Sakura para um beijo, mas a jovem foi mais rápida e colocou a mão na frente da boca.

**Sakura: **Vamos logo, depois eu te dou milhares se você ainda quiser.

Nisso Sasuke foram até o palco onde já se encontravam Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Neji, TenTen, Céu, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Tsunade e Jiraya.

**Tsunade: **Para iniciar a cerimónia uma dança entre os casais…bom eu não tinha ideias para a música então Céu sugeriu que colocássemos uma música que ela queria dedicar a alguém… DJ: TAKE THAT - PATIENCE por favor!

Nisso todos foram para a pista de dança enquanto os outros se afastavam e a música começava a tocar.

_**DJ: **__Just have a little, patience_

Tenha um pouco de paciência

_I' m still hurting from a love I lost,_

Eu ainda estou ferido por um amor que eu perdi

_I' m feeling your frustration,_

Eu estou sentindo sua frustração

_Then maybe all the pain will stop,_

Então talvez toda esta dor acabe

_Just don't be close inside your arms tonight,_

Se eu não ficar tão fechado em seus braços está noite

_don't be to hard on my emotions_

E não ser tão duro com minhas emoções

Céu se aproximou de Gaara nervosa, não sabia se o garoto entenderia que a música era para ele. Mas Gaara entendeu o recado assim que Céu olhou para ele.

**DJ: **_Cause I, need time,_

Porque eu preciso de tempo

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

Meu coração está dormente e não tem sentimento

_So while I' m still healing,_

Então enquanto eu ainda estou me curando

_Just try and have a little patience,_

Apenas tente e tenha um pouco de paciência

_I really wanna start over again,_

Eu realmente quero começar tudo outra vez

_I know U wanna be my salvation,_

Eu sei que você quer ser minha salvação

_The one that I can always depend,_

A única em quem eu possa sempre depender

_I'll try to be strong, believe me,_

Eu vou tentar ser forte, acredite

_I'm trying to move on,_

Eu estou tentando mudar

_It's complicated but understand me,_

É complicado, mas compreenda

Gaara dançava prestando atenção em cada mínimo da letra, sabia que a jovem tinha um pouco de dificuldade em se expressar quando o assunto era amor e que as letras das músicas diziam tudo por ela.

**DJ: **_Cause I, need time,_

Que eu preciso de tempo

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

Meu coração está dormente e não tem sentimento

_So while I' m still healing,_

Então enquanto eu estou me curando

_Just try and have a little patience,_

Apenas tente e tenha um pouco de paciência

_Yeah, have a little patience, Yeah_

Sim, tenha um pouco de paciência, sim

_Cause this scar runs so deep,_

Porque está cicatriz ainda está tão profunda

_It' s been hard,_

Tem sido duro

_But I have to believe_

Mas eu tento acreditar

_Have a little patience,_

Tenha um pouco de paciência

_Have a little patience,_

Tenha um pouco de paciência

Céu dançava bastante nervosa e Gaara pode perceber isso, mas sabia que deveria dar tempo a tempo a jovem, ela ainda não estava preparada para se entregar totalmente e nem ele.

Ela por que já havia sofrido demais na última relação e tinha medo de isso ocorrer de novo e não sabia se suportaria novamente a mesma decepção.

Ele por medo daquele sentimento desconhecido que o tragava em novas sensações e sentimentos totalmente confusos e inexplicáveis.

**DJ: **_Cause I, I just need time,_

Porque eu preciso de tempo

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

Meu coração está dormente e não tem sentimento

_So while I'm still healing,_

Então enquanto eu ainda estou me curando

_just try, and have a little patience,_

Apenas tente e tenha um pouco de paciência

_Have a little patience,_

Tenha um pouco de paciência

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

Meu coração está dormente e não tem sentimento

_So while I'm still healing_

Então enquanto eu ainda estou me curando

_just try and have a little... Patience_

Apenas tente e tenha um pouco... De paciência.

Eles eram aplaudidos pelas pessoas da festa, enquanto voltavam ao palco para dar continuação a festa, mas Céu percebeu no meio do público um Lee tristonho, uma Karin raivosa e um Henrique abismado com a letra da música.

Nesse momento as meninas ficaram bastante nervosas, era ora da aliança de noivado. Mas se achavam que teriam pelo menos um dia sem problemas se enganaram, pois logo se sentiu um tremor no chão, mas não era terremoto… era pior que isso!

Era uma praga que perseguia Sasuke desde de criança, que enchiam a paciência do Uchiha com suas ladainhas e propostas esquisitas, que roubavam suas roubas para guarda-las debaixo do travesseiro, o emputurravam com doces e comidas…. Mais conhecidas como:** Fangirls!! **

Podia ser exagero, mas aquelas "coisas" não agiam como pessoas normais que apenas pediam autógrafo ou uma foto, elas eram obsessivas em seu intento de se tornarem a próxima Sr.a Uchiha!

**Fangirl 1: **Você não pode se casar com ela!

**Fangirl 25: **EU TE AMO SASUKE!

**Fangirl 46: **Eu te amo mais que ela…

**Fangirl 33: **Se você se casar eu me mato!

**Fangirl 8: **O cabelo dela é tingido de rosa e é esquisito!

**Sakura: **MEU CABELO NÃO É TINGIDO E MUITO MENOS ESQUISITO!

**Sasuke: **Hum…que seja! Eu não me importo o que vocês fazem, eu já escolhi a Sakura e ponto final… e ainda mais eu gosto do cabelo assim mesmo!

**Sakura - abraçando Sasuke pelo pescoço: **Isso foi tão Kawai!

Disse deixando as fangirls mais triste ainda.

**Fangirls: **Case-se comigo!

**Fangirl 12: **Ela é testuda!

**Fangirls: **É mesmo…ela tem uma testa de marquise!

Nisso uma veia soltou do rosto da Sakura, fazendo com quem estava perto dela no palco andasse para trás.

**Sakura: **Eu juro que vou pular no pescoço dessas folgadas logo e não prometo ser nada boazinha!

Disse com um sorriso perverso e um olhar divertido…concerteza ela estava andando demais com Tsunade.

**Tsunade: **Você pega as da esquerda que eu pego as da direita?!

**Sakura: **Feito!

Nisso as fãs ficaram assustadas e saíram correndo de Sakura e Tsunade.

**Tsunade: **Acho que podemos continuar… as alianças de noivado por favor!

Disse Tsunade como se nada tivesse acontecido e o mesmo fazia Sakura.

" _ás vezes elas me dão medo" _Pensou Sasuke

Sasuke deu a Sakura um anel de ouro branco que tinha gravado: **o símbolo do clã Uchiha e no meio do desenho S&S.**

Shikamaru deu a Temari um anel também de ouro dourado gravado: **Tema e Shika S2**.

O de Naruto para Hinata foi engraçado, era um anel de ouro dourado gravado: **Te amo mais que ramen! (n/a só o Naruto mesmo RSRSRSR)**

Neji deu a TenTen um anel de ouro branco gravado: **Amor é feito de tempo!**

Sai deu a Ino um anel de ouro dourado gravado: **Aprendendo a te amar.**

Gaara deu a Céu um anel de ouro branco gravado:** THE REASON! **causando espanto na jovem. **(N/A significa: A razão…para quem não se lembra esse é o nome da música que Céu escolheu na reunião)**

**Minutos depois…**

Logo depois todos foram a pista dançar. O DJ era muito bom diversificando bastante a música.

De repente Tsunade pediu um pouco de silêncio pois queria dar um comunicado a todos.

**Tsunade: **Bom a festa está muito boa, a música está perfeita, a comida maravilhosa mas… está faltando algo! Bom Sakura venha até aqui por favor.

Nisso Sakura subiu ao palco bastante nervosa, afinal ela assim como todos ali não estava entendendo nada.

**Tsunade: **Bom Sakura, na última vez que você esteve aqui nesse mesmo clube você participou de um concurso de karoke… certo?

**Sakura: **Hai!

**Tsunade: **O que você não sabe é que você ganhou o concurso, mas você sumiu naquela noite e não conseguiriam lhe entregar o prémio.

Nisso Tsunade entregou a Sakura um troféu.

**Tsunade: **Meus parabéns…mas eu acho que todos aqui adorariam saber o por que de você ter ganhado… então cante pra gente, não é pessoal?!

**Pessoal: **É isso aí!

Tsunade sai do palco.

**Sakura: **Bom… eu não sabia de nada disso… e não preparei nada… mas acho que vou cantar NOBODY KNOWS da PINK

**Sakura: **Ninguém sabe

Nobody knows

Ninguém sabe além de mim

Nobody knows but me

Que ás vezes eu choro

That I sometimes cry

Se eu pudesse fingir que eu estou adormecida

If I could pretend that I'm asleep

Quando as minhas lágrimas começam a cair

When my tears start to fall

Eu espio o que há por trás dessas paredes

I peek out from behind these walls

Eu acho que ninguém sabe

I think nobody knows

Ninguém sabe não - Ninguém gosta

Nobody knows no - Nobody likes

Ninguém gosta de perder a voz interior

Nobody likes to lose their inner voice

A que eu costumava ouvir antes de minha vida

The one I used to hear before my life

Fiz uma escolha

Made a choice

Mas eu acho que ninguém sabe - Não! não

But I think nobody knows - No no

Ninguém sabe - Não

Nobody knows - No

Baby

Oh os segredos estão seguros comigo

Oh the secret's safe with me

Não há nenhum lugar do mundo que eu pudesse estar

There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be

E baby não sinta como se eu estivesse totalmente só

And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone

Quem vai estar lá depois que o ultimo anjo voar

Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown

E eu me perdi do caminho de casa

And I've lost my way back home

Eu acho que ninguém sabe não

I think nobody knows no

Eu disse ninguém sabe

I said nobody knows

Ninguém se preocupa

Nobody cares

Sasuke sabia que Sakura cantava sobre o seu passado, seus pais que haviam sido mortos, seus irmãos que a muito não via e ninguém praticamente sabia sobre isso.

**Sakura: **Isto é ganhar ou perder não como você joga o jogo

It's win or lose not how you play the game

E a estrada para a escuridão tem um caminho

And the road to darkness has a way

E sempre sabe meu nome

Of always knowing my name

Mas eu acho que ninguém sabe - Não! Não

But I think nobody knows - No no

Ninguém sabe não! Não! Não! Não!

Nobody knows no no no no

Baby

Oh os segredos estão seguros comigo

Oh the secret's safe with me

Não há nenhum lugar do mundo que eu pudesse estar

There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be

E baby não sinta como se eu estivesse totalmente só

And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone

Quem vai estar lá depois que o ultimo anjo voar

Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown

E eu me perdi do caminho de casa

And I've lost my way back home

E oh não não não não

And oh no no no no

Ninguém sabe

Nobody knows

Não não não não não não

No no no no no no

Amanhã eu estarei lá meu amigo

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend

Eu acordarei e começarei tudo de novo

I'll wake up and start all over again

Quando todo mundo tiver ido

When everybody else is gone

Não não não

No no no

Ninguém tinha dúvidas do por que Sakura ter ganhado e mesmo que tivesse naquele momento qualquer dúvida havia sido sanada.

Além da bela voz, Sakura se soltava quando cantava contagiando todo mundo e havia algo mais…sentimento! Ela deixava a música falar por seu coração, tornando a melodia ainda mais bela…

E também havia o DJ que fazia sua mágica tornando a música mais empolgante.

**Sakura: **Ninguém sabe

Nobody knows

Ninguém sabe o ritmo do meu coração

Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart

O que eu faço quando estou deitada na escuridão

The way I do when I'm lying in the dark

E o mundo está adormecido

And the world is asleep

Eu acho que ninguém sabe

I think nobody knows

Ninguém sabe

Nobody knows

Ninguém sabe além de mim

Nobody knows but me

Além de mim

Me...

**Continua…**

**N/A Ufa mais um capítulo pronto!! Espero que gostem!!**

**Dada: O Sasuke está uma graça não acham?! Vocês já deve ter notado que ele é mais romântico quando não tem ninguém por perto rsrsrsrs ele é vergonhoso, que Kawaii **

**Aperta as bochechas já vermelhas de Sasuke. **

**Sasuke: Doida!!**

**Sakura: Ei não faz isso não…**

**Sasuke: Arigatou Sakura!**

**Sakura: A única que pode fazer isso sou eu XD!**

**Sasuke Gota!**

**Dada: CAHAM… continuando , eu havia me esquecido de falar que a Sakura venceu o concurso e então para não deixar em aberto a questão eu resolvi explicar pelo Tsunade… como eu disse uma vez: EU NÃO DOU PONTO SEM NÓ rssrsrss!! Quanto as músicas… bem a primeira era para expressar bem sobre o porque dá Céu ainda ficar meio abalada pelo Henrique e ficar pegando no pé dele… gente uma história de amor não é esquecida assim tão facilmente, mas ainda bem que ela tem o Gaa-Kun para ajuda-la! Rsrsrs já a da Sakura se notarem bem fala bastante sobre segredo e da dor de carrega-los e foi por isso mesmo que eu escolhi essa música da Pink, que modéstia parte…EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA rsrsr ****Quanto as fãs... acho que já falei tudo sobre elas no cap. rsrsrsrs nada contra fãs eu tbm sou! Mas as fãs do Sasuke na Fi são um PORRE rsrsrs**

**Bom Agradecimentos á:**

• **Grazi chan - Que bom que gostou!**

• **Jack-Tekila - Sempre presente!**

• **Uchiha Téh-chan - Bigadinha!**

• **AninhaxD - Obrigado!!**

• **Bruuh.s2 - apareça mais vezes XD!**


	28. O casamento parte I

**28 - O casamento parte I**

**Obrigado pelas lembranças **

**Três meses depois…**

Os meses passaram com Sakura e Sasuke treinando direto com Tsunade, o que deixava os ninjas esgotados e acabados, sendo que nesses três meses se tivessem se visto quatro vezes sem estar treinando ou totalmente esgotados para falarem mais de 10 minutos para depois irem para suas casas dormi seria muito, mas em compensação o desempenho dos jovens estava visível a todos.

Hinata e Naruto também mal se falavam, já que o jovem a dois meses havia saído com Jiraya para treinamento e só havia voltado a duas semanas, no qual a jovem não pode vê-lo já que ela e as meninas estavam ou no SPA ou resolvendo os últimos detalhes.

Já Neji estava treinando e estudando mais após um comunicado de Tsunade que se ele fosse bem nos teste poderia ultrapassar as últimas fases e se tornar sensei e a TenTen estava ajudando o jovem nos estudo mas mal havia tempo para namoro, claro que hora ou outra Neji ou TenTen roubavam um beijo para depois continuarem a estudar.

Já Temari e Céu estava em Suna de onde participariam de várias tradições e de várias festas sem mal poderem ver os garotos, poderia ser extressante mais era necessário sendo que uma era irmã e a outra noiva do Kazekage daquela vila, mas uma coisa foi bom nisso tudo: as jovens ficaram ainda mais unidas.

Gaara teve que cuidar de vários assuntos pendentes da vila e para a oficialização da união entre Konoha e Suna, tendo que viajar direto de um lado para outro e Shikamaru o acompanhava já que Gaara insistiu que essa era uma forma de ele se inteirar dos assuntos e pelo menos assim ele não ficaria sem fazer nada. Mas dos dois que mais estava gostando dessas várias viagens era Gaara, já que sempre que estava em Suna tinha que se controlar para não pular no pescoço de Henrique, que havia ficado na cidade para estudos e sempre arranjava uma forma de dar em cima de Céu…. Ora quem diria, Sabuko no Gaara com ciúmes?! realmente Céu estava mexendo com ele mais do que ele chegava a imaginar!

Sai e Ino foram os únicos que ficaram mais próximos, já que este insistia em sempre ajudar Ino na floricultura, já que além da boa companhia a jovem o estava o ensinando sobre as flores e também sobre sentimentos que pouco a pouco ele descobria já sentir, deixando Ino bastante feliz com os progressos do rapaz.

No fim três meses se passaram sem que eles se dessem conta… e no final era tão estrando percebe que os últimos meses havia passado tão rápido e que finalmente havia chegado o grande dia: **O casamento!**

As meninas haviam se unido na casa de Hinata para se arrumar, mas só imaginem: seis garotas correndo que nem loucas por uma casa, totalmente histéricas e apressadas em se arrumarem, com produtos de beleza espelhado por todo lugar, barulho de secadores e algumas ainda de toalhas e todas preste a se casar com os ânimos a flor da pele… imaginou?! então vocês podem ter ideia da confusão que estava aquela casa.

**Hinata: **Céu eu já disse que não precisa!

**Céu: **Mas é claro que sim… eu só preciso achar aonde eu botei!

Nisso sai Temari do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.

**Temari: **O que você tanto procura?

Perguntou vendo Céu revirar todo o seu quarto que já estava totalmente bagunçado.

**Céu: **Eu não consigo achar o meu estojo com todos as minhas maquigens.

**Hinata: **Eu já disse a ela que a Ino trouxe a dela, mas ela não me ouve.

**Céu: **Aquela estojo é muito importante pra mim, não tem só as mais variadas maquigens de vários lugares do planeta mais também objetos pessoais dentro.

Nisso entra Ino no quarto quase pronta, só faltava por o vestido e os sapatos.

**Ino: **Acho que sei do que você está falando, eu vi um estojo parecido lá na cozinha em cima dos armários, o Neji estava pondo ele lá quando eu cheguei aqui.

**Céu: **NEJI!!!

Disse pisando fundo enquanto saia do quarto bufando em direção a cozinha deixando para trás no quarto 3 garotas morrendo de rir da reação da garota.

**Céu: **Quanto eu por as mãos naquele __________**(n/a conteúdo censurado)** ele vai se ver comigo, ele e suas malditas gracinhas de ficar escondendo minhas coisas, eu vou matar aquele **__________(N/A mais conteúdo censurado)**

E assim foi até a cozinha, a garota tinha o mais variados palavrões e olha que **" jumento - cego - cabeludo - de - uma - figa"** foi um dos mais leve**!(N/A sei lá de onde tirei isso, mais até que é engraçado RSRSR)**

**Na cozinha…**

Céu finalmente havia conseguido pegar o estojo após quase 20 minutos, Neji adorava esconder as coisas da prima em lugares altos já que essa era baixinha medindo não mais do que 1,65 cm.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A só para explicações, na fic os personagens medem:**

**Sakura - 1,72 cm**

**Sasuke - 1,75 cm**

**Naruto - 1,74 cm**

**Hinata - 1,70cm**

**Neji - 1,76 cm**

**TenTen - 1,72 cm**

**Gaara - 1,74 cm ( N/A por isso que ele chama a Céu de pirralha)**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Conferiu e viu que estava tudo ok e não estava faltando nada, já ia saindo da cozinha quando viu que Henrique estava dentro dessa e que havia trancado a porta.

**(N/A as coisas vão começar a se esquentar e se preparem para sentirem ódio)**

**Céu: **O que você quer aqui?

**Henrique: **Eu não vou deixar você cometer o maior erro da sua vida… da minha… da nossa vida!

**Céu: **Como você ousa se referir a " nossa vida"? nós não temos mais nada

**Henrique: **Tem certeza?

**Céu: **Tenho, você dormiu com a minha melhor amiga… se é que algum dia ela realmente foi minha amiga…mais ela foi idiota de dormir com um idiota como você

**Henrique: **Por que? com ciúmes agora.

**Céu - apontando para si mesma: **Eu ?ciúmes? Poupe-me… sabe qual foi o seu mal? Não? Sexo! Sim… foi isso mesmo… você não suportou me esperar e foi logo levando a primeira vadia para sua cama.

**Henrique: **Você me acusa, mas se esquece que você também agiu como uma….dormiu com o primeiro idiota que apareceu na sua frente e logo você que se fazia de toda puritana.

Nisso Céu acabou metendo um belo tapa na cara do rapaz, enquanto lágrimas rolavam da sua face.

**Céu: **Nunca mais ouse falar assim de mim… se me entreguei ao Gaara foi porque ele não agiu como um perfeito idiota e tarado como você!

**Henrique: **Agora aquele idiota tem nome é?!

**Céu: **NUNCA MAIS OUSE FALAR ASSIM DO GAARA ESTÁ OUVINDO

**Henrique: **Me desculpe… eu não sei o que houve comigo!

**Céu: **saí da minha frente.

Disse tentando empurrar Henrique do seu caminho, mas este foi mais esperto e segurou o braço da jovem fazendo - a ter que olha-lo, o que foi uma péssima ideia. Céu se perdia naquela imensidão dos olhos azuis de Henrique que lhe trazia tantas lembranças acolhedoras. De repente Henrique uniu seus lábios nos de Céu, enquanto a garota viaja por suas lembranças.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A só para explicações**

• **Nesse exacto momento ela tem 15 anos e 3 meses **

• **Eu acabei não escrevendo sobre a festa de aniversário por que a Céu estava muito ocupada com o casamento.**

• **Realmente a Céu tinha os 14 anos que ela disse a Gaara, para ser mais exata 14 anos e 11 meses.**

• **Retirem os 5 meses do termino do namoro dela com Henrique e mais o 4 meses que se passaram na fic e os 2 anos e 6 meses do namoro = 12 anos e pouquinho**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flash Back **

_Quando Céu conheceu Henrique ela tinha 12 anos e dentro de alguns meses ela faria 13 anos, ele era 6 anos mais velho que ela e havia acabado de se formar no colégio e estava fazendo faculdade de arqueologia, mas como o pai do rapaz era um conhecido da família ele havia ido trabalhar como ajudantes dos pais de Céu em uma escavação na Islândia._

_O rapaz apesar de mais velho se interessou pela jovem que apesar da tenra idade e do rosto de criança tinha o corpo e a mente de uma mulher bastante madura._

_Ele era muito gentil e adorava chamar a jovem de pirralha, mas sempre de forma carinhosa, mas para ele Céu era como uma irmã mais nova, mas para Céu aquele sentimento estava muito além de só fraternidade__**.(N/A acho que por aqui dá para entender o porque da Céu detestar ser chamada de pirralha por Gaara, por causa das lembranças que essa palavra traz)**_

_Um dia Céu estava voltando da escola quando resolveu passar na casa de Henrique para falar com o jovem, entrou sem bater afinal tinha a chave e sempre fazia isso, mas assim que chegou a varanda da casa ela ficou estática e começou a chorar mesmo sem percebe… Henrique estava beijando uma garota._

_A única coisa que se lembrava daquele dia era que tinha começado uma discussão com Henrique, quando ele finalmente perguntou o porque daquilo as palavras jorraram de sua boca sem que percebe-se._

_**Céu: **__Por que eu te amo seu estúpido arrogante… te amo até demais que dói aqui dentro só de te imaginar com outra…. Eu o am…._

_Antes que Céu pudesse terminar de falar Henrique uniu os seus lábios com o do jovem._

_**Henrique: **__Fique quieta pirralha por que eu também gosto de você_

_A partir daquele dia eles começaram a namorar, claro que seus pais ficaram um pouco pasmo quando esse pediu a mão de Céu oficialmente em namoro…afinal o jovem era bem mais velho que a filha, mas a jovem foi esperta é usou como método a desculpa de que era muito comum uma garota namorar um cara mais velho e usou como exemplo seus pai…acabou que ela havia convencido os pais._

_Eram sempre vistos juntos, rindo, brincando ou simplesmente namorando, a alegria só ficou maior quando o jovem terminou a faculdade e conseguiu um trabalho de arqueólogo na mesma equipe que os pais da garota._

_Mas como diz o ditado __**" Quando se tem mel demais sempre se atraem as abelhas" (N/A criado por mim) **__e logo o namoro com o passar do tempo começou a ficar abalado afinal Henrique em breve faria 20 anos e os hormonios do rapaz começaram a falar mais alto que a razão, mas Céu sempre travava quando ele tentava algo… a jovem sempre dava o fora._

_No dia anterior eles haviam tido uma briga feia por causa disso e Céu resolveu que talvez ele tivesse razão, afinal já eram quase 3 anos de namoro ela não tinha porque não confiar e se entregar ao jovem e foi com essa decisão que ela resolveu ir a casa do rapaz._

_A porta estava trancada mais ela tinha uma cópia da chave e resolveu entrar sem bater, faria uma surpresa ao namorado._

_Subiu as escadas do quarto do rapaz silenciosamente com várias ideias perversas de como acordaria o jovem que incluía entre fazer um barulho tremendo, assobiar no ouvido do rapaz, fazer cosquinhas, jogar água no jovem e etc…_

_Mas seus pensamentos foram todos interrompidos quando abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz: tinha roupas espalhadas por todo o lado, um cheiro horrível de perfume barato misturado com de álcool e a cama revirada, mas não foi isso que deixou a jovem pasma… foi as pessoas que estavam dentro daquele quarto e o que estavam fazendo…_

… _a sua frente estava sua melhor amiga e seu namorado no maior amasso, mas não pense que ela agiu como uma garota totalmente apaixonada que a primeira reação e sair correndo e depois chorar, afinal se alguém deveria sentir dor esse alguém não era ela._

_No outro instante ela já havia puxado a garota pelos cabelos e arranhado o rosto dessa com as unhas, quase riu ao se lembrar que foi a própria que a incentivou a usar as unhas grandes pois algum dia ela poderia usa-las para se defender….é ela tinha razão: unhas grandes ajudavam muito._

_Quando se viu satisfeita com o resultado no rosto da jovem cheio de hematomas e arranhões se soltou desta e deu um beijo em Henrique e depois acertou um belo soco no rosto deste, que fazia te tudo para tentar controlar a jovem sem sucesso._

_**Céu: **__Espere que se lembre desse beijo__… será o último!_

_E saiu do quarto deste descendo o mais rápido possível as escadas, mas Henrique foi mais rápido… em instante ele vestiu uma calça e alcançou a jovem a segurando pelo ombro. _

_**Henrique: **__Céu espere, me deixe falar!_

_Mas Céu não ousou olhar para o rapaz, não queria mostrar a ele as lágrimas que agora desciam, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, uniu toda a coragem e o orgulho que ainda lhe restavam para falar ainda de costas com a voz mais fria e gélida possível._

_**Céu: **__Vá ao inferno você e suas malditas explicações e desapareça da minha vida… melhor eu desapareço da sua… até nunca mais!_

_Nos últimos 3 meses que sucederam aquele dia Céu estava cada vez mais magra, abatida, o humor sempre péssimo e indo super mal na escola…. Em outras palavras Céu estava ao pó._

_Só após muita insistência dos pais revelou a eles o que havia ocorrido, sua mãe havia ficado uma fera nunca havia imaginado que aquele garoto que sempre foi visto como da família e que conheceu desde de criança havia machucando tanto sua criança e seu pai teve de ser controlado para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira._

_Dois meses depois Céu estava no seu quarto mexendo nas suas fotos dela e de Henrique… mexendo não é a palavra certa, mas rasgando sim!… quando encontrou uma foto dela quando criança junto de uma Hinata muito vermelha e um Neji mostrando a língua no fundo enquanto ela pulava no pescoço deste… riu se lembrando daquele dia. _

_Nesse momento Céu se lembrou de que seu tio em Konoha havia enviando uma carta convidando a jovem a se mudar para sua casa para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades ninjas, havia pensado seriamente em recusar a tal ideia mas naquele momento ela nunca lhe pareceu tão tentadora._

_Alguns dias depois estava em um avião em direção a um destino totalmente novo, onde um certo ruivo muito bonito e fofo apesar da face sempre rude estava presente._

**Fim do Flash Back **

De alguma forma se lembrar de Gaara fez Céu despertar de seu surto momentâneo e criar forças para empurrar Henrique.

**Céu: **Não dá mais… mesmo que eu te perdoa-se eu já estou gostando de outra pessoa… siga sua vida Henrique… encontre alguém que realmente possa ama-lo e dê valor a essa pessoa, mas eu não posso responder a suas expectativas em relação a minha pessoa.…eu não posso mais ser essa garota, eu nunca fui ela… no fundo o que você sempre sentiu por mim foi carinho e desejo… me desculpe mais eu realmente decidi que o passado é só passado… eu ainda vou sentir um sentimento muito forte sobre você, afinal você me fez muito feliz por durante bastante tempo, mas o que há entre você e eu são apenas lembranças… lembranças que vou guardar com muito carinho, mas eu só quero ter lembranças felizes eu não quero me lembrar das coisas tristes…. Obrigado pelas lembranças.

**Henrique: **Então isso é um adeus?

**Céu: **Não é um olá… um olá a um novo futuro, a uma nova história de amor, a um novo começo.

**Henrique: **Então que você seja feliz!

**Céu: **Eu vou ser… eu vou ser!

Nisso Céu saiu da cozinha tendo a real certeza que todas as suas dúvidas haviam sido sanadas, ela e Henrique seriam apenas amigos como sempre deveria ter sido.

" _Obrigada por tudo!"_

Nisso Céu subiu ao seu quarto para se arrumar para aquele que deveria agradecer pela eternidade por liberta-la e mostra-la a verdade sobre o que ela realmente sempre quis.

**Continua…**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Dessa vez não demorei não?!**

**Bom se vocês sentiram ódio do Henrique eu entendo… até porque quando escrevi essa parte estava com ódio de uma pessoa ai resolvi extravasar escrevendo, mas como depois a raiva passou resolvi escrever a Céu perdoando ele.**

**Esse vai ser o único comentário de hoje sobre o Cap. Porque eu quero que vocês me digam qual a conclusão que vocês tiraram dele!**

**Agradecimentos em geral a todos:**

• **que me deixaram reviews! **

• **Que me adicionaram em favoritos!**

• **e também aqueles que passam e não deixam reviews! **

**Bujus e já nee**

**Sayonara**


	29. O casamento parte II

**29 - O casamento parte II **

**Finalmente Hai!**

**Na igreja…**

**(N/A eu fiz o casamento mais ocidental com apenas pequenos detalhes do oriental, isso aí povo: FIC TAMBÉM É CULTURA **

**Obs: Cada bolinha dessa • significa que tem uma explicação sobre o que significa)**

A igreja havia sido decorada com várias orquídeas brancas e vermelhas e havia vários panos da mesma cor espalhado pelo local, dando um charme e mistério ao local do modo que as meninas desejaram que ficasse quando escolheram a decoração.

Como o casamento seria durante o dia a festa depois da cerimónia ocorreria no mesmo jardim que houve o noivado, já que este era bastante espaçoso e belo.

Os garotos estavam muito bonitos trajando o quimono **(N/A roupa tradicional para essa data) **preto e vermelho, todos esperando as jovens já no altar e apesar de tentarem parecerem calmos não conseguiam devido ao nervosismo.

As jovens havia decido que o casamento teria partes orientais e ocidentais, mostrando que elas podiam ser modernas e ao mesmo tempo serem ligadas aos costumes antigos do Japão, por isso haviam contratado um juiz de paz para celebrar o casamento.

De repente chega Naruto correndo para se unir aos demais.

**Naruto: **Desculpa a demora pessoal!

**Sasuke: **Você é um baka, daqui a pouco pensariam que você que era a noiva!

**Gaara: **Pelo menos conseguiu ir comprar o arroz •?!

**Naruto: **Consegui!

**Neji: **Silêncio vocês dois! Vai começar

Quando finalmente começou a tocar a música **Back At One (Brian Mcknight e Ivete Sangalo) **escolhidas pelas garotas, os meninos se uniram em uma fila indiana perto do arco de flores de onde cada um levaria o seu par até o altar.

**Brian: **_It's undeniable... that we should be together _

É inegável que devemos ficar juntos

_It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I fall never_

É inacreditável como eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria

_The basis you need to know If you don't know just how I feel _

Você precisa saber, se não sabe como eu me sinto

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real _

Então deixe-me mostrá-la agora que eu estou falando sério

_If all the things in time, time will reveal _

Se todas as coisas, na hora certa, o tempo revelará

Neji mesmo sem perceber prendeu a respiração quando TenTen apareceu na porta da igreja.

A jovem usava vestido branco, com um grande V nas costas, na parte de baixo do vestido várias camadas de tecido, sendo que algumas eram vermelhas e outras brancas. Sapatilhas brancas e com detalhes em vermelho. Os cabelos castanhos havia sido soltos e cacheado com Baby Lizie e usava sobre a cabeça uma pequena coroa branca.

Nos olhos uma maquiagem branca e na boca um batom avermelhado e gloss, o buquê era de Gérberas que simbolizavam alegria, energia e amor nobre.

**Resumindo: **Sensualidade e atitude forte, sem deixar de dar um charme.

TenTen finalmente alcançou Neji e quando este a levava ao altar percebeu que ambos estavam com as mãos geladas e o jovem prendia a respiração.

**TenTen: **solte o ar!

Finalmente o rapaz percebeu sua situação e voltou a respirar.

**Neji: **Arigatou!

**TenTen: **Disponha!

_One, you're like a dream come true_

1:você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade

_Two, just wanna be with you_

2:só quero ficar com você

_Three, girl it's plain to see That you're the only one for me_

3:Garota, é evidente que você é a única pra mim

_And four, repeat steps one two three_

4:repita os passos de 1 a 3

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

5:fazer você se apaixonar por mim

_If ever I believe my work is done_

Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado,

_Then I'll start back at one_

Então voltarei para o primeiro passo

Logo depois foi a vez de Ino entrar deixando Sai muito feliz e soltando um dos seus raros sorrisos honestos de felicidade.

Ino usava um vestido branco, com apenas uma manga, detalhes de sol dourados por todo o vestido e sapatilhas douradas. Os cabelos loiros haviam sido soltos com Baby Lizie na ponta e uma coroa por cima branca.

Como maquiagem usava sobre os olhos uma sombra dourada e sobre os lábios um batom também dourado e gloss, o buquê era de Girassóis simbolizando glória, dignidade, altivez, glória e paixão.

**Resumindo: **A jovem parecia uma daquelas ninfas da mitologia bastante sedutoras.

**Sai: **Você está… você está… linda!

**Ino: **Obrigado!

**Ivete: **É impossível

fingir que posso controlar

O que estou sentindo, é muito forte pra negar

Pra que resistir, se eu sei que você também quer

Sabe que eu não vou seguir sozinha

Você tem as chaves do meu coração

Em seguida entrou Temari, fazendo com que Shikamaru que estava quase dormindo acorda-se com tudo para observar a noiva.

Temari usava um vestido branco, com as mangas longas que tinha detalhes de bijutaria verde musgo por toda a manga e na borda do vestido, uma grande abertura na parte de trás do vestido em X e sapatilhas verdes.

Os cabelos loiros haviam sido presos em um só cóque com palitinhos verdes. Como maquiagem havia posto nos olhos uma sombra verde e nos lábios marrom claro e gloss e o buquê era feito de Callas simbolizando sofisticação e beleza.

**Resumindo: **Temari se vestiu usando charme sem deixar de lado um pouco do seu lado rebelde.

**Shikamaru: **Vai ser problemático ter que tirar todo esse pano depois!

Temari apenas deu uma risadinha disfarçada e teve que concordar com o noivo, realmente seria muito complicado.

**Juntos: **_One, _

1, você é meu sonho bom

_Two,_

2, eu quero ter você pra mim

_Three,_

3, por muito tempo esperei, preciso ouvir você dizer sim

_Four, _

4, se quer, eu posso repetir

_Five, _

5, o que eu te disse até aqui

A qualquer preço eu quero o seu amor

Só serei feliz assim

**Brian: **_Say farewell to the dark night _

Diga adeus para a noite escura

_I see the coming of the sun _

Eu vejo o sol chegando

**Ivete: **Eu quero estar ao seu lado baby, pra recomeçar

Em seguida entrou Céu usando um vestido branco, tomara que caia, com a parte da frente de lado em laranja com desenhos brancos feitos de bijutarias até a altura do joelho, na borda do vestido vários ramos de árvore feitos de bijutarias laranjas e sapatilhas brancas e com detalhes em laranja.

Os cabelos vermelhos haviam sido presos em uma bela traça princesa e na cabeça uma corrente laranja com um pedra em forma de coração também laranja que ficava caída perto da testa de Céu.

Como maquiagem uma sombra branca e gloss e usava um buquê de Lírios que simbolizava nobreza, casamento, pureza, proteção, doçura e inocência.

**Resumindo: **Parecia uma indiana sofisticada e um pouco da cultura oriental.

**Brian: **_You came and bring the life into this lonely heart of mine _

Você chegou e trouxe vida nova para este meu coração solitário

**Ivete: **Eu vou seguir feliz

**Brian: **_Just in the nick of time _

Bem na hora H

**Juntos: **_One, _

1:meu sonho bom

_Two, just wanna be with you_

2:só quero ficar com você

_Three,_

3:por muito tempo esperei, preciso ouvir você dizer sim

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Hinata se aproximar.

A jovem estava linda usando um vestido branco, tomara que caia, com desenhos de borboletas azul na borda e em cima do vestido e sapatilhas azuis

Os cabelos negros haviam sido presos preso em um rabo com uma presilha em forma de borboleta azul no cabelo de lado, o buquê dela era de Margaridas que significavam inocência, virgindade e amor leal.

Como maquiagem ela usava uma sobra azul e sobre os lábios um batom rosa e gloss.

**Resumindo: **Parecia uma pequena borboleta delicada.

**Naruto: **Você está linda… Tó certo!

**Hinata: **Arigatou Naruto-kun

**Brian: **_And four, repeat steps one two three_

E 4:repita os passos de 1 a 3

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

5:fazer você se apaixonar por mim

_If ever I believe my work is done_

Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado,

_Then I'll start back at one_

Então voltarei para o primeiro passo

Então finalmente veio Sakura com um belo sorriso, que Sasuke comparava como mais brilhante como o sol e os olhos brilhando.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e depois lançou um sorriso a irmã que a observava, Yuki havia sido liberada naquele dia do hospital e já estava bastante recuperada e havia voltado a ter cor e peso já que estava bastante pálida e magra quando chegou ao hospital.

Voltando a Sakura, a jovem usava um vestido branco com mangas ¾ com detalhes de flor tulipa na mesma cor da flor, mas os ombros nus já que as mangas eram de lado e sapatinhas da cor tulipa. a saia do vestido era estilo princesa com detalhes em vertical e com duas partes na frente com os desenhos de flores tulipas.

Os cabelos rosas haviam sido presos em um cóque em forma de flor com alguns fios soltos cacheados com Baby Lizie, uma coroa branca com detalhes da flor tulipa, como maquiagem usava uma sombra branca e roxa e um batom rosa e gloss. Seu buquê era de tulipas vermelhas simbolizando declaração de amor

**Resumindo: **Parecia uma princesa encantada.

**Sasuke: **Pronta?!

**Sakura: **Hai!

**No altar…**

**Juiz de Paz: **Estamos todos aqui hoje reunidos nessa bela tarde perante os olhos de Deus e do mundo para união no sagrado matrimónio entre esses 12 jovens aqui presentes…Você Neji aceita TenTen para ama-la e respeita-la até os fins de seus dias?!

**Neji: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **E você TenTen aceita Neji para ama-lo e respeita-lo até os fins de seus dias?!

**TenTen: **Hai!

**Juiz de Paz: **Se há algo que impeça esses jovens de se unirem em santo matrimónio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre… não! Então as alianças.

**TenTen: **Juro aprender a te amar… a cada instante saber te ajuda! Parar de querer te moldar… o tempo haverá de me ensinar. Cheia de minhas limitações…incômoda com tantas implicações! Calma! Aos problemas busco soluções…com juras de amor, imploro perdões! A ti peço mais paciência…prometo a Deus obediência! Com vontade e persistência…determino a providência! Minha parte hei de fazer… meus hábitos eu vou vencer! Teu coração para sempre…juro querer merecer… **(N/A poema de EGIDIO G. COELHO) **Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós separe. Com está aliança peço que seja meu!

Disse dando um pequeno beijo no anel para depois coloca-lo em Neji.

**Neji: **Sabe, já faz tempo… Que eu queria te falar….Das coisas que trago no peito…Saudade, Já não sei se é a palavra certa para usar….Ainda lembro do seu jeito! Não te trago ouro, porque ele não entra no céu e nenhuma riqueza deste mundo… Não te trago flores, porque elas secam e caem ao chão…"Te trago" os meus versos simples, mas que fiz de coração **(N/A Poema de Luís de Camões!) **Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja minha!

Disse colocando o anel em TenTen não sem antes também fazer o mesmo que a noiva.

Logo depois foi entregue aos noivos três taças: uma pequena, uma média e uma grande com miki em que ambos trocaram entre si •.

**Juiz de Paz: **Pode beijar a noiva!

Nisso Neji e TenTen uniram os seus lábios em beijo com o pensamento mutuou de que fariam um ao outro feliz.

**Juiz de Paz: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher, a parti desse instante você: Mitashi TenTen •, passa a se chamar: Hyuuga Mitashi TenTen •

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A só para explicações:**

• Casamento perante Deus - Casamento segundo xintoísmo. Os noivos trocam taças de miki (sakê sagrado) na cerimônia chamada san-san-kudo, na qual se utilizam três taças de tamanhos pequeno, médio e grande. A primeira taça significa juramento a Deus, a segunda significa gratidão aos pais e familiares e a terceira é dedicada às pessoas que doravante vão conviver com o casal.

• Mitashi é o sobrenome dado por vários autores a TenTen e eu resolvi adota-lo, já que o querido Tiozinho do Naruto esqueceu desse detalhe!

• Quando a mulher se casa é normal no Japão ganhar o nome do marido

• Na saída do casal, tem-se o costume de jogar arroz desejando felicidade, fartura e bênção do nascimento de filhos. O arroz significa prosperidade e fartura na colheita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Logo depois foi a vez de Temari e Shikamaru trocarem seus juramentos.

**Juiz de Paz: **Você Shikamaru aceita Temari para ama-la e respeita-la até os fins de seus dias?!

**Shikamaru: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **E você Temari aceita Shikamaru para ama-lo e respeita-lo até os fins de seus dias?!

**Temari: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **Se há algo que impeça esses jovens de se unirem em santo matrimónio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre…as alianças.

**Shikamaru: **Amor não é se envolver com a pessoa perfeita, aquela dos nossos sonhos.Não existem príncipes nem princesas. Encare a outra pessoa de forma sincera e real, exaltando suas qualidades, mas sabendo também de seus defeitos. O amor só é lindo, quando encontramos alguém que nos transforme no melhor que podemos ser…(**N/A autor desconhecido)** e isso você fez por mim! Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja minha!

**Temari: **O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição. Como são sábios aqueles que se entregam às loucuras do amor…**!(N/A Frase de JOSHUA COOKE) **Então devo lhe dizer que sou louca, louca por ti e só por ti. Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja meu!

Nisso ambos trocaram suas alianças

**Juiz de Paz: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher, a parti desse instante você: Sabuko No Temari passa a se chamar: Nara Sabuko No Temari!Pode beijar a noiva!

Nisso Temari e Shikamaru uniram seus lábios e enquanto se beijavam deram um pequeno sorriso.

Logo depois foi a vez de Sai e Ino trocarem seus votos de matrimónio.

**Juiz de Paz: **Você Sai aceita Ino para ama-la e respeita-la até os fins de seus dias?!

**Sai: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **E você Ino aceita Sai para ama-lo e respeita-lo até os fins de seus dias?!

**Ino: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **Se há algo que impeça esses jovens de se unirem em santo matrimónio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre…as alianças por favor.

**Sai: **Um amor bem verdadeiro é como uma vida bem íntima com uma mulher, a quem se queira como amante, que se estime como irmã, que se venere com mãe, que se proteja como filha, é evidentemente o destino mais natural ao homem, o complemento da sua missão na terra…**(N/A poema de Júlio Dinis) **Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja minha!

**Ino: **A imaginação é mais importante que o conhecimento. Conhecimento auxilia por fora, mas só o amor socorre por dentro. Conhecimento vem, mas a sabedoria tarda…(**Frase de ALBERT EINSTEIN)** Não queira saber de coisas que apenas o amor pode te ensinar, e eu te dedicarei minha vida para lhe mostrar e ensinar quão belo pode ser amar. Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja meu!

**Juiz de Paz: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher, a parti de agora Yamanaka Ino passa a se chamar: Muir Yamanaka Ino!Pode beijar a noiva! **(N/A eu não sei o sobrenome do Sai então coloquei o sobrenome que li em um livro)**

**Juiz de Paz:** Você Gaara aceita Céu para ama-la e respeita-la até os fins de seus dias?!

**Gaara: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz:** E você Céu aceita Gaara para ama-lo e respeita-lo até os fins de seus dias?!

**Céu: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz:** Se há algo que impeça esses jovens de se unirem em santo matrimónio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre… visto que ninguém se pronuncia as alianças por favor.

Ambos apenas trocaram suas alianças sem dizer nada, já sabiam o que diriam um para o outro " Juntos, sempre"

**Juiz de Paz: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher, a parti de agora Uichi Hyuuga Céu passa a se chamar: Sabuno no Uichi Hyuuga Céu!Pode beijar a noiva!

**Juiz de Paz: **Você Naruto aceita Hinata para ama-la e respeita-la até os fins de seus dias?!

**Naruto: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **E você Hinata aceita Naruto para ama-lo e respeita-lo até os fins de seus dias?!

**Hinata: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **Se há algo que impeça esses jovens de se unirem em santo matrimónio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre… visto que ninguém se pronuncia as alianças por favor.

Eles uniram seus lábios selando uma união de paz e sentimentos ainda confusos mas que com o tempo aprenderiam a se ajeitar.

**Naruto: **O amor comeu meu nome, minha identidade, meu retrato…O amor veio e comeu todos os papéis onde eu escrevera meu nome...O amor comeu minha altura, meu peso, a cor de meus olhos e de meus cabelos. O amor comeu na estante todos os meus livros de poesia. Comeu em meus livros de prosa as citações em verso…Bebeu as lágrimas dos olhos que, ninguém o sabia, estavam cheios de água. O amor voltou para comer os papéis onde irrefletidamente eu tornara a escrever meu nome. O amor roeu minha infância, de dedos sujos de tinta, cabelo caindo nos olhos, botinas nunca engraxadas. O amor roeu o menino esquivo, sempre nos cantos, e que riscava os livros, mordia o lápis, andava na rua chutando pedras... Comeu os minutos de adiantamento de meu relógio, os anos que as linhas de minha mão asseguravam... Comeu as futuras viagens em volta da terra, as futuras estantes em volta da sala. amor comeu minha paz e minha guerra. Meu dia e minha noite. Meu inverno e meu verão. Comeu meu silêncio, minha dor de cabeça, meu medo da morte… **( parte do poema Os Três Mal-Amados de****João Cabral de Melo Neto) **e no fim deixou a única coisa que realmente me importava… você! Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja minha!

**Hinata: **Eu procurei diversas formas pra dizer que te amo… mas apenas uma única frase foi necessário: Sentimentos se tornam eternos quando sabemos torna-los inesquecíveis… e você já inesquecível para mim e eternamente meu único e grande amor **(By: Eu) **Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja meu!

**Juiz de Paz: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher, a parti de agora Hyuuga Hinata passa a se chamar: Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata!Pode beijar a noiva!

Naquele instante Hinata teve certeza que havia alcançado o paraíso e Naruto que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

**Juiz de Paz: **Você Sasuke aceita Sakura para ama-la e respeita-la até os fins de seus dias?!

**Sasuke: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **E você Sakura aceita Sasuke para ama-lo e respeita-lo até os fins de seus dias?!

**Sakura: **Hai

**Juiz de Paz: **Se há algo que impeça esses jovens de se unirem em santo matrimónio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre…

Foi só o juiz dizer tal frase que entra um Lee carregando um imenso buquê de flores e atrás deste o fã- clube de Sakura e Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **E eu achando que teria pelo menos um minuto de paz pelo menos no meu próprio casamento, não vejo a hora de termos um momento a sós **-** coxinhou para Sakura, fazendo esta corar e lançar um sorriso ao noivo.

**Tsunade: **QUE DIAXO TA ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

**Lee: **Sakura eu te amo… se case comigo!

**Fã-clube da Sakura em coro: **TE AMAMOS SAKURA!!!

**Fã-clube de Sasuke em coro: **SASUKE-KUN TE ADORAMOS!!!

**Tsunade: **Ponham se daqui para fora agora, ou todos vocês que estiverem aqui dentro de 5 minutos serão severamente punidos!

Nisso lançou um olhar gélido a todos que se saíram correndo, enquanto arrastavam um choroso Lee porta a fora.

**Juiz de Paz: **CAHAM…as alianças por favor.

**Sasuke: **Em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que eu te amo muito, e que estou muito feliz por ter você comigo... e eu espero que dure pra sempre... Quero poder estar sempre do seu lado, poder compartilhar os momentos de alegria, até os de tristeza…quero abraçar você, quero as coisas mais simples... tenha certeza de que meu sentimento em relação a nós dois é esse, eu quero ser feliz, e acima de tudo fazer você feliz…**(N/A autor desconhecido) **Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja minha!

**Sakura: **Muitas pessoas apaixonam-se muitas vezes na vida, mas poucas amam ou encontram um amor verdadeiro. Ou às vezes encontram e por não prestarem atenção nesses sinais, deixam o amor passar, sem deixá-lo acontecer verdadeiramente. É o livre-arbítrio. Por isso preste atenção nos sinais, não deixe que as loucuras do dia a dia o deixem cego para a melhor coisa da vida: o amor. **(Autor: Carlos Drummond de Andrade) **Juro amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte nós está aliança peço que seja meu!

**Juiz de Paz: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher, a parti de agora Haruno Sakura passa a se chamar: Uchiha Haruno Sakura!Pode beijar a noiva!

Nisso Sakura e Sasuke se beijaram e logo depois Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura **" Parabéns Sr.ª Uchiha…a parti de hoje estamos juntos para sempre".**

Nisso todos os casais se viraram para os convidados que os aplaudiam de pés e enquanto eram saudados ele puderam observar alguns fatos no meio da multidão.

Céu e Sasuke ficaram felizes ao ver Henrique beijar Karin… agora ambos estão livres para se envolveram com quem desejassem.

" _Eu vou faze-lo se apaixonar por mim…eu juro Gaara" _pensava Céu observando o agora marido que era saudado por Tsunade, naquele instante as vilas finalmente se uniram em um laço sólido de amizade.

Sakura lançou um sorriso a irmã que estava junto a Kiba conversando, esperava que a irmã conseguisse fazer Kiba nota-la e esquecer Hinata… O mesmo pensava a Hyuuga que torcia para que o amigo finalmente pudesse se apaixonar por alguém que teria o mesmo amor por ele.

Sakura de repente se lembrou dos outros irmãos e se sentiu triste por eles não estarem ali. Sasuke como se adivinhassem os pensamentos da esposa segurou com ainda mais força a mão da esposa, para simbolizar que ele estaria., fazendo Sakura lhe lançar um sorriso entendendo o ato… a própria levou um susto ao ver Sasuke lhe lançar um meio sorriso.

Já Neji estava beijando TenTen e pensando o quanto foi tolo por não ter se envolvido com a jovem antes… nenhum dos dois sabiam o que sentiam, mas deixariam o tempo lhe mostrarem o que era.

Já Naruto abraçava Jiraya o agradecendo pela poção do desejo, afinal graças a ela percebeu que quem realmente amava era Hinata e não Sakura.

E nesse clima de alegria que todos saíram da igreja enquanto arroz era lançados aos noivos e no carro que levarias os estava escrita uma única frase, mas que significava tudo:

"**ÁS VEZES UMA LEI É CAPAZ DE UNIR OS CORAÇÕES MAIS TEIMOSOS"**

**Continua…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A desculpa a demora pessoal é que eu estava bastante ocupada com a escola... e quando havia terminado o cap. para postar o site de ****#$%! resolveu dar erro... mas finalmente voltou a funcionar!!! ****Espero que esse Cap. Amenize minha demora! Quanto a frase do final, é a frase da capa… assim que descobrir como postar a capa eu coloco! ****Sem comentários hoje Ok!!**

**Obs: ARIGATOU GRAZI-CHAN, POR ALGUM MOTIVO EU ACABEI APAGANDO SEM QUERER A PARTE GAACÉU MAS GRAÇAS A VC JÁ CORRIGI O ERRO!!**

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Jack Tekila - O Henrique é um cafageste mais a Céu é muito boazinha e só com o perdão dela que o Henrique poderia perdoar a si mesmo para aprender a amar realmente, espero que a Karin consiga tal proeza! Espero eu goste desse muitãoo!**

**AninhaxD -menina não faz isso não!! Não precisa se matar eu já postei!!!**

**carol-chan - A luta vai demorar um pouco, mas não desista dessa autora!**

**Bujus e já nee**

**Sayonara**


	30. O casamento parte III Segunda Fase

**Disclaimer: Antes de mais nada gostaria de fazer algumas observações:**

• **Os cabelos da Céu eram vermelhos, mas decidi muda-los para prateado para combinar mais com o perfil da personagem, fora isso não houve mais modificações na Fic na revisão, apenas algumas correcções ortográficas.**

**Gostaria de avisar que a revisão ainda não terminou, por causa que estou meio sem tempo para revisar no momento devido a escola!**

**Sem mais enrolações vamos ao capítulo!**

**Bem vindos a Segunda Fase!**

**

* * *

****30- O casamento parte III **

**A festa e um voo em direção ao paraíso!**

A decoração estava impecável podia se observar o traço de cada garota ali: as flores eram das mesma cores que os vestidos das garotas estavam espalhadas pelas mesas e pelo local como se estivessem no meio de um arco-íris devido a beleza das cores, as cadeiras eram brancas e mesas eram azuis e sobre estas toalhas de renda branca em forma de orquídeas, havia um grande arco com diversas espécies de flores de variadas cores e no meio do arco a mesa com um enorme bolo e bisqueis dos noivos.

Os meninos acharam um pouco estranho os formatos do desenho escolhido pelas meninas, que apesar de todos os bonequinhos estarem felizes eram bem estranhos, afinal era:

• Um Naruto todo enrolado em uma corda que era segurada pela Hinata, segundo esta simbolizava que dessa vez ela não deixava ele escapar mais;

• Um Shikamaru sendo servido de café por uma Temari, simbolizando que era bom o marido ficar bem acordado na lua-de-mel;

• Sai e Ino sentados sobre uma grande rosa lendo um livro, simbolizando que Ino ajudaria Sai adquirir conhecimento em relação aos sentimentos.

• Um Neji acorrentado com uma TenTen, simbolizando que dessa vez ele estaria sempre junto dela;

• Gaara e Céu se beijando enquanto cada um mantinha uma kunai no pescoço do outro, simbolizando que as brigas não haviam parado só porque estavam casados.

• O de Sasuke era este sendo segurado pela gravata por uma Sakura sorrindo marota, segundo esta dessa forma ele não lhe escapava ou fugia mais;

**Naruto: **É impressão minha ou as garotas estão cada dia mais loucas?!

**Sasuke: **Não é impressão sua não, dessa vez é verdade!

**Neji: **Que ela não nos ouça, é capaz delas acabarem surtando.

**Sai: **Mais do que elas já são?!

**Shikamaru: **Isso é problemático!… ei Gaara onde você vai?

**Gaara: **Não sei se vocês sabem mais essa é uma festa de casamento!

**Sai: **E daí?!

**Gaara: **E daí que eu prefiro ficar junto com a minha esposa que no meio de um bando de marmanjos.

Disse já se retirando, enquanto os garotos olhavam-se entre si.

**Neji: **É impressão minha ou ele disse que quer ficar junto da Céu?

**Naruto: **Não… não foi sua impressão!

**Sasuke: **Não sei o que a Céu anda fazendo com o Gaara, mas é um excelente trabalho.

**Shikamaru: **Problemático mais eu vou aceitar a sugestão dele, Fui!

Nisso aparece TenTen entre o grupo puxando Neji para longe

**TenTen: **Vem!

**Neji: **A onde?!

**TenTen: **Eu quero te mostrar algo!

**Neji: **Tchau rapazes.

**Naruto: **É ficamos só nos dois aqui Sasuke… ei onde você vai?

**Sasuke: **Vou procurar a Sakura… você devia fazer o mesmo e procurar a Hinata!

• **Neji e TenTen **•

TenTen havia levado Neji até um jardim distante da festa onde havia uma árvore caindo como uma cascata sobre o casal **(N/A a mesma em que Sasuke e Sakura estavam da outra vez)**

**Neji: **Não tem nada aqui TenTen.

**TenTen: **Tem certeza? Olhe bem!

Neji olha em volta para onde TenTen o levou e não acha nada demais.

**Neji: **TenTen só tem eu e você aqui, nada mais.

**TenTen: **E por que você acha que eu te trouxe aqui!

Nisso Neji cora ao perceber as intenções da jovem.

**TenTen: **Ás vezes você é tão bobinho…

**Neji - n.n**

**TenTen: **eu te trouxe aqui porque eu queria te entregar algo

**Neji: **E o que seria?

**TenTen: **Isso!

Disse beijando Neji com tudo, causando surpresa neste que logo depois permitiu se entregar ao beijo.

• **Gaara e Céu •**

" _O que aquele idiota quer dessa vez?" _pensou Gaara vendo Henrique conversar com Céu.

**Céu: **Ei Gaara… vem cá!

**Gaara: **O que foi pirralha?

**Céu: **JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!!

**Gaara: **Vai falar o que você quer ou eu posso ir embora?!

**Céu: **Eu estava aqui me despedindo do Henrique.

**Gaara: **Despedindo? Como assim?

**Henrique: **Eu estou indo amanhã mesmo para a Escócia, já resolvi tudo o que tinha para resolver por aqui!

**Gaara: **Boas notícias então!

**Céu: **E a Karin? Vocês estão andando muito juntos ultimamente me levando a crer que estão juntos…

**Henrique: **Ela vai comigo… como amiga, médica do meu grupo… e companheira!

**Céu: **Fico feliz pelos dois…espero que ambos sejam felizes.

**Henrique: **Arigatou!

**Céu: **Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor… na verdade a vocês dois!

**Henrique: **O que?

**Céu: **Eu queria que vocês dois apertassem as mãos do outro, em um sinal de paz de agora em diante.

**Henrique: **Em seus sonhos!

**Gaara: **Você vai ficar querendo!

Disse virando o rosto, fazendo surgiu uma veia em Céu.

**Céu: **APERTEM AS MÃOS AGORA! Argh seus malditos teimosos.

Nisso Céu pegou as mãos dos dois e fez eles apertarem entre si.

**Céu: **Não doeu nada viu…

**Henrique e Gaara olhando entre si - **GRRRR** (Onomatopeia ridícula de rosnado)**

De repente a atenção de ambos e desviada pelo grito de satisfação de Céu. A jovem pulava nos braços de um homem de aproximadamente uns 30 anos alto, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos prateados e um belo sorriso que muito se assemelhava ao de Céu.

**Céu: **PAPI!!

"_Não é a toa que se assemelha a Céu" _pensou Gaara observando a esposa.

**Sr. Uichi: **Se comporte Céu!

**Céu: **Gome! Gaara venha cá deixe-me te apresentar meus pais.

**Sr. Uichi: **Então este é o jovem que desposou minha filha.

**Gaara: **Muito prazer Uichi - sama!

**Sr. Uichi: **Por favor sem formalidades, me chame apenas de Carlos!

**Gaara: **Muito prazer U… gome… Carlos!

**Sr. Uichi: **Assim está bem melhor, permita-me apresentar minha esposa… Kya!

Foi só então que Gaara percebeu que do lado deste havia uma mulher de aproximadamente 20 poucos anos, de cabelos negros e olhos prateados deixando bem claro a que clã pertencia.

**Kya: **Muito prazer!

**Gaara: **O prazer é todo meu.

**Kya: **Então este é o jovem que tanto Céu mencionava nas cartas…realmente ele é muito bonito como você própria mencionou!

Nisso Céu e Gaara acabaram corando.

" _O sorriso, os olhos e os cabelos do pai e além disso Céu também herdou um pouco do humor da mãe além dos olhos" _pensava Gaara observando os sogros.

**Sr. Uichi: **Querida, desta forma você deixa ambos constrangidos!

**Kya: **Oh… Gome! Não era minha real intenção.

**Céu: **Tudo bem mama!

**Sr. Uichi: **Bom vamos deixa-los a sós… até mais Hime-sama…Kaze!

**Gaara e Céu: **sayonara!!

Assim que eles se foram Gaara se virou para Céu.

**Gaara: **Eles são bastante parecidos com você!

**Céu: **Você notou?!

**Gaara: **Hai…agora me explique bem essa história que sua mãe contou.

**Céu - vermelhinha: **Ah… é que…bem…você é bastante bonito….gome se não gostou.

**Gaara: **Quem disse que eu não gostei!!

Nisso ambos coraram…após um tempo de silêncio.

**Céu: **Bela noite não?!

Disse tentando quebrar o clima olhando para as estrelas.

**Gaara: **Realmente, muito bela.

Foi só então que Céu percebeu que ele não falava da noite e sim dela a encarando.

**Céu: **CAHAM…você sabe ver as constelações?!

**Gaara: **Não muito! Você sabe?

**Céu: **Hai… está vendo aquela… é a constelação de escorpião.

E assim ficaram os dois olhando para as estrelas, enquanto Céu explicava a Gaara sobre as constelações e ora ou outra se olhavam corando.

• **Sasuke e Sakura •**

Naruto e Sasuke havia saído a procura das garotas quando as encontraram conversando com Kiba e Yuki, detalhe: este últimos dois bem próximos… e um Lee chorando, agarrando a mão de Sakura enquanto o resto ria da cena.

" _Aquele sobrancelhudo de uma figa, não perde a oportunidade de agarrar a Sakura….melhor ele tira as mãos dela, afinal a parti de agora é uma propriedade Uchiha… Argh não acredito que estou com ciúmes da Sakura"_

Mas toda a razão de Sasuke sumiu no exato momento que Lee beijou a mão de Sakura, não pensou duas vezes se aproximou da jovem, a puxou e lhe deu um beijo que deixaria qualquer um sem fôlego, fazendo com que os outros se afastassem com um sorriso e o Lee fosse embora dizendo que não tinha sorte enquanto o casal continuava a se beijar.

**Sakura: **Olá!

**Sasuke: **Acho que está na hora de todos saberem a quem você pertence…principalmente aquele sobrancelhudo!

**Sakura: **Nervoso é?!

**Sasuke: **Muito!!!

**Sakura: **Eu resolvo isso!

Disse voltando a beijar Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Realmente seus lábios são relaxantes.

**Sakura: **Pode usa-los quantas vezes quiser, eu não me importo!

Sakura ia beijar Sasuke quando o Sr. e Sr.ª Haruno vieram saudar o casal.

**Sr. Haruno: **Sabe, eu sei que não sou seu verdadeiro pai, mas eu te amo como uma filha!

**Sakura: **Arigatou Otou-san…

Disse abraçando o "pai" com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto se perdia nos olhos de Sakura e no seu sorriso.

**Sakura: **Okaa-chan?

Perguntou Sakura preocupada com a "mãe" que chorava.

**Sr.ª Haruno: **Sei que você não veio de mim, não fui eu que te gerei, mas para mim você vai ser sempre aquela criança assustada e chorona que meu marido me trouxe em um dia chuvoso, que apesar de tudo que passou e viu ainda sorria a todos que apareciam, que suportou todas as dores de cabeça erguida e se tornou quem você é hoje… a melhor pupila da Hokage e a kunoichi forte e perseverante.

**Sakura: **Arigatou… sei que não sou uma Haruno mais sempre me senti uma.

**Sr. Haruno:** E você é… e você Uchiha!

**Sasuke: **Nani?!

**Sr. Haruno: **Cuide bem da minha criança e a faça feliz!

**Sasuke: **Hai!

Nisso os "pais" de Sakura foram embora muito feliz pela "filha"

**Sasuke: **Então… o que quer fazer agora senhora Uchiha!

**Sakura: **Sabe acho que posso me acostumar a ser chamada assim.

**Sasuke: **A parti de hoje esse é seu nome…mas ainda não me disse o que quer?

Sakura se aproxima deste, tal qual um gato que silenciosamente está atrás de sua presa e sussurra: **Você!**

Deixando Sasuke completamente sem fôlego com a resposta antes de enlaçar Sakura em outro beijo.

• **Naruto e Hinata •**

Naruto e Hinata observavam Sasuke e Sakura ao longe, quando Hinata resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

**Hinata: **Espero que a Sakura faça o Sasuke esquecer a vingança!

**Naruto: **É o que todos querem!

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun… você…se arrepende, sabe de ter se casado comigo?! Afinal eu não sou a Sakura…

Pergunta uma Hinata bastante vermelha sendo interrompida por Naruto que coloca um dedo sobre os lábios da jovem, impedindo esta de terminar a frase.

**Naruto: **Hinata, eu não me arrependo… até porque eu nunca realmente amei a Sakura, a verdade é que eu via a Sakura mesmo que negasse a todos a mim mesmo como uma forma de competir com Sasuke…então um dia uma poção me mostrou a mais bela jovem que existia, um anjo que sempre esteve perto de mim e me ajudou… você

Disse olhando bem nos fundos dos olhos de Hinata enquanto com o dedo traçava os traços do rosto de Hinata, que se sentia cada vez mais enfeitiçada e maravilhada com o jovem a sua frente. Tal foi sua emoção que deixou escapar uma lágrima.

**Naruto: **Por que choras?

**Hinata: **Eu choro de alegria.

Esta foi a ultima frase que Hinata disse antes de ter sua lágrima secada enquanto Naruto unia os seus lábios com o da jovem.

• **Shikamaru e Temari •**

• **Sai e Ino •**

**Shikamaru: **Problemática

**Temari: **Bebê chorão

**Shikamaru: **Problemática

**Temari: **Preguiçoso

Ino e Sai já não estavam mais aguentando a briga do casal, eles arranjavam motivos para brigar por tudo. Dessa vez o motivo da briga começou quando eles conversavam sobre livros, Shikamaru insistia que a melhor série era Harry Potter e Temari que era Twilight **(N/A cá entre nós, eu amo as duas séries).**

**Ino: **PAREM DE BRIGAR AGORA… SAI VEM COMIGO.

Gritou Ino já puxando Sai para longe.

**Shikamaru e Temari: **Nossa, esquentada ela!

Nisso olharam um para o outro e lançaram um sorriso, enquanto Shikamaru conferia as horas no seu relógio.

**Shikamaru: **5 minutos e 7 segundos!

**Temari: **Argh, você ganhou!

**Shikamaru: **Você me deve 7 ienes **(N/A moeda local do Japão)**

**Temari: **Não dá pra apostar nada com você!

**Shikamaru: **Eu te disse que ela ir perde a paciência em 5 minutos, eu não tenho culpa se você apostou em 8 minutos.

**Temari: **Eu pensei que ela fosse mais calma.

**Uma hora depois…**

A festa corria a plena vapor e pelo visto ninguém estava afim de ir embora cedo, após o corte do bolo e das diversas fotos, Tsunade pediu a atenção dos noivos e de todos.

**Tsunade: **Antes de mais nada gostaria de parabenizar os noivos aqui presente e desejar muita felicidade e prosperidade na nova vida de vocês… bom eu tenho um presente a vocês: todos vocês iram receber passagens de primeira classe e ficaram em uma casa de praia alugada com todas as dispesas pagas para o Hawaí, como presente de lua-de-mel! Então o que estão esperando façam suas malas…. Vocês tem um voo em direção ao paraíso!

**Continua…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A eu sei que demorei, mil perdões mais eu estava realmente bastante ocupada! **

**Bom pessoal com esse capítulo damos início a segunda fase que mostrara a vida de casado de cada um deles e começará a desvendar os mistérios envolvendo Sakura e sua família… sim pessoal: estamos na reta final da fic! Mas não se preocupe que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer na segunda fase.**

**E está decidido… haverá sim a continuação: Lei da Sucessão, que segundo meus cálculos deve começar a ser digitada em Outubro e se tudo sair bem teremos a Trilogia Leis!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **carol-chan - Realmente o casamento foi lindo e Sakura está bem mais feliz com a presença da irmã! Espero que goste da festa!**

• **Grazi chan - Espero que goste da parte Céu e Gaara que escrevi especialmente a você pelo pedido!**

• **Haru-chan - Que bom que está gostando, espero te ver mais vezes por aqui!**

• **Jack Tekila - que bom que gostou dos votos, eu fiz o melhor possível com eles!**

• **Mayu Uchiha - Ebaaa leitora nova, que bom! E sim, vai ter hentai… na verdade estou com várias ideias de Hentai para a Lua-de-mel!**

• **AninhaxD - desculpe a demora, mais eu estava bastante ocupada… espero que goste!**

**Bujus e Ja nee!**


	31. Hawaí aí vou eu!

**31 - Hawaí aí vou eu!**

Assim que foi dada a notícia todos correram para as suas casas afim de arrumarem as malas, mas claro não antes do tradicional " Jogo do Buquê", a sortuda da vez foi Yuki que mesmo estando fora do jogo o buquê veio cair directamente em seu colo, fazendo esta ficar vermelha enquanto Sakura lançava uma piscadela a irmã antes dessa ser cercada por rapazes interessados na jovem, os quais Yuki recusava diversos pedidos, que iam de uma simples dança até um filho!

Sakura sorria vendo a irmã recusar os pedidos, Yuki entre as irmãs era a mais valentona, enquanto Sakura já era mais solta e meiga tendo momentos de fúria e Serene era extremamente tímida e desengonçada.

**Alguns minutos depois…**

Hinata descia carregando sua mala, quando vê Naruto na sala com sua mala já arrumada, este vendo que a mala da garota estava pesada corre para ajuda-la.

**Hinata: **Arigatou Naruto-kun!

Disse dando um sorriso ao marido que retribui.

Hinata olha em volta e percebe que praticamente todos já estão na sala com sua mala pronta…mas espera aí estava faltando alguém… Ah!! Sim: Céu, Ino e Sakura.

**Hinata: **Alguém viu as outras meninas?

**Temari: **Eu falei a pouco com a Sakura, ela disse que já está vindo!

**Hinata: **E a Céu e a Ino?!

**Temari: **Veja por si mesma.

Disse apontando para Ino e Céu que vinha conversando e atrás dessas um Lee extremamente atarefado carregando diversas malas.

**Ino: **Olá pessoal!

**Naruto: **Pra que tudo isso de mala, meninas nos iremos ficar apenas uma semana.

**Céu: **Disse tudo Naruto…

**Naruto: **Que bom que você concorda!

**Céu: **Quem disse que eu concordo?! Eu não terminei a frase… onde estava…ah sim…disse tudo Naruto, é UMA SEMANA!

**Ino: **Tudo pode acontecer dentro de uma semana e nos queremos estar preparadas.

Nisso aparece Lee carregando pelo menos 10 malas, colocando-as no chão.

**Rock Lee: **Aqui está!

**Ino: **Arigatou Lee.

**Céu: **Você é um amor.

Nisso ambas dão um beijinho de cada lado no rosto de Lee, que fica super vermelho, este vendo Gaara e Sai lançarem olhares de puro ódio vai indo embora.

**Rock Lee: **Qualquer coisa e só me chamarem garotas!

Nisso ele vai embora correndo.

**Céu: **Ele não é super fofo?!

**Ino: **Nós precisávamos de alguém para nos ajudar com as malas, ai a Céu ligou para o Lee toda manhosa e ele veio correndo nos ajudar.

**Hinata: **PEQUENO DEMÔNIO DE ASAS! Mas uma vez fazendo jus ao apelido, coitado do garoto.

**Céu: **Não se preocupe pequeno sonho, ele foi muito bem recompensado. RSRSR

**Ino: **Isso mesmo, nos demos diversos beijinhos no rosto dele como forma de pagamento.

Nisso Céu e Ino caíram na risada. Céu se recuperando do riso, faz pose de séria.

**Céu: **Ela tem razão Ino!

**Ino: **Claro, claro! Juramos não fazer mais isso com ele!

**Céu: **Verdade, na próxima a gente chama outro garoto.

Nisso ambas voltam a cair na risada. **GOTAS!! Em todos.**

O momento é interrompido pela chegada de Sakura, que vinha sorridente ao lado de Yuki que reclamava de algo.

**Sakura: **Ora Yuki, não sei por que está assim por tão pouco!

**Yuki: **Você acha pouco um bando de imbecis acharem que eu lhes daria alguma chance só por causa de um estúpido buquê?!

**Sakura: **Aposto que se fosse o Kiba, você ia adorar.

Yuki acabou corando mesmo tentando controlar era possível observar a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

**Yuki: **Ele só me vê como amiga, ele não acredita mais em amor!

Nisso Hinata se aproxima da jovem e a abraça.

**Hinata: **Então você deve mostrar a ele que ele está enganado.

**Yuki: **Arigatou Hinata-chan! Acho melhor eu ir… melhor eu ir, vocês precisam pegar o avião.

**Hinata: **Hai… sayonara.

**Sakura: **Sayonara Yu.

Disse abraçando a irmã e depois vendo esta se afastar.

**Naruto: **Sabe Sakura se eu não soubesse que vocês são primas, eu diria que vocês são irmãs! Tó certo!

Sakura apenas sorriu como respostas, mas Sasuke pode observar que ele se segurava para não chorar, deveria ser difícil para ela ter que fingir ser outra pessoa e não poder dizer a todos que Yuki era mesmo sua irmã, mas ela fazia isso para o próprio bem e da irmã… isso o fez lembrar, que ela não havia contado toda a história! **Qual seria a outra parte da história que completaria aquele tabuleiro?**

**No avião!**

Realmente Tsunade não havia poupado em seu presente de lua-de-mel e eles estavam viajando de primeira classe com todas as mordomias.

O pessoal do aeroporto estranhou quando aqueles jovens, disseram estarem indo em lua-de-mel…eles eram tão novos, mas mesmo assim se podia ver o quanto se amavam…mesmo quando brigavam.

Como todo estavam cansados afinal haviam acabado de sair da festa de seu casamento que havia durado horas e nenhum deles havia conseguido dormir bem na última semana preocupados com os preparativos assim que chegaram no avião acabaram dormindo.

Enquanto dormiam, todos eles só tinha um pensamento: **Hawaí aí vou eu!**

**Continua…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Eu sei que eu demorei um pouco dessa vez, mas a questão que o que houve comigo ocorre com qualquer autor: BLOQUEIO MENTAL! Chegou numa parte do capítulo que eu não sabia como continuar, por isso perdão se ficou muito pequeno.**

**Gente a Céu e a Ino realmente são bem loucas… dá uma pena do Lee : Ajuda por beijos… na bochecha e ainda corre o risco de ser morto por dois personagens que vivem dizendo ser serem sentimentos RSRSRS!**

**Aviso: Em breve teremos Hentais ( prometo tentar fazer o melhor possível, afinal não sou boa em escrever coisas eróticas XD) e finalmente mais uma parte do mistério em torno de Sakura será resolvida!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **Jack - -Tequiilá - Se der tudo certo teremos sim uma trilogia, mas não se preocupe que pelo menos a continuação está garantida!**

• **carol-chan - Espero não ter demorado muito e espero que goste!**

•**Grazi chan- Acho que já sei como resolver seu problema! Tem uma opção: CLONAGEM, sim clonar o Sasuke… aproveita e clona dois… Um pra mim e uma pra vc! Alguém mais interessado?!**

•**harunoliliana - Fico feliz por te ver de novo na ativa e que tenha gostado dos capítulos que perdeu!**

**Bujus e Ja nee!**

**Sayonara**


	32. A lua de mel!

**32 - A lua de mel! **

**(N/A a descrição que dou aqui não é fielmente sincera em relação ao Hawaí, apenas as praias…o resto veio da imaginação desta jovem autora! Se você não curte Hentai aconselho a não ler esse capítulo.)**

A casa onde ficariam, ficava em uma ilha de belas mansões, na costa da ilha ficava a cidade e desta havia uma trilha que levava a diversas mansões na parte sul da ilha que pegava um pedaço das montanhas, eles se encantaram com a paisagem da trilha e as mansões lado a lado por quais passavam na estrada. O guia contrato disse que todas as mansões aderiam uma parte da praia na parte de trás desta.

A casa em que ficariam era em estilo vitoriano e ao mesmo tempo moderno era uma das últimas, na frente desta havia um portão enorme de ferro e ao longe depois de uma pequena trilha de belas árvores e paisagens naturais havia a casa e atrás desta a praia…mas não perdemos tempo detalhando os detalhes daquela bela casa, pois os nossos jovens recém-casados estavam tão exaustos no momento para prestarem atenção fielmente nos detalhes de tão rica mobília.

Assim que chegaram Kakashi e Kurenai, que haviam vindo com os jovens que por serem de menor não poderiam ficar a sós na casa, distribuíram os quartos, todos quais com belíssimas vistas.

**Gaara s2 Céu**

Vamos por outrora, falar de um de nossos jovens casais: Gaara e Céu.

O quarto destes, assim como todos os demais ficava no patamar de cima, este fora pintado em um tom de vermelho escuro nas paredes e quase no final destas pintada em branco. No canto da parede uma bela cama dorsel vermelha e dos lados dessa duas pequenas mesas, cada qual com uma luminária, no outro canto da parede um guarda roupa e uma penteadeira, além de um biombo com detalhes belíssimos na madeira, uma porta dava abertura a um luxuoso banheiro estilo imperial em tons de vermelho e branco e com uma bela banheira de hidromassagem e um chuveiro enorme…mas o mais belo sem dúvida naquele quarto, era a vista que a sacada deste proporcionava para as montanhas daquela ilha.

Gaara e Céu estavam sentados lado a lado no chão terminando de arrumar as suas roupas da mala no guarda-roupa, ambos tentando adiar o inadiável. Eles não conversavam e nenhum dos dois estavam afim de puxar papo, estava bom assim para eles afinal cada um queria ficar só com seus pensamentos.

Eles já haviam tomado banho e enquanto arrumavam as malas se deliciavam com um chá de laranja e limão que Céu havia feito para ambos relaxarem pois estavam bastante tensos. Gaara usava apenas uma calça vermelha deixando o dorso, o que fazia Céu ás vezes encarar seu corpo, mas sempre que Gaara percebia eles se encaram e logo ambos coravam e viravam seus rostos, já Céu usava o short do seu Baby Doll azul-marinho deixando a mostra suas pernas e uma blusa branca larga, o que fazia Gaara olha para a perna desta e se repetia o mesmo processo já descrito.

Céu cansada de todo aquele silêncio resolveu puxara assunto.

**Céu: **Então…bem, como está seu chá?

**Gaara: **Muito bom, você fez direitinho!

**Céu - corando: **Arigatou.

Céu se levanta com tudo e acaba deixando cair um pouco de chá sobre sua blusa.

**Céu: **Droga! Era a minha favorita.

Disse tirando a blusa pouco a pouco, enquanto Gaara olhava para seu corpo. Ele bem que tentava não olhar mais não resistia a observar a barriga lisinha de Céu, fazendo o primeiro engolir seco quando esta sem querer deixou a mostra a sua tatuagem de três rosas que ela tinha do lado da cintura.

Gaara se perguntava como nunca havia notado antes, mas todo aquele momento de desejo e luxúria foi para os ares quando Gaara viu o soutien que Céu usava: branco com desenho de vários anjinhos.

Ele até tentou segurar e se controlar mas não conseguir e começou a rir…era tão estranho algo como Céu que vivia dizendo ser adulta o suficiente usar algo tão meigo e fofo.

Céu percebendo do que Gaara ria colocou as mãos na cintura em alto defesa e começou a brigar com este.

No meio da briga Céu foi dar um soco em Gaara, mas esta acabou tropeçando levando Gaara junto. Com tudo ambos caíram um sobre o outro e se vendo tão próximos logo ambos estavam se beijando enquanto com a mais agilidade possível retiravam suas roupas que havia se tornando uma barreira entre suas peles.

Logo se podia ouvir gemidos abafados por beijos naquele quarto.

**Céu: **Espera!

Disse Céu interrompendo Gaara no exacto momento que ele retirar sua blusa.

**Gaara: **O que houve?

**Céu: **Tive a ligeira impressão de ouvir alguém rindo do lado de fora da porta! **(N/A Não se preocupe, vocês já vão entender)**

**Gaara: **Deve ser no quarto ao lado.

**Céu: **Tem razão…então onde paramos?

**Gaara: **Acho que me lembro bem!

Disse retornando a beija-la, roubando mais gemidos dessa.

**Sasuke s2 Sakura**

**(Música - MONSOON - TOKIO HOTEL)**

O quarto deste ficava na parte traseira da mansão dando vista para a bela praia lá em baixo através da sacada do quarto deste.

Este branco decorado com tons de azul nas paredes, os moveis eram idênticos na organização mudando apenas os detalhes dos desenhos e das cores, que era a maioria branca.

Sakura havia se sentado sobre a penteadeira que havia ali para desembaraçar seus cabelos após sair do banho e agora esperava Sasuke sair do banho, mas ela estava tão cansada que nem percebeu que havia acabado de cair no sonho.

_**Na mente de Sakura…**_

_Sakura se via em frente a uma casa velha e abandonada, mas ela sabia que casa era… era a sua casa, a casa de sua família. Podia observar as folhas secas das árvores voando junto com o vento que vinham em direção do seu rosto._

_Ela começou a caminhar em direção a casa e a cada passo era como se voltasse no tempo: ela ia ficando mais nova junto com a casa ._

_I'm staring at a broken door,_

Estou olhando uma porta quebrada

_There's nothing left here anymore._

Não restou nada aqui

_My room is cold__,_

Meu quarto está frio

_It's making me insane._

Está me deixando louco

_Assim que se aproximou da casa ela tinha de novo 5 anos e no jardim ouvia-se o riso de sua irmã mais nova Serene de apenas 3 anos mexendo nas flores, como ela sempre fazia todas as manhãs, dizendo ser a rainha das flores._

_Podia ouvir a mãe chamando todos para comerem… entrou na bela casa, que demonstrava bastante a riqueza daquela família. _

_Assim que chegou na cozinha sua mãe estava sorrindo para ela terminando de servir a comida, seu pai havia acabado de chegar em casa e quando se aproximou da cozinha bagunçou seus cabelos como sempre fazia e foi dar um beijo em sua mãe._

_Das escadas podia se ouvir Aiko e Yuki, ambos com 6 anos, descendo as escadas brigando como sempre fazia e sua mãe lhes dando uma bronca._

_Mas de repente tudo mudou, ela sentiu um forte vento sobre seu rosto e teve que fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente se viu dentro do velho armário, o mesmo que sua mãe havia usado para esconde-la._

_I've been waiting here so long,_

Eu tenho esperado aqui por tanto tempo

_But now the moment seems to 've come,_

Mas agora o momento parece ter chegado

_I see the dark clouds coming up again._

Eu vejo as nuvens negras surgindo novamente

_**Sakura: **__Não…de novo não!_

_Ela se via de novo correndo por aqueles corredores, as marcas da luta ainda visíveis: os vasos de flores quebrados, alguns moveis revirados e algumas janelas quebradas._

_Running through the monsoon,_

Correndo através da monção

_Beyond the world,_

Além do mundo

_To the end of time,_

Para o fim dos tempos

_Where the rain won't hurt_

Aonde a chuva não machucará

_Fighting the storm,_

Lutando contra a tempestade

_Into the blue,_

No azul

_And when I loose myself I'll think of you,_

E quando eu enlouqueço, penso em você

_Together we'll be running somewhere new..._

Juntos nós fugiremos para um lugar novo...

_Chegou a cozinha e estranhou que todos ainda estavam sorrindo, mas de repente viu atrás deles os inimigos se aproximando. Queria gritar para que fugissem mas não lhe saia voz._

_De repente ele se aproximou de Serene e agarrou por trás, fechou seus olhos com força… agora sim conseguiu gritar._

_Through the monsoon._

Através da monção

_Just me and you._

Apenas eu e você

**De volta a realidade…**

**Sakura: **NÃO!!!

Não queria abrir os olhos, tinha medo do que ia ver e do que aconteceria se abrisse os olhos….foram seus olhos! Sempre foram eles os culpados de tudo.

Sasuke ouvindo que já havia terminado de se arrumar, percebeu a agitação de Sakura…concerteza ela estava tendo um péssimo pesadelo. Levou um susto quando ela deu um enorme grito e assim que foi se aproximando desta pode ver que lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, que esta insistia em deixar fechados.

Resolveu chama-la para ver o que houve…mas esse foi seu erro.

**Sasuke: **Sakura?!

Sakura assim que abriu os olhos tinha o Onikan ativado e Sasuke ao olhar para os olhos dela teve sua mente invadida.

**Sakura: **Κοίτα του Doom - olhar do castigo.

_A half moon's fading from my sight,_

Uma metade da lua desaparece da minha vista

_I see your vision in its light._

Eu vejo sua visão no luar

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

Mas agora se foi e me deixou sozinho

_I know I have to find you now,_

Eu sei tenho que encontrar você agora

_Can hear your name, I don't know how._

Posso ouvir seu nome, eu não sei como

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

Por que não podemos fazer essa escuridão parecer igual ao nosso lar?

Sakura não fazia a mínima idéia do que ocorria, sua mente havia se desligado, ali naquele instante só tinha seu lado animal e instintivo no comando, como sempre ocorria quando tinha muito ódio…por esse mesmo motivo que ela evitava usar o Onikan, saberia que ao ser ativado não restaria sua parte racional apenas emocional e ela iria directo para a boca do dragão.

Enquanto isso Sasuke sofria tendo as imagens da morte de sua família na sua mente, sentia a dor das pessoas que havia machucado ao fugir com Orichimaru em busca de poder. Seus olhos ardiam e ele se contorcia de dor sobre seu corpo, era como se ele estivesse em uma labareda de fogo e seu corpo pouco a pouco ia virando pedra, mas usando todo o seu auto controle resolveu pedir que Sakura parasse.

_Running through the monsoon,_

Correndo através da monção

_Beyond the world,_

Além do mundo

_To the end of time,_

Para o fim dos tempos

_Where the rain won't hurt_

Aonde a chuva não machucará

_Fighting the storm,_

Lutando contra a tempestade

_Into the blue,_

No azul

_And when I loose myself I'll think of you,_

E quando eu enlouqueço, penso em você

_Together we'll be running somewhere new..._

Juntos nós fugiremos para um lugar novo

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_._E nada pode me afastar de você

_Through the monsoon. Hey! Hey!_

Através da monção! Hey! Hey!

**Sasuke: **Sakura por favor me ouça…tente se acalmar…eu não sou inimigo.

Havia funcionado pouco a pouco a dor foi diminuindo e as imagens desapareceram.

Sakura finalmente havia se acalmado e agora voltava a si.

**Sakura: **Gomenasai Sasuke! Você não se machucou muito?!

**Sasuke: **Não estou bem

_I'm fighting all this power,_

Estou lutando contra todo esse poder

_Coming in my way_

Vindo na minha direção

_Let it take me straight to you,_

Deixe que ela me leve direto a você

_I'll be running night and day._

Eu correrei noite e dia.

_I'll be with you soon..._

Estarei com você logo...

_Just me and you._

Apenas eu e você

_We'll be there soon..._

Estaremos lá logo...

_So soon._

Em breve

**Sakura: **Gomen…Gomen … Gomen

Disse Sakura se ajoelhando do lado de Sasuke com lágrimas nos olhos e com seu chacra tentando diminuir a dor deste.

**Sasuke: **Que Infernos houve com você?

**Sakura: **Eu não sei… Gomen! Eu estava tendo um pesadelo com a minha família e quando você me acordou eu achei que fosse ele e quis atacar. Gomenasai Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Quer me contar?

Disse Sasuke erguendo o rosto de Sakura e secando as lágrimas dessa.

**Sakura: **Hai…

**Sasuke: **Mas primeiro vamos sair daqui ambos estamos precisando de ar.

Nisso Sakura e Sasuke foram até a praia e se sentaram de frente para o mar. Primeiro ambos ficaram em silêncio, Sasuke sabia que teria que deixar Sakura se acalmar mais um pouco e lhe dar espaço até que ela se senti-se segura o suficiente para contar o que houve, o que não demorou muito.

_Running through the monsoon,_

Correndo através da monção

_Beyond the world,_

Além do mundo

_To the end of time,_

Para o fim dos tempos

_Where the rain won't hurt_

Aonde a chuva não machucará

_Fighting the storm,_

Lutando contra a tempestade _I_

_nto the blue,_

No azul

_And when I loose myself I'll think of you,_

E quando eu enlouqueço, penso em você

_Together we'll be running somewhere new..._

Juntos nós fugiremos para um lugar novo

_And nothing can hold me back from you._

E nada pode me afastar de você

_Through the monsoon. _

Através da monção

_Through the monsoon._

Através da monção

_Just me and you._

Apenas eu e você

_Through the monsoon._

Através da monção

_Just me and you._

Apenas eu e você

**(N/A Monção = São ventos periódicos, típicos do sul e do sudeste da Ásia. A monção geralmente termina em Setembro, caracterizando-se por forte chuva associada a ventos.)**

Sakura respirou fundo o cheiro salgado do mar e começou a contar seu sonho, no começo um pouco tímida enquanto descrevia a sensação de ver sua casa, depois se sentiu um pouco mais confiante contando sobre sua família: seus pais e seus irmãos, mas logo ela estava chorando quando começou a contar da parte em que saiu do armário, até que sentiu os braços de Sasuke em volta de si a reconfortando e ficou em silêncio apenas chorando enquanto ele a mantinha segura em seu abraço.

Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que está fazendo, apenas queria confortar Sakura e quando percebeu já estava a abraçando. Foi puro instinto de proteção, ele queria protege-la, queria nada mais a fizesse chorar. Pouco a pouco percebia seus sentimentos pela garota…

Sakura pouco a pouco foi se acalmando e assim que estava bem melhor ergueu seu pescoço e olhou para Sasuke que observava a noite perdido em pensamentos, quando a voz dela o tirou se deu torpor.

**Sakura: **Como você consegue?

**Sasuke: **Nani?

**Sakura: **Ser assim tão frio…sem demonstrar nenhum emoção?

Sasuke tentando mudar de assunto se aproxima de Sakura e a beija, logo a chama entre eles cresceu rapidamente e ali mesmo na praia, tendo apenas as estrelas, a Lua e o mar como testemunha a possuiu.

**Neji s2 TenTen**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(O poema aí de baixo é de um filme que eu vi, coloquei ele para vocês saberem de onde tirei inspiração para esta hentai, como ele era meio triste eu mudei um pouco algumas palavras…aconselho a ler antes de continuar a leitura do capítulo)**

Meu querido mestre…

Não tenha medo, não se mova, não fale…

Ninguém irá nos ver.

Fique onde estar, quero olhar para você…

Temos a noite toda para nós e quero olhar apenas para você.

Seu corpo para mim, sua pele, seus lábios…

Feche os olhos, ninguém pode nos ver, e eu estou aqui do seu lado…está me sentindo?

Quando eu o tocar pela primeira vez será com os meu lábios,

você vai sentir o calor, mas não saberá de onde…

Pode ser que seja em seus olhos?!

Vou pressionar minha boca contra seus olhos e você irá sentir o calor agora.

Abra seus olhos meu amado, olhe para mim!

Seus olhos sobre minha face, seus braços me erguem…fazendo-me deslizar sobre você,

meus gemidos abafados,

Seu corpo estremecendo…isso não acaba nunca.

Não está vendo?

Eu estarei para sempre ligada a você…

Isto tinha que acontecer…isto está acontecendo… e continuará a acontecer…

De agora para sempre!

O que tínhamos que fazer por nós: fizemos!

Acredite meu amor nós fizemos para sempre!

Então acredite nesta mulher que sem um pingo de ressentimento lhe diz: Sou tua!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O quarto destes eram como dos demais, mas a janela da sacada dava para a frente da casa e predominava as cores laranja e amarelo suave.

Neji havia se trocado e agora aguardava TenTen, que talvez por medo ou receio se trocava atrás do biombo, ele não admitia mais como ela, Neji estava bastante nervoso. Ele já havia dormido com TenTen, mas naquele dia ele não estava em si completamente.

De repente esta surge com os cabelos chocolates ondulados caídos até as costas, a franja desta havia sido presa com uma presilha por cima do cabelo, usava uma camisola branca de cetim que não tampava tudo, mas também não revelava seu mistério completo.

**Neji: **UAU você…está linda.

**TenTen: **Arigatou… feche os olhos.

**Neji: **Nani?

**TenTen: **Apenas feche os olhos.

Neji ficou meio receoso, mas fez o que ela lhe pediu. Nisso TenTen se aproximou começou a beijar seus olhos, seu nariz e sua testa bem carinhosamente e provocante, enquanto este fazia carícias ousadas na pernas desta levando TenTen a loucura. Nisso TenTen pediu para Neji abrir os olhos.

Ambos perceberam o desejo de um e do outro nas íris de cada um, como se com um simples olhar seriam capaz de desnudar o parceiro. Ela estava tímida e vergonhosa, mas com um pingo de coragem mandou toda a timidez a favas e passou a beija-lo mais ousadamente.

**TenTen: **Eu te quero…e te quero agora.

Disse TenTen e sem dar tempo para nenhum dos dois respirar passou a beija-lo.

Neji poderia ser frio na maioria das vezes, mas ele também sabia ser bem " caliente". Neji lhe rancava suavemente a roupa após erguer seus braços, terminado esta foi se deitando com o corpo de TenTen sobre o seu e esta suavemente ia se deslizando sobre este. Neji começou a trilhar beijos sobre o pescoço desta, enquanto a própria tentava lhe tirar o resto da roupa, a necessidade de pele falava mais alto. Neji em uma carícia ousada começou a trilhar beijos pela barriga de TenTen e logo ambos se entregaram ardentemente um ao outro.

**Naruto s2 Hinata**

Naruto e Hinata ficaram conversando na sala, enquanto todos os outros subiam para conhecer seus quartos. Fazia mais ou menos duas horas que estavam naquela sala rindo e conversando.

Naruto observava cada delicado movimento de Hinata…tão graciosos e tímidos que parecia que a garota, melhor: que aquela mulher, pois há muito ela não era mais uma garota, parecia ser de porcelana e com um simples toque desmancharia, mas Naruto sabia que nas horas necessária toda aquela fragilidade sumia dando lugar a uma mulher forte e corajosa.

E foi perdido nestes pensamentos que Naruto se aproximou de Hinata e a beijou e logo depois como se esta fosse feita de pluma a pegou no colo e começou a carrega-la.

**Hinata: **Aonde você vai Naruto-kun?

**Naruto: **Leva-la a nosso quarto.

Disse fazendo ambos coraram rapidamente.

**Hinata: **Eu…posso andar…sozinha Naruto-kun… não precisa…. Não precisa me carregar.

**Naruto: **Eu sei disso, mas quero fazer as coisas do modo certo e tradicional pelo menos dessa vez, é mais romântico! Tó certo!

**Hinata: **Então está bem!

Naruto carregou Hinata escada a cima, mas quase que ambos caíram ao começarem a rir ao passar pelo quarto de Gaara e Céu e ouviram pequenos barulhos. **(N/A agora sabemos quem estava ouvindo atrás da porta! Que feio!! : P RSRS)**

**Naruto e Hinata - tentando segurar o riso: **há… há… há

**Hinata: **Melhor nós irmos antes que eles nos ouçam…ficaria sei lá…um clima meio pesado

**Naruto: **Você tem razão!

Nisso se retiraram bem silenciosamente. Na hora de passar pelo porta foi outra comédia.

Naruto havia colocado Hinata no chão e abriu a porta, mas insistiu em carrega-la até a cama… a questão é que Naruto acabou batendo a cabeça de Hinata na porta na hora de carrega-la.

**Naruto: **Gomem

**Hinata: **Estou bem!

O quarto deste era em tom pérola e esverdeado e a sacada deste também dava para a praia. Nisso Naruto colocou Hinata sobre a cama e passou a beija-la bem carinhosamente.

**Hinata: **Arigatou!

**Naruto: **Nani?

**Hinata: **Por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

E nisso ambos voltaram a se beijar.

**Continua….**

**N/A Tudo bem podem me matar! Milhares de desculpas pela demora pessoal, mas deixem-me me explicar antes de me mandarem para o CTI.**

**A questão é que eu tive um pequeno bloqueio de ideias e isso me atrasou bastante, logo depois meu computador resolveu dar GBECX (Greve de Baixa Estima do Computador Xinfrin ) e o outro motivo é que eu estava em semana de provas então estava realmente difícil conseguir digitar algo.**

**Sei que prometi dois capítulos, eu não me esqueci, estou trabalhando no segundo o mais rápido possível. Como vocês podem perceber faltou falar de alguns casais nesse capítulo, mas não se preocupe que eu pretendo fazer mostrando eles se lembrando.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

• **Gaara e Céu: **Sinceramente a briga dos dois estão longe de acabar e eles ainda insistem em lutar contra os sentimentos que possuem achando que é só Química e Física.

• **Sasuke e Sakura: **Estão evoluindo, a apesar dessa história de sentimento ser um pouco confuso para o Sasuke, tadinho ele não sabe ao certo o que fazer.

• **Neji e TenTen: **A evolução de ambos é surpreendente, TenTen está praticamente botando pra baixo a parede de gelo de Neji, e Neji pouco a pouco vem descobrindo o lado sentimental e felino de TenTen por baixo de toda aquela casca de durona.

• **Naruto e Hinata: **Não dá pra negar que eles são sem sombra de dúvida o casal mais fofo e engraçado por aqui, Naruto está fazendo o melhor de si para compensar todo o tempo de "cegueira" que ele teve…e está conseguindo.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

○ **Parulla Akatsuki - Realmente o pobre Lee sofre coitado rsrsrs desculpa pela demora!**

○ **carol-chan - Sim a luta ainda vai acontecer, mas sem pressa curta a lua-de-mel RSRRS **

○ **ANinhaxD - *_* Que bom que você gosta tanto assim da mi nha fic, desculpa pela demora!**

○ **Jack - Tequiilá - RERE Você é esperta percebeu loge de primeira que tinha alguma coisa nesse meio, mas realmente foi a Sakura...ela estava tentando dar uma ajudinha a irmã SRRS e sim o nome dela é YUKI mesmo rsrs!**

○ **harunoliliana - Espero que goste das Hentais, e parabéns...você conseguiu pegar bem a essência da fic nos personagens RSRs**

○ **hiuuga brothers - Arigatou!! fico feliz de ver gente nova por aqui... e é claro que eu ajudo vocês, acreditem vocês não são as primeiras que me chegam pedindo ajuda! Estou a posto e continuem enviando Reviews a essa pobre autora!**

**Bujus Ja Nee **

**Me desculpem pela demora e até o próximo cap. **


	33. Hawai 1º DIA

**33 - Hawai - 1º DIA**

Kakashi e Kurenai acordaram com um delicioso café sendo preparado por Hinata, Ino, Céu e Temari.

**Kurenai: **Hum…pudim de chocolate, pão de queijo, suco de morango…

**Kakashi: **Bolo de fubá com queijo ralado, pão caseiro, café…

**Meninas: **Ohayou Kakashi e Kurenai sensei

**Kurenai: **Pelo visto todas vocês acordaram de bom humor.

**Ino: **Hoje o dia está lindo, isso influência um pouco no humor das pessoas.

Disse Ino, logo depois ficando vermelhinha a se lembrar qual era o outro motivo para estar de tão bom humor.

**Noite anterior…**

_Mal chegaram ao quarto e Sai a encostou na parede e começou a beija-la._

_Logo ele descobriu seu ponto fraco: atrás da orelha, e foi ali que ele lhe deu atenção especial deixando Ino cada vez mais arrepiada._

_**Ino: **__Cal…Calma!!_

_Finalmente consegui dizer Ino entre os beijos. Sai parou e encostou sua testa na de Ino._

_**Sai: **__Gomem, está tudo muito confuso isso tudo para mim._

_**Ino: **__Não é que eu não tenha gostado, só que eu acho que estamos indo rápido demais e estou perdida._

_**Sai: **__Que tal deixar seus instintos falarem por você?_

_**Ino: **__Você tem toda razão._

_Disse voltando a beijar Sai enquanto este a colocava gentilmente na cama._

**Fim da noite interior… (N/A vamos respeitar a privacidade do casal NÉ! O resto fica pela imaginação de vocês)**

Ino nem havia notado que todos olhavam para ela com o olhar distante.

**Céu: **CAHAM… Sentem-se e comam, as panquecas vão sair em um instantinho.

Disse Céu tentando ajudar a amiga que assim que percebeu sua situação acabou corando.

**Kurenai: **Ora não precisa pedir duas vezes.

**Kakashi: **Pelo visto a noite foi boa, se vocês quiserem depois eu empresto um dos meu livros.

Nisso as meninas acabaram corando.

**Kurenai: **Cadê o resto do pessoal?

Disse Kurenai mudando de assunto procurando ajuda-las.

**Ino: **Os rapazes estão tomando banho, já do Sasuke e da Sakura ninguém sabe.

Nisso ambos colocaram risinhos maliciosos no rostos, tentando imaginar

**Enquanto isso…**

**Conto de fadas!!!**

Eu achava que você era meu príncipe

Mas um dia você me despertou

Desse meu sonho infantil…

Você me mostrou seus defeitos e eu meus medos

Você não é herói, nem eu sou uma princesa em apuros!

Somos vítimas de um jogo chamado destino…

O tempo passou e se encarregou de unir a saudade com a solidão

Agora estamos aqui frente a frente…

Não sou mais aquela criança,

Você também já não é mais o mesmo,

Mas será que ainda podemos brincar de conto de fadas?!

Você será o príncipe

E eu a princesa…

Nosso objectivo?

Escapar da realidade!

Vamos corra…

Ela não pode nos alcançar,

Vamos fugir dessas loucuras da vida

Hoje não existe o passado

Apenas o amanhã…

Hoje é só você e eu…

Em uma corrida desenfreada contra nós mesmo

Vamos esquecer as lágrimas que derramamos

As noites em claro e os sorrisos forçados…

Não sou mais aquela criança,

Você também já não é mais o mesmo,

Mas será que ainda podemos brincar de conto de fadas?!

Você será o príncipe

E eu a princesa…

Nosso objectivo?

Escapar da realidade!

Vamos corra…

Ela não pode nos alcançar,

Você e eu….Você e eu hoje!

E amanhã? Não sei, nem quero saber…

Mas será que ainda podemos brincar de conto de fadas?!

**(N/A gostou do poema aí de cima?! Fui eu que criei, quem quiser usar e só copiar mais colocar meu nome como autora! Falou?!)**

Sasuke e Sakura terminavam de acordar. Sakura percebendo que Sasuke a observava acaba corando para logo depois gentilmente começar a depositar beijos por Sasuke, primeiro no nariz, depois na testa, no pescoço e por último nos lábios.

**Sasuke: **Ohayou

**Sakura: **Ohayou, acho melhor a gente ir… logo eles viram para cá e bem…acho que nenhum dos dois quer ser visto de se jeito, mas temos que ter cuidado e ser discretos.

Nisso Sasuke ergue Sakura e a coloca em seu colo.

**Sakura: **Nani? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Sasuke: **Sendo discreto, você sabe que eu sou o mais rápido de nosso time, eu passaria por eles e nem se quer perceberiam…agora fique quietinha para não chamar a atenção.

**Sakura: **OK!

Nisso Sasuke rapidamente vai até em baixo da sacada e pula em direção a janela do quarto deles.

Assim que chegam lá Sasuke a colocou no chão, mas assim que Sakura se afastou Sasuke teve uma melhor visão do corpo desta e se lembra da noite anterior, fazendo com que este movido pelo desejo e pelo impulso agarrasse Sakura e começasse a beija-la de modo provocante.

Sakura muito dificilmente consegue se afastar de Sasuke ao perceber as intenções deste.

**Sakura: **Acho melhor não!

**Sasuke: **Nani? Eu percebo que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo nesse momento.

**Sakura: **Mas estamos os dois cobertos de areia desde do primeiro fio de cabelo até o dedinho mindinho do pé…eu preciso urgentemente de um banho.

Nisso Sakura se afasta e caminha em direção ao banheiro, mas assim que chega a porta esta se vira e olha maliciosamente para Sasuke

**Sakura: **Vai vir ou vai ficar ai olhando? Afinal eu disse que queria tomar um banho não que precisava toma-lo sozinho.

**Sasuke: **Tentando mexer comigo Sakura?

Sakura dá um sorriso malicioso ao se lembrar daquele mesma frase em um treino antigo que tiveram em que ela o beijou pela primeira vez e resolve entrar no jogo.** (N/A Cap. 2 para quem não se lembra)**

**Sakura: **Pense o que quiser Sasuke-kun! E se estivesse eu teria conseguido?

Sasuke que também já havia notado a brincadeira e a semelhança da conversa se aproxima de Sakura e diz baixinho e sensualmente no ouvido desta:

**Sasuke: **Pense o que quiser Sakura-chan**.(N/A se fosse eu a essa hora já não estava mais em pé…eu quero um Sasuke para mim BUA BUA)**

**Sakura: **Vou encarar isso como um sim.

Disse antes de beijar Sasuke e ser puxada para dentro do banheiro enquanto este fechava a porta com os lábios ainda unidos.

**Algum tempo depois…**

Sasuke e Sakura desceram juntos para o café da manhã, onde viram uma bela mesa posta em que já se encontravam Temari, Céu, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi e Kurenai.

**Sakura: **Ohayou.

**Todos: **Ohayou.

**Sasuke: **hum…

**Céu: **Venham, sentem-se

**Sakura: **Arigatou.

Nisso Sasuke e Sakura sentaram lado a lado, atraindo o olhar das pessoas da mesa para si pela forma como trocavam olhares um com outro. Sakura percebendo que os observavam resolve puxar assunto.

**Sakura: **Onde está o resto do pessoal?

**Temari: **Devem estar descendo…

**Céu: **Falando neles…

Nisso os meninos aparecem a mesa e cada um senta do lado de sua respectiva esposas e todos começam a comer a refeição.

**Kakashi: **Então já decidiram o que vão fazer esta tarde.

**Céu: **Eu vou para a cidade, ontem passamos por umas lojas de roupa de banho incríveis…quer ir comigo Ino?

**Ino: **Você está louca se você acha que vou recusar uma chance de fazer compras!

**Sai: **Por que vocês mulheres gostam tanto assim de compras?

**Ino e Céu: **É a lei da sobrevivência!

**Sai: **Nani?

**Ino: **Bom roupas novas significam visual novo, estima nova!

**Céu: **Isso aí e também nada melhor que uma mudança, quando as coisas caem na rotina perdem a graça, assim como o casamento.

**Gaara: **Hum…

**Ino: **Então está decidido!

**Céu: **Concerteza!

**Ino e Céu: **Compras…lá vamos nós. HEHEHE

**Ino: **E você Sai? Quer ir com a gente?

**Sai: **Lie! Eu vou ficar e desenhar, esse lugar tem paisagens incríveis que eu preciso retratar.

**Céu: **E você Gaara?

**Gaara: **Meio plano era ficar e dormir…

**Temari: **Não dormiu bem a noite maninho?

Disse Temari se segurando para não rir, com isso Shikamaru resolveu

**Shikamaru: **Aposto que alguém não deixou ele dormir.

**(N/A Dada: HEHEHE que povo mais tarado! RERERE / Gaara: É porque saiu da sua mente pervertida / Dada: Repete! Repete se tiver coragem / Gaara: Pervertida!/ Algum tempo depois…Gaara com um galo e o quarto destruído/ Dada: Onde estávamos mesmo RERE?)**

Nisso Gaara e Céu ficaram vermelhos, mas logo tentaram disfarçar.

**Gaara: **Cuidem da vida de vocês! Terminando: Meu plano era ficar e dormir, mas como alguém de que ficar de olho nessa duas doidas, eu vou com elas.

**Céu: **PARA SUA INFORMAÇÃO NÓS NÃO SOMOS DOIDAS…talvez um pouco! Mas mesmo assim eu agradeço pela preocupação e bem vindo ao grupo.

**Kakashi: **Eu vou ler!

**Kurenai: **Posso ir com vocês meninas?

**Céu: **Claro!

**Ino: **Nada melhor que fazer compras em grupo.

**Neji: **Eu vi uma trilha aqui perto, acho que vou pegar ela.

**Temari: **Uma ótima escolha, tem um rio lá que a água é uma delícia.

**Céu: **Posso saber como a senhora sabe disso senhora Nara?

Foi a vez de Shikamaru e Temari ficarem vermelhos ao se lembrarem dos últimos acontecimentos.

**Flash Back**

_A ideia de ir subir a trilha foi de Temari, o quarto estava muito chato e o ar quente tornava um pouco abafado o ambiente, quando ela viu da janela de seu quarto a trilha…perfeita, foi primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela mente, ambos precisavam de algo para se distrair e romper aquele tensão causada pela expectativa do que estava por vir._

_Havia sido um pouco complicado convencer Shikamaru, mas após algumas ameaças por parte desta este havia concordado em ir._

_Após alguns minutos na trilha finalmente encontraram um pequeno lago, Shikamaru pensando em se vingar de Temari, por obriga-lo a sair do quarto, enquanto tudo que queria era dormir, ergueu Temari e pulou com esta na água._

_Temari foi bater em Shikamaru, mas este segurou seu pulso e lhe deu um beijo, logo a chama entre eles cresceu junto com o desejo que subia pelo seus corpos…bom o resto, acho que já é do conhecimento de todos! Mas para quem não compreendeu, podemos dizer que ela chegou ao paraíso. _

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Temari: **Bem…é que…bem…eu apenas sei!

**Céu: **HEHEHE…Sei. E Vocês quatro?

Perguntou apontando para Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura.

**Naruto: **Eu e a Hinata estávamos pensando em ficar na praia.

**Hinata: **Hai, como sol está quente hoje a água deve estar uma delícia.

**Sakura: **Boa idéia, acho que vou com vocês…nós acompanha Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Hai!

**Céu: **Então está decidido! Vou me arrumar, vem comigo Ino?

**Ino: **Claro, deixa eu só terminar o suco.

Disse dando um gole no suco e subindo as escadas junto com Céu, conversando sobre roupas… concerteza aquele dia prometia.

**Continua…**

**N/A Desculpe pela demora pessoal, mas eu estava trabalhando em dois novos projetos, um que já está quase pronto, devo postar em breve. Só não postei ele ainda porque quero escrever primeiro toda a fic que vai ser bem curtinha, não mais do que 10 ou 15 Caps… aguardem! Em Agosto: SOBA NI IRU KARA (SasuSaku).**

**Bom o próximo deve demorar, já que vou entrar em mês de provas, mas assim que possível eu posto.**

**Sobre o capítulo:**

**Sai e Ino - **Um dos casais que sem dúvida tem tudo para dar certo na nova vida de casados, Sai pouco a pouco vem descobrindo o seu lado humano sentimentalista, vemos isso na pequena conversa com Ino em que ele diz a garota para seguir os seus instintos provando que vem começando a entender bem sobre os sentimentos. Torçamos para que ele consiga!

**Shikamaru e Temari - **Briguentos e apaixonados define bem este casal de personalidades tão opostas com sentimentos tão comuns.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

◘**Parulla Akatsuki** **-** **RERERE realmente o Naruto é bastante desastrado e está longe de terminar, apesar de estar mais amadurecido algumas coisas nunca mudam...então se prepare para mais confusões desse ninja atrapalhado.**

◘ **The Pink Cat - Bem vinda a Fic! Quanto aos dias que eu costumo postar...bem isso depende, geralmente quando tenho mais tempo: um por semana, quando fica dificil escrever: um por mês e ás vezes quanto o cap é curto apenas alguns dias.**

◘**Linna-chaan - Bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha alguém que ollhe naquele albúm e realmente tem bastante coisa para acontecer como deu para notar nos SPOILERS mesmo com a fic já entrando na reta final.**

◘**AninhaxD - GOMENASAIII realmente eu demorei! Mas prometo tentar postar o outro mais rápido! Fico feliz que ainda não tenha desistido de mim.**

◘**sakura pink- Bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, apareça sempre!**

**Bujus e Sayonara**


	34. Ciúmes? Eu…Nunca!

**34 - Ciúmes? Eu…Nunca!**

**Céu deu uma inspirada no ar.**

**Céu: **Sapatos, Dulce Gabana, Prada, Versace, pessoas rindo e diversão! Isso aqui é para mim…venha logo pessoal.

Disse Céu ao entrar no shopping mais luxuoso daquela parte da cidade, junto de Ino, Kurenai e Gaara.

Ino usava um vestido florido justo ao corpo, sandálias havaianas e uma franja de lado. Kurenai tinha escolhido usar uma saia rodada amarela, sapatilhas brancas e uma blusa que caia de um lado do ombro branca.

Apesar de estarem lindas, nenhuma chamava mais atenção do que Céu. Esta usava uma calça jeans com strass, uma blusa decotada nas costas brancas que mostrava parte da tatuagem de Céu, tinha deixados os cabelos soltos usando apenas uma simples presilha na franja e sapatilhas brancas. Como as roupas eram bastante decotadas e justas realçando bem o corpo da menina - mulher ela atraía vários olhares masculinos para si o que não agradou nem um pouco a Gaara, mas o que realmente fez ele ficar com mais raiva ainda foi quando dois caras passaram e assobiaram para Céu.

**Homem 1: **Isso lá em casa! a boneca, tem nome?

**Homem 2: **Adorei a tatu!

**Gaara: **Porque vocês não procuram uma que não esteja comprometida?

Disse Gaara abraçando possessivamente a esposa, fazendo os homens se afastarem.

**Céu: **Que bicho te mordeu…Ciúmes?

**Gaara: **Ciúmes? Eu…Nunca!

Mas se Céu chamava Gaara não ficava atrás, ele usava uma blusa preta, calças jeans, um chapéu branco estilo Justin Timberlake e All Stars brancos. Céu notando o olhar de cobiça de algumas garotas para o marido apertou-se ainda mais a Gaara. Este notando o motivo de tal ato não resistiu a lançar a Céu um olhar irônico.

**Gaara: **Agora me diz quem está com ciúmes de quem aqui?

**Céu: **Fique quieto! Eu apenas gosto de cuidar bem do que é meu.

Mas mesmo assim nenhum se soltou do outro, eles gostavam daquela proximidade de seus corpos. Enquanto eles andavam bem unidos mas sempre implicando com o outro quando um sentia ciúmes, Ino e Kurenai andavam logo atrás segurando o riso ao observa-los juntos…eles chegavam a ser mais engraçados que Naruto e Hinata e mais cabeças duras que Sasuke e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

Mas falando neles como é que eles estariam…

**Na praia…**

Hinata e Sakura estavam andando na ponte observando o sol sobre as águas enquanto aguardavam Sasuke estacionar o carro e Naruto alugar um barco para irem até uma pequena ilha deserta que havia ali perto.

Sakura usava uma calça jeans preta com um cinto vermelho e uma blusa vermelha sem manga curta com babadinhos na ponta. Havia ido aquela manhã ao cabeleireiro e cortado o cabelo o deixando novamente curto, pois a muito planejava corta-lo já que longos eles a atrapalhavam nas missões mas não havia dito tempo para ir ao salão de beleza. Usava uma faixa segurando a franja e sapatilhas.

Sorriu ao se lembrar que Sasuke aprovou o corte, apesar de todos dizerem que este gostava de cabelos longos nas meninas.

Já Hinata usava uma blusa branca e por cima desta um camiseta azul, uma saia jeans branca rodada e sapatilhas azuis e trazia o cabelo solto.

Conversavam animadamente quando ouviram Naruto gritar por elas. Sakura se virou e viu Naruto caminhando em direção a elas acenando e Sasuke no lado deste.

Naruto usava calça jeans e uma blusa laranja e All Star preto e Sasuke andava em direção a elas com as mãos no bolso do short azul, uma blusa azul e por cima desta uma blusa branca e sua costumeira frieza.

**Naruto: **Já está tudo resolvido, saímos daqui 10 minutos.

**Sakura: **Quanto tempo leva para chegar até a tal ilha.

**Naruto: **Em torno de 30 minutos mais o menos segundo o moço das docas.

**Hinata: **Então melhor… a gente ir…. Pegar… nossas coisas… Sakura.

**Sakura: **Verdade! Já voltamos rapazes.

**Voltando ao shopping…**

**2 horas depois…**

Por incrível que pareça Gaara acabou gostando de fazer compras junto de Céu, ela era rápida na escolha e sempre tinha um comentário ou uma piada sobre uma roupa ou pessoa da loja, tanto que até foi levado a comprar também…

Além do que ele gostava do ciúmes que Céu sentia quando algumas garotas ou a vendedoras das loja lhe lançavam risinhos e olhares, no começo ele retribuía apenas para gracejar de Céu, e mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira Céu mesmo assim tinha ciúmes, no começo ficou meio cismado, mas depois se lembrou de quando Céu lhe contou o motivo de ter terminado com Henrique e começou a ignorar os olhares friamente, não queria saber de brigas com a esposa… não depois da noite de ontem.

Ainda estava nítido em sua memória o cheiro da pele de Céu, o som de seus gemidos, a forma que ela se entregou a ele e principalmente o sabor dos lábios dessa…sentia uma necessidade enorme de beija-la e pelos olhares que ela lhe lançavam o mesmo ocorria com ela, mas ambos tinham feito um acordo silencioso entre ambos de só haver entrega entre quatro paredes, fora delas, não eram mais do que conhecidos que dividiam a mesma cama.

Mas o que acontecia com ambos: Orgulho? Talvez! Apenas desejo? Eles não tinham mais certezas quanto a isso! Medo? Começavam a acreditar que sim! Amor?! Um sentimento ainda mais confuso que os outros, no qual eles ainda não estavam prontos para colocar o assunto em pauta, por enquanto, apenas o desejo e a luxúria bastavam para ambos.

Eles estavam saindo da loja quando Céu esbarrou sem querer em uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Céu pediu mil desculpa a desconhecida e a convidou como forma de se reparar para se unir a eles, como Céu tinha bastante habilidade em fazer amizades, logo ambas agiam como velhas conhecidas.

O nome da jovem era Marisa, era inglesa e dançarina e tinha vindo a cidade para uma competição de dança junto com Marcel, no qual Céu ouvir o nome quase teve um surto, já que Céu era fã do famoso professor de tango, o que deixou Gaara bastante enciumada e receoso

**Céu: **Nossa que sorte! Não credito que você vai se apresentar junto com Marcel Fontini…mas me conta direito essa história.

**Marisa: **A verdade é que um tal de Lúcio, um outro professor de Tango resolveu desafiar o Marcel e como eu era uma das melhores alunas da academia que ele trabalha ele pediu para eu acompanha-lo.

**Céu: **Que massa!

**Marisa: **Sabe de uma coisa!?… Eu vou te apresentar a ele.

Céu soltou um grito de alegria e Gaara bufou irritado, enquanto Kurenai e Ino observa as reacções desse, concerteza aquilo ia dar briga.

**Marisa: **Mas me diz: você também é dançarina?

**Céu: **Como meus pais são arqueólogos, eu sempre estava viajando de um lugar para outro e como meus pais não tinham muito tempo para mim, em cada país entrava em algum grupo de dança…mas nunca cheguei a ser um profissional.

**Marisa: **Mas em diz o que você sabe dançar ?

**Céu: **Aprendi balé na Rússia, salsa e merengue na Argentina, valsa na Itália, hip-hop e dance nos EUA e tango na Espanha.

**Marisa: **Nada mal! Com esse currículo você conseguiria facilmente um papel em uma peça teatral de dança.

**Céu: **Você acha?

**Marisa: **Concerteza!

**Céu: **Oh… arigatou, mas eu não desejo seguir carreira artística.

**Marisa: **Que pena…mas mudando de assunto: o que vocês estão achando da cidade.

**Ino: **Tudo absolutamente lindo, principalmente os shoppings.

**Marisa: **Vocês já foram a boate que tem aqui perto?

**Kurenai: **Não fomos ainda não!

**Marisa: **Deveriam ir, ela é incrível…são que horas?

**Céu: **No meu celular são 15:45 por quê?

**Marisa: **perfeito! Ela abre as 15:00...o que vocês acham de irmos até lá?

**Kurenai: **Tó dentro!

**Ino: **Eu também!

**Céu: **Bem, se o Gaara concorda eu vou.

Nisso Céu se virou para Gaara com um olhar **"Vai - diz - que - sim - Vai - não - custa - nada"**

**Gaara: **Tenho a plena certeza que vou me arrepender, mas vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Céu Pula com tudo no pescoço de Gaara.

**Céu: **Valeu!! Você não vai se arrepender.

" _Então por que tenho a impressão de que vou me arrepender?" _pensa Gaara

**Continua…**

**N/A QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS**

**ANTES DE MAIS NADA DEIXEM-ME EXPLICAR O MOTIVO DA DEMORA!! ESSE CAP. ESTÁ PRONTO A SEMANAS, MAS MINHA NET RESOLVEU DAR "PAU" E NÃO QUIS FUNCIONAR.!!**

**Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas ele vai ter que ficar assim, afinal este capítulo inicia uma nova fase, que pretendo denominar de "Crise" e vai ajudar bastante a compreender os acontecimentos dos próximos capítulos. **

**Antes de mais nada devo dizer que em breve um dos casais entrará em crise, então se armem de lenços de papel! **

**Ficaram curiosos?! Então aguardem os próximos capítulos.**

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Hoje não vou responder as reviews, mas agradeço desde de já a todos que deixaram comentários! Obrigado!**

**Bujus e Ja Nee**


	35. Cigarette e Revelações

**35 - Cigarette e Revelações **

**(N/A Música: Cigarette -Yellowcard)**

**No barco...**

Havia sido um dia divertido, a ilha era linda e a água estava uma delícia, por incrível que pareça até Sasuke deu meio sorrisos mais que o normal, Sakura e Sasuke ficaram namorando na areia da praia enquanto Naruto e Hinata brincavam de pique-pega na beira do mar.

Agora Naruto estava no leme, guiando belo e enorme iate de volta, Hinata dormia sossegada em um dos bancos, Sasuke lia um livro qualquer e Sakura observava o sol se pôr sentada na parte mas distante do barco.

Sasuke percebendo que esta estava quieta demais estranhou e foi ver o que tinha ocorrido com a esposa.

**Sasuke: **O que você faz aqui sozinha?!

Disse se sentando ao lado desta.

**Sakura: **Estou assistindo o dia " queimar como um cigarro".

**Sasuke: **Então faltam apenas mais algumas "tragadas" para acabar

**Sakura:** Verdade... já notou que o dia é como nós!

**Sasuke:** Nani?!!

**Sakura: **O sol sempre se "destrói" e dar lugar a noite, mas no outro dia ele se erguer forte de novo...sabe acho que eu preciso te agradecer!

**Sasuke:** Pelo que?

**Sakura:** Você me construiu e me destruiu, de alguma forma, mas no fim, tudo pareceu tão claro pra mim...nada mais para saber, eu tinha que me levantar e me reconstruir e por isso me tornei mais forte, mais madura...talvez se você não tivesse me mostrado o quão fraco era o meu antigo eu, talvez até hoje seria só mais uma menina estúpida que te amava porque todas as outras também...

**Sasuke:** O-O!

**Sakura:** Realmente é estranho me ouvir admitir isso, mas sabe, foi com o tempo de convivência e logo depois de distância de você que eu notei que eu não te amava porque as outras amavam pelo fato de você ser um Uchiha...eu te amava, porque você era simplesmente o Sasuke. Hoje eu posso dizer que amar-te-ei certo e amar-te-ei puramente.

**Watching the days burning out like a cigarette,**

Assistindo aos dias queimando como um cigarro,

**just a few drags to go.**

apenas algumas tragadas para acabar

**You built me up and you broke me down, somehow**

Você me construiu e me destruiu, de alguma forma

**Everything just seemed so clear to me, nothing left to know**

Tudo pareceu tão claro pra mim, nada mais para saber

**I'll love you right and i'll love you pure, right now**

Amar-te-ei certo e amar-te-ei puramente, agora mesmo

**Sasuke:** Arigatou...por me amar, mesmo depois de tudo que fiz e por ter feito outras pessoas me aceitarem de volta e me perdoarem, acho que poucas pessoas me dariam outra chance...nem eu sei se daria uma chance a mim mesmo...acho que é porque talvez já seja tarde demais pra mim me salvar agora.

**Sakura:** Como você pode dizer isso Sasuke, eu não estou aqui, salva! E só você entender que você não teve culpa do que aconteceu...Sabe a Yuki me fez perceber isso, e hoje eu tenho muito que agradecer a Kami, por ela ter me esperado me encontrar quando eu já me achava sem solução e mesmo assim continuou do meu lado e acreditou em mim, e quando encontrei uma pequena parte de mim, só uma bem pequena, eu percebi que ela tinha razão.

**Sasuke:** Você tem que te ajudar Sakura é diferente! Eu esperaria por você, se você esperasse por mim.

**Sakura:** Não seja por isso. Eu esperarei por você, se você esperar por mim.

Disse juntando a mão de Sasuke a sua em um simples aperto, como se transmitindo força e depois soltou.

**Sasuke:** Arigatou!

**How can you say, that its too late**

Como você pode dizer que está tarde demais

**To save us now**

Para nos salvar agora?

**And I would wait for you, if you would wait for me**

E eu esperaria por você, se você esperasse por mim

**And i will Wait for you, if you will wait for me**

E eu esperarei por você, se você esperar por mim

**Sasuke:** Ás vezes achava que estou intoxicado com toda aquele vingança, e que nenhum um sentimento bom poderia sobreviver ali, era como se houvesse um rasgado no centro do peito, eu me envergonhei na primeira vez que percebi isso e logo depois eu pensei no quanto você tinha se envergonhado na última vez que nos vimos, eu vi em seus olhos naquele dia no esconderijo de Orichimaru, tinha vergonha neles, como se você o que você visse fosse um monstro quando eu ameacei mata-los…mas acho que hoje eu finalmente posso dizer que estou regenerado desses sentimentos de raiva e anseio pelo seu amor cada vez mais, apesar de não conseguir ser muito capaz de retribui-lo…

**Intoxicated, the edge is serrated,**

Intoxicado, a beira está serrilhada,

**so easily torn from the core**

tão facilmente rasgado no centro

**I blushed the first time,**

Eu me envergonhei na primeira vez,

**but you blushed the last time my eyes hit your mind**

mas você se envergonhou na última vez que meus olhos acertaram sua mente

**Regenerated these feelings of hatred,**

Regenerado desses sentimentos de raiva,

**i long for your love ever more**

eu anseio pelo seu amor cada vez mais

**You built me up and you broke me down this time**

Você me construiu e me destruiu dessa vez

**Sakura: **Tudo bem se não me…

Mas Sasuke não deixa termina-la, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dessa.

**Sasuke: **Aishiteru…acho que eu nunca te disse.

**Sakura: **Não tem problema, no fundo talvez eu sempre soube disso e nunca admiti…eu sempre disse que esperaria por você Sasuke.

Disse dando um sorriso e logo recebendo um beijo de Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Arigatou! Por ter me esperado.

Nisso Sakura abre um grande sorriso ao sentir Sasuke segurar sua mão e não soltar, nisso ambos voltam a olhar o pôr do sol.

" _Realmente esta lua-de-mel é inesquecível" _pensam ambos, mas de repente Sakura se lembra de algo.

**How can you say, that its too late**

Como você pode dizer que está tarde demais

**To save us now**

Para nos salvar agora?

**How can you say**

Como você pode dizer

**And I would wait for you, if you would wait for me**

Eu esperaria por você, se você esperasse por mim

**And i will Wait for you, if you will wait for me**

Eu esperarei por você, se você esperar por mim (3x)

**How can you say, that its too late**

Como você pode dizer que está tarde demais

**To save us now**

Para nos salvar agora?

**How can you say**

Como você pode dizer

**Sakura: **Sasuke…bem eu acho que eu preciso terminar de te explicar algumas coisas…sabe sobre meu passado.

**Sasuke: **Não é perigoso o Naruto ouvir?!

Nisso eles se viram para trás e ver um Naruto fingindo ser o capitão de um barco pirata, enquanto uma Hinata que tinha acordado, ria e brincava junto com o noivo.

**Naruto: **Quem é o maior pirata desses mares?!

**Hinata: **Claro que é você meu capitão.

Disse rindo uma feliz Hinata.

**Sakura: **Acho que eles estão bastante distraídos além do que estamos seguros a essa distância…acho que você ainda se lembra da parte da lenda que eu te contei, Hai ou Lie?

**Sasuke: **Hai…você parou na parte que Yuri Hamuru se apaixonou por Sakuya.

**Sakura: **Bom, então deixe-me continuar daí.

**SAKURA NARRANDO OS ANTIGOS ACONTECIMENTOS**

Por mas estranho que pareça Sakuya também se apaixonou por Yuri, e para poder viver ao lado dele, fez um pacto com os deuses **(N/A Detalhe: para o pessoal que não sabe, os japoneses veneram diversos deuses) **para se tornar humana, eles entregaram um antigo jutsu milenar a ela, de forma que ela "trancafiou" toda sua parte Bijuu dentro de uma caixa e a escondeu, quando ela retirou sua parte Bijuu seus cabelos rosas se tornaram negros como a noite **(N/A Dica no ar…sorte de quem pescar…LALALA…rsrsrs rimou), **simbolizando dessa forma ela era e podia viver como humana.

Mas uma parte de sua antiga personalidade ficou com ela de forma que o primeiro filho do casal era um meio -humano…isto é, era como se ele fosse um Bijuu em forma humana, cresci e envelhecia como todos os outros humanos e garotos da sua idade, mas tinha herdado os antigos poderes da mãe que era um Bijuu que tinha seus poderes relacionados a alma.

Isso atraiu olhares da Akatsuki para eles e Yuri desesperado, com medo pela esposa e filho, pediu ajuda ao amigo.

Aiko então sugeriu que eles se escondessem na floresta, em uma antiga vila que Konoha usava tempos atrás para se refugiar, lá ele poderia viver em paz junto com sua esposa e filho além de seus familiares que o acompanharam. Yuri concordou rapidamente, e por medida de precaução, os únicos a saber foi o Kazekage, que tinha aliança com os jovens e concordou em ajuda-los. Tudo decidido, Yuri e seus familiares fugiram no meio da noite e colocaram fogo em suas próprias casas como forma de despistar.

No outro dia, Aiko, como combinado, noticiou a vila que um trágico acidente havia matado todo clã Hamuru, e logo depois mandou que fosse queimada parte do pergaminho da história da cidade que contava a história de Yuri, apenas um restou, um que estava marcado com o símbolo dos Hamuru, o qual haveria de ser passado de Hokage a Hokage, contendo não só a história completa da cidade como informações e instruções para ajudar a preservar a Vila da Alma em segredo.

**Sasuke: **Espere, era esse o documento que fomos buscar em nossa última missão?

**Sakura: **Hai! Por isso que ele é sagrado, porque contém segredos demais que pode pôr tudo a perder.** (N/A Acho que agora vocês devem ter entendido o porque Sakura se preocupou tanto com o documento na missão! Mas um mistério resolvido…algo já tinha pensado nisso aí?)**

Sakura iria continuar, mas como sempre alguém os interrompeu.

**Naruto: **Ei vocês dois, não se notaram, mas nós já chegamos.

**Sakura: **Nossa!! É mesmo, Sasuke continuaremos a história depois.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem.

**Já de volta…**

Assim que eles chegaram a mansão, desabaram no sofá de tanto cansaço.

Logo aparecem Temari e Shikamaru que tinha resolvido ficar na piscina da casa, seguidos por um Sai cheio de desenhos e Kakashi com a nova versão do seu famoso livrinho.

**Sakura: **Afinal quantos livros podem haver dessa série?!

**Kakashi: **Muitos! Este é o meu sétimo

**GOTA GERAL**

**Sakura: **Como foram as coisas por aqui?

**Kakashi: **Muito boas.

**Sai: **Esse lugar tem paisagens incríveis.

**Naruto: **Cadê o resto do pessoal?

Nisso entram Neji e TenTen totalmente molhados e vermelhos logo depois Ino e Kurenai chega de sacolas de compras e atrás deste um Gaara e Céu bravos um com outro.

**Sakura: **O que houve?!

**Céu: **Uma longa história…

**Continua…**

**N/A Bom em desculpa pela minha demora com os capítulos nas férias, resolvi adiantar mais algumas pistas sobre Sakura, espero que tenham sanado algumas dúvidas e concerteza abertas outras.**

**ALELUIA ALELUIA…FINALMENTE SASUKE SE DECLAROU!! GENTE EU AMEI ESCREVER AQUILO TUDO.**

**O que houve com Céu e Gaara vocês vão saber só no próximo capítulo, mas agora acho que todos já devem ter notado qual casal vai entrar em "CRISE" não?! **

**Respondendo Reviews:**

• **Jacke Tequila - É claro que eu senti saudades suas!! Estava já preocupada…espero que você não suma novamente, ou serei obrigada a contratar um detective rsrrsrsrs**

• **susan**- **EBAAAA LEITORA NOVA!! BEM VINDA!**

• **AninhaxD- Eu realmente demorei né!! Mil perdões, espero que você não ache que eu demorei nesse também! Tentei fazer o mais rápido e melhor que pude. **


	36. Aquela Tarde parte I

**36 - Aquela Tarde parte I - **

**Neji e TenTen**

**Sakura: **E o que houve com vocês?

Disse se virando para o casal que estava totalmente molhados e corados.

Nisso TenTen e Neji se olham e se lembram dos acontecimentos daquela tarde e coram.

**Flash Back **

_**TenTen: **__Eles tinham razão isso aqui é lindo!_

_Disse TenTen a Neji assim que chegaram a cachoeira. _

_Realmente a paisagem era encantadora, uma linda cachoeira caí sobre um grande lago, em volta deste uma vegetação rasteira e cheia de flores e em volta da clareira árvores, sendo que algumas caíam sobre o lago formado um pequeno casulo naquele local.__** (N/A Tipo o da Pequena Sereia pra quem não entendeu RSRSRS).**_

_**Neji: **__A questão é: como eles ficaram sabendo desse lugar?_

_**TenTen: **__Bom…isso eu não sei, mas não me importa no momento, eu só quero aproveitar o local um pouco por hora._

_Disse TenTen colocando sua mochila no chão e começando a tirar algumas coisas de lá de dentro._

_**TenTen: **__Topa um piquenique?_

_**Neji: **__Tudo bem!_

_Nisso TenTen tirou uma toalha de dentro da mochila e estendeu no chão. _

_**TenTen: **__Eu trouxe frutas, pedaços de torta de chocolate, um pouco de suco de laranja, bolinhos de chuva e bolinhos de queijo. Espero que goste._

_Disse retirando tudo dentro da mochila._

_Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer conversando sobre diversos assuntos, até que TenTen se levanta e se aproxima de uma pedra alta da cachoeira e sobre nesta._

_**TenTen: **__Será que dá pra pular daqui?!_

_**Neji: **__Aí deve ser muito fundo e cheio de pedras, acho melhor não._

_**TenTen: **__Tudo bem!_

_Disse se afastando, mas sem querer pisou em um pouco de limo que havia na pedra e escorregou de roupa e tudo._

_Neji nem ligou no começo, sabia que ela nadava bem, mas após 5 minutos e nada de TenTen aparecer na superfície ele ficou preocupado e resolveu pular no lago atrás da esposa._

_Ela estava desmaiada no fundo do lago e Neji subiu rapidamente para superfície em busca de ar e mergulhou novamente trazendo TenTen para superfície._

_Vendo que ela tinha pouco pulso começou a fazer respiração "boca a boca" nesta até que TenTen finalmente tossiu e expeliu toda a água que estava em seu pulmão._

_**Neji: **__Você está bem?_

_**TenTen: **__Hai…mas eu acho que acabei com todo o clima do piquenique não?_

_**Neji: **__Acho que a gente ainda pode resolver isso._

_Disse beijando apaixonadamente TenTen._

_**(N/A Teremos Hentai…se você não curte pule até o fim do Flash Back)**_

_TenTen estava sentindo um imenso calor lhe subir pelo corpo com aquele beijo, Neji beijava tão bem, mas sua perdição foi quando ele depositou um cálido beijo sobre seus seios e mesmo com a roupa ela pode sentir um leve tremor o que tornou sua respiração mais pesada._

_**TenTen: **__O que você está fazendo comigo?_

_**Neji: **__Te deixando louca!_

_Respondeu Neji com um tom malicioso e um meio sorriso. __**(N/A Será que o ventilador deu defeito?! Porque de repente as coisas ficaram meio quentes rsrs)**_

_**TenTen: **__Pós você está conseguindo._

_Disse tirando a roupa fazendo Neji ficar rubro com o ato. _

_Nisso TenTen percebendo que ela era quem estava no comando da situação resolveu se aproximar lentamente de Neji, mas não o beijou nos lábios e sim no ponto que ela sabia ser o fraco dele: a orelha, o que enlouqueceu Neji que ficou afoito para capturar os lábios dessa e torna-la sua. _

**Fim do Flash Back **

**TenTen: **Eu quase me afoguei e o Neji me salvou! - _"E depois fizemos sexo selvagem" _completou TenTen em sua mente.

**Sakura: **Só isso?!

Disse Sakura desconfiada, curiosa leu rapidamente a mente da amiga e vendo o que está pensava, sorriu para si mesma.

Sakura: E vocês dois?!

Disse se virando para Gaara e Céu.

**Gaara e Céu: **A culpa foi dele(a)

Disseram apontando um para o outro.

**Naruto: **Isso vai ser muito mais complicado do que eu imagino…tó certo

**Continua…**

**N/A Oi pessoal olha eu aqui de novo! Dessa vez foi bem rápido não?! Me desculpe se ele ficou pequeno, é que eu estava sem ideias para esse capítulo.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Alguém mais sentiu a temperatura subir aí?! Eu sei que a Hentai não ficou muito boa, mas eu tentei dar o melhor de mim.**

**Quanto a Céu e Gaara?! Bem esses dois adoram brigar um com outro, como eu disse antes: Arroz e Feijão! Totalmente diferentes, mas maravilhosos juntos. Rsrsrs**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

• **Guino. mio - Fico feliz em te ver por aqui! Espero que volte sempre. E realmente, essa fic está enorme não?! E ainda tem muito mais. Gaara e Ino realmente são perfeitos juntos, mas como eu queria colocar a Ino com o Sai nesta fic, outro casal que eu adoro, eu criei a Céu que na verdade tem tudo de mim: louca, briguenta, pessimista, sempre em dúvida de quem deve escolher para governar seu coração, ciumenta e língua solta. RSRSR fico feliz que tenha gostado dela.**

• **AninhaxD- Bom atendendo a seu pedido, aí está um Neji e TenTen. Espero que goste. Quanto a 1 por semana, eu estou tentando, mas não sei se vai ser sempre assim. **

•**Jacke Tequila - Xiii….se boiou! Ela não tem nenhum parentesco com o Sasuke não, só o casório memo. Releia o capítulo anterior e preste atenção na cor dos cabelos da ancestral da Sakura! É uma pequena dica, mas acho que ajuda. **

• **Paola Moura* - Fico feliz que tenha gostado do anterior! Espero que goste deste também.**


	37. Aquela Tarde Parte II

**37 - Aquela Tarde Parte II- **

**Loucuras de Uma Noite.**

**Sakura: **Afinal o que houve?

**Gaara e Céu: **A culpa é dele (a)

Disseram um apontando para o outro para depois se fuzilarem com os olhos;

**Ino:** Permitem-me contar essa história senão os dois vão ficar acusando um ao outro.

**Céu:** Pode ser!

**Gaara:** Tanto faz!

**Flash Back da Ino**

Depois que um Céu convenceu o Gaara a ir a tal boate, nós fomos todos juntos com a Marisa.

Bem Até que era uma boate colorida, legal e bastante elegante eo povo já estava bem animado, eu estava adorando aquilo.

Tudo ia bem até que um tal de Marcel chegou, bem ele era realmente lindo.

**Interrompendo**

**Ino: **Sai Desculpa, mas eu não sou cega.

**Voltando**

Ele era alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e um sorriso de covinha maravilhoso, ele Deveria ter uns 20 ou 22 anos.

Ele chegou todo cheio de sorrisos e não parava de olhar para Céu

**Interrompendo**

**Gaara: **Praticamente a comia com os olhos !

**Ino: **Dá pra calar a boca Gaara, eu quero terminar!

**Gaara: **Aff ...

**Ino:** Onde eu estava?! Ah sim, ele estava praticamente babando em cima da Céu e nem notou o Gaara de cara feia do lado dele.

**Voltando**

Começou a tocar uma música muito linda e ele Convidou um Céu para dançar e ela aceitou porque amava aquela música.

ELES ESTAVAM dançando super bem, até que trocou para uma romântica e ele puxou um Céu e para dançar com ele no meio da música lascou o maior beijo nela, sabe daqueles mesmo de cinema.

O Gaara ficou fula da vida e já ia partir para cima do Marcel, um Céu quando ele interrompeu dizendo que não valia a pena. Foi um ai que o Marcel percebeu uma aliança nas mãos dos dois, acho que ele ficou mais branco que o papel nesse momento e se encheu de desculpas e voltamos para nossa mesa, com o Marcel vermelho de vergonha, a Céu vermelha de raiva e a Marisa e o Gaara vermelhos de ciúmes

**Interrompendo**

**Gaara:** Quem te disse que era ciúmes

**Sakura:** Dá para parar! Eu quero saber o final ... Pode voltar Ino.

**Voltando **

O clima já estava melhorando quando apareceu uma tal de Beatriz por lá, uma verdadeira vaca, diga-se de passagem.

Usava uma roupa minúscula, tinha cabelos vermelhos curtos e olhos verdes, que até era bonita, mas uma vaca ... Acho que já disse isso.

Ela chamou a Marisa para uma competição de dança e a Marisa estava acabando com a raça dela, até que aquele ser idiota e de outro planeta resolveu por o pé na frente da Marisa fazendo ela cair.

Como a Marisa reclamava de muita dor levamos ela para o hospital, onde a perna dela teve que ser engessada e o médico disse que ela vai ficar pelo menos 3 meses sem pode dançar, o que desesperou a Marisa e o Marcel, já que eles têm uma competição de dança importante daqui uma semana.

Até que a Marisa sugeriu que um Céu podia ficar sem lugar dela.

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Sakura: **E você?!

Falou Sakura olhando para Céu.

**Céu:** Mas é claro que eu aceitei!

Todos fazendo Disse concluírem o porquê da briga. Estava mais do que na cara que o Gaara não estava nem um fim um pouco de deixar depois do beijo que o Marcel tinha dado na Céu e ela concerteza não ia abrir mão.

A situação estava bem complicada ...

**Continua ...**

**N / A Desculpa a demora pessoal, mas aí vai uma lista do que me impediu de escrever esse capítulo antes:**

**1 - O PC teve que ser reformatado**

**2 - Época de provas na escola**

**3 - Tinha que adiantar a minha outra fic**

**4 - Estava sem idéia sobre o que escrever, o que explica o capítulo pequeno.**

**Respondendo a comentários:**

**boo-chan - Fico feliz que Esteja achando da fic isso! Obrigado  
**

**AninhaxD - Desculpe a demora dessa vez, mas como você pode notar tive meus motivos.  
**

**Sakura-Cham18 - Aí está mais um cap. Espero que goste  
**

**Jacke Tequila - Tem razão daqui a pouco você vai entender. E aí está a explicação sobre o Céu e um Gaara.**

**Guns and - gostando por Mia está obrigada e realmente Neji e TenTen São um casal super fofo.**

**Thais-Thais bem vinda e volte sempre**

**Bujus e Ja nee  
**


	38. Ashes And Wine

**38 -- ****Ashes And Wine **

**(N / A Música A Fine Frenzy - Ashes and Wine)**

Céu se debruçou sobre a janela de seu quarto e se pós a observar a paisagem, parecia que oa natureza queria brincar com ela, uma noite estava linda, tranquila, suave e apaixonante, totalmente ao contrário do que acontecia por dentro dela. Chegava um ser irônico uma situação.

Ouviu o ranger da porta e tratou de enxugar as lágrimas, se virou e se deu de cara com Gaara ... será que ele não percebia que tudo estava afetando não só a ela, mas também a ele.

Pensou que as coisas melhorariam com o tempo, mas continuava tudo o mesmo. Poderia ser falsa, fingir que não se importava com o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que ele perceberia.

Viu ele atravessar o quarto e entrar no banheiro, Deveria tê-lo parado ... O Chamado ... gritado e feito o ouvir, mas não! Apenas ficou quieta eo viu passar por ela ir embora e aquela fraqueza e um envergonhava.

Tinha tantas perguntas, queria saber se as últimas palavras dele haviam verdadeiras Sido ... será que tinham alguma chance? Haveria uma chance dele mudar de idéia ou ele realmente achava que eram tão incompatíveis.

**Não sei fazer mais o que**

Não sei mais o que fazer

**Eu perdi o único amor que valia apena Lutar**

Eu perdi o amor só vale a pena lutar

**Eu me afogo em minhas lágrimas**

I'll Drown In My Tears

**Eles vêem não?**

Não vêem?

**Que isso te mostrará que você pode se machucar como eu**

Isso seria mostrar-lhe que faria você gostar de mim doer

**Tudo o mesmo**

Todos os mesmos

**Eu não quero brincar de ser falsa**

Eu não quero jogos mudslinging

**É uma vergonha**

É uma vergonha

**Deixar você ir embora**

Para deixar você ir embora

**Existe alguma chance?**

Existe uma chance?

**Um fragmento de luz No fim do túnel?**

Um fragmento de luz no fim do túnel?

**Uma razão para lutar?**

A razão para lutar?

**Existe uma chance de você mudar de ideia?**

Existe uma chance que você pode mudar sua mente?

**Ou nós somos incompatíveis?**

Ou somos cinzas e vinho?

**O tempo passa ...**

Céu continuava ensaiando todas as tardes com Marcel e Marisa, e logo depois ia para sempre uma praia privada sentava na mesma pedra de sempre e chorava.

Será que era tão difícil para ele entender que não o estava traindo? Só estava indo atrás de um sonho.

Estava tão perdida nesses pensamentos que nem viu sair Gaara e este que agora encarava um, quando finalmente percebeu, ele já tinha se colocado ao seu lado e também observava a paisagem.

Céu sentia que tudo parecia estar girando Naqueles Dias ... totalmente confuso.

Gaara apenas observou o pôr do sol junto com o Céu para logo depois se erguer sem nenhuma palavra e entrar dentro da casa, enquanto Céu continuava no mesmo lugar, ele sabia que ela não cederia, mas também ele não estava disposto ceder uma.

Enquanto ele entrava na casa Céu se lembrava do sabor dos lábios dele, de café intoxicante ... os lábios dele sim um viciavam mais que tudo, sacudiu uma Afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça, não tinha mais direito aos lábios dele, aos carinhos dele ... nenhum direito sobre ele.

**Não sei se o nosso destino já esta selado**

Não sei se o nosso destino já está selado

**Esse dia está girando como uma roda na superficie**

Esta superfície de giro do dia em uma roda

**Estou doente com o pensamento do beijo seu**

Eu estou doente, com o pensamento de seu beijo

**intoxicante de café nos lábios dele**

Café intoxicante atados em seus lábios

**Corta isso**

Cut it out

**Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre você agora**

Eu tenho nenhuma reclamação sobre você agora

**Não é permitido usar uma sua liberdade**

Não é permitido usar sua liberdade para baixo

**Existe alguma chance?**

Existe uma chance?

**Um fragmento de luz No fim do túnel?**

Um fragmento de luz no fim do túnel?

**Uma razão para lutar?**

A razão para lutar?

**Existe uma chance de você mudar de ideia?**

Existe uma chance que você pode chance em sua mente?

**Ou nós somos incompatíveis?**

Ou somos cinzas e vinho?

**Dois dias antes da apresentação ...**

Céu estava cansada de tudo aquilo, se um deles seria ela tinha que ceder um ceder, já não mais se importava se tivesse que se despedaçar, ela o queria de volta.

Fazia quase uma semana desde da briga e logo eles teriam que voltar para Suna, onde ela teria que morar, e não queria que o clima continuasse dessa forma.

Por Kami! Como **amava** aquela cabeça de fogo.

Colocou o mão sobre a boca para impedir de gritar, não acreditava ... ela o amava. Mas calma começou aconteceu um tudo em que pensar e percebeu que o amava há muito tempo atrás, mas só foi quando ficaram tão separados que pode perceber o quanto sentia falta dele.

Precisava falar com Gaara.

**Eu me despedaço**

I'll tear me away

**Se é isso que você precisa**

Isso é o que você precisa

**Não há mais nada pra falar**

Não há nada a dizer

**Além de**

Mas

Ele estava na varanda do quarto de ambos e provavelmente não iria a festa amanha noite. Aproximou-se calmamente e lentamente de Gaara, precisava falar tudo aquilo que guardava.

Ele deve ter notado sua presença porque começou a se afastar, mas dessa vez ela não o deixaria partir, não sem antes falar o que queria. Por isso não segurou o pulso dele impedindo de partir.

**Existe alguma chance?**

Existe uma chance?

**Um fragmento de luz No fim do tunel?**

Um fragmento de luz no fim do túnel?

**Uma razão para lutar?**

A razão para lutar?

**Existe uma chance de você mudar de ideia?**

Existe uma chance que você pode mudar sua mente?

**Ou nós somos incompatíveis?**

Ou somos cinzas e vinho?

**O dia ainda é incompativel**

O dia ainda cinzas e vinho

**ou nós somos compatíveis?**

Ou somos cinzas?

**Céu:** Eu não importo que você grite comigo ou tudo mais, mas eu só vou deixar você sair daqui depois que me ouvir.

Gaara olhou para Céu vendo como desta lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos e sentiu uma grande Necessidade de abraça-la junto a si e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas o orgulho o impedia.

**Gaara:** Diga!

**Céu:** Você provavelmente deve me detestar por querer dançar junto ao Marcel, mas eu ... Eu não estou fazendo isso por ele, eu estou fazendo por mim! Desde de criança eu sempre quis ser uma grande dançarina, mas com as Constantes mudanças de meus pais eu nunca pude realizar esse sonho, então de repente apareceu o Marcel me Oferecendo uma chance ... Uma chance de brilhar por uma única noite sobre como luzes fazendo aquilo que mais amo, mas eu não vou conseguir ser 100% feliz se você não pode me apoiar, porque você pode não notar mas eu gosto .... melhor não eu o amo ... Nunca imaginei que algum dia diria isso novamente para alguém, mas bem .... Eu disse!

Dizendo isso Céu vai embora do quarto deixando Gaara sozinho com seus pensamentos ...

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer ... Engolir o orgulho e ir atrás de Marcel.

**Continua ...**

**N / A um capitulo mas postado pessoal! Espero que gostem**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Finalmente um dos dois resolveu largar de ser cabeça dura e declarar se ... É isso aí Céu! E agora? O que Gaara Irá fazer? O que ele quer com Henrique?**

**Bem isso vocês só vão saber nos próximos capítulos então continuar na frente da tela do seu computador acompanhando essa história!**

**Respondendo a comentários**

• **Thais - O Gaara Ainda não se Declarou, mas pelo menos um Céu teve essa coragem!**

•**Jacke Tequila - Parece que concorda com um Céu e você também não está muito afim de abrir mão do Gaara.**

•**boo-chan - Realmente é difícil escrever sem inspiração e fico feliz que você tenha entendido meu lado.**

•**AninhaxD - HUAHAUHAU por favor não precisa entrar em crise que eu já postei! E fico feliz que você ainda não tenha desistido de mim.**

**Bujus e Ja nee **


	39. El Tango de Roxanne

**39 - El Tango de Roxanne**

A casa de Marcel era deslumbrante, uma mistura do antigo clássico com o moderno contemporâneo. A apresentação ocorreria no salão de festa, que era ricamente decorado em diversos tons de vermelho como se fosse um teatro.

Para a apresentação, havia sido contratado diversos músicos, que agora afinavam seus instrumentos, enquanto Céu terminava de se aprontar.

Para aquela noite ela havia escolhido um vestido vermelho longo, com um grande corte lateral mostrando boa parte das pernas, como o vestido era de amarrar a atrás do pescoço as costas ficavam praticamente nuas, o pano que amarrava atrás do pescoço era longo indo até um o chão acrescentando um charme ao vestido e sandálias pretas. Como maquiagem havia escolhido usar um lápis bem forte e sombra branca realçando o azul - prata de seus olhos, um batom avermelhado e gloss que realçavam seus lábios. Os cabelos havia sido cacheados de lado e sobre este uma grande flor vermelha e preta que prendiam sua franja de lado dando um charme a jovem.

Ela estava observando o outro casal de concorrentes terminar de se apresentar, quando Marcel e Marisa veio falar com esta. Ele usava um terno estilo mafioso dos anos 20 branco com a blusa, o chapéu e os sapatos azuis, realçando seus belos olhos.

**Marcel: **Céu ouve um pequeno imprevisto, por isso vamos a mudar a música escolhida para **El Tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge**! Tudo bem?

**Céu: **Tudo…mas e a coreografia?

**Marcel: **Não se preocupe em improvisar, mas faço o que você faz melhor: dançar!

**Marisa: **boa sorte! Acabe com aquela metida por mim.

Disse segurando as mãos de Céu para transmitir segurança.

**Céu: **Pode deixar! Ela se vai se arrepender de ter mexido com a gente.

Nisso acabou a apresentação de Lúcio e Beatriz.

**Marcel: **Nossa vez!

Céu ainda lançou um rápido olhar a procura de Gaara mas não o viu, concerteza ainda estava com raiava dela, mesmo após a conversa que tiveram.

Tratou de afastar a tristeza, respirou fundo e se encaminhou para a apresentação.

**(Violino calmo e depois agitado)**

As luzes se apagam e se houve um som de violino ao fundo calmamente para depois começar a agitar, nesse instante as luzes se concentram em Céu que surge fazendo uma coreografia de sedução com o corpo levando os rapazes no salão em delírio, ela parecia uma serpente que se contorcendo enfeitiçava suas presas. De repente a luz se fixa também em Marcel que surge cantando com uma voz rouca e um grito suave.

**Marcel: **Will drive you mad

Ele se aproxima de Céu tal qual um gato em direção a sua mais valiosa presa e puxando-a suavemente pelo cabelo fazendo ela rodar e se chocar contra seu corpo, e ainda cantando começam a dançar.

**Marcel: **Roxanne

You don't have to put on that red light

**você não tem que colocar a luz vermelha**

Walk the streets for money

**Caminhar pelas ruas por dinheiro**

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

**você não se importa se isso é errado ou certo**

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

**você não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite**

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night

**você não tem que vender seu corpo na noite**

De repente as luzes se apagam novamente e se fixa no casal que continua a dançar e numa porta, do qual surge Gaara cantando a parte da música que explicita bem o ciúmes do personagem, no terno do mesmo estilo que Marcel só que este preto, de blusa listrada em preto e branca, sapatos e chapéu vermelhos, enquanto Marcel girando Céu com tudo começa a lhe dar beijos suaves pelo pescoço enquanto dança com esta ainda de costas observando o marido.

**Gaara: **His eyes upon your face

**Os olhos dele em seu rosto**

His hand upon your hand

**As mãos dele nas suas**

His lips caress your skin

**Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele**

It's more than I can stand

**É mais do que eu posso suportar**

Roxanne

Why does my heart cry?

**Por que meu coração chora?**

Roxanne

Feelings I can't fight

**Sentimentos contra os quais não posso lutar**

You're free to leave me

**você é livre para me deixar**

But just don't deceive me

**mas apenas não me iluda**

And please believe me

**E por favor acredite **

When I say, I love you

**Quando eu digo, Eu Te Amo**

**Céu: **O que ele está fazendo aqui?

**Marcel: **Uma pequena surpresa!

**Céu: **Nani?!

**Marcel: **Apenas continue a dançar, depois lhe explico.

A luz volta-se a acender, nisso Marcel gira Céu com tudo, fazendo esta ir girando em direção a Gaara batendo com tudo no corpo deste, a música começa a ficar suave e Gaara e Céu executam passos perfeitos de tango, levando o público ao delírio.

Marcel começa a cantar enquanto Gaara e Céu ainda dançam.

**Marcel: **Give you your time

**Eu estou certo que se com o tempo for certo**

To do what you're saying

**Fazer o que você está dizendo**

And if you have to

**E você tem que fazer**

And if he has to,

**E ele também**

I won't blame you

**Então eu não irei culpá-la**

En el alma se me fue

**Minha alma se foi**

Se me fue el corazón

**Se foi meu coração**

Ya no tengo mas por quién vivir

**Já não posso mais viver**

Porque no te puedo convencer

**Porque não posso te convencer**

Que no te vendas Roxanne

**Que não te vendas Roxanne**

**(Violino calmo e depois suspense)**

Gaara e seu continuavam a dançar, de repente como se combinado eles fizeram uma pausa drástica e começaram a se rodear olhando-se nos olhos enquanto a música começava a dar um ar misterioso, Gaara dando um giro em Céu fez ela se abaixar e estava preste a lhe dar um beijo quando Céu se desviando começou a dançar ora com Gaara ora com Marcel, como se ambos tivessem brigando pela atenção dela enquanto ambos cantavam juntos.

**Marcel e Gaara: **Roxanne

Why does my heart cry?

**Por que meu coração chora?**

(You don't have to put on that red light)

**(você não tem que colocar a luz vermelha)**

Feelings I can't fight

**Sentimentos contra os quais não posso lutar**

(You don't have to wear that dress tonight)

**(você não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite)**

Roxanne

(Why does my heart cry?)

**(Por que meu coração chora?)**

You don't have to put on that red light

**você não tem que colocar a luz vermelha**

Roxanne

(Feelings I can't fight)

**(Sentimentos contra os quais não posso lutar)**

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

**você não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite**

Num supetão Marcel empurra Céu para Gaara que se beijam mesmo ainda dançando enquanto ele continua a música, com a batida desenfreada do tango.

**Marcel: **Roxanne

Roxanne

Roxanne

De repetem a luz se apaga novamente, e quando reacende Céu está entre Gaara e Marcel, com sorrisos agradece aos calorosos aplausos que recebe.

**Continua...**

**N/A Espero que tenha ficado bom, porque é a primeira vez que eu tento escrever uma dança mais voltada para os passos! Estou aqui roendo as unhas com medo do que vocês vão achar.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Alguém entendeu o que o Gaara fez? Não!**

**Não se preocupe vocês vão entender no próximo capítulo e prometo que depois dele volto a me focar-nos outros casais. Palavra de honra.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **Tequiiila – Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que tenha valido a pena esperar.**

•**Chihiro Uchiharuno – Claro que me lembro de você, eu nunca esqueço de nenhum leitor! Senti saudades! E não, não tenho seu novo MSN, pode me passar?**

•**AninhaxD – Aguarde só mais um capítulo que eles aparecem novamente.**

•**Thais – Aí está o que o Gaara fez, espero ter tirado um pouco de dúvida... E te dado outra rsrsr.**

**Bujus e Sayonara**

**OBS: Cap. Revisado sem mudanças, apenas concerto de grafia.**


	40. Aishiteru Eien

**40- Aishiteru... Eien**

Ninguém tinha o mínimo de dúvida que Marcel, Gaara e Céu haviam sido os melhores e o veredicto final foi mais do que merecido. Beatriz e Lúcio até que reclamaram dizendo que a dança deveria ser de dois e não de três, mas os júris rebateram dizendo que a dança era estilo livre e que não havia mau nenhum na dança dos três que acabaram demonstrando os três fatores básicos do tango: desejo, ciúmes e posse. **(N/A Eu sempre vi o tango dessa forma, me desculpem se estiver errado XD) **Mas o que sem dúvida surpreendeu a todos foi quando Marcel beijou Marisa e declarou amá-la na frente do salão e pediu-a em casamento e a jovem aceitou.

No fim da noite os dois eram todos sorrisos enquanto eram cumprimentados pelos convidados que desejavam felicidades ao novo casal.

**De volta a casa...**

Todos parabenizaram Céu e Gaara assim que chegaram a casa, não faltavam comentários sobre o desempenho de ambos, mas todos estavam cansados e resolveram se retirar dando assim privacidade ao casal.

**(N/A Música do capítulo –IT' S NOT OVER – CHRIS DAUGHTRY)**

Gaara e Céu estavam em silêncio sem saber ao certo o que falar, quando resolveram pronunciar algo falaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Céu:** Tudo bem! Pode falar primeiro.

**Gaara:** Tem certeza?

**Céu:** Hai

Disse sem um pingo de dúvida, afinal estava super curiosa para saber o que Gaara tinha a dizer.

**Gaara:** Bom eu não sei por onde começar.

**Céu:** Que tal pelo começo.

**Gaara:** Isso foi de grande ajuda.

Disse irônico, dando um pequeno sorriso de lado, tinha sentido dessas brigas sem sentido que tinham um com outro. Era divertido.

**Céu – fazendo pose de Nice Girl:** É fazer o que... eu sou BEST querido! Mas pode falar.

**Gaara:** Eu pensei em diversas formas te dizer o que eu sinto e penso, uma forma de pedir desculpa e nada me vinha à mente, até que eu me lembrei que você costuma se expressar através de músicas então...

Nisso Gaara vai até atrás do sofá onde escondeu um violão.

**Gaara:** Acho que você já entendeu.

Gaara e Céu vão para a varanda que dava em direção a praia. Céu se senta em um balanço para dois enquanto Gaara se senta em frente a esta com o violão começando a tocar.

**Gaara:** **Eu fui surpreendido**

I was blown away**  
O que eu poderia dizer?**

What could I say**  
Tudo parecia fazer sentido**

It all seemed to make sense.**  
Você levou embora tudo**

You've taken away everything.**  
E eu não consigo lidar com isso**

and I can't deal with that**  
Eu tento ver o lado bom na vida**

I try to see the good in life.**  
Mas boas coisas na vida são difíceis de encontrar**

But good things in life are hard to find.**  
Eu superarei isso, superarei**

I'll blow it away, blow it away**  
Nós podemos fazer disso algo bom?**

Can we make this something good?

**(Bem, eu tentarei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez)**

(well i'll try to do it right this time around)**  
Vamos recomeçar**

let's start over,**  
Eu tentarei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**

I'll try to do it right this time around**  
Não está acabado**

It's not over**  
Porque uma parte de mim está morta e no chão**

Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**  
Este amor está me matando**

This love is killing me**  
Mas você é a única**

But you're the only one**  
Não está acabado**  
It's not over.

**Eu suportei tudo que posso suportar**

I've taken all I can take**  
E eu não posso esperar**

And I cannot wait**  
Nós perdemos muito tempo**

We've wasted too much time**  
Ser forte e aguentar firme**

Being strong and holding on**  
Não pode deixar isso nos derrubar**  
Can't let it bring us down**  
Minha vida com você significa tudo**

My life with you means everything**  
Então eu não desistirei tão facilmente**

So I won't give up that easily**  
Eu superarei isso, superarei**

I'll blow it away, blow it away**  
Nós podemos fazer disso algo bom?**  
Can we make this something good?

**  
Porque foi tudo mal-entendido**  
Cause it's all misunderstood

**(Bem, eu tentarei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez)**

(well i'll try to do it right this time around)**  
Vamos recomeçar**

let's start over,**  
Eu tentarei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**

I'll try to do it right this time around**  
Não está acabado**

It's not over**  
Porque uma parte de mim está morta e no chão**

Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**  
Este amor está me matando**

This love is killing me**  
Mas você é a única**

But you're the only one**  
Não está acabado**  
It's not over.

**Não podemos deixar isto escapar**

We can't let this get away**  
Deixe sair, deixe sair**

Let it out, let it out**  
Não fique presa em você mesma**

Don't get caught up in yourself**  
Deixe sair**  
Let it out.

**  
Vamos recomeçar**

Let's start over**  
Nós tentaremos fazer a coisa certa dessa vez**

We'll try to do to it right this time around**  
Não está acabado**

Its not over**  
Porque uma parte de mim está morta e no chão**

Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**  
Este amor está me matando**

This love is killing me**  
Mas você é a única**

But you're the only one**  
Não está acabado  
**It's not over.

**  
Vamos recomeçar**

Lets start over**  
Não está acabado**

Its not over

**Yeah**

Yeah**  
Este amor está me matando**

This love is killing me**  
Mas você é a única**

But you're the only one**  
Não está acabado**

It's not over

Assim que Gaara terminou a música Céu não pensou duas vezes e se jogou sobre Gaara o beijando com todo o amor que tinha dentro de si.

Gaara foi pego de surpresa mais logo correspondia o beijo com a mesma intensidade que Céu.

Para eles naquele momento era como se tudo girasse ao redor, os sons haviam desaparecido, tudo que tinha restado era apenas o som do coração desenfreado de ambos e de suas respirações sôfregas.

Mas logo o ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões e tiveram que se separar, mesmo contra a vontade, mas permaneceram com o corpo colado um do lado do outro, com as testa encostada uma com a outra em silêncio enquanto ouviam o coração bater num ritmo desenfreado e logo ir se acalmando.

**Gaara**: Aishiteru... Eien.** (N/A Traduzindo: Eu te amo... Para sempre ou eternamente)**

Disse Gaara cortando o silêncio e Céu não precisou olhar nos olhos desse para saber que era verdade, o coração de Gaara batendo desenfreado era mais do que uma prova... Era uma certeza da veracidade daquelas palavras tão almejadas.

**Céu:** Eu sei... eu também. Eien.

Nisso eles uniram novamente os seus lábios, mas Céu foi pega de surpresa quando sentiu que Gaara a erguia e a carregava.

**Céu:** Onde você está me levando Koneko-chan?

**Gaara – franzindo a cara:** Não acredito que você me chamou de gatinho.

**Céu: **Eu não posso chamá-lo assim?

**Gaara: **Pode... Mas só quando tivermos a sós.

**Céu: **Feito... Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

**Gaara: **Eu estou levando meu Aisuru para o quarto pois caso não saiba você é minha esposa e estamos em lua-de-mel e eu quero aproveitar nosso último dia aqui na melhor maneira possível.**(N/A Aisuru – amor, coração) **

**Céu: **Verdade, já tinha quase esquecido que amanhã partimos de volta.

Nisso ela olha maliciosamente para o esposo.

Céu: O que está esperando, pensei que quisesse curtir essa noite.

Gaara: Não me provoque Céu.

Mas o pedido não adiantou em nada pois logo Céu mordiscava a orelha de Gaara, onde ela sabia ser o ponto sensível desse.

Não precisou de uma segunda provocação, Gaara já subia as escadas correndo com Céu em seus braços enquanto está ria.

**Continua...**

**N/A Não me matem... Por favor! Eu posso explicar a demora. A verdade é que eu estava nas semanas de provas finais do colégio e por isso não deu para escrever nem postar nada nos últimos tempos. Mas felizmente entrei de férias e vou tentar adiantar um pouco a fic.**

**Finalmente Gaara se declarou... ALELUIA **

**E aí o que acharam da declaração?! Foi boa? Ruim? Precisava melhorar?**

**OBS: para quem ainda não notou Koneko-chan significa gatinho... Eu achei que nada mais natural que um casal coloca-se apelidos carinhosos um no outro, e sinceramente Koneko-chan é bem a cara da Céu não? RSRSR?**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **Thais14**** – RSRS eu tinha mesmo pensado em uma serenata, mas antes um pequeno complemento por isso a dança, afinal representava muito para a Céu, mas nesse capítulo tivemos a serenata em fim. Espero que tenha gostado.**

• **AninhaxD – Já esta ADD no meu Orkut. E não se acanhe, estarei sempre a posto para responder qualquer dúvida em relação a fic, contado que não seja um grande spoiler é claro.**

• **Pah Uchiha-chan**** – Bem vinda Pah-chan (OBS: Posso te chamar assim?). Continue sempre por aqui.**

• **Tequiiila – Bom não foi nesse que tivemos SasuSaku, mas não se preocupe que no próximo teremos mais do casal, até porque eu to morrendo de saudade de escrever sobre os dois. E realmente o Gaara nos surpreendeu nos outro capítulo, espero que nesse também!**

• **boo-chan – Então temos um sonho em comum e realmente essa música é linda. Rsrrs coitado do seu amigo einh, sério ele deve querer morrer seu amigo então RSRSRS. É obrigada pelo criativa, eu faço o meu melhor, fico feliz que esteja agradando.**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	41. If I Let You Go

**41 –**** If I Let You Go**

**(N/A Música do capítulo: If I Let You Go**** – ****Westlife)**

Yuki estava sentada na praça observando Kiba e Akamuru, era incrível a união entre o cão e seu dono. Ela e Kiba tinha se aproximado bastante nos últimos dias, mas o que Yuki queria mesmo era que Kiba a olhasse com outros olhos, não como amiga, mas como mulher.

Yuki ria internamente de si, logo ela que nunca acreditou em amor a primeira vista cair de amores assim de uma hora para outra. Serene e Sakura que eram assim: sonhadoras, ela sempre foi prática e realista.

No começo achou que era apenas uma atração momentânea que logo passaria, mas o tempo passava e ele não lhe saia da mente. Era tão difícil ter aquele sentimento escondido dentro de si. Pergunta-se se um dia encontraria coragem para dizer a ele que o amava, mas estava começando a pensar em tomar a saída mais fácil e tira-lo do seu coração.

**Day after day, time pass away **

Dia após dia, o tempo passa**  
And I just can't get you off my mind **

E eu simplesmente não consigo te tirar da cabeça**  
Nobody knows I hide it inside **

Ninguém sabe que escondo isso dentro aqui dentro**  
I keep on searching, but I can't find**

Eu continuo a procurar, mas não consigo encontrar

**The courage to show, to letting you know**

A coragem para demonstrar, pra deixar você saber**  
I've never felt so much love before**

Nunca senti tanto amor antes**  
And once again I'm thinking about**

E mais uma vez estou pensando**  
taking the easy way out**

Em tomar a saída fácil

Mas se o deixa-se ir jamais saberia como seria sua vida ao lado dele, e isso que a prendia junto a ele. Ainda não estava pronta para desistir, pois acalentava junto a si a esperança de que um dia ele lhe devolvesse um sorriso, mas não um sorriso amigo e sim um sorriso apaixonado. Jamais saberia o que seria esse sorriso se o deixasse ir de sua vida.

**  
But if I let you go**

Mas se eu lhe deixar ir**  
I will never know**

Eu jamais saberei**  
What my life would be**

Como seria minha vida**  
Holding you close to me**

Abrançando você junto a mim**  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me**

Será que verei você me devolvendo o sorriso**  
How will i know**

Como eu saberei**  
if I let you go?**

Se eu lhe deixar ir?

Toda noite perguntava a si mesma por que aquele sentimento não podia sumir e levar junto dele toda a confusão que trouxe a sua mente e coração. Mas ele nunca sumia.

No fundo sabia por que amava Kiba, porque nunca havia conhecido alguém como ele, capaz de ajudar uma desconhecida e defende-la tão prontamente. Era incrível como ele sempre conseguia entendê-la e falar com seu coração, mas estavam a mundos de distância, separados pelos segredos de Yuki e pelo amor de Kiba por Hinata.

**Night after night, I hear myself say**

Noite após noite, eu me ouço dizer**  
Why can't this feeling just fade away?**

Por que este sentimento não pode sumir?**  
There's no one like you**

Não há ninguém como você**  
You speak to my heart**

Você fala ao meu coração**  
It's such a shame, we're worlds apart**

É uma pena mesmo estarmos a mundos de distância

Poderia se declarar, mas era tímida demais para pedir que Kiba a notasse e orgulhosa demais para perdê-lo. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que fazer uma escolha, mas a saída mais fácil se tornava cada vez mais atrativa.

**I'm too shy to ask,**

Sou tímido demais pra pedir,**  
I'm too proud to lose**

Orgulhoso demais pra perder**  
But sooner or later I gotta choose**

Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu tenho que escolher**  
And once again I'm thinking about**

E mais uma vez estou pensando**  
taking the easy way out**

Em tomar a saída fácil

Mas sua tola esperança a impedia de partir, de fugir daquilo que sentia. Por Kami como o amava como o desejava junto a si. Daria toda a sua vida apenas para tê-lo junto a si a abraçando e confortando.

**But if I let you go**

Mas se eu lhe deixar ir**  
I will never know**

Eu jamais saberei**  
What my life would be**

Como seria minha vida**  
Holding you close to me**

Abrançando você junto a mim**  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me**

Será que verei você me devolvendo o sorriso**  
How will i know**

Como eu saberei**  
if I let you go?**

Se eu lhe deixar ir?

Kiba percebendo que Yuki o observava se aproxima.

A jovem usava sua tradicional trança de lado e Kiba não pode deixar de imaginar como ela ficaria de cabelos soltos, provavelmente ficaria maravilhosa, afinal apesar de ainda amar Hinata ele não podia deixar de notar que sua mais nova amiga era uma bela mulher.

Os cabelos negros realçavam bem a pele branca e os olhos verdes da garota.

**Kiba:** Ohayou.

**Yuki:** Ohayou.

Akamuru começa a lamber a mão de Yuki e está se abaixa para ficar mais perto do mesmo e brincar com suas orelhas.

**Yuki:** Ohayou para você também Akamuru.

Kiba sorri ao ver o quanto Akamaru e Yuki se davam bem. Yuki tinha um dom natural de lidar com os animais, assim como Sakura. **(N/A Pode não parecer mais esse dom aí está longe de ser natural, na verdade a família Hamuru tem uma grande ligação com a natureza assim como com a alma)**

**Kiba: **É incrível a semelhança entre você e Sakura. Logo se vê que são realmente parentes.

Yuki apenas deu um sorriso de lado.

"_Se ele soubesse o quão parente somos"_

**Kiba:** Ei Yuki.

**Yuki:** Hai?

**Kiba:** Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir ao parque de diversões comigo hoje?

**Yuki:** Eu adoraria.

**And once again I'm thinking about**

E mais uma vez estou pensando**  
Taking the easy way out**

Em tomar a saída fácil

**But if I let you go**

Mas se eu lhe deixar ir**  
I will never know**

Eu jamais saberei**  
What my life would be**

Como seria minha vida**  
Holding you close to me**

Abrançando você junto a mim**  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me**

Será que verei você me devolvendo o sorriso**  
How will i know**

Como eu saberei**  
if I let you go?**

Se eu lhe deixar ir?

Diz a garota soltando fogos de artifício dentro de si.

**Kiba:** Você tem noticias do pessoal?

Yuki rapidamente fecha o sorriso, Kiba sempre a perguntava a mesma coisa, mas na verdade ela sabia bem o que ele queria dizer: como está Hinata?

**Yuki:** Estão todos muito bem, devem chegar amanhã.

Kiba não pode esconder a satisfação ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

**Kiba:** Isto é ótimo.

**Yuki:** Kiba, eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas a Hinata está casada e muito bem casada e você sabe disso.

**Kiba:** É eu sei, mas eu não posso evitar ter esperanças. Eu não estou pronto para tomar a saída mais fácil que seria esquecê-la, porque se eu a deixar ir, talvez eu nunca saiba o que é ser amado. Você me entende?

**Yuki:** Hai, eu te entendo.

"_Muito mais do que você possa imaginar Kiba"_

**But if I let you go**

Mas se eu lhe deixar ir**  
I will never know**

Eu jamais saberei**  
What my life would be**

Como seria minha vida**  
Holding you close to me**

Abrançando você junto a mim**  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me**

Será que verei você me devolvendo o sorriso**  
How will i know**

Como eu saberei**  
if I let you go?**

Se eu lhe deixar ir?

**Kiba:** Então você deve entender como eu me sinto.

**Yuki:** Eu entendo, mas não sou a favor. Ela esta casada, e no meu ponto de vista casamento é para sempre.

**Kiba:** Mas não precisa ser: existem divórcios não?

**Yuki:** Se você realmente quer ser amado, talvez devesse abrir os seus olhos: alguém bem próximo de você deve amá-lo do modo que você merece e você talvez ainda não tenha enxergado o quanto essa pessoa pode fazê-lo feliz.

**Kiba:** Mas quem seria essa pessoa?

**Yuki:** Abra bem os seus olhos e talvez você a veja.

**Kiba:** Obrigado pelo conselho. Te pego na sua casa as sete para irmos ao parque.

**Yuki:** Tudo bem. Sayonara Kiba, sayonara Akamuru.

Diz Yuki já se afastando antes que Kiba percebe que estava começando a chorar, deixando para trás um Kiba pensativo.

**Kiba:** Mas de quem será que ela está falando?

**Yuki- à distância:** De mim Kiba, de mim.

**Continua...**

**N/A Por favor não me matem eu posso me explicar. Eu demorei a postar este capítulo, primeiro por causa da minha viagem, logo depois que eu voltei eu tinha que adiantar L de um S2 que estava mais atrasada do que está. Mas quando eu fui digitar esse capítulo estava sem idéias de como poderia fazer uma cena Yuki e Kiba. Até que mexendo em algumas fics eu vi está música e a inspiração surgiu.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**A coisa está bastante complicada para este casal não. Eles me lembram uma frase que é assim " Quem me ama eu não amo. Quem eu quero não me quer".**

**Acho que essa frase por si só resume bem a relação de Yuki e Kiba. Mas não se preocupe pessoal, que logo logo o Kiba abre os olhos e percebe quem na verdade o ama.**

**É pessoal, a família Hamuru é cheia de segredos e "dons" ocultos RSRSR o mais novo que vocês descobriram é saber lidar com animais. Eu tive essa idéia um tempo atrás quando revi uma cena do Naruto em que a Sakura enquanto protege Sasuke e Naruto no exame chunnin impede que um pequeno esquilo caia na armadilha. Bem antiga essa cena não?! Mas me ajudou na procura de poderes para a família Hamuru.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **AninhaxD- Aninha infelizmente não deu para mim digitar nada de natal, mas como você é uma fã fiel eu vou fazer o seguinte: me passa a data do seu aniversário que eu escrevo uma oneshot HinataNaruto para você de aniversário. Pode ser?**

•**LIN – CHAN – Bom não foi nesse que tivemos SasuSaku, mas daqui 1 capítulo, segundo minhas contas, teremos bastante deles. Bom atendendo a parte de seu pedido, resolvi mudar o foco de casal para KibaYuki espero que goste.**

•**Tequiiila – A Céu vai ficar bem mais assadinha daqui para frente, afinal faz parte do jeito dele meio louco de ser. E tudo bem não ter lido a música inteira.**

•**thasa UH'S2**** – Bem vinda Thasa. É sério que você ama ler minhas fics? (Olhos brilhando). Fico feliz que esteja gostando e ai está mais um capítulo e me perdoe pela demora.**

•**Thais – Bem doido o apelido que a Céu colocou nele não RSRSRS Mas fazer o que a Céu é bem louca mesmo, acho que por isso que eu amo ela. RSRSRS**

•**Pah Uchiha-chan**** – Fico feliz que tenha voltado Pah. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que curta este tbm.**

•**Gaby R. – RSRSRS Posso te contar uma coisinha: eu faço isso direto RSRSR.**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	42. Voltando para casa!

**42- Voltando para casa!**

**No Hawai...**

**Naruto:** Se embora pessoal, eu quero chegar logo no aeroporto. Tó certo.

Gritava Naruto do carro para as meninas que estavam atrasadas lá dentro da casa, até que Hinata chega carregando suas malas e Naruto corre para ajudá-la.

**Hinata:** Arigatou Naruto

Diz dando um beijinho no rosto de Naruto, que distraído pelo ato acaba deixando a mala de Hinata cair em cima de seu pé.

**Naruto:** Itai.

**Hinata:** Dosh´tano?

**Naruto:** Genki desu.

Sasuke que estava perto começa a rir de Naruto.

**Sasuke:** Baka mitai Naruto.

**Naruto:** Damare teme.

Sasuke e Naruto já estavam partindo para briga quando Sakura chega e segura Sasuke e Hinata segura Naruto.

**Sakura:** Eu não posso deixar vocês um minuto a sós e já brigam.

**Sasuke e Naruto – apontando um para o outro:** Hum... Foi ele que começou.

**Sakura:** Ora deixem de criancice.

Sasuke percebendo que a mala de Sakura está pesada resolve ajuda-lá.

**Sasuke – pegando as malas de Sakura:** Deixe que eu guarde para você.

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke.

Diz beijando o rosto de Sasuke que super vermelho pela demostração de afeto em público deixa cair as malas em seu pé.

**Sasuke: **Itai.

**Naruto:** HAHAHA Viu! Isso que dá ri da desgraça alheia.

**Sasuke:** Damare seu dobe.

Nisso chega Kakashi e Kurenai, ambos de mão dada.

**Kakashi:** Não acredito que vocês estão brigando!

Nisso o pessoal percebe as mãos dadas de ambos.

**Hinata:** Por que você e Kurenai-sensei estão de mãos dadas?

Kurenai e Kakashi coram rapidamente.

**Kurenai:** Bem é que... UHUM **(N/A coçando a garganta)...** Por que você não explica Kakashi?

**Kakashi:** Bom é que... Kurenai... Namorar... Estamos... eu!

**Gotas em todos:** Hum?!

**Kurenai:** O que o Kakashi quis dizer é que estamos namorando.

**Todos suspirando de alívio:** Ah tá.

De repente cai a ficha e todos se viram para encará-los novamente.

**Todos:** O que?!

**Kurenai:** Bom, o Kakashi me pediu e eu aceitei simples.

Nisso Hinata vai abraçar Kurenai.

**Hinata:** Fico feliz por você sensei, você precisava seguir em frente após a morte do Asuma. **(N/A Nessa minha fic o Asuma já tá morto tá pessoal?)**

**Kalashi:** Alguém pode me explicar por que dessa demora das meninas?!

**Hinata:** Céu e Ino trouxeram muito malas e encheram outras duas enquanto estavam aqui, agora está uma confusão para conseguir carregar tudo. Gaara está tentando trazer uma parte, Sai à outra e o Shikamaru foi ajudar só que a Temari está lá dentro reclamando que não vai caber tudo dentro dos três carros. Shikamaru insite em dizer que está tudo muito problemático e Gaara e Sai estão dando uma bronca nas meninas pela quantidade de mala. (**N/A Eu me esqueci de mencionar antes, mas o pessoal veio ao Hawai em três carros, também para carregar esse povo todo RSRSRS.)**

**Kakashi:** Tudo bem, quem está a fim de jogar xadrez?

**Naruto:** Eu jogo com você, porque as coisas vão demorar bastante lá dentro. Tó certo.

O pessoal se senta e começa a jogar, mas de repente Sakura se afasta com a desculpa que precisa ver a praia pela última vez, mas Sasuke assim que consegue uma brecha a acompanha.

Sakura estava na praia sentado e ao seu lado estava... Yuki, só que, mas se assemelhava a uma imagem opaca.

Yuki vendo Sasuke se aproximar começou a sumir, mas Sakura a empediu.

**Sakura:** Não te preocupe, ele sabe do nosso segredo e é nosso aliado.

**Yuki:** Tudo bem.

**Sakura:** Sasuke sente-se conosco.

**Sasuke- se sentando espantado:** Como você está aqui, se você não está aqui?

Diz apontando para Yuki, mas Sakura que responde.

**Sakura:** Ligação sanguinea. Eu só preciso fazer um jutsu e me concentrar na pessoa com quem desejo falar, se ela estiver disponível para conversa ela também se concentrará em mim, então ela me verá do lado dela e eu a verei do meu lado. É muito útil em batalhas, já que a pessoa com quem estou **"discada"** poderá ver quem está ao meu redor e o lugar onde estou e vice-versa... Seria mais o menos como um **"terceiro olho"**. Só que tem um pequeno problema: nós tornamos fracos e suscetiveis a ataques quanto estamos dessa forma.

**Sasuke:** Então por isso que você saiu do jogo?

**Sakura:** Hai, Yuki queria conversar.

**Sasuke:** Espere, eu estou aparecendo ai do seu lado Yuki?

**Yuki:** Hai.

**Sasuke:** Mas porque eu não consigo **"ver do outro lado"** assim como Sakura?

**Sakura:** Você não está concentrado. Faça assim

Diz Sakura mostrando a posição de mão e Sasuke a imita.

**Sakura:** Feche os olhos e relaxe, agora abra.

**Sasuke:** Incrível.

Diz Sasuke admirando Konoha, mesmo do outro lado do mundo. Yuki estava sentanda em cima da montanha dos hokages, tendo assim uma visão privilegiada de Konoha.

**Sasuke:** Íncrivel.

De repente eles ouvem o som do pessoal os chamando para partir.

**Sakura:** Precisamos ir.

**Yuki:** Tudo bem, obrigada por me ouvir.

**Sakura:** Sempre que precisar, agora vá para casa e tente se acalmar.

**Yuki:** Sayonara.

Diz enquanto sumia quebrando a ligação.

Sasuke e Sakura caminham em direção ao pessoal que terminava de quardar as malas de Ino e Céu. No fim as garotas tinham tantas malas que apenas coube duas pessoas dentro do carro, o resto teve que se apertar e se dividir em nos outros dois carros.

**Céu:** A qual é pessoal, veja pelo lado bom, é só até o aeroporto.

Diz Céu tentando melhorar o clima já que o pessoal estava que nem sardinha enlatada dentro do carro.

**Shikamaru:** Problemático.

**Continua...**

**Mini-dicionário:**

**Itai- ****Ai!**

**Genki desu- ****Estou bem.**

**Dosh'tano- ****O que aconteceu? Qual é o seu problema?**

**Ane**** - irmã mais velha. Usado quando se fala da irmã e ela não está; mas, se estiver falando diretamente com ela, ou da irmã de outra pessoa, usa-se "onee".**

**Baka mitai**** – Você é burro de doer!**

**Damare**** - Cale a boca!**

**N/A Oi pessoal, voltei com um capírulo com pitadas de comédia, romance e surpresas! E nem demorei muito dessa vez não?! O capítulo ficou pequeno eu sei, prometo tentar fazer maior no próximo. Após diversos pedidos de que Sasuke e Sakura voltassem a aparecer eu resolvi ceder e adiantar esse capítulo que na verdade seria o capítulo 43.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Um novo e incrível poder dos Hamurus surgiu, e pelo visto o clã é bem forte, mas como todo o clã, esse também tem seus pontos fracos. Agora só falta eu contar a vocês o último poder do clã, aquele que torna Sakura especial. Mas isso só mais para frente.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **thasa UH'S2**** – Sem dúvida os garotos "ceguetas" são o grande problema da sociedade feminina RSRS. **

• **Dany Uchiha – Desde ano retrasado o.O! Espero que apareça mais vezes por aqui. E realmente a Céu é super fofa, é um dos personagens originais que eu mais gosto de escrever, por ter muito de mim nela. **

• **Gaby R. – Ideias boas também surgem ouvindo música, tanto que minhas fics tem diversas músicas. Elas inspiram.**

• **Yaya – Bem vinda Yaya, e sim eu posso escrever algo sobre NaruHina sim, afinal você não é a única que vem me pedindo isso, só não sei quando vou fazer outro capítulo só deles, porque a fic está cheio de casais e alguns que ainda vão surgir, mas assim que possível eu escrevo um capítulo centrado em ambos, até porque eu também sou fã desse casal.**

• **Tequiila – Aí está mais um poder da família Hamuru, o penúltimo. E quanto umas cenas "apimentadas" Sasuke e Sakura, vou ver o que posso fazer, porque no momento eu estou me centrando mais em Yuki e Kiba, assim como antes me centrei em Gaara e Céu, mas aguarde, que logo logo teremos bastante SasuSaku por aqui.**

• **AninhaxD – Tudo bem! Então não se esqueça de me avisar quando o seu niver estiver perto.**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	43. Conselhos da Sra Haruno Ops Okaasan

**43 – Conselhos da Sra. Haruno... Ops! Okaa-san**

Yuki chegou à casa dos Harunos onde estava morando para manter as aparências ainda chorando e correu para seu quarto. Os Harunos haviam cedido o quarto de Sakura, que iria morar com Sasuke depois do casamento, para Yuki.

Precisava desabafar e se "conectou" a Sakura, mas não tiveram muita chance de se falar porque Sasuke havia chegado. Yuki ficou feliz ao notar o olhar que o cunhado dispensava a irmã mais nova, pelo visto o casal havia se entendido. Ficou feliz por Sakura, já que essa a havia contado o quanto sofreu pelo amor de Sasuke, e por um momento chegou a ter inveja, adoraria que Kiba a olha-se da mesma forma.

Desfez a conecção com Sakura e se pos a observar pela janela o dia lá fora enquanto chorava.

A Sra. Haruno que passava no momento pela porta do quarto ouvindo o choro resolveu entrar.

**Sra. Haruno:** Você está bem?

**Yuki:** Sim, estou, mas obrigado por perguntar.

Diz Yuki enchugando as lágrimas.

**Sra. Haruno:** Sabe a sua irmã dizia a mesma coisa para mim quando a pegava chorando pelo Sasuke. É por um garoto que você está chorando não?

**Yuki:** Hai!

**Sra. Haruno:** Posso saber quem é?

**Yuki:** Kiba

**Sra. Haruno:** Ah sim o garoto que tem o cachorro, ele é um bom rapaz, mas se me permite perguntar: Você está disposta a lutar por ele?

**Yuki:** Eu não sei.

**Sra. Haruno:** O que te impede?

**Yuki:** Eu tento sufocar esse sentimento em mim, mas não consigo... Isso é tão confuso, porque me bate uma loucura e um desespero essa carência que eu sinto.

**Sra. Haruno:** O que eu coração diz?

**Yuki:** Uma parte me diz para partir para outra e outra me diz para tentar. O que eu faço?

**(N/A Música do cap. Esse louco amor – Hugo e Thiago)**

**Eu tento sufocar o sentimento em mim**

**Mas não consigo me conter  
Me bate uma loucura um desespero**

**Essa carência de você  
De um lado da balança a razão me diz**

**Parte pra outra, acabou  
Do outro a esperança não se cansa**

**Dizendo tenta vai e eu vou**

**Sra. Haruno:** O que você acha que deve fazer?

**Yuki:** Eu não sei, acho que já me acostumei com essa solidão, sempre fui sozinha, mas meu coração não deixa e às vezes me bate uma esperança de que a força do que sinto possa tocar o coração dele.

**  
Parece até que eu já me acostumei**

**Com essa solidão  
Essa ilusão de que a força do que eu sinto**

**Possa tocar seu coração**

**Sra. Haruno:** E o que você acha de tudo isso?

**Yuki:** É tudo tão louco e sem sentido pra mim, não sei por que não desisto dele. E sempre assim? Sabe tão confuso?

**Sra. Haruno:** Você está tentando compreender o amor minha querida.

**Yuki:** E isso é errado?

**  
Como é que eu acredito ainda nesse amor  
Porque é que eu não desisto nunca desse amor  
Novela sem final**

**Um drama tão real  
Talvez só um de nós amou  
Não sei sair das garras desse louco amor  
Eu posso até morrer por esse louco amor  
Mas prefiro viver em nome desse louco amor**

**Sra. Haruno: **Minha querida o amor não se compreende, se sente, se vive. Não é algo controlável e muito menos tocável, se você tentar entender o amor ainda mais louco ele vai te parecer.

**Yuki:** Então o que eu faço para o Kiba me notar além de uma amiga?

**Parece até que eu já me acostumei**

**Com essa solidão  
Essa ilusão de que a força do que eu sinto**

**Possa tocar seu coração**

**Sra. Haruno: **Pare de se esconder suas emoções, deixe que ele perceba o quanto você é humana, não tenta ser perfeita ou ficar se comparando a Hinata, vocês não são iguais.

**Yuki:** Eu sei, mas Kiba gostava dela e talvez se eu fosse como ela, ele me amasse também.

**Sra. Haruno:** Hinata é doce, meiga, sorridente e tímida e você minha querida também tem qualidades: você é forte, corajosa, aventureira e sem "trava na língua". Vocês jamais seriam iguais.

**Yuki:** Então o que eu faço?

**Sra. Haruno: **Você é muito diferente das outras garotas que Kiba gostou, mas nem por isso menos especial. Entenda isso. Pare te tentar ser igual, seja você. Ele tem que ama-la pelo que é e não por quem você finge ser.

**Yuki:** Arigatou Sra. Haruno.

**Sra. Haruno: **Deixe de formalidades, você pode me chamar de Okaa-san assim como Sakura.

**Yuki – temerosa:** Arigatou... Okaa-san...pelos conselhos.

**Como é que eu acredito ainda nesse amor  
Porque é que eu não desisto nunca desse amor  
Novela sem final**

**Um drama tão real  
Talvez só um de nós amou  
Não sei sair das garras desse louco amor  
Eu posso até morrer por esse louco amor  
Mas prefiro viver em nome desse louco amor**

**Continua...**

**N/A Não me matem, por favor! Deixe me explicar. A verdade é que eu tive um enorme bloqueio para escrever esse capítulo e sendo sincera eu também estava super desanimada por causa das minhas outras fics e fiquei sem animo de escrever essa.**

**Mas ai está o capítulo e se não for pedir muito da tolerância de vocês gostaria de pedir comentários!**

**Respondendo:**

**•** **Pah Uchiha-chan**** – Huhauhauhuahu é meu bem fazer o que? Mulher é fogo! **

• **thasa UH'S2**** – Realmente é péssimo amar alguém que não te nota, e o mais triste ainda para a Yuki é que o Kiba ainda aguarda que Hinata desista do Naruto por ele e não se permite uma nova chance para amar. Vamos torcer juntas para que a Yuki consiga mudar esse cenário!**

**•** **Gaby R. – Obrigado Gabi! Infelizmente esse ficou mais curto que o outro, mas é que eu realmente estava "bloqueada" na história.**

**• Dany Uchiha – A Céu e o Gaara sem dúvida é um ótimo casal, por que apesar de serem totalmente diferentes e isso causar miutos brigas eles se completam quem nem feijão com arroz RSRS e eu compartilho sua opnião SasuSaku sem dúvida são perfects juntos. Torço todos os dias para que o tiozinho da Naruto faça o Sasuke voltar a ser do bem XXX (dedos cruzados).**

**• Tequiila – Entãoa aguarde porque logo... Logo será descoberto o último poder dos Hamurus.**

**•** **Aniinha Uchiha – Você é corajosa einh! Mas meus parabéns você conseguiu chegar até aqui! Então bem vinda.**

**OBS: Capítulo revisado  
**


	44. Yuki!

**44 –Yuki!**

As palavras da Sra. Haruno estavam na mente de Yuki a fazendo pensar em tudo que esta havia lhe dito e tomou uma decisão: Não precisava se tornar com Hinata para agradar Kiba, mas também não precisava se esconder atrás de toda aquela fachada de garota valente e sem sentimentos, não estava mais entre inimigos.

_"Eu sempre quis usar vestidos"_ Pensou Yuki ando um suspiro, foi quando pensou: Por que não? Mas não tinha nenhum vestido e os de Sakura provavelmente não caberiam.

**Yuki:** Talvez a Sra. Haruno possa me ajudar!

Disse Yuki mais confiante enquanto ia procurar a mesma.

**Tempo depois...**

Yuki terminava de relatar à senhora Haruno sua situação quando está lhe disse tristemente.

**Sra. Haruno:** Infelizmente eu não tenho nenhum vestido da sua idade.

**Yuki - desanimada:** Tudo bem...

A Sra. Haruno percebendo o desanimo da garota, ao olhar para a sua bolsa que estava sobre a cama tem uma idéia.

**Sra. Haruno:** Mas isto nos obriga a sair e fazer...

**No Shopping...**

**Yuki: **_**COMPRAS?!**_

Grita Yuki ao ver para onde a senhora Haruno a carregava.

**Sra. Haruno: **Ora por que não? Você precisa de vestidos e eu estou a fim de comprar mesmo uns sapatos novos.

Fala já arrastando a Yuki para as lojas começando a maratona de compras.

Pararam em frente a uma loja de sapatos e viram saltos maravilhosos.

**Sra. Haruno:** Sapatos! Venha Yuki.

_**Sapatos...**_

**Sra. Haruno – para a vendedora:** Vamos levar todos.

**Yuki- assustada:** Todos?!

**Sra. Haruno:** Sim!

_**Roupas...**_

**Yuki:** O que achou deste?

Diz dando uma voltinha.

**Sra. Haruno:** Perfeito... Vendedora?

**Vendedora:** Hai?

**Sra Haruno:** Vamos levar.

_**Parada para um lanchinho... **_

**Yuki: **Esse Milk-shake deve ser uma delicia.

Diz Yuki olhando o cardápio.

**Sra. Haruno:** Melhor você se alimentar bem, porque não estamos nem no começo.

**Yuki:** Acho que vou pedir um duplo.

_**Mais roupas... **_

**Sra. Haruno: **Por favor, gostaríamos de ver saias e blusas em tom florescente que fiquem legal para um encontro.

**Vendedora:** Acho que sei exatamente o que você vai gostar... Venham comigo.

_**Massagem... **_

Assim que entraram foram recebidas por um homem com roupas da moda e coloridas.

**Hugo:** O que posso fazer por você querida?

**Sra. Haruno:** Hugo querido, preciso de uma repaginada geral na minha sobrinha aqui.

**Hugo:** Deixe comigo.

Diz analisando Yuki.

**Hugo:** Hugo faz milagres menina, você vai sair daqui como uma verdadeira diva.

**Sra. Haruno:** Deixo-a em suas mãos...

**Hugo:** E você querida vai querer algo?

**Sra. Haruno:** Estou ansiosa por uma boa massagem e hidratação.

**Hugo:** Siga-me lindas...

_**Salão de beleza...**_

**Hugo:** Vejamos o que podemos fazer nesse cabelo... Por Kami menina, suas pontas estão horrorosas.

**Yuki:** Por favor, não corte todo o meu cabelo... Eu não gosto deles curtos.

**Hugo:** Tudo bem! Vejamos o que podemos fazer. MENINAS!

Nisso várias cabeleireiras vieram ajudar Hugo.

**Hugo:** Precisamos dar uma ajuda à querida aqui, ela tem um encontro muito importante essa noite... Sabem o que fazer.

Nisso cada uma foi fazer algo por Yuki. Uma fez uma hidratação em seus cabelos, Hugo deu um corte e enquanto escovava seu cabelo quatro garotas faziam seus pés e mãos.

_**E assim foi o dia...**_

**Hugo:** Menina você está maravilhosa, agora só precisamos de uma maquiagem e colocar as roupas e você vai arrasar o coração do seu bofe.

Nisso várias garotas batem palmas para Yuki quando ela sai de trás do provador totalmente arrumada.

**Sra. Haruno:** Hugo querido, você é maravilhoso.

**Hugo:** E eu não sei...

**Yuki:** Arigatou Hugo.

**Hugo:** Saia e arrasa menina.

**Sra. Haruno:** Vamos.

**Yuki:** Hai, não quero deixar Kiba esperando. ADEUS GAROTAS.

**Garotas e Hugo: **ARRASA FLOCO DE NEVE.

**Sra. Haruno:** Floco de Neve?

**Yuki:** Por causa da minha pele e do meu nome.

**De volta a casa...**

Yuki tinha acabado de chegar ao portão quando vê Kiba de costas.

**Sra. Haruno:** Vai falar com ele.

Yuki caminha confiante até Kiba e o cutuca pelas costas.

**Yuki:** Olá.

Kiba se vira para cumprimentar a garota e se espanta.

**Visual da Yuki: **

**http://farm3(PONTO)static(PONTO)flickr(PONTO)com/2094/2369737708_821b2ba102(PONTO)jpg**

**P.S 1: É só fazer que nem na redação da escola, não se escreve o PONTO.**

**P.S 2: Apesar da garota da foto ser loira, não se esqueçam que os cabelos de Yuki são negros e lisos e olhos verdes.**

**Sra. Haruno: **Eu vou guardar nossas compras.

**Yuki: **Tudo bem!

Disse entregando suas sacolas para a Haruno que entrava na casa enquanto Kiba ainda estava estático olhando a garota.

**Yuki:** Então o que achou?

**Kiba- Pasmo: **Você está... Maravilhosa.

**Yuki:** Arigatou! Saímos para uma sessão só de garotas hoje e minha "tia" insistiu que eu mudasse um pouco o visual. Aprova?

Diz dando uma voltinha em torno de si mesma.

**Kiba:** Está mais do que aprovado. Você parece **uma nova Yuki.**

**Yuki:** Espero não ter feito você esperar muito.

**Kiba:** Não muito. Acabei de chegar.

Na verdade ele estava mentindo. Kiba estava aguardando Yuki a mais de 40 minutos e já estava indo embora quando esta chegou, mas ao ver a garota a sua frente tinha se esquecido totalmente dá raiva que estava sentindo por achar que a menina tinha lhe dado um "bolo". Mas a vendo na frente dele não pode negar que a espera foi muito bem recompensada.

**Yuki:** Vamos?

**Kiba:** Claro.

Disse pegando na mão da garota que sorriu internamente e se virou para trás para se despedir da senhora Haruno que havia saído e agora se encontrava no portão da casa observando o casal.

Apesar de Yuki não falar em voz alta, a Sra. Haruno pode ler o que os lábios dessa diziam: _Arigatou! Você tinha razão._

Sorriu, entrando na casa, as jovens eram sempre tão iguais e Yuki era tão parecida com Sakura.

Seu marido que estava na sala vendo TV ao ver o sorriso foi perguntar o porquê dele.

**Sr. Haruno:** Que felicidade toda é essa?

**Sra. Haruno:** Nada demais querido, apenas acho que em breve teremos um novo casal por aí.

E saiu sem dar mais explicações.

**Continua...**

**N/A Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas com o pouco tempo que eu tinha não deu para digitar muita coisa até porque eu ainda não terminei o meu trabalho a mão que é para essa semana ainda.**

**Assim que as coisas se acalmarem lá na escola eu posto um capítulo maior! Pode ser?**

**Comentando o cap. :**

**OBS: Leiam as Reviews porque eu analisei o capítulo com base nos comentários de vocês.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Aniinha Uchiha – Nossa que chato! Mas eu te entendo, o meu PC ás vezes também dá defeito. Quanto ao Kiba e a Yuki já deu pra notar bem nesse capítulo que ela já está começando a ver a garota muito além de amiga e isso sem dúvida é um grande avanço.**

**Thais – Bem vinda de volta e vê não some de novo KKK. E realmente é linda a relação da Sra. Haruno e da Yuki e por esse capítulo deu pra notar bem a ligação que esta havendo entre elas, até porque a Yuki não teve mãe por muito tempo e agora que está começando a ser uma jovem. A Sra. Haruno esta sendo a mãe que ela não teve.**

**thasa UH'S2 – Você foi bem espertar! Re-ler o capítulo várias vezes deve ter sido ótimo pra você se você notou as dicas que eu deixei nele em relação a Kiba e a Yuki e que dá pra notar bem nesse capítulo.**

**Gaby R. – Não sei se compensou! Mas tentei fazer maior que o outro. E Gabi eu assim que der eu leio a sua fic, é que eu realmente to atolada de trabalho e provas, prá você ter uma idéia até o fim da semana eu tenho CINCO provas pra fazer Aff... Mas pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeitinho de ler sua fic. Se der ainda hoje eu passo por lá. **

**Ines Potter Black– Bem Vinda! E Sim eu sou VICIADA em COMPRAS E MUSICAS. Acho que deu pra notar bem isso durante a fic e nesse capítulo não RSRSR. E o Sasuke fofo é TDB, por isso que em todas as minhas fics ele é mais sentimental. Adorei a forma que você descreveu os personagens, você conseguiu pegar bem a essência da história e isso sem dúvida vai te ajudar. E Você realmente se identifica com Céu? Se for sim, bem vinda ao grupo, até porque a Céu e eu só temos duas coisas de diferente: a aparência e o Gaa-kun. RSRS**

**AninhaxD – Concordo plenamente com você: homens decidamente não usam o cérebro. Pelo menos o Kiba começou a acordar e ver Yuki com outros olgos o/ o/ o/**

**Dany Uchiha- Não me diga, eu quase tive um treco quando li os últimos capítulos do Manga. FÃS VAMOS NOS UNIR EM NOSSA DOR E FALAR MUITO MAL DO TIOZINHO DO NARUTO E AMEAÇA-LO PRA VÊ SE ELE DESISTE DE MATAR O SASUKE. Se concordarem levante os braços assim o/ o/ o/ Eu já ergui o meu!**

**E SÓ ISSO POR HOJE PESSOAL! BUJUS E OBRIGADA POR TEREM ENTENDIDO A MINHA SITUAÇÃO E ME APOIAREM! AMO VOCÊS DO FUNDO DESSE MEU S2 TUM... TUM... TUM**


	45. Eu menti!

**Autora entra se desviando de pregos, pedras, espadas, tomates podres e bombas. **

**Olá pessoal me desculpem a demora do poste, mas eu posso explicar:**

**1º O ensino médio é bem mais complicado do que eu imaginava. Mal terminei os testes e as apresentações de trabalho e vieram à época de provas, quando as provas acabaram os professores já começaram a correr com o II BI enchendo a gente de trabalho, tarefa e matérias para estudar porque vai cair nas provas nesse BI; Tornando o meu pouco tempo em algo nulo.**

**2º Eu fiquei totalmente bloqueada nesse capítulo, tentei tirar inspiração em musicas mais logo descartava a idéia. Ficar bloqueada é fogo, e o pior é que eu sei o que escrever nos próximos capítulos só esse que me emperrou mesmo.**

**3 º Além do total bloqueio de ideias eu estava super tristes com meus fãs porque eu tinha postado o capitulo 44 e ninguém havia comentado, até que eu percebi que o FF tava dando erro e não mostrava a atualização e perdoei os meus fãs. Mas de qualquer forma aconselho a ler o capítulo anterior, sem ele vocês não vão entender bulhufas desse.**

**Vocês podem ir ler eu espero vocês aqui...**

**Autora esperando os fãs!**

**Bom agora que vocês voltaram, eu vou continuar o meu monologo (Achei super chique essa palavra :D).**

**Acho que é só bom proveito e, por favor, não me matem.**

**Inner: Até que enfim sua matraca!**

**Autora correndo atrás da própria Inner... P.S: Isso tem como?**

**45 – Eu menti!**

**(N/A Música do capitulo: LOVING YOU IS EASY – SARAH MCLACHLAN)**

**Yuki:** Obrigada pela noite, foi incrível... Acho que nunca me divertir tanto.

Disse Yuki para Kiba. Eles tinham resolvido ir embora do parque de diversão e agora se encontravam sentados telhado da casa do Kiba enquanto comiam sorvete.

**Kiba:** Não a de que.

Disse se virando para a garota.

**Kiba:** Eu também me diverti muito, além do que eu tive uma ótima companhia.

Disse sorrindo de lado fazendo Yuki corar. A cada segundo que passava ao lado do garoto, mais ela compreendia o porquê de amá-lo.

Amar Kiba era tão fácil, era uma sensação fantástica e pura, o que lhe acalmava e ao mesmo tempo agitava. Tinha vontade de gritar em cima daquele telhado que o amava e que gostava de seu sorriso. Mas por mais corajosa que fosse, em certas situações, com Kiba Yuki não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer.

**Loving you is easy.**

É fácil amar você**  
Loving you is wondrous and pure.**

Amar você é fantástico e puro**  
I shout it from the rooftops,**

Eu grito de cima do telhado**  
'How long must I wait 'til I see your smile'?**

"Quanto tempo devo esperar até ver o seu sorriso?"

A garota estava tão feliz que parecia até iluminar o luar, de repente os seus olhos encontravam.

Estava tão distraída nas faíscas que os olhos de Kiba pareciam lançar sobre si que nem percebeu que Kiba se aproximava.

De repente sentiu os lábios de Kiba encostarem sobre os seus iniciando um suave beijo.

Estava errado ela sabia: Kiba não a amava, apenas estava se sentindo sozinho. Ela deveria ganhar o amor dele com paciência, mas como era difícil não corresponder aquele beijo, até porque Yuki nunca foi dotada de muita paciência e detestava esperar.

******Light up in the moonlight,**

Ilumino no luar**  
Caught up in the sparkle in your eyes.**

Fico presa nas faíscas do seu olhar**  
So wrong and I know I should go so,**

É tão errado, e sei que devo ir,**  
But it's not like me to wait.  
**Mas eu não costumo esperar.

Quando Kiba a olhou e ela notou a fúria do desejo deste sem seus olhos, a mesma fúria que ela sentia dentro de si. O olhar era tão profundo que Yuki sentia como se Kiba a eletrificasse, por isso mandou toda a sua sanidade e sua razão embora. E puxando Kiba para si correspondeu o beijo com todo o amor que escondia dentro de si, todo o amor que sempre quis lhe entregar e não tinha oportunidade.

Era estranho, mais naquele momento ela se sentiu mais viva do que havia sentido em toda sua vida, era como se tivesse tudo o que sempre quis.

**Cause I'm alive and I'm on fire.**

Pois estou viva e estou com tudo**  
Shout loud like the starburst into the sky.**

Grito alto como estrelas explodindo no céu**  
Oh the fury of desire you burn so bright,**

Na fúria do desejo, você queima com tanto brilho,**  
You electrify.**

Você eletrifica**  
You line me up; you take me higher.  
**Você me coloca na linha, você me eleva.

Quando o beijo terminou porque ambos precisavam de ar Yuki sentiu como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre si junto com a certeza que aquele beijo não havia significado para Kiba nem metade do que significou para ela.

Kiba percebendo a tristeza da garota pensou que fosse por ele ter a beijado e tratou de se desculpar.

**Kiba:** Sinto muito, se eu soubesse que você não queria o beijo não teria me aproximado. Espero não destruir nossa amizade.

Yuki podia concordar coma história e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas estava cansada... Cansada de ser paciente cansada de esperar que o tempo fosse bondoso.

**Yuki:** Não eu quis o beijo, por Kami como quis, mas eu sei que você não gosta de mim e sim da Hinata e eu não quero que você me beije apenas por pena. Porque EU TE AMO.

Kiba levou um susto com as palavras da garota, mas esta nem o deixou se pronunciar continuando a desabafar.

**Yuki:** Eu não gosto que sintam pena de mim, acho que eu estive para baixo há tanto tempo que me tornei uma estranha para mim mesma, eu não era assim sabe...

**I've been down a long**

Estive pra baixo há muito tempo**  
And I've become a stranger to myself.**

E me tornei uma estranha para mim mesma**  
Digging in my heels and hoping time might be kinder**

Admirando de salto e esperando o tempo ser bondoso**  
If I waited out.**

Se eu esperar

Yuki nem percebeu que chorava até que sentiu que Kiba enxugava uma de suas lágrimas.

**Yuki:** Eu juro que eu não queria me sentir assim, desejei para de gostar de você, mas eu não consegui nada veio com os desejos que fiz. E cada vez que eu ouço você falar da Hinata, uma parte minha se quebra. Acho que eu te amo tanto que me tornei tão pequena e insegura.

Yuki havia se levantado e iria partir quando Kiba segura seu pulso e a vira para si.

**Kiba:** Eu menti.

**Yuki:** Nani?

**Kiba:** Menti quando disse querer ser só seu amigo, menti quando disse que amava ainda a Hinata, menti quando disse ter esperanças de que ela me retribuísse. Menti para você e para mim mesmo, porque eu não podia compreender.

**Yuki:** O que você não podia compreender?

**Kiba:** Quando me declarei para Hinata há muito tempo atrás e ela me contou do seu noivado eu senti que uma parte minha se quebrava, mas me lembro que ela disse que um dia acharia alguém especial e não compreendi o que ela queria dizer com isso **(N/A capitulo 20, caso alguém ai não se lembre)**... Até que te vi naquela floresta toda machucada e fraca e senti que deveria te proteger. Acho que a amei naquele primeiro momento e compreendi o que a Hinata quis dizer.

**Yuki:** O que você quer dizer com tudo isso?

**Kiba:** Eu te amo... E menti quando disse não a amar, mas você parecia tão indiferente a mim que me tornava ainda mais confuso no que eu sentia. Então hoje quando a vi tão perto do meu toque, não pode resistir e a beijei. E por Kami, como estou feliz por causa do meu atrevimento, porque você me tornou o homem mais feliz do mundo com sua declaração.

**Yuki:** Eu também menti por causa do que você disse sobre a Hinata, menti que era indiferente a você.

**Kiba:** Pelo visto ambos mentimos.

**Yuki:** Acho que nenhum de nós sabia o preço das nossas mentiras.

**Nothing came from wanting**

Nada veio com os desejos,**  
And I became so small and insecure.**

E eu me tornei tão pequena e insegura**  
Didn't know the cost of all our lies**

Não sabia o custo das nossas mentiras**  
'Til I found it fresh and new again with you.  
**Até descobri-las novinhas em folha com você

**Kiba:** Acho que devemos remediar isso... Prazer meu nome é Kiba e eu estou apaixonado pela senhorita.

Disse fazendo um exagerado comprimento, o que causou riso em Yuki,

**Yuki:** Olá Kiba, eu sou Yuki... E eu também te amo.

Disse feliz abrindo um enorme sorriso que logo é beijado por Kiba.

**Yuki:** Eu estou tão feliz, que poderia gritar alto como uma estrela explodindo no céu.

**Kiba:** Pois então grite.

**Yuki:** EU TE AMO KIBA!

Disse rindo enquanto era rodopiada no ar por Kiba.

**Cause I'm alive and I'm on fire.**

Pois estou viva e estou com tudo**  
Shout loud like the starburst into the sky.**

Grito alto como estrelas explodindo no céu**  
Oh the fury of desire you burn so bright,**

Na fúria do desejo, você queima com tanto brilho,**  
You electrify.**

Você eletrifica**  
You line me up; you take me higher.  
**Você me coloca na linha, você me eleva.

**Naquela noite...**

Ela tinha razão amar Kiba era muito fácil, fantástico e puro.

Pensava Yuki enquanto observa a lua lá fora pensando na declaração de Kiba e dela.

Ela mal podia esperar para vê-lo e seu sorriso novamente que parecia afastar todas as sombras de seu passado de seu tão judiado coração, era como se pela primeira vez pudesse enxergar a beleza das coisas como elas eram de verdade.

Com um sorriso no rosto Yuki foi dormir, e pela primeira vez em anos seus sonhos não foram atormentados por fantasmas do passado, ela sonhou com seu belo ninja e seu sorriso.

E finalmente dormiu em paz como há anos não dormia.

**Loving you is easy.**

É fácil amar você**  
Loving you is wondrous and pure.**

Amar você é fantástico e puro**  
I shout it from the rooftops,**

Eu grito de cima do telhado**  
'How long must I wait 'til I see your smile'?**

"Quanto tempo devo esperar até ver o seu sorriso?"

**Continua...**

**N/A Eu achei esse capítulo bem sugoii apesar de pequeno!**

**KIBA S2 YUKI FOREVER**

**Espero não estar pedindo demais por pedir reviews!**

**Prometo tentar ajeitar meu tempo para ver se posto o próximo o mais rápido possível.**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	46. Hora de Lutar!

**46 – Hora de Lutar**

**No aeroporto...**

**Hinata:** Não se esqueça de me escrever!

Diz abraçando a prima que retribui.

**Céu:** Eu não vou estar tão longe assim e é claro que eu vou escrever.

**Hinata:** Mas agora você é esposa do Kazekage, vai ser difícil a gente se ver sempre.

**Céu:** Ei eu sou a esposa do Kazekage e não uma prisioneira. Eu darei um jeito.

Diz se soltando da prima e caminhando em direção ao marido, este já cercado de guardas que vieram garantir a segurança do mesmo.

**Gaara:** Você e você carregam as malas de Céu.

**Guarda 1 e 2:** Hai.

**Gaara:** Vamos Céu.

Diz estendo a mão para esposa que observava seu marido a distância, causando espanto nos quardas que nunca haviam visto o Kazekage ser amoroso com alguém.

**Céu:** Hai.

Diz com um sorriso no rosto aceitando a mão de Gaara que logo a puxa para si.

Nisso Naruto chega por trás de Hinata e coloca uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro da esposa.

**Naruto:** Ela ficará bem não se preocupe.

**Hinata:** Eu não posso evitar Céu é ainda tão jovem e eu tenho medo que ela se magoe.

**Naruto:** Gaara a ama, da forma dele mais a ama.

**Hinata:** Só que eles sempre estão brigando!

**Temari:** E se entendo.

Diz se aproximando do casal.

**Temari:** Não se preocupem, eles ficaram bem... Não importa se eles brigarem mil vezes, mil vezes eles fará as pazes. Meu irmão a ama a Céu, eu posso notar isso no olhar dele. Ele está mais feliz do que foi a vida inteira.

**Hinata:** Obrigada Temari... E por favor: cuide de Céu por mim.

**Temari:** Eu cuidarei.

Disse abraçando Hinata e se afastando para se unir a seu irmão e cunhada junto com seu marido, já que Shikamaru seria uma espécie de embaixador de Konoha em Suna.

**Naruto:** Vamos.

Hinata da uma última olhada em sua prima que segue em direção diferente e se vira para Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

**Hinata:** Hai.

Nisso Naruto vê Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ino e Sai indo embora.

**Naruto:** EI NOS ESPEREM!

**Sasuke:** Lá vem o baka.

Diz Sasuke no ouvido de Sakura que dá um sorriso, antes de gritar para o amigo.

**Sakura:** VAMOS LOGO NARUTO!

O resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio, todos estavam cansados após 14 horas de vôo** (N/A Eu não sei ao certo qual é a distância entre o Japão e o Havaí, então vamos imaginar que é 14 horas mesmo) **e quase 2 horas de caminhada, já que devido às malas não podiam ir correndo.

Quando finalmente chegaram a Konoha todos estavam exaustos de cansaço.

**Sakura:** Acho que tudo que eu mais quero nesse momento são um banho bem quentinho e logo depois cama!

**Hinata:** Somos duas.

**Kurenai:** Na verdade três. Nunca pensei que viajar de avião fosse tão cansativo.

Disse massageando seu próprio pescoço, logo Kakashi se aproxima e começa a massagear o pescoço da mesma, até que se aproxima e sussurra algo no ouvido de Kurenai.

**Kurenai:** Mas você terá que me fazer mais massagens dessas em mim!

**Kakashi:** Por mim tudo bem! Sayonara pessoal.

**Todos:** Sayonara.

**Sakura:** O que será que ele disse a ela?

**( N/A O que será que ele sussurrou? Fica por vocês! Quem me escrever a frase mais criativa do que** **Kakashi sussurrou eu anotarei no próximo capítulo com os devidos créditos a pessoa... Então coloquem essa mente PERVA de vocês para funcionar! Obs.: Procurem escrever algo que entre em sintonia com a frase de Kurenai)**

**Sasuke:** Prefiro não saber! Vamos?

**Sakura:** Hai. Sayonara Hinata-chan e Naruto-kun

**Hinata e Naruto:** Sayonara Sakura-chan

**No dia seguinte... Na sala de Tsunade**

**Sakura: **O que deseja shishou?

Disse Sakura enquanto entrava no escritório de Tsunade com Sasuke ao seu lado.

**Tsunade:** Creio que finalmente ambos estão prontos!

**Sasuke:** Nani?

**Sakura:** Ela quis dizer que vamos lutar Sasuke.

**Numa área afastada de Konoha...**

**Tsunade:** As regras são simples, perde quem ficar no chão por mais tempo abatido.

**Gaara:** Sakura procure controlar seu lado Yokai e Sasuke evite olhar muito nos olhos de Sakura, a não ser que queira sentir uma dor tremenda.

**Sakura e Sasuke:** Hai!

**Tsunade:** Kakashi você trouxe o que eu pedi?

**Kakashi:** Hai. Está guardado para eventuais casualidades.

**Tsunade:** Preparados!

**Sakura:** Hai!

**Sasuke:** Hai.

**Tsunade:** Então que se inicie a batalha.

**(N/A Para dar um clima legal na hora da luta escutem ONE-WINGED ANGEL dos BLACK MAGES tema do Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII. Cá entre nós: o Sephi é um GATO e é um dos principais motivos para eu gostar do filme e do jogo – Suspiro da autora)**

Mal Tsunade acabou de falar e Sakura sumiu entre as folhagens e Sasuke começou a usar seu sharigan, procurando algum sinal de sua adversária. Foi quando notou um pequeno movimento entre as folhagens atrás de si e não pensou duas vezes, puxou Sakura com tudo para baixo pelo seu pé, mas foi surpreendido ao notar que era um clone.

**Sasuke:** Kuso... Era só um clone.

No meu momento distraído Sakura surgiu por baixo na terra segurando as pernas de Sasuke e o fazendo cair, mas logo Sasuke se ergue e procura dar uma rasteira em Sakura. **(N/A Só por deixar bem explicado: eles não querem se matar, o objetivo é derrubar o oponente sem olhar nos seus olhos)**

Sakura percebendo o objetivo de Sasuke se afasta em um mortal e com um soco abre um buraco na terra até Sasuke.

De repente Sasuke surge atrás de Sakura e procura acertá-la, mas Sakura se abaixa rapidamente, espaçando, desviando-se assim do golpe.

Rapidamente Sakura procura usar suas pernas para fazer Sasuke tropeçar, mas este se afasta com um mortal.

**Sasuke:** É só isso que tem?

**Sakura:** Não é só o começo.

Com isso Sakura fica com muita raiva e muda rapidamente seu Onikan de vermelho bebe para Vermelho sangue aumentando assim o poder de seu Onikan. **(N/A Pra quem não lembra sobre o Onikan é só dar uma olhadinha rapidinha lá no capítulo 25)**

**Sakura: **Vamos ver o que o Onikan nível II pode fazer.

Com isso Sakura coloca uma de suas mãos sobre a terra fazendo ocorrer um pequeno terremoto.

Sasuke para escapar pula para cima e aparece ao lado de Sakura com uma pequena Kunai apontada para o pescoço da mesma.

Mas Sakura já havia previsto o movimento e tinha agora outras duas kunais apontadas para o estômago de Sasuke.

**Tsunade:** Acho que podemos dar os dois como vencedores. Sasuke provavelmente mataria Sakura se isso fosse uma batalha normal, mas ao mesmo tempo Sasuke seria morto envenenado pela kunai de Sakura e por ser na região do estomago o veneno agiria ainda mais rapidamente. Parabéns a ambos. Agora Sakura procure se acalmar certo...

Mas mal Tsunade terminou de falar e viu que Sakura estava de novo perdida na sua porta Yokai, e que pouco a pouco se tornava mais fera que humana.

**Tsunade:** Saia já daí Sasuke! Agora!

**Sasuke:** Nani?

Nisso Sasuke olha para Sakura e percebe que as unhas dessa estão crescendo afiadas como navalhas assim como seus caninos.

**Sasuke:** O que está acontecendo?

**Tsunade:** Saia já daí! Kakashi o tire de lá... Gaara assim que Sasuke sair você atira!

Foi tudo tão rápido que Sasuke mal notou, num segundo estava perto de uma Sakura se transformando em algum tipo de mulher-tigre ou algo parecido, no outro estava a metros de distância e uma Sakura mais calma, mas ainda sim furiosa caminhando em sua direção.

**Tsunade:** ATIRE NOVAMENTE ELA AINDA NÃO CAIU.

POW... POW **(N/A Onomatopéia ridícula de arma)**

**Sasuke:** O que foi isso?

Disse Sasuke caminhando em direção a Sakura com Tsunade já examinando a mesma.

**Kakashi:** Ela se encontra mais feroz a cada ano.

**Gaara: **Sem dúvida! Eu usei calmante suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, mas ainda sim tive que usar uma segunda dose.

**Sasuke:** Como isso pode ser possível o.O

**Tsunade:** Sakura não é totalmente humana... Ela uma hanyo! **(N/A Tipo o Inuyasha! Sacaram? Só que diferente do mesmo, ela não é um cão, mas um tigre e não vive durante anos, mas a mesmo que um ser humano normal... É tem um pequeno detalhe também que vocês só vão saber mais tarde)**

**Continua...**

**N/A Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas é que as provas me tiraram todo o tempo! Mas finalmente estou de férias! Ebaa...**

**Entrei essa semana, mas infelizmente só vou ter 3 SEMANINHAS de férias BÚA... E na próxima semana estarei viajando, mas não se preocupem, vou tentar escrever algo durante a viagem e quando voltar é só digitar e postar!**

**Comentário sobre o capítulo:**

**Finalmente o mistério sobre Sakura começa a ser explicado, estamos entrando na reta final da 2º fase, se preparem para ainda mais emoções e para a 3º Fase da Fic com novos personagens e casais... Ficaram curiosos? Então continuem acompanhando**

**Respondendo as reviews.**

**• Wonderland's hidden Kat – Aí está Kat (Posso te chamar assim?) um capítulo bastante focado em SasuSaku espero que goste! E quanto aos estudos! Realmente eles são super importantes.**

**• ****Ines Potter Black**** – Realmente Kiba-Kun e Yuki-chan formam um par lindo! E eu também amo essa música!**

**• Gaby R – YuKiba é bem legal mesmo, e sem dúvida o Kiba merece alguém que o ame e a Yuki alguém que possa cuidar dela! Ai está mais um capítulo. Espero que curta!**


	47. Muros entre nós

**47 – Muros entre nós**

Quando Sakura acordou se viu em um quarto totalmente branco e lá fora a lua cheia, tentou se levantar mais havia um peso sobre ela, ergueu um pouco sua cabeça e viu que era Yuki que dormia sobre a mesma.

**Sakura:** Olá onee-chan

Disse Sakura bem suave acariciando Yuki que logo foi despertando com o gesto.

**Yuki:** Sakura que bom que acordou, eu já estava preocupada.

**Sakura:** A fera acordou novamente, né?

**Yuki:** Hai, você precisa se controlar Sakura.

**Sakura:** Sasuke? O que houve com ele? Eu não o machuquei não?

Disse colocando suas mãos sobre a cabeça se lembrando que o último conhecimento do que se lembrava era dela e Sasuke lutando.

**Yuki:** Ele está bem.

**Sakura:** Ufa! Pensei que o pior tinha acontecido.

**Yuki:** Ele realmente a ama Sakura.

Disse segurando as mãos da mesma.

**Yuki:** Ele não desgrudou de você um segundo se quer, foi um sacrifício convencê-lo a ir para casa comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. No fim ele só partiu quando eu prometi que ficaria com você, mas disse que voltava mais tarde para trocar de lugar comigo.

**Sakura:** Eu também o amo e muito.

Disse Sakura chorando.

**Yuki – secando as lágrimas da mesma:** Então por que chora?

**Sakura – ainda chorando:** Porque eu temo pelo mesmo... E se um dia eu o machucar? E se algo acontecer a ele por minha culpa? E se o capturarem para usarem contra mim, assim como fizeram com você? E se um dia eu perder o controle em um lugar que ele esteja perto sem ninguém com algum calmante por perto?...

**Yuki:** Por que tudo isso agora?

**Sakura:** Eu quase o matei... Eu estive bem perto disso. Eu o amo mais temo pela vida dele, talvez eu devesse deixá-lo ir, seria mais seguro... Existem tantos muros entre mim e Sasuke que eu não sei se sou capaz de transpor todos. Talvez fosse melhor para ele que eu me afastasse.

Nisso Sasuke entra no quarto com tudo.

**Sasuke:** Jamais diga isso novamente Sakura.

Diz Sasuke olhando fixamente para a mesma.

**Yuki:** Eu vou indo, vocês precisam conversar.

Disse já se retirando do quarto.

**Sasuke:** Eu não vou partir Sakura, um dia eu a deixei e me arrependi amargamente disso, não teve um único dia que eu não desejei roubá-la para mim.

**Sakura:** Talvez eu e você nunca fôssemos para acontecer.

**Sasuke:** Por que isso agora Sakura, eu achei que estivesse tudo bem entre a gente.

Disse se aproximando da cama da mesma.

**Sakura:** Existe muito murro entre nós e eu estou cansada de tentar destruir todos eles sozinhos.

Nisso Sasuke segura as mãos de Sakura junto as suas e olha profundamente nos olhos da mesma.

**Sasuke:** Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha, eu estou aqui. Sinto muito se eu não estive por perto antes, mas eu não posso deixá-la ir!

**Sakura:** Sinto muito, eu sinto muito... Gomenasai, eu sou tola e fraca e tenho tanto medo.

**Sasuke:** Eu estou aqui Sakura, eu não vou sair do seu lado mesmo que você me peça.

**Sakura:** Mas é que eu te amo... E te amo muito!

**Sasuke:** Eu também, então pare de tentar se afastar de mim.

**Sakura:** Eu não consigo parar pensar que eu quase te machuquei.

De repente Sasuke tem uma idéia.

**Sasuke:** Você gosta de cantar não?

**Sakura:** Hai, ás vezes me alivia e me ajuda a me expressar.

**Sasuke:** Bom, acho que eu posso cantar para você hoje.

**Sakura:** Sério?

**Sasuke:** Venha...

Diz oferecendo sua mão a Sakura

**(N/A Música do capítulo – No meu coração você vai sempre estar – Ed Motta – Tarzan)**

**Sakura:** Nani?

**Sasuke:** Não tenha medo

Pare de chorar

Me dê a mão, venha cá

Vou proteger-te de todo o mal

Não a razão pra chorar.

**Sakura:** Eu não vou chorar.

**Sasuke:** Ótimo, venha comigo.

Nisso Sakura aceita a mão de Sasuke e ele a leva para ver a lua.

**Sakura:** A lua está linda.

**Sasuke:** No seu olhar eu posso ver,

A força para lutar e para vencer

O amor nos une, para sempre,

Não a razão pra chorar.

Nisso Sasuke coloca a mão de Sakura sobre seu coração que bate acelerado.

**Sasuke:** Pois no meu coração, você vai sempre estar  
O meu amor, contigo vai seguir  
No meu coração, aonde quer que eu vá  
Você vai sempre estar, aqui

**Sasuke:** Segure se firme a mim.

**Sakura:** O que você...

Mas Sasuke não deixa Sakura terminar de falar e apegando em seu colo corre com ela aninhada em seu corpo até a montanha dos Hokages.

**Sakura:** As pessoas parecem formigas daqui de cima. Mas Sasuke ainda é perigoso você ficar comi...

Mas Sasuke coloca um dos dedos sobre os lábios de Sakura a impedindo de formar a sentença.

**Sasuke:** Por que não podem ver o nosso amor?  
Por que o medo por que a dor?  
Se as diferenças não nos separam  
Ninguém vai nos separar.

E no meu coração, você vai sempre estar  
O meu amor, contigo vai seguir

Não deixe ninguém, tentar lhe mostrar  
Que o nosso amor não vai durar  
Eles vão ver, eu sei...  
Pois quando o destino vem nos chamar (vem nos chamar)  
Até separados é preciso lutar  
Eles vão ver, eu sei... Nós vamos provar que...

No meu coração, eu sei você vai sempre estar  
Eu juro que o meu amor, contigo vai seguir  
No meu coração (dentro do meu coração),  
aonde quer que eu vá  
Você vai sempre estar, aqui...  
Aqui... Para sempre...  
Meu amor, vai contigo, sempre contigo...

Com isso Sakura se aninha no corpo de Sasuke enquanto ver as estrelas e a lua no céu, mas pouco a pouco o sono vai a tomando.

**Sakura:** Arigatou

**Sasuke:** Agora... Que... Tal... Me... Dá... Um... Belo... Sorriso... Sra. Uchiha.

Diz Sasuke entre beijos.

**Sakura - sorrindo:** Eu já disse que adoro quando você me chama de senhora Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Já...

**Sakura:** E que te amo?

**Sasuke:** Deixa-me ver...

Diz colocando uma das mãos sobre o queixo como se tivesse pensando.

**Sasuke:** Não, hoje não!

**Sakura:** Acho melhor eu remediar isso não.

Diz se aproximando ainda mais de Sasuke e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

**Sasuke:** Sem dúvida.

Nisso Sakura dá um belo beijo em Sasuke, mas logo começa a sentir ainda mais sono.

**Sakura:** Gomen Sasuke... Mas... Eu preciso dormir.

Diz entre bocejos.

**Sasuke:** Durma em paz Sakura.

**Sakura:** Você vai estar aqui?

**Sasuke:** Basta fechar os olhos  
É só fechar os olhos  
Quando fechar olhos  
Vou estar... Aqui...!

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Eu que agradeço Sakura, por ficar comigo.

Diz Sasuke embalando a mesma com o calor do seu corpo para que ela não sentisse o frio da noite enquanto observa esta dormir.

**Sasuke:** Eu vou destruir os muros entre nós Sakura... Eu prometo.

"Você não desistiu de mim antes, não posso desistir de você agora" Pensa Sasuke olhando as estrelas.

**Enquanto isso... Em um lugar bastante distante de Konoha.**

Um homem se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona vermelha observando a lenha de a lareira queimar e bebendo algo que aprecia ser saque quando outro homem entra no aposento.

**Homem 1:** Nós as encontramos...

**Homem 2:** Ótimo, preparem uma armadilha.

**Homem 1:** Hai!

**Homem 2: **Tragam nas vivas.

**Homem 1:** Hai.

Com isso o primeiro homem sai da sala enquanto o segundo se levanta da poltrona que estava sentado e abre uma segunda porta, caminha por um corredor escuro e até que abre uma terceira porta onde se encontrava diversas celas, com duas delas ocupadas.

Ele entra na primeira onde uma jovem de seus 14 anos, de longos cabelos negros estava acorrentada por uma corrente que sugava o chacra tornando-a fraca e indefesa.

**Homem 2:** Acorde.

Diz chutando a garota que desperta mostrando seus belos olhos esmeralda.

**Homem 2:** Encontramos suas irmãzinhas, não está feliz? Você vai ter companhias em breve.

Com isso sai rindo da cela.

**Serene:** Aiko... Você ouviu?

Diz a menina se virando para o garoto que está na sala do seu lado, de cabelos também negros e olhos verdes e óculos.

**Aiko:** Hai, eles acharam Sakura e Yuki.

**Serene:** E agora?

**Aiko:** Peça aos deuses que eles tenham misericórdia, nós só estivemos vivos todos esses tempos para servir como chamariz a Sakura, se eles a capturarem não precisaram mais de nós.

**Continua...**

**N/A Voltei pessoal! As férias foram ótimas, mas infelizmente acabou já a escola eu mal voltei e já tenho três trabalhos BUA... BUA!**

**Esse capítulo foi bem tenso não, apesar de fofo, tenso.**

**Encontraram as meninas! E agora? Quem era o homem misterioso? Por que dessa obsessão com Sakura? Qual armadilha ele está preparando?**

**Gostaram do primeiro aparecimento de Serene e Aiko os outros dois irmãos de Sakura?**

**A frase vencedora do que Kakashi disse foi: "****Vou te mostrar o que é cansativo, numa cama entre quatro paredes****" da Jacke – Adorei sua mente pervertida e engraçada Huhuhauahu**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **Gabryelle Pera Black- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Quanto a sua frase até que foi legal, mas foi "santinha" demais para alguém pervertido como Kakashi.**

• **Pah Uchiha-chan**** – Valeu Pah! Fico feliz que tenha gostado**

• **Jacke – Parabéns pela frase, ela foi bem estilo kakashi da vida hauahua!**

• **The Wonderland's Hidden Kat**** – Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu adoro história mirabolantes, e quanto a transformação ela é necessária para enfatizar bem o fato da ancestral da Sakura ter sido uma yokai e o que isso resultou para seus descentes. Mas mesmo assim obrigado pela critica, uma critica construtiva sempre ajuda os autores.**

**Por hoje é só! Até o próximo cap.**

**Bujus e JÁ NEE**


	48. Um belo desconhecido

**Autora entra se desviando de tomates podres, pedras e pedaços de pau**

_**Dada:**_** Oi pessoal, eu sei que eu to super atrasada com esse capítulo, mas eu juro que tenho meus motivos.**

**1 – Meu pai teve que sofrer uma cirurgia às pressas por causa de um apêndice e eu e minhas irmãs ficamos responsáveis pela casa toda tirando todo o meu quase nulo tempo.**

**2- A minha internet que é uma #1¨& **

_**Inner:**_** Inapropriado para menores**

**Dada: VOLTANDO... Minha net resolveu dá PITI e resolveu ficou um tempão sem entrar.**

**3 - Eu tive um grande bloqueio com esse capítulo, eu tinha idéia até uma parte, mas no resto do capítulo a idéia era quase nula, até que umas musicas bem melosas e românticas me expiraram**

_**Inner:**_** Que essa Baka adora se não tenham notado.**

_**Dada:**_** Voltando a minha explicação, eu tive um grande bloqueio, digno de qualquer autor.**

**Eu até colocaria todas as musicas aqui, mas a lista é grande, então escolham qualquer música romântica que você gosta e curta junto com o capítulo que felizmente saiu! Mas em compensação pela demora saiu bem maior que o anterior.**

**Inner: Você está esquecendo-se de algo?**

**Dada: O que?Ah o aviso! Pessoal o próximo capítulo vai demorar, mas antes que me matem deixe-me explicar. A questão é que revendo alguns capítulos antigos eu notei vários erros como exemplo: algumas cenas em que a Céu ainda está ruiva, mas como já disse, mudei o tom do cabelo dela para prateado de modo a parecer mais Hyuuga. Por isso na próxima semana eu estarei bastante ocupada revisando a FIC.**

_**Inner:**_** Agora vê se para de escrever esse anuncio enorme e parte para o capítulo que o pessoal na frente do computador está ansioso para ler.**

_**Dada**_**: Calma, calma! Já to indo. Ah como nesse capítulo eu usei bastantes fatos passados de cada casal, eu usarei (n/a) para explicar caso alguém tenha se esquecido um pouco sobre as trajetórias dos casais. Bujus e sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora!**

**48 – Um belo desconhecido**

**Algumas semanas depois...**

**CASA UCHIHA – 7 horas e 30 minutos da manhã**

Sasuke acordou e se assustou ao não sentir o corpo de Sakura perto de si na cama, se acalmou quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Era incrível o fato de que quando dormia com o corpo de Sakura próximo ao seu todos os seus pesadelos e fantasmas o deixavam em paz pela noite e podia dormir sossegado.

Sorriu ao se lembrar do seu sonho, antes de Sakura entrar em sua vida ele nunca havia sonhado depois da morte do seu clã, mas nos últimos meses ele havia voltado a sonhar. Seus sonhos ultimamente eram sempre sobre ele e Sakura e às vezes sonhava com um pequeno Uchiha de olhos verdes.

Silenciosamente ele se aproximou do banheiro e abriu o boxe abraçando Sakura por trás que de inicio se assustou, mas logo reconhecendo o calor do corpo do marido se acalmou.

**Sasuke:** Bom dia.

**Sakura:** Bom dia. Você me deu um enorme susto agora Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Não maior do que você me deu quando eu acordei e não a senti a meu lado.

**Sakura:** Sentiu minha falta?

**Sasuke:** Sempre

Disse beijando a esposa. No inicio o beijo era calmo, mas logo havia se tornando mais sensual e quente.

**Sakura:** Eu vou me atrasar para o hospital.

Disse ao notar a animação do Uchiha abaixo de si.

**Sasuke:** Ainda é cedo Sakura, você não precisa chegar assim tão cedo ao hospital. Afinal você é a chefe Sakura e acho que eles podem ficar muito bem um tempo sem você lá.

**Sakura:** Mas Sasuke...

Sakura nem pode retrucar, pois logo Sasuke a beijava, mandando seu raciocínio as favas.

**Sakura:** Tudo bem, você me convenceu.

Disse após terminar o beijo e já iniciando outro.

**Sasuke:** Fazer o que se eu tenho minha forma de persuasão.

**Sakura:** Ah é?

**Sasuke:** Hai! Mas o interessante é que só parece funcionar com você. Por que será?

**Sakura:** Talvez porque eu não resista a você.

**Sasuke:** Gostei da resposta.

**Sakura:** Cale a boca e me beije.

**Sasuke:** Seu pedido é uma ordem senhora Uchiha.

**CASA UZUMAKI – 9 Horas e 23 minutos da manhã**

Na vila do clã Hyuuga, uma jovem, de longos cabelos negros e olhos pérola, despertava após uma noite de amor e paixão. Hinata sorriu para si mesma ao se lembrar da noite anterior, esses ultimas semanas tinham sido as melhores toda sua vida.

Olhou para aliança em sua mão e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso se é que era possível, nunca imaginou que um dia teria seu grande amor correspondido ou até mesmo que estaria ali: casada, sendo a senhora Uzumaki.

Senhora Uzumaki, gostava do som das palavras, gostava ainda mais do que elas representava.

Olhou para o belo quarto a sua volta e sorriu. Era tão bom que sua família aceitasse seu amor por Naruto e os recebe tão bem a ponto de que quando chegaram da lua-de-mel tinha ficado espantada ao ver que seu pai tinha mandando construir uma casa para ambos, como também para Neji e Tenten.

A casa era simples mais bonita e não muito grande e ficava dentro da vila como sinal de paz entre ele e seu genro. Ultimamente o relacionamento de Hinata com o pai tinha progredido bastante.

Hinata acordou de seus pensamentos quando de repente vê Naruto entrando pela porta do quarto trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

**Naruto: **Olá dorminhoca.

Diz beijando a esposa.

**Hinata: **Olá! Acho que eu dormi bastante.

Lembrou-se que antigamente ela teria gaguejado só de olhar para o mesmo.

**Naruto: **Minha culpa. Eu a cansei esta noite.

Apesar de ainda ser tímida, pouco a pouco ela ganhava confiança para conversar e interagir com o marido, mas não pode evitar ficar ruborizada.

**Naruto:** Você está bem? Está com febre?

Diz Naruto ao olhar a vermelhidão da esposa que pouco a pouco empalidecia colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a testa da mesma.

Hinata deu uma gargalhada e se acalmou. Ás vezes Naruto era tão ingênuo em relação a sentimentos, mas era por isso que ela o amava, por apesar de tudo ele sempre continuaria sendo aquele menino alegre e espontâneo que conhecerá quando criança.

**Hinata:** Não eu estou bem.

Diz procurando acalmar o marido.

**Naruto:** Que bom. Então que tal um super café da manhã.

**Hinata:** Nossa você fez tudo isso?

Diz olhando para bandeja com frutas, cereal, panquecas, suco de laranja e uma flor de lado.

**Naruto:** Hai... Mas eu juro que depois arrumo a bagunça da cozinha, eu não pensei que fosse tão complicado fazer panquecas.

De repente Hinata se lembra de algo e começa a rir.

**Naruto:** O que foi?

**Hinata:** De repente me lembrei de quando tentamos fazer empadão. **(N/A Ver capítulo 16 para quem não se lembra)**

**Naruto:** No fim nunca aprendemos a fazer empadão.

Diz se unindo as risadas de sua esposa.

**Hinata:** Quem sabe possamos tentar de novo em breve.

**Naruto:** E dessa vez sem leite, ovos ou qualquer outra coisa no chão.

**Hinata:** Sem dúvida.

**Naruto:** Ah e a Céu? Teve notícias dela?

**Hinata:** Hai, ela e Gaara estão bem, segundo ela eles sempre brigam e se entende. Acho que é a forma deles mostrarem que se amam apesar dos genes fortes. Então vamos comer?

**Naruto:** Hai!

**CASA SABUKO NO – 14 Horas e 49 minutos da tarde**

**Céu: **GAARA, EU JURO QUE QUANDO COLOCAR MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ EU TE MATO.

Grita Céu entrando furiosa no gabinete do marido.

**Céu:** Desculpe-me eu não sabia que estava em reunião.

Diz ao olhar os olhares espantados de alguns homens.

**Senhor 1:** Tudo bem, já terminamos! Acho melhor nós retirarmos.

**Todos os outros:** Tem razão! Sayonara Kazekage, Sayonara Senhora Sabuko no Céu.

Dizem se retirando da sala ás pressas, afinal todos eram bastante conhecedores das brigas entre Céu e Gaara, sabia que logo eles se entenderiam, mas era melhor não está na linha de fogo entre ambos até lá. **(N/A É isso aí pessoal, briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher)**

**Gaara: **O que eu fiz dessa vez?

Diz Gaara após todos saírem.

**Céu:** O que você fez? O que você fez? Mas é muita cara de pau mesmo. Entrega-me.

Diz estendendo a mão.

**Gaara:** Não sei do que você está falando.

Diz Gaara se fazendo de inocente, sabia muito bem do que a esposa estava falando.

**Céu:** Você acha que eu não notei a carta que você escondeu de mim essa manhã.

**Gaara:** Que carta?

**Céu:** Não me faça perder a paciência Gaara. Eu posso não ser uma ninja, por opção que fique bem claro, mas eu não sou nada boba.

**Gaara:** Você seria uma ótima ninja querida.

**Céu:** Não me enrola Gaara.

**Gaara:** Toma então essa maldita carta.

Diz retirando da escrivaninha à carta que estava escondendo da esposa se roendo de ciúmes.

**Céu:** Você tem que parar com essa maldita mania de esconder as cartas que Henrique e Marcel me enviam. **(N/A O primeiro é o ex-namorado arqueólogo que a Céu perdoou e o segundo era o famoso professor de dança de quem Gaara sempre teve ciúmes caso alguém não se lembre por aí)**

**Gaara: **Argh...

Rosna Gaara virando a cara.

**Céu:** Não acredito! Você está com ciúmes.

Diz Céu começando a rir.

**Gaara:** Isso não tem graça.

**Céu:** Tem sim! Até porque não tem motivo, se você largasse esse ciúme de lado e prestasse atenção quando eu falo com você sobre eles saberia que Henrique está namorando com a Karin firme, pelo visto ele tem medo de traí-la já que ela é uma ninja. E essa carta de Lúcio nada mais é que um convite para o seu casamento com Marisa. **(N/A Caso alguém não se lembre, é a amiga dançarina que Céu fez no shopping a qual ela substitui quando a mesma quebrou a perna. Ver os capítulos da lua de mel caso alguém não esteja se lembrando ainda) **Agora vem aqui?

**Gaara:** O que?

**Céu:** Ás vezes para um ninja você é bem lerdo!

Nisso Céu se aproxima de Gaara e senta em seu colo e dá aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**Gaara:** E só para constar eu só sou lerdo perto de você que insiste em confundir meus sentidos **Aisuru**.

**Céu:** Gostei disso **Koneko-chan**! **(N/A Pra quem não se lembra esses são os apelidos que o casal deu um para o outro, Koneko-chan significa gatinho e Aisuru coração ou amor. Ver capítulo 40)**

**CASA HYUUGA – 15 horas e 10 minutos**

Neji tinha acabado de chegar a casa após realizar uma missão simples, Tenten não tinha ido porque estava se sentindo enjoada aquela manhã.

**Neji: **TENTEN! TENTEN!

Grita Neji procurando pela esposa, preocupado já que não consegui achá-la em lugar nenhum.

**Tenten:** Estou aqui Neji.

Diz tentando do banheiro do quarto do casal, que assim como Naruto e Hinata moravam na vila Hyuuga, na verdade ambos eram vizinhos.

Neji entra no banheiro e vê uma Tenten pálida de cabelos soltos, sem o tradicional coque, ajoelhados ao lado do vaso sanitário.

Não pode evitar notar apesar da situação o quanto o cabelo o longo cabelo castanho da esposa era lindo, era uma pena que por causa das missões ela tinha que os manter preso de modo a não atrapalhá-la.

**Neji:** Tenten, o que ouve? Você está se sentindo bem?

Diz se ajoelhando ao lado da esposa colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a testa da mesma para ver se a mesma tem febre.

**Tenten:** Só um maldito enjôo que não me deixou em paz o dia inteiro. Como foi a missão?

**Neji:** Foi fácil, apenas tive que levar uma mensagem até uma vila aqui perto.

De repente Tenten sente enjôo novamente e começa a vomitar Neji prestativo, segura o cabelo da esposa para que o mesmo não atrapalhe.

**Neji:** Se estiver doente é melhor levá-la ao médico para descobrir o que é.

Diz ajudando a esposa a se levantar, com isso a mesma vai até a pia do banheiro escovar os dentes.

**Tenten:** Eu já vou descobrir o que tenho Neji em poucos minutos...

Com isso tente olha para o relógio de pulso que tinha.

**Tenten:** Na verdade em cinco minutos.

**Neji:** Como assim?

De repente Neji nota sobre a pia do banheiro uns quatro testes de gravidez.

**Neji – O.o:** Você tem certeza?

**Tenten:** Não sei, mas quando eu comecei a juntar os últimos sintomas eu pensei que talvez fosse possível.

Com isso o casal se senta sobre a cama de casal e se dão a mão.

Ansiosos ambos ficam olhando o tempo todo o relógio. Nunca cinco minutos demorou tanto para passar na vida de ambos quando aquele tempo.

De repente passa os cinco minutos.

**Neji:** Eu olho ou você olha?

**Tenten:** Vai você, eu estou tão nervosa que nem se quer tenho força nas pernas.

**Neji:** Como eu descubro?

**Tenten:** Rosa positivo, Azul negativo. **(N/A Como eu não conheço direito teste de gravidez eu chutei ok, não sei se é realmente isso que as cores significam)**

**Neji: **É confiável?

**Tenten: **99% segundo a moça da farmácia.

Neji nervoso se levanta e caminha até o banheiro onde volta olhando o teste de gravidez.

**Tenten: **Então?

Com isso Neji coloca o teste sobre a palma de Tenten.

**Tenten:** E os outros?

Neji segura à mão da esposa e a leva meio que empurrando já que Tenten ainda não tem coragem de olhar os testes e a leva até a bancada da pia onde os testes repousavam.

**Tenten:** Todos são... ROSAS!

**Neji – com um sorriso enorme no rosto**: Sim... NÓS... VAMOS... SER... PAIS!

Diz lentamente para que Tenten assimile bem a idéia.

**Tenten:** Está feliz?

**Neji:** Muito e você?

Com isso Tenten pula sobre o marido lhe dando um enorme beijo.

**Tenten:** Muito... Muito... Muito!

Diz entre beijos até que o marido a rodopia lhe dando tontura.

**Tenten:** NEJI!

**Neji:** Desculpa-me, não consegui me conter.

Diz colocando a mesma no chão.

**Tenten:** E agora o que fazemos?

**Neji:** Vem comigo!

Com isso Neji leva Tenten até a sacada do quarto de ambos e grita para os outros da vila Hyuuga.

**Neji:** NÓS VAMOS TER UM BEBÊ

O que causa euforia no pessoal lá em baixo que comemora entre si.

**Tente:** Você é louco?

**Neji:** Sim eu sou... Louco de amor por você.

**Tenten – com olhos marejados:** Você disse! Você finalmente disse. **(N/A Pra quem não se lembra Tenten sempre foi insegura com Neji porque ele nunca chegou a dizer que amava bom pelo menos até agora)**

**Neji: **E sabe nem foi tão difícil.

**No outro dia...**

**Shizune: **Shishou! Tem alguém ai fora que deseja vê-la. Ele diz que foi enviado pelo seu senhor a fim de pedir os serviços de nossa Hokage para sua vila.

**Tsunade:** Então que o faça entrar.

Nisso entra um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados e a faixa de sua vila desconhecida para a Hokage com o símbolo de uma árvore e entrega uma mensagem a mesma.

**Kiutaro:** Meu nome é Kiutaro e como deve ter notado eu sou de um país desconhecido.

**Tsunade:** Sim eu notei, o símbolo de vocês me é desconhecido.

**Kiutaro:** Acontece que éramos um pequeno agrupamento de vilas no sul do país do chá, mas crescemos bastante nos últimos anos e nos separamos do mesmo criando um governo central.

**Tsunade:** Ouvi alguns boatos sobre isso. Continue por favor.

**Kiutaro:** Naturalmente ouviu, em breve tornaremos o nosso movimento separatista oficial. Mas vim até aqui porque meu líder reconhece a força que Konoha representa e por isso me enviou com o objetivo de pedir a Hokage que venha a nosso país para criar um laço entre Sugakagure do país da Árvore **(N/A Essa vila não existe e tampouco o país. O nome da vila também não possui nenhum significado, é tudo invenção da minha cachola aqui KKK)**

**Tsunade:** Diga a seu chefe que eu aceito o pedido e que em breve partirei junto de alguns de meus homens para encontrá-lo e firmar o nosso laço. Enquanto isso porque não aproveita o fim da tarde e conhece Konoha, pedirei a Shizune para acompanhá-lo.

**Kiutaro:** Muito gentil de sua parte.

**Tsunade:** SHIZUNE!

**Shizune:** Chamou-me senhora?

**Tsunade:** Hai. Quero que leve Kiutaro para conhecer Konoha.

**Shizune:** Hai shishou. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

**Kiutaro:** Pois não senhorita.

Diz sorrindo para a mesma que sente o coração palpitar.

"_uhuul meu dia de sorte, finalmente a Tsunade me deu uma missão que vale a pena. Será que ele é solteiro?"_

**Kiutaro:** Sayonara.

**Tsunade:** Sayonara.

**Continua...**

**N/A Como eu já disse antes, eu vou demorar um pouquinho para demorar a postar porque estarei revisando a FIC e vou ver se tento postar algo também nas minhas outras fics que estão à míngua a um tempão já que ultimamente eu tenho me concentrado apenas nessa.**

**E aí gostaram do momento fofura de alguns casais? Eu amei escrever a cena da gravidez da Tenten, mas e vocês: gostaram?**

**Quem é Kiutaro? Ele é do bem? É do mal? Será que ele faz parte da armadilha dos "Outros"? Ou não?**

**Bom só nos próximos capítulos vocês terão suas duvidas respondidas, HUAHUAHAU EU SÓ MÁ! Sorry me empolguei aqui.**

**Respondendo os comentários:**

**Pah Uchiha-chan**** – Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse também.**

**Gabryelle Pera Black – Que bom que gostou e que levou numa boa o fato de sua frase não ter sido escolhida. Espero que curta este.**

**The Wonderland's Hidden Kat****- Tem razão eu sei, e como eu sou má vou deixar você na dúvida e no suspense por enquanto. Eu também sou super SasuSaku! Espero que goste da cena dos dois.**


	49. Uma armadilha para um tigre

**Nota da autora:** É isso aí pessoal, depois de quase um ano fora do FFeu estou de volta UHuuu. E dessa vez é pra ficar!

Sei que devo ter deixado muito gente fula da vida com o meu sumiço, mas eu tive meus motivos: como o casamento da minha irmã que deixou todo mundo aqui em casa super atarefado, volta as aulas, início de um curso, total falta de tempo ecompleto bloqueio literário.

Mas felizmente as coisas estão mais calmas e eu finalmente consegui ter idéias para continuar minhas fics!

Espero terminar pelo menos uma das três que estão em Hiatus - Lei da Honra, Soba Ni Iru Kara e Lágrimas de um coração, para isso eu vou tentar me dividir em duas e organizar melhor o meu tempo, pois espero terminar pelo menos Soba Ni Iru Kara que é uma short-fic até o fim do ano!

Eu vou tentar postar pelo menos dois capítulos por ão, beijos e sinto muito!

**P.S: Senti a falta de todos vocês!**

**P.S²: Por favor, não me matem!**

**49 – Uma armadilha para um tigre**

2 semanas depois...

**Sakura:** Eu estou super feliz por você Tenten. Quem diria que o Neji podia ser romântico.

Disse Sakura para a amiga enquanto caminhava lado a lado com esta por Konoha após a segunda convidar Sakura para tomar um sorvete ao fim do exame pré-natal da mesma.

**Tenten:** Eu achei super fofa à atitude dele, mas confesso que morri de vergonha quando ele saiu gritando pelo clã dos Hyuuga que seríamos pais.

Disse Tenten com um sorriso bobo se lembrando do episódio.

**Sakura:** E como o clã está reagindo a essa notícia?

**Tenten:** Ele está meio dividido entre aqueles que ficaram felizes com a notícia e aqueles que ainda acham meu casamento e de Neji um erro.

**Sakura:** E como você está levando tudo isso?

**Tenten:** Não te vou dizer que é fácil porque não é, mas em parte eu os compreendo, afinal eles sempre quiseram que Neji fosse o líder do clã, mas para isso ele teria que se casar com a Hinata e casando-se comigo todo o plano deles é destruído e com essa gravidez se torna ainda mais difícil para eles dissolveram meu casamento com Neji, pois eu agora carrego um Hyuuga como eles.

**Sakura:** Deve ser uma barra!

**Tenten:** No começo eu achava mais difícil encarar os olhares tortos de alguns quando eu passava, até porque eu não tinha certeza que Neji realmente me amava e eu temia que ele cedesse à vontade de seu clã e pedi-se o divorcio.

**Sakura:** O que mudou?

**Tenten:** Neji provou que realmente me amava e com essa certeza eu me tornei mais forte e agora já não ligo para os olhares tortos e, além disso, eu sei que ultimamente Neji não se importa mais de perder a chance de assumir o clã apesar de que Kaito ainda o atormenta.

Kato era primo de Neji e o segundo mais forte candidato a assumir o clã. Ele e Neji nunca se entenderam totalmente devido à rixa entre eles pela liderança do clã. **(N/A Personagem novo na história. Dica: Mantenham o olho aberto sobre esse cara)**

Kato sempre que tinha oportunidade atormentava Neji, já que ele temia que o primo ainda quisesse a liderança do clã, apesar de que Neji já ter dito sobre ter desistido da liderança do clã se isso significasse se divorciar de Tenten.

**Tenten:** Além disso, alguns deles são bastante gentis comigo. E você e Sasuke?

**Sakura:** O que tem?

Perguntou Sakura dando a mordida final na casquinha de seu sorvete.

**Tenten:** Quando vocês pretendem aumentar o clã?

**Sakura:** Sasuke sempre quis ter filhos e nunca escondeu de ninguém sobre isso, mas por hora estamos dando tempo ao tempo, não estamos pensando nisso agora, mas se vim a acontecer essa criança será mais que bem vinda.

As amigas continuam a conversar até que de repente Sakura e Tenten se deparam com uma atarefada Shizune e Tsunade já com uma garrafa de bebida.

**Tsunade:** Está tudo preparado?

**Shizune:** Hai, Hai! Eu já disse que já verifiquei tudo... Ah eii Sakura, Tenten.

**Sakura e Tenten**: Ohayou!

**Sakura:** Vai partir em uma missão Shizune?

**Shizune:** Hai! Estou indo resolver um tratado de aliança com Sugakagure do país da Árvore. Na verdade Kiba e Yuki vão comigo.

**Sakura- espantada:** Yuki?

**Shizune:** Hai, Tsunade acha que sair um pouco da vila a fará bem, de qualquer forma Kiba estará lá pra protegê-la.

**Tsunade: **Não te preocupe Sakura, Yuki demonstrou-se mais do que capaz de proteger a si própria e é apenas uma missão Rank–C. Você não pode mantê-la presa aqui.

Sakura finalmente compreendeu o que Tsunade procurava fazer. A Hokage tinha razão, Yuki tinha vivido, ou melhor sobrevivido, durante anos em cativeiro, mantê-la presa a vila só faria com que a mesma também se tornasse uma prisão.

**Tenten:** Não se preocupe Sakura!

**Tsunade: **Tenten tem razão Sakura, tudo estará bem.

**Sakura:** Hai.

**Á noite...**

Sakura tinha dito a si mesma que não ficaria preocupada, mas não podia evitar se preocupar pela irmã.

**Sasuke:** Você está bem?

Perguntou Sasuke ao sair do banho ao ver a esposa penteando seus cabelos, mas com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

**Sakura: **Eu apenas estou preocupada com Yuki, é a primeira vez que ela sai da vila e eu não posso evitar-me sentir preocupado.

**Sasuke:** Yuki precisa ter coragem para caminhar com suas próprias pernas Sakura.

Disse se postando atrás da esposa e tomando a escova da mão desta começando ele próprio a pentear o cabelo da esposa. **(n/a KAWAIII *-*)**

**Sakura: **Eu sei, mas é que eu finalmente tenho minha irmã de volta e eu não posso evitar ter medo de perdê-la novamente. Yuki sofreu tanto já, que eu não posso suportar a idéia que ela volte a sofrer novamente.

**Sasuke: **Você precisa deixá-la seguir seu caminho Sakura.

**Sakura:** Arigatou!

**Sasuke:** Nani?

**Sakura:** Por afastar minhas preocupações.

**Sasuke:** Sempre que precisar.

**Sakura:** você nunca me perguntou o porquê dos cabelos rosa?

**Sasuke:** Tem a ver com o seu passado?

**Sakura:** Hai.

**Sasuke:** Sakura, você não precisa me contar até que se sinta preparada para isso.

Disse deixando de pentear os cabelos da esposa.

**Sakura:** Eu quero contar... Por favor.

**Sasuke:** Tudo bem eu sou todo ouvidos.

Disse se sentando na poltrona do quarto.

**Sakura:** Você precisa saber que eu nasci uma criança praticamente morta, meu coração era fraco e segundo os médicos eu não viveria muito tempo, teria sorte se chegasse ao meu primeiro aniversário. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

**Sasuke:** Nada mesmo? Nem mesmo um tratamento usando chacra?

**Sakura:** Iie, a única forma era um transplante mais para uma criança de apenas alguns meses uma cirurgia desse risco era ainda mais preocupante. Então meus pais tomaram uma decisão, uma decisão talvez precipitada, mas a única que eles encontraram.

**Sasuke:** O que eles fizeram?

**Sakura:** Você sabe que minha antiga ancestral era um Bijuu e que ela abriu mão de sua condição para viver apenas na sua forma humana ao se apaixonar por Hamuru Yuri, meu ancestral, e que eles escolheram viver escondido dos demais em uma vila mais oculta que Konoha, recebendo a proteção de Konoha e Suna.

**Sasuke:** Hai.

**Sakura:** Ela abriu parte de sua natureza e selou uma pequena parte de seu chacra em uma caixa, algo como uma urna que manteria ele aprisionado ali, Sakuya acreditava que o chacra poderia ser usado futuramente pelo clã. O que de certa forma foi verdade. Ao longo dos anos o chacra ali contido foi usado para a proteção do clã até chegar ao quase esgotamento.

**Sasuke:** O que houve com a última parte do chacra ali contido? Onde ele está?

**Sakura:** A sua frente.

**Sasuke:** Seus pais usaram o resto do chacra em você.

**Sakura:** Hai, quando eles usaram um jutsu de transferência do chacra da caixa pra mim meus cabelos se tornaram de alguma forma rosa. Meus pais tiraram meu nome devido a isso, sabe a cerejeira tem as flores do tom de rosa. Este é meu maior segredo: eu tenho o chacra de Sakuya lacrado em mim.

**Sasuke:** Então por isso que eles te perseguem!

**Sakura:** Hai! Eles querem extrair o chacra lacrado em meu corpo.

**Sasuke:** Mas isto é loucura!

**Sakura:** Hai. Eu não posso uma quantidade de chacra tão grande assim, apenas posso maior controle sobre o mesmo.

**Sasuke:** Isto é loucura. E eu fico aqui imaginando como seria seu cabelo antes de se tornarem rosa.

**Sakura:** Na verdade eu nasci com os cabelos tão negros como o seu Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Acho que seria interessante vê-la de cabelos negros, apesar de que eu amo seus cabelos rosa.

Disse Sasuke se abaixando e beijando a esposa e enlaçando os braços dessa sem seu pescoço e a carregando para a cama.

**Mais tarde naquela noite...**

A missão estava indo tranquilamente, era a primeira missão de Yuki para Konoha e ela não podia evitar se sentir eufórica e para melhorar seu namorado estava junto de si.

**Namorado!**

A palavra parecia tão perfeita agora.

Yuki não pode evitar sorrir com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Estava tão distraída que quando ela notou algo estranho já era tarde demais.

**No covil...**

**Kiutaro: **Senhor, os prisioneiros foram capturados.

**-: **Excelente. Você sabe como se prepara uma armadilha para um tigre?

**Kiutaro:** Não senhor.

**-: **Primeiro você precisa colocar a isca próximo ao local onde se encontra o tigre e fazê-la sangrar, ele vai sentir o cheiro do sangue e vai vim atrás. É assim que se prepara uma armadilha para um tigre.

**Kiutaro:** Acho que eu compreendi o que quer dizer senhor. Não temos Tsunade mais recuperamos Yuki.

**-:** Excelente, venha precisamos ver como estão nossos "convidados"

**Continua...**

**N/A Eu voltei, eu voltei! Uhuuu **

**E para compensar a demora um capítulo recheado de revelações bombásticas. Sakura possui uma parte do chacra de Sakuya em seu corpo e algum louco acredita que ela possui todo o chacra de sua ancestral e está mais do que disposto a roubá-lo.**

**O tal pedido de Kiutaro para fazer um acordo de paz não passava de uma armadilha para atrair Tsunade, que felizmente conseguiu escapar, mas a prisão de Yuki se torna um trunfo maior ainda na mão dos vilões.**

**A armadilha foi iniciada! Sakura conseguirá escapar?**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **Pah Uchiha-chan**** – Obrigado pela review e desculpa pela demora!**

• **Dai-chan n.n**** – E você tinha razão, o Kiutaro era bonitinho mais ordinário****.**

•**HinaYagami**** – Obrigada Hina! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e bem vinda!**

• **The Wonderland's Hidden Kat**** - Na verdade o capítulo está super atrasado! Mais eu prometo ser mais rápida no próximo!**

• **Gi**** Yamanaka ****– Infelizmente não foi nesse que teve uma cena InoSai mais prometo pensar em uma cena fofa para os dois.**

**Bujus e até a próxima!**


	50. É chegada a hora

**50- É chegada a hora**

Kiutaro o odiava. Odiava o fato que sua vila estava a merce daquele monstro, ele odiava o fato de estar aprisionado a ele. Mas quando sua vila estava sofrendo fome e a miséria se alastrava a única solução de seu povo foi fazer um pacto com o próprio demônio. Sua vila prosperava, os bandidos haviam parado de saquear seu povo, mas não tinham o direito de andar de cabeça erguida.

Seus cofres estavam cada dia mais cheio, mas o ouro e a prata não comprariam a dignidade de volta a seu povo.

Tinham feito sua escolha... Mas tinham matado suas almas.

**Kiutaro:** As cartas foram enviadas meu senhor.

**...: **Ela virá. É tola o suficiente para achar que pode lutar contra mim.

Kiutaro apenas respirou fundo e desejou que a menina tivesse condições de derrotá-lo e libertar a ele e seu povo do julgo daquele monstro.

**Konoha**

Sakura estava furiosa.

Uma semana...

Uma semana que não via sua irmã e seus amigos.

Uma semana que Yuki tinha sido capturada.

Uma semana que mal dormia preocupada sobre o que poderia está acontecendo.

Foi quando aquela manhã encontrou uma carta sobre o umbral de sua janela. Sasuke ainda dormia, tinha ficado acordado até altas horas ontem a procura de algum rastro de Yuki e os demais e tinha voltado para casa exausto. Sakura queria ter ido junto com o grupo de buscas mais a impediram ao notar o qual exausta a ninja se encontrava.

A carta era breve, simples e direta.

Ele a queria, ela por seus irmãos.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, ela iria, mas não se deixaria ser derrotada. Ela estava pronta. Deu um leve beijo em Sasuke e arrumou suas armas.

**Sakura:** Sinto muito Sasuke, mas não posso deixar que ele os leve novamente.

Então deixou que seu corpo fosse levado pelo vento como flores de cerejeira sumindo antes do alvorecer.

**Mais tarde...**

**Sasuke:** Hokage-sama.

Tsunade levantou seu olhar dos papéis que estava lendo e encarou surpresa Sasuke a sua frente

**Tsunade:** Ah, Sasuke, é você! Alguma pista sobre Yuki e os demais?

**Sasuke: **Não...Mais temos problemas ainda maiores.

**Tsunade: **O que houve?

Sasuke entregou a Tsunade a carta que tinha encontrado aquela manhã sobre a penteadeira de Sakura.

**Sasuke**: Leia.

Tsunade pegou a carta que Sasuke lhe oferecia e notou que estava endereçada ao mesmo.

**Tsunade: **Ela é pessoal Sasuke. Tem certeza que quer que leia?

**Sasuke: **Hai.

Tsunade não pode evitar notar que Sasuke estava terrivelmente abatido. Respirando fundo abriu a carta.

_"Sasuke se está lendo essa carta já deve ter acordado e notado que não estava em casa... Eu precisei partir. _

_Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Que nem a minha ou a sua familia tivessem sido mortas, que pudessemos ter crescido como crianças normais e felizes. _

_Você teria sido meu amigo do jardim de infância que bateria nos que zoassem de mim... Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? Eu me lembro e aquele simples gesto marcou toda minha vida Sasuke._

_Queria que pudessemos ter sido adolescentes comuns, você bateria no Naruto e ele implicaria com você enquanto eu apartaria as brigas. Poderiamos ir juntos a várias lugares, ver as estrelas a noite._

_Então quem sabe um dia você percebesse que eu estava ali e me beijasse. Teria sido perfeito, teria sido mágico... Seria simplesmente nós._

_Queria que você pedisse permissão a meu pai para que namorassemos, acredite meu pai aceitaria, tenho certeza que ele teria te aprovado. Ninguém tem o coração mais honrado e corajoso que o seu Sasuke. Você pode discordar de mim, aposto que gostaria que eu estivesse por perto agora para me apontar suas falhas...Mas Sasuke todos temos falhas. Eu também não sou perfeita, tenho pontas soltas como todo mundo. _

_Queria que pudessemos ter tido filhos e que os avos pudessem mimá-los enquanto tentassemos educá-los. _

_Queria envelhecer velhinha ao seu lado, queria acordar e dormir ao seu lado todas as noites pelo resto da minha vida._

_Mas eu tenho um dever de honra Sasuke, permitir que se não eu, pelo menos a única parte da minha família que restou, tenha uma chance de viver uma vida._

_Eu fui mais feliz nos últimos meses do que em anos Sasuke, feliz porque você estava presente._

_Eu parto em direção ao meu destino. Se volto viva ou morta, não me importa agora. A única coisa que realmente importa é salvar aqueles quem eu amo e por quem minha vida sacrificaria._

_Não se prenda a mim Sasuke, viva a sua vida, seja feliz... Por favor, por mim._

_Parto com a certeza que darei o melhor de mim e que ao menos eu fui feliz. É chegada a hora Sasuke._

_Sayonara meu amor."_

Tsunade olhou para Sasuke sem saber o que dizer para consolar ao jovem.

**Tsunade: **O que faremos? Ela caminha em direção a própria morte.

**Sasuke: **Eu irei atrás dela.

Tsunade pensou em dizer que era loucura, que ele poderia acabar morto ou que talvez jamais encontrasse a ninja novamente.

**Tsunade: **Boa sorte.

**Sasuke:** Arigatou.

Tsunade só poderia torcer para que o jovem encontrasse Sakura e que tudo desse certo.

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora:**

**Entro me desviando de paus e pedradas... Antes de mais nada, desculpa, tinha prometido tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas esse ano foi super corrido: 3º ano do Ensino Médio não é fácil, mais um bando de cursos... Bom minha vida andava super corrida. Mais finalmente o ano tá acabando e próximo ano enquanto não decido por uma faculdade acredito que terei bastante tempo de postar.**

**Sakura partiu disposta a resgatar os irmãos custe o que custar, até mesmo a própria vida. E Sasuke vai atrás dela. Boa sorte aos dois.**

**E surpresa sobre Kiutaro! Ele não é tão mal assim, apenas alguém que fez escolhas erradas e agora paga o preço. **

**Obrigada a todas que deixaram comentários, acreditem graças a eles que tive ânimo para escrever esse capítulo.**

**Eu sei que ficou pequeno o capítulo, mas ele é apenas uma introdução ao que estar por vir.**

**Bujus e até o próximo.**


	51. Pensamentos Confusos

**Não sei como me desculpar pela minha ausência, na verdade nem tenho desculpas. Vou ser sincera, pensei em desistir das fanfics, não que eu não goste de escrever, só que alguns acontecimentos recentes atrapalharam um pouco minha vida.**

**Escrever deixou de ser uma prioridade e as fanfics também. Pensei seriamente em excluir minha conta, minhas fanfics, passaria pelo Net apenas para ler as histórias dos demais autores. Bom, como podem ver, não fiz isso.**

**Senti falta de vocês. De rir e me emocionar com os comentários deixados. Ainda to tentando me readaptar a voltar a escrever, me perdoem se o capítulo ficou pequeno ou se minha escrita mudou um pouco. Tive que mudar depois de alguns acontecimentos pessoais. Espero que ainda tenha alguém por aí e que possam apreciar algumas mudanças na minha escrita.**

**Obrigada a todos. **

**51 – Pensamentos Confusos**

Sakura caminhava pensativa, tentando enxugar algumas lágrimas. Saber que estava machucando Sasuke a destruía, mas não havia como voltar atrás... Não mais. Dessa vez ela iria até o fim, dessa vez salvaria sua família.

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san, ajude-me"_

Respirou fundo e voltou a correr floresta adentro. Enquanto o vento passava por seu rosto levava suas lágrimas, tinha tanto medo de errar, de falhar.

Ela sabia desde criança que esse era um mundo de loucos, que se consideram normal, que o único sentimento conhecido a fundo e em sua total plenitude pelos homens é a cobiça.

Sim, a cobiça por poder e a inveja por ele tinha destruído sua família.

"_Sempre cobiçamos, invejamos, desejamos algo além, algo a mais, insatisfeitos em nossas vidas, vazios por dentro e procurando preencher o mesmo com sonhos muitas vezes mesquinhos."_

Se este era um pensamento amargo? Não restam dúvidas de que sim. Mas a jovem estava cansada de reprimir toda a angústia que sentia. Parecia que por mais que ela tentasse, sempre haveria uma pedra no caminho.

"_Então era assim que Sasuke se sentia? Que em sua busca constante por algo além ele se esquecia do que o cercava, do que estava a sua volta?"_

Lembrou-se de seus pais, seus irmãos... Ah quantos anos não os via? Parecia que o tempo era tão longo.

Agora que se permitia pensar neles era como se finalmente notasse o que tinha deixado para trás, a parte de si que se perdeu. Será que era tarde demais para todos?

Nesse momento olhou para trás. Mas quem nunca olhou para trás? Quem nunca quis voltar? Apagar algumas palavras, mudar algumas atitudes? Todos, eu acredito, já tiveram ou terão esse desejo. Sakura queria ter abraçado mais seus pais, queria ter sido mais corajosa, lutado por seus pais, queria ter mantido todos a salvos...

Então parou para pensar em Sasuke... Será que se sua vida fosse diferente o teria encontrado? Queria imaginar que sim.

Parou por um segundo para olhar sua aliança de casamento e para pensar que se apagasse todos os erros talvez não tivesse se encontrado com Sasuke, não teria se casado com ele? Talvez no final de tudo não fosse mais ela mesma.

"_Como consertar o erro sem apagar parte de nós? Como conviver com o erro perdendo parte de si?"_

Não tinha tempo para buscar uma resposta. Tinha uma luta para se concentrar.

**Continua...**


End file.
